La Guerra de Teselia contra Kanto
by Relampagozo03
Summary: Ash Ketchum regresa de Sinnoh, solo para ser expulsado tanto de su pueblo y región, abandonado sin familia ni amigos Ash y Gary descubren la verdad de tras de la liga pokemon y planean venganza en contra de ella partiendo hacia el rival de Kanto, Teselia. ArrogantShipping ( Gary x Gillese). Kisshiping ( Ash x Melody)
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos, esta historia se centra luego de la derrota de Ash en Sinnoh ante Tobías mientras regresa de vuelta a su casa en pueblo paleta,. Siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier comentario siempre y cuando sea de ayuda o sugerencia para la historia Comenten ya que con sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y continuar escribiendo para ustedes.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad : Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenece yo solo tengo la historia.**

* * *

_Capitulo 1 : El retorno y el abandono._

El día era radiante , el sol iluminaba fuertemente las hermosas praderas y colinas que rodeaban un pequeño pueblo en particular de la región kanto, este pueblo conocido como pueblo paleta se encontraban totalmente enojados y decepcionados al la vez, su mayor esperanza el chico que ellos creían que impulsarían la fama de su pueblo solo obtenía avergonzar su humilde pueblo con las constantes derrotas en las diferentes regiones llevando por el suelo el valor de el pueblo y estar tirando a la basura la reputación de kanto.

Un joven peli negro cabello azabache , caminaba por las colinas con un Pikachu en su hombro, este joven Ash ketchum esta sumamente triste, luego de su reciente derrota ante un entrenador que era simplemente un ser poderoso ya que avanzar por toda la liga sinnoh con tan solo un pokemon. Después de todo las personas esperaban la inminente derrota del azabache ante el sujeto, ellos esperaban un victoria aplastante ante el joven entrenador pero este se demostró a si mismo que valía mas al derrotar a su "invencible" pokemon fantasma Darkrai con su Sceptile, pero cuando el azabache creyó que nada podía empeorar mas el sujeto se excede al limite revelando su segundo pokemon que resulta ser otra leyenda , el joven azabache no pudo superar eso tan solo con su fiel roedor amarillo logro empatar las habilidades del velo pokemon eón del sujeto.

El azabache tenia un mirada triste en su rostro pero que reflejaba dolor y rabia a la vez , como si fuera destruido y emparte asi fue, luego de perder ante Tobias en la conferencia del lirio del valle el azabache estaba destrozado, el se sentía impotente había luchado y trabajado tanto para llegar a donde estaba superando retos con sus compañeros los pokemon para mejorar cada día, pero los pokemon de Tobias claramente le enviaron un mensaje a Ash todo su trabajo fue en vano, todo su esfuerzo todo lo que lucho era simplemente nada comparado contra el.

El Azabache logro reponerse pensando que sus amigos al menos lo apoyarían en su momento de tristeza , pero el chico se había equivocado tanto sus compañeros de sinnoh , Danw ,Brock y Barry simplemente dijeron que no querían tener nada que ver con el , que no querían que los vieran con un entrenador perdedor, pero realmente era el un perdedor?, el logro vencer al primer pokemon de Tobias algo que nadie había hecho y aun así era considerado un perdedor?, tal parace que sus amigos no les importo este hecho y simplemente se desisiron del joven azabache, pero por si fuera poco tanto Brock como Barry atraparon al azabache y lograron robarle algunos de sus pokemon incluyendo estos a su pequeño Gible , a su audaz Gliscor y a su valiente Buizel.

Luego de semejante abuso el azabache se lleno de ira y deseo nunca volver a ver a ninguno de los 3 en lo que le queda de vida y con ira tomo el primer ferri que se dirige a Kanto y salió de allí a toda velocidad con odio en su alma.

´Hemos regresado pikachu ´,. Dijo lentamente el azabache mientras se detenía un una enorme colina donde logro avistar todo el pequeño pueblo.

El joven entrenador había regresado a su pueblo y antes de ir a su casa decidió recordar su niñez recorriendo su pueblo , las calles no eran muchas de echo el pueblo era demasiado pequeño y casi todo era colinas y praderas a su alrededor, el entrenador mientras caminaba logro notar varias mirabas fulminantes de algunos habitantes del pueblo aunque hizo caso omiso a sus miradas por el simple hecho de que le valía madre lo que tenían en mente personas mayores.

Ash logro llegar a su casa y logro ver un nota pegada en la puerta , el levanto una ceja mientras se dispuso a leer lo que decía.

_´Ash, nesecito verte y hablar contigo te estamos esperando en el patio atrás de la casa de los Oak ven pronto´_ att: Delia…

Ash al comienzo se sintió extraño, digo por que razón no esperarlo en su casa en lugar de esperarlo en la casa de los Oak incluso el laboratorio era aceptable pero la casa de los Oak eso ya era algo extraño aunque sin darle mucha mente al asunto se volteo y comenzó a caminar en la dirección donde estaba ubicada la casa de la familia Oak.

A conveniencia de ser un pueblo pequeño Ash llego en 3 minutos a la casa conocida de los Oak mientras dio un pequeño suspiro abrió la puerta de la casa y no encontró nada fuera de lo común excepto por alguien que lo esperaba sentado allí.

´Es bueno verte Ash!´,. dijo mientras se puso de pie y le extendiendo la mano- ´Que no me recuerdas? Soy yo, Daysi! ´,. dijo con una sonrisa la castaña y de repente algo hizo click en la mente del chico.

´Eres la hermana de Gary, si te recuerdo , "por desgracia",. Dijo diciendo esto ultimo para si mismo sin se escuchado por la chica.

La joven vestía unos pantalones negros lisos , tenia un blusa verde de mangas largas y una bata blanca sobre esta , tenia puestos unas zapatillas con una pequeña esmeralda a un lado de ambas zapatillas , se podía ver que su cuello era adornado con un pequeño colar peculiar con el una forma circular al final y con el signo del ying y yang pintado sobre este.

´Que haces aquí?´,. pregunto soltando el apretón el azabache sin dar mucha emoción.

´Bueno..me entere de lo de tu derrota en Sinnoh..y vine aquí para ver si necesitaba algún consuelo,. Dijo mientras le daba un mirada tierna al azabache y ponía su mano en el hombro derecho al chico.

´Gracias por tu atención…pero eso no es necesario, después de todo...al parecer estoy acostumbrado a esas derrotas menores ´. Dijo mientras cerro los ojos sin emoción alguna.

La mirada tierna de Daysi, cambio a una mirada de lastima mientras miraba al azabache, ella podia sentir las fuertes emociones que las palabras de Ash transmitían y sinceramente la desmotivaba la actitud del azabache.

´Bueno...adiós Ash...tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer y como no me necesitas pero espero verte pronto...Adiós´- dijo la castaña mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla ruborizando un momento al azabache y antes de ella irse por la puerta se volteo y dijo - ´A por cierto, muchas personas te esperan allí atrás aunque no se para que ´,. Dijo mientras cerro la puerta largándose de allí.

Nada mas ella irse, el joven entrenador dio un suspiro. El siempre le había disgustado la manera de actuar de la hermana de Gary, ya que de alguna forma ella había tomado el lugar de una hermana para Ash algo que en realidad no era desagradable en cierto punto pero cuando creas lazos y estos se separan duele en el alma, por lo que Ash intenta ser lo mas frió posible cuando esta con ella al menos.

Recuperando la compostura y acariciando un momento a su Pikachu Ash continuo su camino saliendo al patio de la casa Oak y para su sorpresa se encontró muchas personas reunidas allí, entre ese grupo estaban los 7 lideres de Kanto incluyendo a Brock y Misty además de la participación de Pegaso de johto, allí también se encontraban Koga, Loreli Agatha y Bruno acompañados de Lance en representación de Kanto y Johto, allí también estaban Steven Stone junto a Wallace y ambos acompañados de Roxanne y Sr. Juan correspondientemente, por otra parte estaban también Cinthia acompañada por Aceron y Fantina sin olvidar a los miembros elite Delos y Bertha que estaban presentes y finalmente se encontraban los 7 ases de la frontera de Kanto junto a Palmer Jericó el líder de la frontera de Sinnoh y sin olvidar obviamente a Trayci , El profesor Oak y por supuesto Delia Ketchum.

Ash y Pikachu estaban confundidos , por un momento Ash pensó que seria un fiesta para el por su logro que lograron reconocer pero luego su atención se filtro al notar que Brock estaba allí aunque el no le haiga dicho a nadie mas de la traición de Brock el sentía rabia contra el pervertido de ciudad plateada y Ash y Pikachu apunto de Hablar fueron interrumpidos por todos al mismo tiempo que gritaron enojados- Cállate!.

Ash se lleno de miedo por un momento al tener a tantas personas sobre el gritándole pero luego de un rato se calmo dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenían que decirle los distinguidos campeones y lideres.

´Tu Ash Ketchum, haz deshonrado el honor que Kanto puso en tus manos ´- dijo cruzando los brazos Brandon mientras lo miro enojado - ´Tu no mereces ser llamado entrenador pokemon!´,. Grito fuertemente al azabache.

´Intuimos que podías hacerle frente a los retos de la diferentes regiones que están por estos lares y permitimos que representaras el nombre de nuestro amado Kanto , pero eso fue un gran error!´,. dijo furiosamente Koga enviándole una mirada asesina al Azabache.

´Esta es la 4 vez que deshonras el valor de pueblo paleta Ash, sabes lo difícil que es mantener la vida aquí en pueblo paleta? Nosotros enviamos a entrenadores a representar el nombre de pueblo paleta por las diferentes ciudades de Kanto para atraer personas aquí y que nuestros ciudadanos logren tener algo de dinero en el bolsillo y algo que echar a la boca, vimos una luz en ti y creímos que si partías a diferentes regiones tanto pueblo paleta como Kanto serian reconocidos por todo el mundo , pero eso fue un grave error!´,. dijo secamente el Profesor Oak hiriendo verbalmente al azabache.

´No puedo creer todo el tiempo que desperdicie con un entrenador patético como tu Ash Ketchum, yo me deslumbre por tu extraño combate con tu Pikachu vi esperanzas en ti pero eso era falso la verdad es que eres un suertudo de hecho tuviste suerte a llegar por primera vez a la liga índigo pero por suerte antes de que los humos se te subieran vino alguien mejor que tu y te enseño el mundo real´,. Dijo Brock burlona mente pero a la vez firme y fuerte causando ira y dolor en el entrenador Pokemon.

´Tu, eres una escoria!´- grito enojado el sargento Surge ,apunto de salir al golpearlo pero se detuvo y dijo- ´Eres una simple basura de entrenador pokemon como dijo Brandon anteriormente , no mereces ser llamado como entrenador porque apenas eres un niño que captura débiles pokemon con mera suerte y se hace llamar a si mismo maestro pokemon, eres basura! ´,. Continuo mientras lo señalo amenazadora mente.

Y así, cada persona presente le daba un doloroso y enojado sermón a Ash incluso su propia madre lo insulto prácticamente arrojándolo de su casa para no volverlo a ver y apunto de todos irse a atacar al azabache Cinthia , Lance , Brandon y Steven se pusieron frente a todos y nuevamente hablaron.

´No podemos dejar que la reputación de Kanto decaiga mas aun!, Exijo que lo expulsen de Kanto!´,. Grito Lance y todos lo apoyaron para sorpresa de del azabache y Pikachu.

Todos aplaudían en aprovacion de expulsar a Ash de Kanto, algunos incluso levantaron sus puños al aire como si se tratara de una organización o secta. Ash se encontraba impactado, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

´Expulsémoslo, Pero ni Steven ni yo lo queremos en nuestras regiones, ya que no aceptamos la basura ajena sin ofenderte Lance , pero no queremos entrenadores !patéticos! en nuestras regiones y mucho menos, que se hacen llamar maestros pokemon´,. Dijo seriamente Cinthia obteniendo un asentimiento de todos.

´Se volvieron todos locos!?´,. grito Ash mientras tenia un cara enojada mirando a cada uno de ellos y Pikachu bajo de su hombro lanzando chispas por sus mejillas - ´Yo soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca no tienen el derecho de expulsarme!´,. grito Ash mientras miraba a los campeones.

´A no?, somos los dirigentes de las regiones, los mas influyentes en todos lares, si nosotros queremos podemos incluso ordenar tu muerte y todos estarían dispuestos a hacerlo´,. Dijo siniestramente Steven.

´No lo creo, no pueden hacer eso...no lo permitiré ´,. dijo Ash mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

´Usted Ash ketchum, desde ahora en adelante tiene prohibido el acceso a cualquiera de las regiones conocidas como Kanto, Johto Hoenn o Sinnoh y será expulsado de los registros de entrenadores pokemon como si usted nunca hubiera existido´,. Dijo fríamente Brandon señalando a Ash.

´...Y adonde rayos iré!?´,. grito el azabache enojado dando un paso al frente mientras Pikachu ya estaba punto de repartir Colas de hierro a diestra y siniestra.

´Ese no es nuestro problema!´,. dijo con una sonrisa maligna Cinthia.

La sonrisa de Cinthia confundió un poco a Ash pero luego entro en pánico al ver como ella sacaba a su Garchomp , Steven a su Metagross y Lance a su Dragonaty, de repente el azabache dio un paso atrás por los 3 grandes pokemon seudo legendarios que tenia en frente.

La ira de Ash corría por todo su cuerpo pero algo mas había allí, era el dolor y la tristeza de ser abandonado por las personas que considero amigos y héroes para el y ahora en adelante estaría solo contra el mundo por su cuenta, entendiendo esto Ash rápidamente dio un paso al frente.

´Entonces...al final...todo se reduce a esto, yo...yo los veía como grandes héroes, pero no son mas que sucios malditos ´,. dijo Ash mientras los miraba con ira a todos los presentes.

´Pikachu...trueno!´,. grito Ash arrojando su brazo a un lado.

Al momento Pikachu lanzo su poderoso trueno pero no resulto debido a la fuerza Psíquica de Metagross la cual le regreso el trueno a Pikachu y antes de que se levantara Garchomp y Dragonaty lanzaron 2 grandes Híper rayos los cuales no solo golpearon a Pikachu sino que también las rocas y la explosión golpeo a el azabache cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo.

Con dificultad Ash se puso de pie y tomo veloz mente a el roedor amarillo en sus brazos luego levanto su mirada para ver al Garchomp de Cinthia abalanzando se para otro ataque mientras el azabache cerraba los ojos esperando su eminente Fin.

Pero algo ocurría, Ash todavía no sentía ninguna garra en su cuerpo lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrar un enorme y gran cuerpo amarillo que estaba forcejeando contra Garchomp frente de el.

´Electrivare Híper rayo!´,. dijo Gary que estaba tras el azabache.

´...Gary!?´,. dijo con sorpresa en su cara el chico de las z.

Electrivare logro impactar su ataque en Garchomp arrojándolo contra Cinthia cayendo ella de espaladas , luego de eso Electrivare tomo a Ash en sus brazos y comenzó a correr lejos de Allí junto a Gary Oak.

´Gary….que sucede?...porque me ayudas?´,. pregunto mientras forcejaba contra el agarre del mono amarillo.

Cálmate Ash, luego hablaremos por ahora tenemos que dejar esta maldita región y todo lo que nos recuerde a ella,. Dijo seriamente el castaño mientras lanzo a su Arcanine y se monto en el para mas velocidad.

* * *

Mientras en el patio de la casa Oak, Cinthia gruñía mientras regresaba a su pokemon a su pokeball y los demás la ayudaron aponerse de pie.

´Ese maldito traidor líder de Veredian!´,. gruño Lance mientras observaba el lugar donde los chicos habían escapado.

´Pero al fin nos decidimos de ese bastardo!´,. dijo con una sonrisa diabólica Brandon.

´Aun no, hehehe´- Dijo Brock mientras tenia un cara maligna- ´Que tal , como el ya no es asunto nuestro podemos tomarlo como un simple criminal, Brandon que te parece si tu y tus ases le dan la caza al estúpido solo para asustarlo y tal vez llegues a asesinarlo al final?´,. dijo Brock sombría mente y al terminar todos tenían una cara de maldad asintiendo el la sugerencia de Brock.

´Muy bien líder de ciudad plateada , continua con esas grandes ideas y pronto serás un miembro del alto mando de Kanto´,. Dijo Lance mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda Brock mientras sonreía macabra mente el peli rojo y todos los presentes.

´Oish, yo personalmente le daré la caza, después de todo ninguno de ustedes están rápido como yo para alcanzarlo , o Si?´,. dijo Greta mientras dio un paso al frente.

´Bien, que Koga te acompañe después de todo el es un ninja!´,. dijo mas como orden Brandon.

´Oish´-´Hay!´,. dijeron al unisonó cuando los 2 desaparecieron por su velocidad.

* * *

Mientras con Ash y Gary. Ash y Gary ya iban corriendo a gran velocidad con miradas determinadas en sus rostro mientras atraviesan velozmente la ruta 1, para su suerte esta ruta era solo un simple camino recto pero muy largo en realidad. Ash corría con Pikachu en sus brazos mientras lo tenia contra su pecho.

´Gary... quiero que me digas...que es toda esta mierda de estos tipos? tengo el presentimiento de que sabes algo´,. pregunto Ash mientras mantenía su mirada al frente.

´Estas en lo cierto, hace no mucho Ash en nuestro ultimo encuentro en Sinnoh regrese a Kanto para visitar a mi abuelo cuando termine de hablar con el recibí una carta invitándome a la meseta Añil a una conferencia, allí me dieron una prueba sorpresa la cual pase y me nombraron líder del gimnasio de ciudad veredian permanente, acepte la oferta pero no paso ni 2 semanas cuando esas personas incluyendo a todos los campeones me dieron cierta información´,. Dijo Gary mientras le daba varias miraba a Ash pero volvía a centrase en el frente.

´Que información? ´,. pregunto mientras tenia un tono quebrado y la mirada en el suelo.

´Como me adentraron en su organización, me dieron todo los detalles que ocultan tras ella, al parecer la liga pokemon es solo un negocio Ash, todo es un mentira cruel, ellos crean estos consejos de lideres de gimnasio y campeones para meter a los mas jóvenes los sueños de algún día llegar a ser parte de esa organización y los planes de ellos son el comercio y la explotación mientras ellos extienden la fama de las ligas pokemon a algunas regiones con el propósito de tener mas dinero en su bolsillo vendiendo entradas o televisando los combates, en resumen el señor Charles Goodshow ha tapado todas las organizaciones perversas de las regiones o como crees que esas organizaciones financiaban sus gastos y todos eso? Todos los que son el equipo magma o aqua incluso el galaxia son solo marionetas de Goodshow en cuanto al equipo rocket muchos de los lideres incluyendo a Lance pertenecían a esta organización o al menos antes de que Giovanni el líder de esta dejara su puesto como líder de gimnasio ahora estando independientemente de las manos de ese viejo´,. Explico el castaño al azabache.

Ash escuchaba antentemente cada palabra dictada por su compañero y rival ya que esta situación no era un juego hace menos de 20 minutos fue traicionado por sus familiares y amigos dejándolo en la calle por lo que debería ponerse serio a menos que quisiera morir.

´...Y dime Gary, tus estas conmigo o solo me llevas a un trampa mas?´,. comento secamente el azabache deteniéndose.

Al ver que Ash se detuvo y al escuchar las palabras de este, Gary se detuvo por igual y se acerco un poco hasta quedar cara a cara con Ash.

Las palabras de Ash confundieron al castaño y este sintió algo de enojo hacia el azabache, era normal que tuviera desconfianza pero tan pronto y mas la persona que lo salvo y estaba ayudándolo a escapar.

´Piensas que...si yo te llevara a otra trampa, te hubiera salvado de aquella?´,. dijo Gary fríamente mientras lo miro cara a cara.

´Justo en este instante Gary no me conviene confiar nada mas que en mi y mis pokemon!´,. respondió rápidamente Ash mientras abrazo el cuerpo de Pikachu sin dejar de mirar a Gary.

´Se que te acaban de abandonar Ash, pero para hacer lo que necesitamos hacer debes confiar en mi!´,. dijo el chico mientras comenzó a correr y Ash lo siguió al lado.

´Y que piensas que vamos a hacer?´,. pregunto Ash con un tono normal.

´Venganza!´,. dijo Gary Oak con un tono de seriedad y al momento una pequeña sonrisa se figuro en el rostro del azabache.

´Nos vengaremos Ash, todas esas personas que le dieron la espalda a usted tan solo por dinero en su bolsillo no vale su dolor , nos vengaremos y derrocaremos y nos opondremos al corrupto sistema de la liga pokemon de Charles´,. Dijo Gary motivando con cada palabra a Ash.

´Me parece perfecto, pero solo tengo 3 pokemon conmigo y sin decir 6 que tienes tu eso dan 9 pokemon , crees que solo los 2 podemos derrocar todo un sistema de organizaciones perversas y corruptos campeones?´,. dijo algo burlón el chico pero serio.

´No te preocupes por la cantidad, desde que descubrí la verdad supe que usted era el blanco numero uno de todos, acaso no lo pensaste antes? Piensa un minuto Ash, el profesor Oak extrañamente te envía a hacer un recado a un región donde sabe que existe la liga sabiendo tu actitud emocionada sabia que no dudarías en participar, luego durante la liga de esa región un chico te muestra un nuevo pokemon y te habla de una nueva región y todos te afirman que llegues allá , mas tarde regresas de aquel sitio y sin antes llegar a tu casa eres abordado por un desconocido el cual te dejo combatir contra un miembro elite y luego te invita a una especie de liga de 7 y mas tarde tu mismo te decepsionas por tus derrotas y mi…abuelo te llevo a la conclusión de que fueras allá para obtener algo de la fuerza que yo tenia, que no lo pensaste Ash?´,. pregunto mas afirmando que preguntando el castaño.

Ash quedo impresionado Gary tenia completamente la razón, de hecho el profesor nunca le volvió a mencionar de la Pokeball GS ni la nombraba una vez que dejo a Ash en Johto , y además el profesor no parecía muy conforme con la participación de Ash en la islas naranjas ya que esa era la única liga no controlada por Charles Goodshow por lo que no quería que ash estuviera Alli, Mas tarde misteriosamente un chico de otra región le conversa de ella y lo anima a ir allá luego de derrotarlo un suceso muy extraño al parecer y lo mas inesperado de todo y obvio a la vez , la proposición del reto de la frontera, el nunca se pregunto como Scott estaba también informado de Ash y donde estaba actualmente aunque cuando interrogaba a los ases estos le respondía con que el siempre es así, y finalmente la aparición de ese extraño sujeto Tobias en la liga Sinnoh ahora Ash comenzaba a entender lo de el "negocio" de la liga pokemon, al parecer lo que es Tobias , Harrison incluso Tyson y Ritchie son espías enviados por ordenes exclusivas de Charles Goodshow para impedir que Ash gane una liga ya que eso lo mantendría inspirado a llegar a otro lugar y volver allá mientras el joven desperdicia su dinero aunque esta teoría traería una extraña discusión ya que al hacer eso el mismo Charles y sus compañeros campeones eran los que apropósito deshonraban el honor de Kanto atreves de Ash y allí fue cuando entendió completamente las palabras de Gary, todo es un simple , maldito y vil negocio que pone en un ciclo a los jóvenes entrenadores aunque hubo un caso especial con el azabache.

´Veo que finalmente entendiste eh?´,. comento Gary mientras daba un vistazo a Ash y este tenia un mirada determinada y llena de odio.

´Ash, un amigo nos esta esperando con un helicóptero en un lugar seguro cerca de ciudad Veredian, allí partiremos primero a las islas naranjas y luego comenzaremos una nueva vida llena de venganza´,. Dijo Gary mientras el azabache asintió.

´De acuerdo, cuando estemos allá te hablare de una nueva región´- cuando Gary menciono una nueva región Ash volvió a dudar por un segundo pensando las palabras del negocio pero luego obtuvo una negación de Gary mientras seguían corriendo- ´No Ash, esa región esta a salvo de las manos de Charles Goodshow incluso del equipo rocket por la simple razón de estar muy alejada de aquí y que hace mucho hubo una guerra entre Kanto y ellos y ellos perdieron y lo tomaron bien mal por lo que creo que nos apoyaran´,. Dijo Gary reactivando la confianza del azabache.

Los 2 jóvenes ya estaba llegando a la entrada de ciudad veredian, el sudor se estaba haciendo presente en las frentes de ambos pero continuaron corriendo sin parar hacia ciudad Veredian cuando de repente unos shukiren les pasan cerca de las caras y estos retroceden.

Al detenerse Koga y Greta saltaron haciendo presentación frente a los 2 compañeros y estos se miraron con odio.

´Traidor!´,. dijo Koga mirando a Gary.

´Bastardo!, Blastoise yo a ti te elijo!´,. gruño Gary mientras apretaba los dientes.

´Adelante Sceptile!´,. grito Ash determinado.

´Ve Crobat ´- ´Oish ve Hariyama!´,. gritaron al unisono Koga y Greta.

´Hidro Cañon ahora!´,. dijo Gary sin perder tiempo.

´Hariyama protección!´,. dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

´Sceptile rompe la protección con demolición!´,. dijo ash con una sonrisa burlona.

Antes de que el hidro cañon ya lanzado por Blastoise llegara donde Hariyama , Sceptile con su enorme velocidad llego primero y con su puño destellante aplico un fuerte caretazo a la barrera de energía destruyéndola completamente, y antes de que el hidro cañón impactara Sceptile dio un salto atrás evitando el ataque y antes de caer al suelo lanzo una bola de energía la cual remato a Hariyama.

´Crobat viento cortante´,. Grito con maldad el ninja Koga.

A penas Sceptile pisar suelo, Crobat vatio sus alas y unas rafajas cortantes azotaron a el pokemon planta causándole grandes daños.

´Blastoise Giro rápido!´,. grito el castaño para defender a su amigo.

´Hariyama levántate y usa palmazo!´,. grito Greta sorprendiendo a los 2 chicos de pueblo paleta.

Sorprendente mente Hariyama se puso de pie y antes de que Blastoise golpeara a Crobat le encerto varios palmazos estilo sumo y luego lo derribo en el suelo.

´Oish, Ahora plancha!´,. dijo tomando una pose del jinete.

Pero cuando Hariyama salto en el aire recibió una fuerte carga de trueno acompañada de un híper rayo que lo derribo dejándolo inconsciente. Gary dio una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que sus aliados habían llegado.

Mientras que Ash se volteo para ver a sus compañeros y se sorprendió al ver a un chico y una chica parados detrás de ellos con un Electrivare y un Glameow con ellos.

´Paul , Zoey!´,. exclamo sorprendió mientras estos 2 se acercaron a el y se pusieron frente de el con sus pokemon.

´He, que débil Hariyama fue ese´,. Comento Paul mientras tenia las manos en sus bolsillos.

´Vinimos apoyarte, Gary nos conto la verdad y lo de que tu eras su principal negocio y vinimos a apoyarte´,. Comento seriamente la peli roja.

´Y ustedes 2, quienes son?´,. pregunto Greta molesta con el ceñó fruncido

´Mhp, veo que no reconoces la pureza de una batalla, Electrivare acaba a Crobat con cañón de voltios!´,. grito Paul apretando el Puño.

Electrivare dejo una carga enorme en sus antenas y junto sus manos y lanzo como se diría una especie de kamehameha pero eléctrico el exploto al mínimo contacto con el cuerpo de Crobat y no se detuvo allí sino que electrocuto al caído Hariyama y a sus entrenadores rostizándolos y dejándolos inconscientes.

´Trajeron el helicóptero?´,. pregunto Gary mientras regreso a Blastoise a Su Ball.

´Si!´,. respondieron los 2 haciendo lo mismo.

Ash regreso a su Secptile y apretó a su Pikachu contra el. Ash se quedo observando a Greta y Koga con el ceño fruncido cuando de repente Zoey tomo su mano y lo subió en el Helicóptero.

Ellos conversaron los hechos previos y ahora Zoey y Paul mas que nunca estaban dispuestos a apoyar a Ash en su dilema y no lo piensan abandonar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

´Entonces...estas dispuesto a venir con nosotros Ash? ´,.pregunto nuevamente el castaño.

´No, no me llames Ash , Ash era el denso entrenador de pueblo paleta que nunca pudo abrir los ojos de ahora en adelante llámame por mi nombre Satoshi por que ese es mi verdadero nombre´,. Dijo siniestramente el azabache.

´Satoshi?, creí que tu nombre era Ash ketchum!´,. pregunto Zoey mientras lo miro confundida.

´Mi nombre es , Red Satoshi Ketchum , pero para abrevar me invente Ash , nadie ni siquiera el profesor Oak me conoce por ese nombre y solo existen 3 personas además de ustedes en saber mi nombre, mi madre , mi padre y Daysi tu hermana Gary´,. Dijo Ash mientras frunció un poco el Ceño.

´Pues de mi parte yo te llamare Red´,. Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de aligerar las coas Zoey.

´Bueno, primero partiremos a Las islas naranja y comenzaremos los preparativos para la recuperación de los pokemon de Ash y luego partiremos pasado mañana a Teselia, de acuerdo?´,. dijo Paul mientras tenia los brazos cruzados y los 3 asintieron.

´Venganza, eso es lo único que me queda ahora y la voy a ejercer´- murmuro Ash para si mismo -´Yo, le declaro la guerra al mundo!´,. exclamo en lo alto y Paul , Gary y Zoey le dieron una sonrisa.

"Entonces el momento de la formación de los renegados se acerca eh" pensó el peli purpura mientras miraba aun con la sonrisa a Ash.

"Me pregunto, que pasara por la mente de Ash ya que ser traicionado por su familia debe ser doloroso" pensó la peli roja mientras igual que Paul miro al azabache.

" Apenas es que todo esto comienza amigo, tendremos que pasar por mucho para comenzar nuestra venganza, pero cuando Teselia este de nuestra parte al fin le declararemos la guerra al mundo" pensó Gary pero este tenia un sonrisa un poco siniestra en su rostro pero no dirigida a Ash.

"Estén listos todos ustedes, a todas las personas que me dieron la espalda simplemente yo los voy a destruir hasta que tenga grabado en todo su cuerpo el nombre de Red Satoshi Ketchum" pensó el azabache mientras apretaba el puño y un sonrisa de maldad estaba en su rostro.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Que les pareció el primer capitulo? No estoy muy acostumbrado a escribir la verdad pero me gustaría saber que opinan de mi historia , debería continuarla o que? Además me gustaría recibir sugerencias de ustedes para continuarla ya que Ash deberá tener nuevos pokemon y no me decido por cuales y me gustaría tener su opinión.**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio chicos hasta la próxima y comenten…**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Saludos, este es el segundo episodio en el anterior episodio Ash fue traicionado por toda las personas que el considero como sus amigos o familiares y junto a Gary , Paul y Zoey partieron hacia las islas naranjas para planear su gran venganza contra la liga pokemon que tantos años los engaño.**

**Nuevamente les digo,siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier comentario siempre y cuando sea de ayuda o sugerencia para la historia Comenten ya que con sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y continuar escribiendo para ustedes.**

**Un detalle , aquí tienen las edades de los personajes por el momento luego vendré con mas:**

**Ash/Red 15 años – Gary 16 años – Paul 15 años – Zoey 14 Años – Maylene 17 años – Reggie 20 años – Melody 16 años -**

**Descargo de responsabilidad : pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo poseo la historia. Nos encontramos nuevamente , no tengo mas que decir en este capitulo solo que me tomo**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Las islas Naranja**

Nos encontramos en el enorme estadio de las islas pomelo, la noche ya había caído y el cielo se veía bastante nublado como si en cualquier momento una enorme lluvia azotaría el lugar. En el estadio se encontraban , Drake junto a Cissy ,Danny , Rudy y Luana los cuales estaban conversando con 4 jóvenes , Paul Shinji, Zoey , Gary Oak y Red Satoshi Ketchum mientras todos tenían miradas serias mientras conversaban.

´Entonces ya descubriste la verdad después de todo, Eh?´ Pregunto mas como afirmación Drake recibiendo un asentimiento de el azabache.

´Entonces de ahora en adelante,eres un miembro oficial de los renegados Red´,. Dijo Luana mientras le dedico una sonrisa.

´`Primero quiero que me digan, por que ustedes no fueron invadidos por las manos de Charles?´,. pregunto serio el azabache mientras tenia una semilla de desconfianza.

´Nosotros los dirigentes de las islas naranjas y ninguno de nuestros habitantes nos gustan las batallas pokemon, en realidad de hecho la única batalla de personas originarios de estas islas serian contra mi y todos los habitantes están de acuerdo con eso, pero nunca caeríamos en la trampa de Charles Googshow y su macabra organización, donde usan a jóvenes inocentes para ser entrenadores solo para el entretenimiento, durante años el ha venido a darme la oferta de colocar gimnasios por las islas y ofreciéndome ser el campeón de un alto mando…pero yo lo seguí rechazando , sabiendo sus trampas y que el era la mente maestra de tras de las malvadas organizaciones que deben estar desplegadas por todo el mundo, nunca me atrevería a involúcrame con alguien de ese calibre!´,. Dijo el secamente el campeón peli negro.

´Ya veo… y dime quienes o que son los renegados? acaso son ex-miembros de otras organizaciones?,. pregunto Red mientras cruzaba sus brazos y arqueaba un ceja.

´Satoshi, los renegados son un pequeño grupo de alborotadores que esta en contra de la liga pokemon ya que conoce la horrible verdad que ella esconde, lamentablemente, los renegados solo cuentan con miembros de las islas naranjas y sin ofender, no hay muchos fuertes entrenadores por lo que no existe mucha oportunidad´,. Explico Gary mientras daba un paso al frente.

´Y entonces si no hay oportunidad, por que tratar?´. pregunto Rudy.

Simple, nosotros 4 viajaremos hacia Teselia y allí obtendremos la ayuda de muchas personas y entrenadores poderosos y lo mejor es que allá ello tienen su propia liga alejada de las manos del bastardo de Goodshow lo que nos da un aliad con fines comunes y eso es lo que necesitamos´,. Explico Zoey.

´Una cosa mas´- dijo Paul mientras todos voltearon a ver – ´Antes de poder partir hacia allá necesitamos recuperar a los pokemon de Ash que tal parece se encuentran en pueblo paleta y si no me equivoco todavía allí pueden estar algunos lideres o incluso los campeones esperándonos´,. Dijo Paul tranquilamente.

´Paul tiene razón , no hace 4 horas o mas que partimos de allí por lo que todavía deben haber unos cuantos rondando la zona,- dijo Red mientras el espíritu de todos de caía – pero, no podemos sobrevalorar al enemigo, yo eh vencido a los 7 ases y no fueron la gran madre tampoco , Gary me contaste que derrotaste anteriormente a Agatha en un 3 vs 3 y Paul me dijiste que antes de conocerte conquistaste el frente de batalla de Sinnoh solo faltándote Jericó lo cual es bueno lo que quiero decir es que si nosotros 4 regresamos podremos hacerlo fácilmente,. Dijo con una sonrisa el azabache.

´Perfecto, esta decidido y por cierto Drake ,… de ahora en adelante Satoshi será el líder de los renegados´,. Dijo tranquilamente Gary sorprendiendo a Drake y sus compañeros.

´Lo...siento Gary…pero no puedo dejar que Red se haga cargo o al menos no todavía´,. Dijo Drake mientras tenia un cara confundida.

´De verdad? Pero...si el incluso es el campeón de las islas naranja, el te derroto cuando era mas…inexperto…´- comento Gary pero Drake se mantuvo firme - ´De acuerdo, que te parece cuando regresemos de Teselia que el plan entre en marcha tu y Satoshi se enfrentaran por el puesto , de acuerdo?´,. dijo aburrido el castaño.

Drake termino Asintiendo y todos salieron del estadio directo al centro pokemon donde nuestro Red recogió a Pikachu y ahora todos conversaban algunos puntos de su organización en el centro pokemon pero Red no podía escuchar nada ya que simplemente no esta prestando atención todo lo que tenia en mente era las palabras de cada una de las personas presentes en su expulsión de Kanto y las otras 3 regiones que el conocía. Con ira recordando ese momento donde incluso su madre lo había gritado y ofendido pero eso no era lo único personas que el nunca pensó que le arian algo asi estaban en primera fila ya sea como Anabel o Cinthia lo hacían llenando de dolor y odio a Red.

Este se levanto de su asiento y sin decir una palabra salía afuera dejando a los demás algo sorprendidos por su repentina acción, mientras se quedaron mirando la puerta por donde el había salido.

* * *

Red comenzo a ver hacia el cielo tristemente mientras salia del estadio.

´Nunca espere que ustedes también me traicionarían…´,. comento triste mientras imágenes de la traición de sus familiares y amigos vinieron a su cabeza.

´Pika pi (Ash no te pongas triste amigo)´,. chillo el pequeño roedor mientras acaricio su mejilla contra la de Red.

´Como pude ser tan ciego? Incluso Gary y Paul se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía antes que yo,. Dijo mientras apretó los dientes- como demonios fue que no lo pensé antes!? Todo es verdad pero acaso ellos tendrán razón? No merezco ser un entrenador pokemon?´,. se cuestionaba el chico mientras miraba la Luna llena que iluminaba el cielo nocturno.

´Oye Red!´,. dijo la voz de un peli purpura interrumpiendo los pensamientos del azabache y este se volteo.

´Eres tu Paul´,. Comento algo frio al instante mientras ocultaba su voz quebrada.

´No trates de ocultarlo , puede continuar, pero eso es lo mejor? Quejarte y lloriquear regresara las cosas atrás o hará que ellos no te abandonen? Incluso si algo así sucediera lo volverían a hacer y todo seria igual por que lamentablemente fuiste demasiado denso y despistado para no darte cuenta de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor´,. Comento Paul mientras lo miraba sin emoción.

´A donde quieres llegar? Sabes perfectamente que eh sido brutalmente abandonado por mis seres queridos y ahora solo estoy yo y Pikachu!´,. comento el azabache ya con su voz normal.

´A donde quiero llegar es que ustedes necesita fortalecer su mente, incluso si uniéndose a los renegados y obteniendo la ayuda de Teselia regresamos a Kanto y iniciamos nuestro Plan todo seria un desperdicio si usted mantiene esa estúpida actitud´,. Dijo como un mentor el peli purpura.

´Dices que tengo que cambiar? Je, es muy gracioso que seas tu el que diga eso si sabes a lo que me refiero´,. Dijo Ash mientras se daba la vuelta.

´No me creas si no quieres, pero se que tengo razón después de todo, tu actitud fue la que te dejo ciego después de todo, y como dije antes, amenos que cambies eso nunca podrás madurar y cumplir tu objetivo y el nuestro´,. Dijo Paul mientras frunció el ceño.

´Comienzas a hablar como un amigo Paul y debo recordarte que hasta el momento no me haz dado ningún motivo para confiar en ti , incluso tu podrías ser un espía de Charles ya que la verdad cualquiera diría que perdería ante ti e Sinnoh dejando claro que Tobías era como un seguro´,. Dijo con una sonrisa maligna aunque aun volteado.

´No te culpo por no confiar en mi, incluso ni yo mismo confiaría en mi después de algo así , pero debo decirte que tu no eres el único que fue traicionado por sus amigos y familiares aquí tanta yo como Zoey tenemos nuestro triste pasado igual o peor como el tuyo,. Dijo mientras alzo un poco la voz.

Así que, tienes un lado sensible Paul? No me hagas reír, acaso me dirás porque eres tan antipático y gruñón con tu propio hermano que solo quiere apoyarte?´,. dijo enojado Red mientras se volteo.

´No hables de lo que no sabes estúpido!, puede que seas nuestro futuro líder, pero no dejare que te pases de la raya!´,. grito Paul molesto mientras dio pequeños pasos al frente.

´Adelante Paul!´,. dijo desafiante Red.

Las palabras de Red lograron sacar a Paul de sus casillas y al instante este le lanzo un puñetazo a Red el cual este lo esquivo mientras se quito del medio y este lo tomo por el brazo y lo golpeo por el estomago a Paul pero este soportando el dolor con su brazo agarrado se lo envolvió en el de Red y luego le goleo de la misma manera y los 2 soltaron sus agarres separándose.

Pero antes de hacer algo mas los 2 se fueron encima forcejeando con sus brazos y de repente Red recibe un rodillazo en el estomago cayendo de rodillas y antes de llevar su mano a su estomago su cara recibe una fuerte patada de Paul derribándolo al suelo, al esto Red tenia un hilo de sangre en la boca y Paul fue sobre el pero apenas se puso sobre el azabache este con sus piernas se levanto y atrapo el cuello de Paul y logro hacer un fuerte presión asfixiante en su cuello.

Red continuo haciendo su llave de piernas pero Paul harto de esto golpeo veloz mente a Red por las costillas y este por el dolor soltó el agarre , los 2 rápidamente se pusieron de pie y Paul lanzo otro puñetazo y Red se agacho y tomo el brazo de Paul y lo derivo al suelo y antes de Paul moverse recibió un fuerte puñetazo de Red en el pecho el cual lo dejo sin aliento , Red se alejo un poco mientras que Paul se volteo estando de rodillas teniendo un poco de sangre en su boca.

Gary y los demás salieron al instante al escuchar los golpes y todo y cuando salieron se sorprendieron a ver a Red y Paul apunto de irse a otro Round cuando antes de que Red y Paul chocaran Gary y Drake interviene tomándolos a Ambos.

´Acaso son idiotas!?´,. - grito enojada Zoey- ´No debemos pelearnos entre nosotros, debemos pelear contra el enemigo que esta allá afuera!´,. dijo mas enojada mientras miraba a Paul y Red por igual.

´Esperaba esto de Paul, pero de ti Red?´,. dijo mientras cruzo los brazos con el ceño fruncido mientras miro a Red.

´Cuando tuve 5 años´,. - comenzó a Hablar Paul mientras respiraba lentamente por la boca - ´Mi padre, el rey de la pirámide nos dejo a mi hermano y a mi con la estúpida escusa de la batalla de la frontera de Scott, dejándonos a mi hermano y a mi con el alma partida , el Rey de la pirámide es solo un estúpido titulo otorgado por ese gordo imperativo, cuando en realidad, ese sujeto Brandon era la vil madre, antes y al parecer cambio al dejarnos y obtener ese titulo!´,. Grito Paul con ira al final mientras miraba a Red y este lo miro confundido.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Hace unos 10 años , nos encontramos en la hermosa ciudad de Veilstone, el sol era radiante mientras iluminaba el glorioso día en aquella ciudad de la región Sinnoh, las personas caminaban sin preocupaciones por las calles pero entre todas ellas había un grupo en especial una familia compuesta de 4 , un esposo y esposa y sus 2 hijos y estos eran Reggie y Paul, junto a ellos iba también otra familia los cuales era otra pareja de esposos pero tenían una hija de pelo rosado y esta tenia con sigo un Riolu que estaba caminando a su lado.

´Gracias por las lecciones de entrenamiento señor Brandon!´,. dijo con una sonrisa feliz la chica mientras miraba al hombre alto y fornido peli plateado que tenia a Paul en su cuello cargado.

´Ni lo menciones , deberías agradecerle a mi hijo Reggie después de todo el fue el que te enfrento´,. Dijo con una sonrisa el futuro Rey de la pirámide.

´Por cierto papa, ya tea avisaron si serás reconocido como miembro del frente?´,. pregunto Reggie mientras miraba a su padre.

´Todavía Scott no me ha llamado, pero espero que lo haga pronto ya que el suspenso me esta matando´,. Dijo con un suspiro Brandon.

´Vamos querido, no te preocupes además dudo que elijan al séptimo miembro tan fácil digo ese se supone que será el líder de la frontera y el único que aprobó la prueba fuiste tu´,. Dijo tierna mente su esposa peli purpura mientras tomo el brazo de Brandon.

Y Así luego de una larga caminata el grupo se separo, tomando cada familia camino a su casa , el día trascurrió normal, Brandon dándole lecciones a su hijo mayor sobre como entrenar a su motor de arranque que resulto ser un Chimchar aunque ya lo había evolucionado a Monferno, mientras que el hijo menor, Paul, paso tiempo jugando con su madre hasta que llego finalmente la hora de dormir pero a esas horas de las 3 de la mañana el pequeño peli purpura no podía dormir y bajo a la cocina a buscar algo de agua para tomar.

Cuando el chico iba de regreso a su habitación se sorprendió al ver a su padre allí parado y entro a su habitación y su padre Brandon al instante cerro la puerta.

´Paul , debo decirte algo!´,. comento Brandon sonando quebrado.

´Que pasa papi?´,. pregunto el chiquillo.

Esto le hizo formar una sonrisa leve al hombre pero luego cambio a una cara de seriedad y se puso firme.

´Paul...tengo que irme y no creo que valla a volver, debo partir a Kanto y e lo mejor nunca regrese´,. Dijo duro mientras miro con una seria mirada a su hijo.

Paul no comprendió bien las palabras o era que simplemente no quería hacerlo luego de un rato de silencio , el pequeño Paul comenzó a moverse mientras sus ojos se tornaban húmedos y este se lanzo a intentar abrazar a su padre pero fue sacado por Brandon cuando este lo apretó algo brusco las manos y lo saco de el.

´Pero porque!? Porque tienes que abandonarnos ahora papa!?´,. dijo entre lagrimas el peli purpura.

´Lo lamento Paul , no puedo quedarme mas, me llamaron del frente y debo partir a Kanto y nunca podre regresar hasta nuevo aviso´,. Dijo secamente Brandon mirando a su hijo menor.

´Y mama ya lo sabe!?´,. pregunto calmándose un poco el chico.

Brandon bajo la cabeza mientras ocultaba su rostro y Paul observo esta acción confundido ya que era muy inocente no sabia lo que ocurría hasta que en cierto momento un recuerdo vago de su Pez dorado y que se mudo a otra pecera mas grande vino a su mente y logro entender lo que sucededla y luego retrocedió unos pasos atrás.

´Donde esta mama!?´,. grito alarmado el chico pero al instante recibió un pequeño golpe en el estomago pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el pequeño chico lo sintiera como el acero y este cayo de rodillas mientras lloraba tomándose el estomago.

´Debes comprender Paul, debes volverte duro y tomar la vida en tus manos sino el mundo te hará lo mismo como lo que le paso a tu madre , convierte en un entrenador como tu hermano , desafía lo que Kanto ofrece y cuando te consideres fuerte quiero que vengas a donde mi y me enfrentes en un combate chico hasta ese día´,. Dijo dándole un ultimo vistazo a su hijo y saliendo de allí.

Paul se quedo en el suelo por unos minutos hasta que recobro la fuerza y salió corriendo pero afuera de su habitación fue detenido por su hermano que le dijo que su madre y su padre se habían ido, el sabia que su padre había partido pero no tenia la certeza de que su padre se la había llevado o incluso matado , pero recurrió a lo primero haciéndole creer a Reggie que ella había muerto para tener la misión y cumplirle a su padre de que algún día lo vencería en Kanto y sobretodo para que Reggie que admiraba a su padre no olvidara ese sentimiento obligando a Paul a ser algo brusco a penas 5 años.

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

´Luego de eso, mi hermano y yo visitamos a mi padre , el sintió una gran alegría al ver de nuevo a papa mientras yo sentí ganas de que mi hermano le pateara el trasero…pero cuando Reggie perdió y el le dijo que "confiar y creer que lograras derrotarme no será suficiente ,debes hacerte duro y volverte un verdadero campeón, luego de ver derrotado a mi hermano sabia que sus métodos no fueron correctos y perdí las esperanzas, si mi hermano, que había sido mi mentor había perdido contra mi padre, que oportunidad tendría yo? Entonces seguí el consejo de papá me volví duro pero ni eso fue suficiente y como recuerdan tu y Zoey fui derrotado en ciudad Puntanevada después de todo, acaso los métodos de mi hermano y los míos no son lo suficientes para lograr vencer a Brandon y recuperar a mi madre?´,. grito Paul al final mientras le daba un mirada de tristeza al azabache.

La historia de Paul llego al corazón de todos , Gary simplemente volteo la mirada mientras se sentía emotivo, Zoey tenia los ojos húmedos mientras que Red bajo su mirada al suelo.

´No justifico mis acciones en Sinnoh con ustedes, pero tampoco dejare que me aplasten ya que yo tengo o tenia motivos para hacer lo que hice ,- dijo de repente mientras se ponía firme - ´Pero...al final eso tampoco sirvió de nada´,. Dijo mientras apretó los puños con una mirada triste.

Red finalmente logro entender la actitud de Paul, el tenia un motivo para actuar como era, siendo rudo con su hermano, para evitar cometer los mismos errores que según su padre había cometido , siendo rudo con las demás personas, para que no se interpongan con su batalla y que sus pokemon no salgan heridos, ser rudo con el para que no se meta en su lucha ya que solo era de el y tan solo el, podría terminarla.

´Paul...no te eh tratado bien,no sabia porque la razón de tu ser, porque la razón de molestarte a cada segundo , ahora entiendo que de alguna forma te recordaba a tu hermano...a tu héroe derrotado y eso era un figura que simplemente no te gusta ver,ahora comprendo tus acciones y seria un gran honor ser tu amigo´,. Dijo lentamente Red extendiéndole la mano a Paul.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, los segundos corrían y Red podía sentir horas pasando llegando un poco a impacientarse pero no lo demostraba por alguna razón se quedaba quieto mirando fijamente a su antiguo rival, los minutos iban y el lugar era todavía un cementerio incluso Zoey estuvo tentada a gritarle a Paul para que le de la mano a Red pero antes de hacerlo.

´De acuerdo Red, pero no seamos tan cursis la próxima pelea´,. Dijo mientras a ojos cerrados se dieron un fuerte apretón con una sonrisa de confianza.

"Al fin" pensó Zoey mientras con una sonrisa miraba a los 2 compañeros.

* * *

Todos luego volvieron al centro pokemon a continuar la conversación y Ash y Paul recibieron unas pequeñas bandas para cubrirse los raspones y bebieron algunos medicamentos para evitar el sangrado en sus bocas, luego de estar todo mejor y terminar la reunión ya eran las 12 : 24 de la madrugada pero Red y Pikachu estaba afuera esta vez en el techo del centro pokemon.

Red sentía la briza mientras sus cabellos bailaban con la corriente del viento se había quitado su gorra luego de la pelea ya que estaba algo sucia y igual con su chaleco de Sinnoh quedando solo con una camisa negra de mangas cortas…

´Red?´,. dijo la peli roja mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del azabache.

´Oh…Hola Zoey,que te trae despierta?´,. pregunto mientras se hizo a un lado para que ella se sentara y así lo hizo.

´No pude dormir, me quede analizando nuestra situación y todavía me pregunto, porque de todas las personas, porque de todos los entrenadores tu fuiste el blanco principal?´,. dijo mientras miraba la luna en el cielo nocturno.

´...Eso es algo que me ha comido desde que estábamos en el Helicóptero Zoey y todavía no lo puedo entender, que tendré de especial ´,. Dijo en un suspiro el chico.

´Por cierto Zoey, tu todavía no me haz dicho el porque unirte a los renegados digo, ya Gary me conto su historia y Paul sus razones para apoyarme pero...tu todavía no me dices que ocurrió contigo´,. Dijo el chico mientras giro su cabeza para mirar a la chica y esta tenia un mirada triste.

´Oh...te contare, yo nací huérfana Ash´,- esto sorprendió a Red y este iba a recordar le lo que dijo que sus padres no le permitieron tener a Glameow cuando niña y esta negó con la cabeza -´ellos eran mis padres adoptivos Red, no tengo ni...padre ni...madre o eso creí yo hasta hace unas semanas, recibí una llamada justo antes del gran festival,era de un espía que había contratado Candice para ayudarme a encontrar a mis verdaderos padres , el sujeto me informo que al parecer mi madre se llama Madison que junto a su mejor amiga Alexa viajan atreves del mundo con una extraño dirigible´,.Dijo tristemente la peli roja

Esto nuevamente sorprendió a Red ya que el personalmente había conocido a Alexa y Madison y rápidamente se lo dijo a Zoey.

´Que!? Entonces llegaste a conocer a mi madre? Pero cuando fue eso Red sabes donde esta?´,. pregunto exaltada la chica mientras se acerco un poco.

´No...yo, cuando estaba junto a…Brock y Misty conocimos a Madison y Alexa ambas 2 mujeres muy adineras que viajaban juntos con sus Kecleon…Ruddy y Greny , las ayudamos con sus pokemon y luego ellas partieron en su dirigible el LevithanII a otra parte del mundo, pero nunca me imagine que Madison fuera tu madre´,. Dijo tranquilo el azabache.

Al terminar de escuchar a Red nuevamente Zoey se lleno de un vació nuevamente y su mirada comenzó a volver a ser vacia y triste.

´Creo que nunca lograre encontrarla´,. Dijo mientras junto sus piernas la peli roja.

´Pero ella es coordinadora o que? Si ese es el caso debería ser fácil ubicarlas , no?´,. dijo Red tratando de subirle el animo.

´No creo, el espía comento, que mama participo en los concursos de Hoenn y Kanto pero, aunque gano todos luego de eso solo se le vio con su dirigible vagando con su amiga por el mundo sin participar en concursos, por lo que la información no esta actualizada y el espía no ha podido ubicarla, solo dice que fue en dirección a una región muy , muy al norte mas lejana que Teselia, algo llamado Orre o aura´,. Dijo mientras remojaba sus labios la chica.

´En cuanto a mi padre lo ultimo que dijo el espía era que era un fuerte entrenador que perteneció a la liga pokemon de Hoenn pero lamentablemente fue invitado a una cena con Charles y nunca se ha vuelto a verlo , tal parece que su nombre era Alexander y conocido como el Sixto porque siempre combatía con contra 6 pokemon al mismo tiempo´,. dijo tristemente mientras tenia un voz quebrada la chica.

"El…Sixto?…El…Sixto!" pensó el azabache sorprendido-" Zoey es la hija de Sídney? Es el único hombre que conozco bajo el nombre de Sixto" analizaba en su cabeza poniendo un cara de perplejidad.

´Nunca encontré a mi madre...y no me atrevo a buscar a mi padre a Hoenn por temor a que ese Goodshow me reconozca como su hija y me haga lo mismo que a mi padre, lamentablemente algunas veces...quisiera que lo hiciera para...reunirme...con papa´,. Dijo mientras se lleno de un doloroso llanto y hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas llorando.

Red no pudo soportar ver a la peli roja llorando incontrolable mente y se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo pero la chica continuaba sollozando aun en su hombro mientras ambos estaban aun sentados, aunque el tenia un teoría de quien podría ser su padre no podía decírselo por 2 razones, primero solo es una especulación , el no puede darle falsas esperanzas y luego, Sixto es un actual miembro del alto mando de Hoenn por lo que es un subordinado de Charles después de todo y lo que menos convendría es perder a Zoey por irse con su padre o que ella sepa que podría enfrentar a su padre.

Los 2 jóvenes duraron allí unos minutos, hasta que Red logro calmar a la chica y luego de terminar el abrazo ambos se levantaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes dispuestos a ganar algo de sueño.

* * *

Ya el amanecer había llegado, pero algo estaba sucediendo el sol no era tan fuerte como en días anteriores, la razón era que muchas nubes grises ocultaban el deslumbre de los hermosos rayos de sol.

Eran a esos de las 10 de la mañana , ya todos estaban haciendo algunos preparativos para el ataque a pueblo paleta, Drake y Cissy iban a apoyar en el ataque también por lo que prepararon consigo a su Dragonaty y Blastoise para ir con todo hacia allá, Paul no tardo mucho en decidirse ellos no iba a ir con 6 pokemon obviamente ya que eso seria un peligro para ellos mismo llegando a un situación de peligro podría usar los pokemon de Red ya que ellos planean atraparlos con Pokeball en realidad, Paul eligió a Wavile, Hoowcrow y Ursaring para el ataque, Zoey tenia sus cosas listas desde las nueve, y ella iría con su equipo de Gallade ,Leafeon y su nueva adquisición para el ataque aéreo un Mantine que no tenia mucho tiempo en su equipo.

Por otro lado, Gary estaba preparando todo y el llevaría a 4 pokemon en diferencia de todos los demás ya que necesitan hacer un cambio y dejarle un pequeño supuesto regalo a los traidores como su abuelo y Delia , en su equipo el iba ir con su Pijeot , Umbreon y su Electrivare además de su 4 pokemon. Por otro lado Red no tenia mas pokemon que eran, Sceptile , Pikachu, Staraptor, ya que su Gible , Buizel y Gliscor fueron robados por Brock y Barry y como la traición fue al instante en su pueblo no le dio tiempo para hacer un cambio.

´Oye Gary, tengo que hablar contigo!´,. dijo Red mientras lo miro algo serio pero no demasiado.

´Que sucede?´,. pregunto mientras tomaba un mochila negra el castaño.

´Antes de hacer esto, tengo que ir a ver a alguien que no vive muy lejos de aquí´,. Dijo el chico algo temeroso de lo que pueda decir el castaño.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, Red espero un rebate de parte de su amigo, aunque nada asustado por lo que pudiera decir o hacer pero simplemente no estaba para escuchar sermones con frases que significarían que esto era mas importante que visitar a alguien pero nada de eso sucedió.

´...Es una chica?´,. pregunto el castaño volteándose.

´Eh…Si´,. dijo algo confundido el chico.

´Hehe, de acuerdo Pícaro, pero el plan se ejecuta a las 1:30 por lo que debemos partir a las 1:05 para tener suficiente tiempo, creo que eso es suficiente para resolver sus asuntos´,. Dijo con una mirada algo pervertida que Red capto pero la dejo pasar ya que al instante salió corriendo del lugar.

´Ojala que esto ayude a madurar a Satoshi, ya que necesitamos darnos a respetar en Teselia para ganarnos su respeto y si Red actúa muy amigable todo saldrá Mal´,. Dijo Gary con un suspiro para si mismo.

´A donde va el?´,. pregunto Paul entrando al cuarto.

´Se ira a buscar a una chica, pero olvida eso Paul, quiero pedirte un favor´,. Dijo el chico mirando serio al peli purpura.

´Que sucede?´,. pregunto mientras cruzo los brazos Paul.

´Nosotros 2, de ahora en adelante, debemos convertirnos en los mentores de Red, el siempre ha sido muy amable y eso no es un problema ,pero cuando estemos en Teselia el necesita ser básicamente ¡Cruel! para que obtengamos el respeto de toda la región y luego nos apoyen para atacar Kanto y las demás regiones´,. Dijo seriamente Gary.

´Quieres hacerlo como éramos nosotros 2?´,. pregunto mas como afirmación.

´No, Peor!´- respondió con una sonrisa- ´El debe de ser peor a usted o a mi , lo suficiente para que todos le teman solo con oír el nombre de Red Satoshi Ketchum!´,. dijo Gary Paul le regreso la sonrisa algo malvada.

´De Acuerdo, pero encárgate tu de lo de la personalidad, yo me encargare de en cuanto a su actitud, frente a las personas y para siempre permanecer calmado ante todo, de acuerdo?´,. dijo el peli purpura retirándose.

´Ay, a lo mejor lo logramos, a lo mejor obtenemos nuestra venganza´,. Dijo inspirado y con ojos de fuego el castaño y al momento empezó a empacar mas rápido en su mochila negra.

* * *

Mientras tanto Red ya se encontraba volando sobre su Staraptor en una dirección desconocida.

´Me pregunto si todavía me recordaras Melody, digo 3 Años o mas y las cosas en Shamuti tuvieron que haber cambiado un poco al menos´,. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras recordaba a la hermosa chica que le dio su primer beso.

´Piiii pika pi, pika pi ´(Aja!, Red esta enamorado , Red esta enamorado!) chillaba tarareando Pikachu mientras se burlaba de su entrenador en su hombro.

´A veces me gustaría saber que dices Pikachu´,. Comento con una sonrisa y a ojos cerrados el azabache mientras el viento golpeaba su cara fuertemente indicando que su Pokemon aumento su velocidad.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Les gusto? Díganme como les pareció el episodio, de alguna forma siento que no estoy expresando muy bien las emociones de los personajes y es como si escribiera un ensayo a una historia pero ya vere como arreglo eso.**

**Comenten si les gusta lo que leyeron, saben que pueden ayudarme con mis errores ortográficos ya que la mayoría de ellos nosotros ni nos damos cuenta cuando los hacemos pero ustedes tal vez si y con su aviso puedo mejorar y evitar algo que pueda dañar su lectura.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Saludos, este es el tercer episodio, en el anterior episodio Ash se unió a los renegados tomando el nombre de Red y se enteró de los planes de Gary para viajar a Teselia con el grupo, pero tan bien Red tuvo una pelea contra Paul donde este le revelo su pasado con Brandon su padre y el rey de la pirámide , además de que Zoey le hablo de sus verdaderos padres Madison y Sixto ambos conocidos por Red pero este se limito a hablar de ellos para no meter la pata. Al final Red se había ido hacia las islas Shamouti , que sucederá ahora?**

**Nuevamente les digo,Siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier comentario siempre y cuando sea de ayuda o sugerencia para la ya que con sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y continuar escribiendo para ustedes.**

**Comenten y revisen el final ya que les puede interesar lo que leen abajo.**

**Capitulo Resubido! chicos**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad : pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo poseo la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : esto es amor!?**

Nos encontramos en los mares calmados de las islas naranjas, el día seria perfecto de nos ser por las innumerables nubes grises que cubrían el sol rodeando todo el cielo dando un aspecto casi nocturno al día apenas siendo entre las 11 y 12 del día, volando a una enorme velocidad una enorme ave que tenia encima a un joven azabache y un Pikachu sobre el hombro de este atravesaban los mares con un punto fijo que no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

Red, hace menos de un día había sido abandonado por sus seres queridos y amigos , el se había quedado prácticamente solo. El aunque había aceptado unirse a Gary y completar su venganza, en realidad se estaba reservando un poco ya que no tenia mucha confianza hacia sus nuevos compañeros ya sea incluso Zoey ya que esta era muy amiga de Danw y esta fue la primera en traicionarlo.

´Ya casi llegamos Pikachu´,. Comento dando una pequeña sonrisa Red.

´Pi, pika pika (eso es bueno, pero todavía pienso en lo que te hicieron esos traidores Red)´. Comento el roedor amarillo mientras miro triste.

´Que te sucede Pikachu? No estés triste digo, no es como si la misma historia pasara con Melody, espero ´,. Dijo mientras su sonrisa se disminuía un poco.

* * *

De vuelta en la isla pomelo, Gary ya había puesto a todos al tanto de la partida de Red , ahora todos salieron a descansar un momento antes de que comiencen el viaje mientras que Gary salió afuera donde se detuvo en la playa para observar detenidamente las olas que golpeaban la orilla llegando cada vez mas lejos.

´Nuestras vidas cambiaran para siempre´- murmuro el castaño mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos - ´creo que así fue predicho, que yo ayudara a Satoshi con su venganza aunque yo también tengo deseos de esta, pero estoy seguro que el la ansia mucho mas que yo´,. Dijo mientras admiraba el cielo el castaño.

De repente un bip bip, interrumpió los pensamientos del castaño era su celular en su bolsillo, el se aproximo a contestarlo al instante de encontrarlo y se alegro al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba.

´Gillese que bueno es escuchar tu dulce voz de nuevo´- dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban como nunca el castaño - ´donde estas? Lograste tomar el ferri?´,. pregunto alegremente.

´Si cariño, no te preocupes por eso además pienso usar a el Kingdra que me diste para llegar mas rápido y podre estar allí antes del anochecer, que te parece?´,. Dijo dulcemente la peli negra del otro lado de la línea.

´Es bueno que vengas conmigo, pero no quiero arriesgarte´- dijo preocupado el chico – ´estoy notando unos cortos cambios en el clima lo cual no demuestra que sea muy seguro volar mucho menos nadar´,. Dijo sonando muy preocupado como si Giselle fuera su hija.

´Tranquilo, después de todo me aprendí a cuidarme sola´- dijo sonando algo molesta la chica- ´recuerda que yo también era entrenadora antes de conocerte´,. Dijo con una gran arrogancia la castaña

" Pero no una muy buena" pensó en sus adentros el chico y luego se limito a contestar con un si.

´Además debes confiar en tu mi , después de todo es tu Kingdra y lo entrenaste muy bien´- dijo sonrojando un poco al castaño – ´aunque yo solo le resalte unos toques con mi encanto´,. Chillo mucho mas en la ultima frase Giselle.

´Si por que ese bello ángel es tan glamorosa que no puede mantenerse en una sola escuela de la región Kanto´,. Dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

´Bueno cuando eres muy popular debes tener contactos en todas partes y además sabes muy bien que solo me cambie a 3 escuelas estos 2 ultimos mese y fue para poder estudiar cada área de los pokemon´,. Dijo sonando presumida la chica y una gota de sudor apareció en el castaño.

´Bueno pero si querías estudiar las diferentes aéreas de los pokemon podrías haberme llamado y yo con gusto te hubiera ayudado a aprenderlas incluso te hubiera enseñado un gran libro que tengo conmigo para los pokemon tipo-tierra como tu Cubone´,. Dijo Gary mientras sonaba mas alegre de lo común.

´Si ya haz leído ese libro unas 50 veces amor ´- dijo en tono algo desinteresado- ´todavía no entiendo como ese hombre logro descubrir una forma de evolucionar a los pokemon Nosepass de Hoenn en Propopass y al pokemon Rhydon en Rampheryor´,. Dijo sonando sombrada y confundida.

´Haz estudiado por lo que puedo ver eh´- dijo Gary haciendo sonrojar sin saberlo a su novia -´Es que es muy interesante amor, digo las ultimas paginas donde te explica claramente estrategias de cómo combatir contra pokemon acuáticos y de tipo- hierva es simplemente fascinante aunque todavía no pongo en practica ninguna de las técnicas por el poco tiempo que eh tenido´,. Dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

´Bueno, nos vemos amor!´,. chillo una ultima vez la chica cortando la llamada.

´Mhp, ese Giovanni en verdad es un maestro con los pokemon tipo tierra, no puedo creer como alguien tan fuerte se convirtio en el lider de una perversa organización como el equipo rocket y antes de eso trabajar para el bastardo de Goodshow ´,. Dijo para si mismo con una pequeña ira el castaño.

´Perfecto, ahora solo tenemos el obstáculo de pueblo paleta y si logramos esto, vendrá lo sencillo´,. Dijo mientras se volteo regresando al centro pokemon.

* * *

Mientras tanto Red ya había aterrizado con sus pokemon en la isla Shamouti, el inmediatamente regreso a su Staraptor a su Ball y se dispuso a caminar un rato por la playa, las cosas no habían cambiado en realidad o al menos la playa continuaba siendo lo mismo.

Luego de dar cortas miradas al cielo, el chico tomo una respiración profunda y acelero su paso para llegar rápido con Melody ya que su tiempo era limitado, el chico logro llegar a una zona un tanto elevada como una colina y al subir logro ver el otro lado de la playa en el cual estaban todas las chozas de los aldeanos que habitan en la isla , Red sintió algo de nostalgia por esos tiempos y luego de mirar el lugar comenzó su camino por el lugar.

Las personas lo vieron sorprendidos aunque otros lo miraban confusos al parecer no todos conocieron al elegido que salvo las islas de la ira de los titanes y de el malvado coleccionista Laranwce III aunque no era muy extraño eso, ya que lo que no lo sabían era personas jóvenes y no recordaban al azabache incluso viendo su Pikachu en sus hombros. Red tenia una mirada seria mientras caminaba por el lugar algunos ancianos caminaron a su lado y este le dio una sonrisa confirmando sus dudas, finalmente Red logro llegar a la choza principal la choza del alcalde donde se realiza el baile de conmemoración del elegido.

´Sin duda este lugar no a cambiado nada´,. Murmuro para si mismo el azabache recibiendo un asentimiento de Pikachu.

Red continuo caminando lentamente hasta llegar a una zona como una tarima donde un anciano con una mascara azul de ave estaba sentado, el enmascarado se puso de pie y se retiro la mascara y se aproximo a Red y noto que había crecido desde su ultimo encuentro ya que tuvo que alzar un poco su mirada.

´El honor mas grande de todos se ha cumplido´- dijo para Red el anciano- ´aldeanos!, reciban al elegido, reciban con honor y regocijo al elegido de las cenizas Ash Ketchum!´,. dijo haciendo una reverencia a Red y los que estaban tras el hicieron lo mismo.

´Es un gusto volver a verlo´,. Comento el azabache con una sonrisa pero manteniéndose firme.

´El gusto es mío elegido, ahora dinos , cual es la razón para llenarnos de regocijo con tu presencia muchacho?´,. pregunto mientras puso sus manos en los hombros de Red.

´Han pasado algunas cosas ultima mente, pero la verdad es que vine a buscar a alguien´,. Dijo mientras miro a ambos lados como si buscara algo.

´Y se puede saber,quien es esa persona elegido?´,. pregunto confundido el anciano.

´Es Melody!´- dijo Red mientras se quedo mirando directamente al hombre- ´me podrías decir donde se encuentra Melody?´,. Continuo sonando algo avergonzado el peli negro.

La cara de confusión del hombre al instante cambio por una sonrisa aunque gracias a su cejas enormes y su ojos penetrantes esa sonrisa parecía algo aterradora para Red lo cual le hizo tener los recuerdos que involucraron a Cinthia y otros mas en un patio de pueblo paleta.

´Por supuesto mi muchacho hehe´- dijo mientras condujo a Red afuera – ´ella justo ahora se encuentra en el altar , puedes ir si gustas´,. Dijo con una tremenda sonris de confianza.

´De acuerdo, vamos Pikachu!´,. dijo Red y al instante salió corriendo en dirección al altar de Slowking.

Espero que te lleves a Melody de aquí Ash, el destino que vendrá a estas islas es un destino terrible y si nuestra Melody tiene la oportunidad de escapar de el, yo estare feliz...lastima que no nos volvamos a ver, pero yo daré mi vida esperando su regreso ´,. Dijo tristemente el anciano.

´Anciano acaso se refiere a lo que nos dijo ese maestro aura que estuvo aquí hace unos 3 meses? ´,. pregunto uno de los aldeanos junto al anciano.

´Exactamente joven, las palabras que dijo ese sujeto, las lluvias inundaran la tierra, el cielo se caerá en pedazos y la tierra se abrira con 3 pasos...lo mas extraño fue que ese sujeto tenia un parecido increíble con el legendario Sir Aaron del que mi abuelo me contaba, desconozco si el hablaba de pokemon o algo mucho peor , pero de todas formas tenemos que sacar a los jóvenes de aquí y refugiar los en las islas toronja ´,. Dijo el anciano.

Red corrió por unos pocos minutos hasta que logro llegar a una parte un tanto elevada mas de lo común, el logro llegar a un gran acantilado al lado de la isla , el un acantilado tenia una vista a las otras 3 islas Shamouti conocidas como las islas elementales, el lugar era floreada y con 8 pilares que marcan las notas de la canción del mítico pokemon Guardián de los mares Lugia.

Recuerdos de Red vinieron a su mente, cuando estuvo en Shamouti pero luego de esos buenos recuerdos recordó lamentablemente a Misty y esta le hizo recordar a su Ex mejor amigo Brock , el solo recuerdo de el moreno enojo a Red lo suficiente como para que Pikachu al instante lo sintiera y se bajo del hombro de su amo y lo vio allí apretando los puños y dientes mientras miraba el suelo impotente por la perdida de 3 de sus pokemon ante las manos de el criador pokemon y del imperativo entrenador rubio.

´Tu corazón esta lleno de dolor elegido, el mundo te ha tratado mal´,. Dijo una voz desconocida cerca de Red.

´Veo que sigues aquí eh´- dijo Red mientras se tranquilizo para hablar normal- ´dime Slowking que sabes de lo que me sucedió?´,. Continuo mirando directamente al pokemon.

´No es difícil saberlo Ash o debo decir Red, no?´- dijo el pokemon apareciendo frente al azabache- ´usted dio su vida por sus amigos y ellos le dan la espalda a usted, eso es algo terrible, no?´,. Dijo el pokemon sonando algo extraño

´Me estas preguntando o que? Deberías intentar hablar mas claro Slowking´- dijo mientras frunció el ceño el chico- ´además si sabes que me ocurrió creo que deberías apoyarme en lo que pienso hacer, no?´,. Continuo molesto el azabache.

´Tu eres el elegido y siempre será así, después de todo no se puede cambiar el destino o si?´- comento con un sentido oculto el pokemon mientras obtenía un leve asentimiento de Red - ´la venganza esta mal, pero acaso existiría la venganza si la maldad no estuviera allí? Acaso existiría el bien si no existiera el mal? Acaso hubiera luz, si no hubiera oscuridad? ´,. Dijo irritando al chico de las z

´Y cual es el maldito punto?´,. Reacciono el azabache mientras sentía como la ira corría por su cuerpo y comenzaba a jugar con su mano derecha cerrándola y abriéndola.

´No puedo detener su deseo es mas , tengo la obligación de incluso ayudarlo a completarlo´,. Explico con una sonrisa mientras hablo lentamente como siempre.

´A que te refieres ? Ya te dije se mas claro´,. Dijo mientras su ira bajo un momento.

´Si usted ,toma el camino de la venganza ,inconscientemente ira por el camino, del mal, si usted ase eso ,la dinastía del elegido será rota, si se mantiene en ese camino aun así es mi deber protegerlo de cualquier mal ya que usted es el único elegido de las cenizas´,. Explico mientras se acerco mas Slowking.

´Ya comprendo, tu mente superior sabe jugar trucos pero, debo decirte que no pienso caer en tus engaños, desde ayer me eh decidido a cumplir con mi objetivo y es destruir Kanto con todos los que me dieron la espalda y ninguna de tus palabras cambiara eso , quieres acompañarme pero no quieres participar a fondo en mis acciones, o me equivoco?´,. dijo sin emoción en lo que Pikachu subió a su hombro.

´Me explico mejor?´,. dijo sonando algo grosero Slowking.

El silencio duro un momento, pero luego Red hizo un gesto de una sonrisa en su rostro la cual era un tanto malvada lo cual asusto por un momento a el pokemon pero volvió a tener su seriedad nuevamente.

´De Acuerdo, pero no puedes acompañarme libremente , debo atraparte, usted sabrá si desea estar afuera o dentro pero por el momento yo decidiré´,. Dijo oscuramente el chico asustando completamente a el Pokemon psíquico.

´De acuerdo elegido como usted guste, pero no quiere decir que no podre luchar por mi honor también´,. Dijo mientras se preparo para la batalla y al instante recibió un asentimiento de Red.

" Me pregunto donde se encuentra Melody" pensó el azabache mientras retrocedía.

´Valla, valla, 3 años y vienes a combatir con el guardián el lugar de visitarme?´,. dijo una voz femenina que se escuchaba en el altar.

El azabache reconoció de donde pertenecía la voz y al momento una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

´Es bueno verte igual Melody´,. Dijo el azabache en lo que cerro los ojos aun sin voltear.

´Me da gusto verte Ash!´,. dijo mientras corrió y lo abrazo por atrás envolviendo sus brazos en el pecho del azabache y este se quedo allí parado mientras logro sentir un extraño sentimiento que estaba en su corazón lo cual lo hizo latir mas rápido a cada segundo, al momento el chico tuvo un leve rubor en las mejillas mientras que Pikachu miro es divertido.

La acción le dio una sonrisa al Pokemon Psíquico ya que el amor era lo mas bello que el mundo tenia y eso era lo único que podía salvar a el elegido de el camino de la maldad. Luego de un rato Melody soltó a Red y este se volteo y logro verla a la cara mientras estaba algo nervioso por el momento, pero al voltearse sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver a Melody.

La chica vestía su hermoso vestido ceremonial ya que se había encariñado con la tradición de la isla al punto de incluso obsesionarse un poco con ella eh ir constantemente al altar a hablar con Slowking para aprender de la leyenda del elegido de las cenizas aunque ella no tuviera nada que ver en esa leyenda de todas formas le fascinaba leer la profecía de Ash una y otra vez.

Pero Red noto que era diferente a la ultima vez que se vieron , aunque ella llevara su vestido un poco mas grande para que se adaptara logro notar que eso no era lo único , sus atributos también habían crecido lo suficiente para ser notados fácilmente por el peli negro ,su cabello castaño había quedado a una altura mucho mas baja cerca en la cintura , mientras que su piel blanca se mantuvo perfecta, ella no había crecido mucho de hecho ahora Red estaba a la misma altura que ella pero se podía distinguir por unos pocos centímetros que el azabache era mayor. Red quedo en babado mientras miraba los ojos radiantes de la castaña y esta sonrió feliz al ver a Red.

´Wuao….Melody…te ves tan….Wuao´,. balbuceo lentamente el chico sonrojado mientras la miro detenidamente.

´Bueno… no soy la única que ha cambiado, tu también te ves mas guapo que antes´,. Dijo mientras le guiño un ojo algo picara.

La acción de la chica puso mas rojo y penoso al chico y este se quedo sin decir nada mientras balbuceaba unas pocas palabras pero que no tenían ningún sentido y la chica solo se reía por la actitud del chico.

´Y dime Ash , viniste a buscarme a mi o tienes otros motivos a venir a Shamouti?´,. pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se acerco un poco.

´Bueno,.. un motivo o 2 jejeje´,. Dijo nerviosamente el chico mientras la miro acercarse.

´Oye Melody puedo ver que te gusta mucho la leyenda a ahora digo al menos mas que antes´,. Dijo ya volviendo a la normalidad el chico.

´Oh…jiji por supuesto Ash!, ahora me encanta esto de el elegido pero, sabes que me gusta mas?´,. dijo mientras comenzó a caminar muy cerca de el.

´No se Melody, que es lo que mas te gusta?´,. pregunto mientras la miraba prácticamente danzando alrededor de el pero este se mantuvo de pie algo confundido.

´Bueno , me gustan muchas cosas pero, sobre todo lo que mas me gusta…eres.. , tu!´,. dijo deteniéndose frente a frente del chico.

Las palabras de Melody pusieron rojo al chico pero a diferencia de la anterior vez este se calmo veloz mente y cerro los ojos con calma y al momento el rubor desapareció.

´Bueno...si lo que mas te gusta soy yo, creo que debería retomar el puesto de elegido de este año, para estar aquí contigo claro ,no?,. dijo tranquilamente el azabache y al momento un leve rubor apareció en la chica.

´Jeje, que cosas dices tonto´- dijo juguetona mente mientras lo empujo suavemente aunque sin lograr nada con su manos suaves - ´además ya paso el ritual de este año a menos que quieras esperar al siguiente´,. Dijo con algo de gracia mientras miraba mas de cerca a Red.

´Mmm, déjame pensarlo…esperar todo un año para volver a ser el elegido… podría durar ese año completo aquí contigo y de seguro el tiempo volara´,. Comenzó a decir Red mientras miraba el cielo.

Las palabras del azabache hicieron latir el corazón de la castaña rápidamente ,esta logro sentir como su mente divaga imaginando pasar todo un año completo junto a su amor algo que sinceramente ella quería en lo mas profundo de su ser pero que no pudo tener, aunque ella amaba al azabache no tenia la certeza de que este hiciera lo mismo ya que por cierta peli roja ella decidió dejar libre al azabache causando un profundo dolor en su corazón al dejar ir al amor de su vida.

´Oye….t..todavía no me dices que te trajo a Shamouti´,. Dijo tímidamente mientras miro el suelo jugando con sus pies.

Red dio un suspiro y tomo a Melody por los hombros y caminaron hasta unas escaleras donde se sentaron muy juntos , Slowking se alejo para conversar un momento con Pikachu dejando a los 2 jóvenes a solas. Red no se limito y comenzó a narrar su historia a la castaña. El le hablo de la traición y su expulsión en la región Kanto y todas las demás regiones que había visitado en su viaje para ser un maestro pokemon. Además de contarle lo sucedido en Sinnoh con Brock, Danw y Barry lo cual dejo sorprendida a la chica aunque no los conociera no podía creer que alguien se atrevería a dañar a su dulce amor pero, la historia no se detuvo allí, con un gran suspiro Red decidió confiar en ella y le hablo sobre la liga pokemon además de su introducción a los renegados y que partirá a Teselia muy pronto.

Melody quedo sorprendida ante la historia ,ella pudo ver como Red estaba triste y le era difícil contar lo sucedido , ella triste al ver a el azabache con la cabeza gacha, ella se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo acurrucándose en su hombro izquierdo para consolarlo , ella no podía creer que la propia madre del chico lo había abandonado como un perro a las calles.

´Ash….tranquilo..estas conmigo ahora y eso, es lo que importa´,. Dijo dulcemente mientras sus ojos se tornaron un poco húmedos.

Las dulces palabras de la chica lograron calmar un poco al azabache y este tranquilizándose un poco, se puso de pie y se levanto secándose las lagrimas y poniendo una cara de determinación Melody vio algo confundida esto y antes de ponerse de pie o hacer cualquier otra cosa la voz de Red la interrumpió.

´Melody, estoy planeando…vengarme!, planeo vengarme de toda Kanto y los que viven allí, todas las personas que trabajan para la malvada corporación de la liga pokemon caerán en las flamas de mi venganza, no tendré clemencia ni con los que alguna vez llame amigos o algo mas, no tendré misericordia con ningún familiar o personas cercanas que intenten hacerme entrar en razón, no dejare que me echen a un lado como una basura!´,. dijo con rabia mientras apretaba los puños en azabache pero esta vez aun mas fuerte.

Melody se puso de pie mirando triste a el azabache que le estaba dando la espalda ella iba a acercarse pero esta avanzo unos pasos.

´Melody no te culpo si tu también te vas, si tu también me dejas como lo hicieron esas personas , de hecho , pienso que debes estar odiándome en este momento por los pensamientos y deseos que mi mente tiene en estos instantes, pero simplemente no puedo dejar las cosas así , puedes irte, puedes pegarme si quieres, yo no te odiare por eso´,. Dijo tristemente el azabache mientras estaba a punto de correr lejos de allí.

Pero al momento que iba a salir corriendo Melody lo tomo de brazo jalándolo hacia ella y hizo algo que el no esperaba.

Ella lo beso en la boca.

Nunca había esperado eso, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados para que no pudieran ver la expresión facial del otro. Fue el primer beso de Red de esta forma ya que había obtenido otros pero en las mejillas.

Él empezó a ponerse nervioso. Había sido en realidad un tiempo desde que se inició, pero no tan largo para que Red se quede sin aliento tan pronto. Ni siquiera se sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó.

Él nervios se está canalizando todo lo largo de su cuerpo. Sus pies comenzaron a temblar. Sus rodillas se están debilitando y luego de un momento mas este empezó a sentir que el aire le estaba faltando ,pero a la vez se sentía relajado sentir los suaves labios de Melody sobre los suyos era un sensación que le fascinaba bastante y que el no quería interrumpir por nada en el mundo.

Finalmente el beso se rompió y ambos lentamente abrieron sus ojos para verse el uno al otro, Red estaba algo sorprendido aunque se mantuvo mas sonrojado y nervioso , mientras que Melody tenia una mirada feliz en su rostro mientras se quedo enfocada en los ojos marrones brillantes del azabache de alguna forma eran hermosos. Pero ella sabia que habían perdido ese hermoso brillo angelical de inocencia que alguna vez tuvo.

´M…Me…Melody…yo´,. Comenzó Red pero fue detenido por Melody.

Esta lo beso una vez mas, pero esta vez Red sintió algo mas, Melody con su lengua estaba explorando la boca del azabache lo que le dio una sensación relajante y embriagadora al azabache , sin este ni notarlo envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de la castaña y esta enredo los suyos en el cuello del azabache compartiendo el beso y ahora ambas lenguas estaban en lo mismo mientras los cuerpos de los jóvenes con el abrazo se juntaron mas para profundizar mas el beso.

Luego de un rato, Pikachu y Slowking salieron de algún lugar y se quedaron algo sorprendidos al ver la acción de los jóvenes pero luego reaccionaron con felicidad al verlos como se besaban apasionadamente.

Ambos rompieron el beso y tenían sonrisas en sus rostros mientras no podían dejar de verse , seguían abrazados de la misma forma Melody comenzó a hablar primero.

´Ash…te amo y no pienso dejar que te apartes de mi de nuevo…quiero ir contigo y apoyarte con tu misión´,. Dijo mientras hundió su cara en el pecho del azabache.

El chico tuvo una gran felicidad en su alma, ahora podría tener alguien con el que en la cual podía confiar y no solo eso , también podía tener una novia que lo amaba como el a ella y eso era lo único que le importaba y apunto de decir algo el azabache este recordó que el camino que esta dispuesto recorrer es oscuro y no puede permitirse arrastra a Melody a ese abismo sin fondo.

´Melody…yo…l..lo siento´- dijo mientras puso suavemente su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica - ´no puedo dejar que me sigas…no puedo dejar..que te llenes de los mismo sentimientos..que me invaden ahora´- dijo mientras lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos- ´no puedo arruinarte la vida que llevas aquí…simplemente no puedo´,. Termino mientras una lagrima pasaba por su mejilla

Las palabras del azabache le rompieron el corazón en 2 a la castaña. Ella podía sentir como Red se sentía podía sentir que dolor salían de sus palabras , pero ella por su propio dolor fue consumida en un llanto y ase aferro mas fuerte al azabache para no dejarlo ir y comenzó a dar un fuerte llanto mientras tenia su cara hundida en su pecho.

En esos momento Red se sentía como un monstruo , para el no era nada agradable hacer llorar a una chica, mucho menos a la chica que ama , con los llantos de la chica mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas el azabache sintió como su alma se la hacia añicos por igual estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida.

Red se canso de los llantos de Melody y decidido pero con lagrimas aun se despego un poco del abrazo de la chica lo suficiente para que con su mano derecha pudiera tomar la barbilla de la chica para levantar su cara y que pudiera verlo al rostro.

Melody se quedo con sus ojos llorosos viendo fijamente la cara del chico , viendo como las lagrimas del chico estaban allí y sus ojos estaba húmedos por igual, la chica pudo sentir la tristeza y preocupación que venia de la mirada del chico y se calmo un poco para escuchar lo que el tenia que decir.

´Melody….yo…´- comenzó mientras tomo aire-´ yo…yo te amo Melody…pero, no puedo dejar que arriesgues tu vida por venir conmigo el camino es muy difícil y peligroso , incluso yo puedo morir en esto…sabiendo esto, estas dispuesta a venir conmigo?´,. Dijo hablando desde el corazón el azabache

La castaña no dudo un segundo en su respuesta, ella inmediatamente mordió su labio inferior y mientras sus ojos húmedos se iluminaban cada vez mas, ella solo asintió causando una enorme alegría tanto en el alma como en el corazón del azabache.

Los 2 se dieron tiernos y preciosos y cortos besos mientras no dejaban de verse a sus rostro felices donde alguna vez habían lagrimas de tristeza se habían convertido en lagrimas de felicidad.

Pikachu y Slowking observaron felices a los 2, y Slowking se acerco un poco y comenzó a hablar.

´Su alma esta rota elegido, pero hoy demostró que su corazón permanece puro e intacto, ahora con gusto me ofrezco a acompañarlo en su viaje para guiarlo cuando me necesite y que cumpla su objetivo ya sea de venganza o de redención´- dijo Slowking y al momento Red y Melody se voltearon mientras se mantenían juntos a escuchar las palabras del sabio pokemon- ´sin rechistar me uno a su equipo elegido y espero que le sea de utilidad ´,. Dijo finalmente Slowking haciendo una reverencia

´Slowking , como veo que aceptaste por las buenas te permitiré que me acompañes solamente´,. Dijo Red con una sonrisa.

´No elegido´- respondió casi al instante el pokemon sorprendiendo un poco al azabache - ´quiero ser su pokemon y ayudarlo a cumplir su venganza si me lo permite´,. Dijo haciendo otra reverencia el pokemon psíquica.

Red puso una mirada seria y al momento suavemente soltó el agarra de Melody y esta junto sus manos mirando lo que su amado iba a hacer, Red camino sigilosamente hacia el pokemon Psíquico y este comenzó a tener algo de miedo por alguna razón , el silencio de Red era perturbador y nadie sabría que pudiera hacer. Luego de unos pasos Red se detuvo frente a Slowking y este bajo la mirada al suelo como arrodillándose y Red saco una Great Ball de su mochila.

Red aun con la ball en su mano la apunto a donde Slowking estaba arrodillado y este levanto la vista para ver a Red y se sorprendió al ver su rostro que inspiraba determinación ,miedo y respeto luego de unos segundos un aura roja envolvió a Slowking y regreso a la Great ball. Red sostuvo fuertemente la ball en su mano mientras la miraba fríamente , hasta que esta en pocos segundos dejo de temblar y su mirada había cambiado a un sonrisa alegre.

´Y Ahora que el elegido ha logrado capturar el guardián del altar , la paz regresara a las islas Shamouti´- dijo Melody actuando mientras hizo un drama frente al azabache – ´oh elegido, nos haz salvado una vez mas, como podemos agradecerte por tu gran trabajo?´,. Dijo poniéndose prácticamente de rodillas como cuando uno pide matrimonio.

Red dio una pequeña risita hasta que se aproximo a Melody sin previo aviso la tomo y la acerco a el y ambos se dieron un tierno y hermoso beso. Ambos teniendo los ojos cerrados disfrutaban cada segundo que estaba pasando, ellos podían sentir que volaban sobre los majestuosos Lugia y Ho oh por una enorme pradera floral con ese beso.

Luego de unos minutos ambos rompieron el beso para recobrar aire , pero aunque rompieron el beso juntaron sus frentes tan cerca que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, los 2 con sus ojos dulces se miraron tan tierna mente como era posible y pasaron mas minutos así hasta que Pikachu entro en acción y comenzó a llamar a Red en su pantalón.

´Que sucede Pikachu?´,. pregunto el chico sonando algo atolondrado sin dejar de mirar a su nueva novia.

Pikachu se impaciento y luego mando un pequeño onda de trueno en Red y este al sentirlo soltó el agarre de Melody para que esta no se viera afectada , Red recibió el daño pero no mucho al estar acostumbrado a esto mientras que Melody soltó una pequeña risita mientras trato de contenerse pero era casi inevitable.

´Dime que te sucede Pikachu!?´,. dijo enojado el azabache casi desafiando a su pokemon.

Entonces Pikachu empezó a hacer muecas , primero hizo una con los brazos cruzados y una mirada algo dura y relajada y esto Red lo entendió como una representación de Paul.

´Paul´,. Dijo lentamente y Pikachu asintió.

Segundo Pikachu, hizo lo mismo gestos pero luego continuo con otro gesto , este con una mirada arrogante y con los brazos levantados y hombros por igual algo que Red entendió como Gary.

´….Gary…GARY! ´,. exclamo casi al instante el azabache recordando que Gary le dijo que alas 1:05 debían partir y ya eran las 12:48 lo que no le dejaba mucho tiempo.

Red lanzo a su Staraptor y Pikachu salto en su hombro y Red luego de montarse perfectamente en su pokemon se volteo a Melody y con una dulce sonrisa extendió su mano hacia ella y esta puso una cara feliz ante eso.

Red ayudo a Melody a subir a Staraptor poniéndola tras el y esta se abrazo a el cuerpo del chico por seguridad ( y para estar cerca de el). Casi al instante Staraptor despego a una gran velocidad que al principio asusto un poco a la castaña pero al escuchar las palabras de su novio logro calmarse pero sujetándose mas fuerte de este comenzó a disfrutar del viaje pero aun preocupada por el cielo nubloso.

´Oye!, no les dije a los aldeanos de mi partida!´,. casi grito la chica pero luego las manos de Red tocaron las suyas.

´Tranquila, volveremos a Shamuoti a buscar algo después de todo , además…estoy seguro que el alcalde pudo presentir esto al yo llegar…por lo que pudo saber que vendrías conmigo´,. Explico el chico mientras ella se quedo mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa.

´Tengo algo en la cara?´,. pregunto sonando tranquilo pero sonriente.

´Nada….es que´- dijo comenzando a sonrojarse – es que…te ves muy lindo Ash´,. Dijo con un leve rubor.

Ella se abrazo al Red fuertemente y podía jurar que escuchaba el latido del corazón de Red , mientras que Red sentía un calma y comodidad total al estar junto a Melody de alguna forma ella logro despertar un sentimiento que el no había conocido aun , que era algo desconocido para el algo que nunca había experimentado en toda su corta vida.

Los jóvenes no tardaron mucho en llegar a isla Pomelo pero el problema fue que al llegar se encontró con Gary, Zoey , Paul, Drake y los demás con caras realmente molestas en sus rostros como si fueran a matarlo vivo.

´Que diablos crees que haces!? Te deje el tiempo suficiente, te di la mano pero me tomaste el pie Red!´,. grito Gary molesto.

´Red ,como pasas tanto rato con una mujer amigo, yo no lo soportaría!´,. dijo algo indiferente Paul dando un comentario algo ofensivo para las mujeres.

´Si!...eh- comenzó Zoey dándose cuenta de lo que Paul había dicho- ´oye!, acaso dices que no se puede pasar tiempo con nostras las mujeres ? O es que nos estas ofendiendo Shinji? ´,. Dijo amenazadora mente la peli roja acercándose a Paul.

"Oh mierda!, en que lió me metí?" pensó Paul mientras vio las miradas asesinas de Luana, Cyssi y Zoey mirándolo directamente- ´oigan chicas …jeje todo se soluciona con un poco de charla , no es así como piensan ustedes?´,. Dijo nervioso mientras el sudor comenzó a hacerse en su frente.

´Oye , quien es ella Red?´,.Pregunto Drake ya algo tranquilo.

´Oh, lo siento…chicos´- comenzó Red mientras sujetaba las manos de Melody y esta miro algo avergonzada- ´Ella es Melody mi novia chicos!´,. Dijo con algo de orgullo y vergüenza combinados el chico.

´Tu…Que!?´,. Gritaron todos volteándose así la chica.

´Que tal chicos!´,. dijo sin vergüenza ni nervios mientras miro a todos y ellos le daban un mirada confusa y perpleja.

´Oye!, eso es genial Satoshi felicidades!´,. comento Gary mientras se acerco y le dio palma ditas en la espaldas y todos comenzaron a hacerlo.

´Chicos, tengo otra cosa que decirles´,. Dijo algo calmado y Melody estaba algo confundida.

" oh mierda!, no me dirá que tiene un hijo con ella , solo le di 1 hora o mas" pensó Gary mientras se comía las uñas esperando que la siguiente noticia no arruine sus planes.

´Chicos, Melody es una renegada como nosotros´,. Dijo serio sorprendiendo a esta.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, Red estaba firme ante lo que dijeran o hicieran sus compañeros, Gary se acerco y poco a poco camino en direcion hacia la castaña y en solo segundo se puso frente a la chica y esta al dar un vistazo a Red hizo lo mismo y se puso seria y firme.

´Porque nos apoyas? Cuales son tus motivos para unirte a nuestra causa?´,. pregunto normalmente el castaño con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

´Yo…yo quiero estar junto a As...´- comenzó pero luego recordó como lo llamaron todos- ´Red!, quiero estar junto a mi novio Red y no importa lo que haga o piense hacer , siempre y cuando estemos juntos para hacerlo´,. Dijo al final mientras tomo el brazo de Red y este con una sonrisa miro a Gary.

´ es algo agresiva por lo que puedo ver ´,. le susurro Drake a Paul.

´Además de que esta decidida a ir con Red lo cual es una señal de que apoya la venganza´,. le dijo Paul a Drake igualmente.

" Es obvio que tiene espíritu, me gustaría hacerle una prueba pero llegaremos tarde" pensó el castaño y luego dio una sonrisa – ´de acuerdo Melody , de ahora en adelante eres una renegada´,. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Gary.

Entonces ella le dio una sonrisa de gracias pero Gary no logro verla ya que al instante se volteo hacia Drake y este se puso serio y firme.

´Ahora!, Cyssi , Paul, Zoey, Gary , Red , Melody a los helicópteros ahora!´,. grito Drake y al instante todos comenzaron a subir a los helicópteros negros que no estaban lejos de allí.

En el helicóptero 1 , estaban Gary, Red , Melody y un Piloto que era de los renegados. Mientras que en el Helicóptero 2 estaban Paul , Zoey , Draje y Cyssi y Drake dirigía el helicóptero.

" Espero que logremos recuperar a todos mis pokemon o sino esto se ira a la mierda" pensó el azabache mientras apretó leve mente los puños pero luego se calmo al Melody tomar su brazo y acurrucarse con el.

´Oigan tortolos! Pueden que sean novios , pero no les da el derecho de ponerme a aguantar gorro!´,. grito enojado Gary mientras miraba a los 2 jóvenes y estos se separaron avergonzados.

´Mhp´ "es bueno ver que comiences a estar feliz con alguien Red, y espero que así sea ya que con eso tendrás mas voluntad para poder enfrentar a esos traidores" pensó el chico mientras miraba a los 2 tortolitos.

**CONTINUARA…..**

* * *

**Que les pareció? Algo cliché? Estaba planeando hacer un episodio para Gary y Gillese, pero en realidad eso hubiera sido algo fastidioso así que decidí ponerlo que ya eran novios aunque no desde hace mucho. Me quede sin romanticismo chicos? Creo que cuando lees muchos fic te hartas de lo mismo una y otra vez, casi todo siempre tiene que ver en Advance , Poke o Pearlsshiping por eso decidí hacer una pareja que no todos hagan y me estaba debatiendo por Melody o Bianca, y aquí salió la ganadora xD.**

**Comenten chicos ya que me gustaría tener algunos puntos de vista diferentes de parte de ustedes para poder ayudarme en la historia y con eso podre hacerla de mejor gusto para ustedes.**

**Por cierto, ustedes creen que esta sexta generación se atreva a sacarle evoluciones a los pokemon de Johto o Hoenn también?**

**Me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio…**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Saludos. Aquí les traigo el capitulo 4, en el episodio anterior Red volvió a Shamouti donde logro regresar con mas que un nuevo pokemon, haciéndose novio de Melody juntos regresan a isla pomelo y añaden a Melody a los renegados y parten a la operación para recuperar los pokemon de Red en pueblo paleta.**_

_**Gracias a todos los chicos y chicas que dejaron comentarios, les agradezco a todos chicos y espero que lleguen mas.**_

_**Déjenme explicarles algunos puntos:**_

* * *

Ese de arriba indica un cambio de escena.

Letra normal, creo que no tengo que decir nada aquí

" indica un pensamiento de el personaje "

´de ahora en adelante indicara las conversaciones normales de un personaje´

( esto indica la traducción de lo que dice un pokemon en este caso, Pikachu, aunque no se vera mucho en la historia).

- esto indica una pequeña descripción de la acción ejecutada por el personaje cuando esta hablando-

**( en negrita, esto indicara un interrupción de mi parte , pero al igual que la otra no se vera mucho).**

_**Comenten y revisen el final, ya que les puede interesar lo que leen abajo.**_

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad : pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo poseo la historia.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4 : la forma de la venganza!**_

Nos encontramos en el hermoso y calmado pueblo paleta de la región Kanto, las nubes grises aquí era casi iguales a las que estaban en las islas naranjas , solo que aquí no eran tan grandes ni habían muchas por lo que se podían ver varios destellos del sol en ciertos lugares del pequeño pueblo.

En un helicóptero que volaba sobre la región Kanto a un poco distancia de pueblo paleta se encontraba Red, Gary , Melody y uno de sus compañeros renegados mientras repasaban el plan para que todo salga perfecto.

´Muy Bien , escuchen!´ - dijo seriamente el castaño mientras tenia un mapa en su mano - ´necesitamos una fuerte distracción…un incendio o una enorme explosión para pasar a 2 de nosotros desapercibidos, esos 2 serán tu Red´ – dijo mientras señalo a el azabache - ´Y Paul, entonces Melody y Drake se encargaran de el incendio y yo, pero tenemos un problema , tal parece el sargento Surge y Lance se encuentran aquí todavía´,. Termino de explicar Gary

En el otro helicóptero, explicaban prácticamente lo mismo, mientras se disponían a cumplir con su misión.

´Melody ´,. Dijo Red llamando a la castaña y esta se puso tras el inmediatamente.

´Que sucede Red?´,. Pregunto algo preocupada pero ocultándolo con una mirada seria.

´Ve con Pikachu y ayuda a Drake y Gary´ - dijo mientras se volteo y tomo al roedor amarillo de sus hombros y se lo dio en las manos a la castaña - ´si es cierto que Lance esta aquí , necesitaran fuertes pokemon para lograr ganar tiempo , y no hay mejor pokemon que Pikachu,. Dijo con una sonrisa cálida Red y al terminar se acerco y le planto un tierno beso en la frente a Melody y se volteo nuevamente

´espero que no desobedezca tu Pikachu amor´,. Murmuro para si misma mientras Pikachu subía a sus hombros.

Pika pika, Pikachuuu ( oye!, tus mejillas son mas suaves que las de Red!) chillo el roedor amarillo mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de Melody.

Esto hizo a Melody soltar una pequeña risita , y gracias a esta, Gary y Red se voltearon a ver que sucedía , Red estaban algo avergonzado por la actitud de Pikachu y Melody. Gary arqueo una ceja viendo la acción, mientras que Red, simplemente dio una sonrisa mientras se quedo observando a Melody . Al ella notar que la veían, cambio a una cara determinada, pero que de alguna forma, todavía tenia figurada la sonrisa latente en su rostro.

´Te daremos unos 20 minutos si las cosas salen bien , después de todo…es a un campeón al que enfrentamos Red´ ,. Dijo seriamente mientras ponía su mano en la perilla del helicóptero el castaño.

Ambos helicópteros abrieron sus puertas. Tanto Red y Gary como Paul y Drake pudieron sentir el fuerte viento que golpeaba sus caras impidiéndoles ver , la brisa los golpeo casi al instante de abrir las puertas ,pero no se detuvieron con eso . Rápida mente pusieron sus brazos al frente para evitar la corriente aplastante en sus ojos.

Mientras en cada uno estaban parados 2 personas , Gary y Red y en el otro Drake y Paul.

-Ve Electrivare – adelante Staraptor– ataca Dragonaty – Hoochcrow a la batalla,. Gritaron los 4 al unisonó.

Red y Paul se montaron en sus voladores y juntos se fueron acercando a una enorme velocidad al rancho de Oak para recuperar a los pokemon de Red.

El Electrivare de Gary y el Dragonaty de Drake, aterrizaron perfectamente en el suelo de pueblo paleta creando un agujero donde aterrizaron.

Mientras que Gary y Drake observaron con unas caras serias la acción de sus compañeros , pero al ver como se alejaban a una considerable distancia , casi inmediata mente, aparecieron miradas maliciosas en su rostros y luego se miraron entre los 2, con un asentimiento mutuo,ambos ordenaron usar sus ataques mas poderosos, cañón de voltios y llamarada.

Ambos ataques, impactaron en el centro del pueblo y desataron una enorme y destructiva explosión, la cual desato un desenfrenado y inminente incendio que se apodero de casi todas las casas.

Drake , Melody y Gary estaban en el suelo junto a sus pokemon disparando sus ataque mas poderosos a diestra y siniestra disfrutando ver a las personas corriendo y suplicando, no tardaron mucho y a los pocos minutos de iniciar sus ataque se detuvieron por un leve momento al ver a Lance , el sargento Surge y al profesor Oak mirándolos a ambos con miradas penetrantes y enojadas.

* * *

El caos se apodero de Pueblo paleta , en unos segundos ya el pueblo estaba en llamas total, las personas que no erran muchas corrían sin mirar atrás, todos en dirección a la ruta 1 para salvar sus vidas. Pero Cyssi no dejo que hicieran eso ya que quería tener algo de acción por igual y tomo a su Blastoise que de alguna forma estaba enganchado a su Helicóptero en la parte baja y lo utilizo como cañón.

´Blastoise Hidro bomba!´,.Grito Cyssi señalando donde huían las personas.

La gran tortuga, sin compasión, envió de sus 2 cañones 2 híper chorros de agua, lo cuales golpearon a lo aldeanos arrastrándolos fuertemente lejos de la ruta 1.

* * *

De que se trata esto Gary Oak!? ,. Grito enojado el Profesor con el ceño fruncido enviándole a Gary una mirada que era severa y firme.

Que no es obvio? Estamos invadiendo o hay algo malo en eso?,. dijo con una sonrisa Gary arrogante mente.

´No me hables así jovencito!? Debería darte una golpiza tanto por esto y por llevarte a el perdedor lejos de aquí ´,. Grito mientras dio un paso adelante Samuel Oak.

Al llamar perdedor a Red , no se podía decir que Gary no estaba enojado pero solo estar enojado seria poco , para la rabia e ira que sentía en esos momentos. Su abuelo , su mentor la persona que había estado con el desde su infancia , era parte de ese engaño , de esa farsa que es la liga pokemon. El era la principal razón de que Red iniciara otros viajes eh otros retos , de cierta forma Samuel Oak , era la mente maestra tras los entrenadores de pueblo Paleta,incluyendo a Gary y Red.

´Silencio´- dijo en una voz débil mientras tenia su cabeza abajo -´Cállate!, no tienes el derecho de llamar perdedor a nadie después de todo, tu eres el perdedor!, no pudiste ni sostenerte a ti mismo, si no que tuviste que aliarte a la vil corporación de Charles Goodshow para poder ganar dinero,…Viejo corrupto y estúpido!´,. grito mientras miraba furiosamente a el profesor Oak.

Las palabras y la reacción del castaño, lograron impresionar a Samuel, tanto que pudo sentir una especie de temor hacia el por alguna razón, pero el no podía demostrar debilidad ante ningún entrenador mucho menos ante su propia sangre. Apretando los puños Samuel frunció el ceño y se aproximo a hablar.

´No se de que estas hablando… de que corporación estas hablando? Charles Goodshow solo es el presidente de la liga pokemon , el que tiene que ver que Ash Ketchum sea un perdedor que no logra pasar de la 4 ronda´,. Dijo mientras le mando una mirada fría a su único nieto.

Gary quedo impactado , como su abuelo podía ser tan sínico y no admitir la verdad aun sabiendo que Gary tenia toda la información. Samuel no lo admitía incluso sabiendo que no puede engañar a Gary lo negaba aun, Gary estaba sorprendido en su rostro había una cara de perplejidad ante las palabras de Samuel. Drake al ver a Gary tan impresionado dio un paso al frente poniéndose delante de Gary con una mirada que era hielo, Drake miro a Lance el cual estaba allí parado con una mirada arrogante y una sonrisa mirándolo justamente a el.

´Que miras!? cabeza de flama´,.Dijo calmada mente Drake para enojar a Lance.

´Que dijiste huérfano!?´,.Exclamo casi al instante acercándose a Drake hasta estar frente a frente mirando a Drake con odio pero este se mantuvo mirando a Lance calmada y fríamente.

´Puedo ser huérfano…pero al menos no soy un trasero mimado, Lance´ ,. Dijo manteniendo su mirada seria mientras sus ojos penetraban los de Lance.

Las palabras tranquilas de Drake lograron despertar la ira de Lance, y este se vio tentando a lanzarle un puñetazo a Drake , pero casi al momento recordó que ya a tenido peleas anteriores con Drake y de las 3 su cuerpo no salió bien de ellas por lo que se resigno mientras apretaba el puño con ira.

Drake al ver como Lance no respondía se había declarado ganador , eso la hacia feliz aplastar a su rival que siempre lo humillaba y menos preciaba , lo hacia sentir poderoso, pero Drake recordó su misión la cual es distracción. La cara tranquila de Drake cambio a una mirada enojada y mientras apretó su puño derecho , en casi un instante golpeo fuertemente el estomago de Lance dejándolo caer de rodillas a sus pies.

Al caer al suelo de rodillas , no paso ni 2 segundos cuando Drake le envió una patada en la cara a Lance lo cual lo envió de espaldas contra el suelo y con sangre en su boca.

´Quieren pelea bastardos!?´ Dijo mientras se quito la camisa de militar el peli rubio.

Al amarrase la camisa a su cintura , este inmediatamente se aproximo corriendo hacia Drake , pero este vio venir eso y retrocedió mientras su Dragonty se interpuso en el camino de Surge.

´Bien, si es así … adelante Raichu!´,.Grito el peli rubio mientras lanzo una ultra ball.

La Ultra ball golpeo a Dragonaty en la cabeza logrando la ira tanto de Drake como de Dragonty , al la Ball tocar el suelo dejo escapar un destello blanco y un Raichu de 3 centímetros mas grande de los normal apareció con una mirada desafiante en el campo.

Raichu fijo su mirada en un roedor peculiar que yasi en el hombro de Melody . El Raichu tenia una cara de confusión , pero luego de unas miradas logro recordar al Pikachu que hace unos años logro vencerlo , casi al momento una mirada de rabia apareció en el roedor que tenia implantado esteroides.

Raichu se movió a un lado para que Dragonaty no le tapara la vista, todo vieron esto confundidos y mas cuando Raichu se paro sobre su cola logrando un tamaño como el de Gary.

Rai, Rai Rai ( Oye, Oye tu pequeño, mucho tiempo sin vernos , eh?) dijo desafiante El Raichu dirigiéndose a Pikachu.

Pikachu tenia una cara de confusión en su rostro , el había enfrentado cantidad de oponentes y constantemente se le olvidaban los nombres o incluso si había combatidos con ellos. Pikachu se bajo del hombro de Melody y corrió hacia Raichu y se detuvo a una distancia corta del Pokemon con esteroides.

Pika, Pika pi? ( tu me estas llamando , dime acaso te conozco?) pregunto Pikachu mientras inclino su cabeza a un lado en señal de confusión.

Rai!, Rai Rai , Rai, Raichu (Que!, ni siquiera recuerdas al que te envío al centro pokemon de ciudad carmin? Que patético) Dijo haciendo diferentes gestos Raichu.

Pika!, Pika pi, Pika pika chuu (Te recuerdo!, por tu culpa Red tiene una piedra trueno de mierda lo cual no me deja ni dormir en las noches pensando si se atreverá a dármela algún día, bastardo! ) dijo Pikachu mientras tenia el ceño fruncido.

Rai, Raichu ( que!, la revancha?) Dijo desafiantemente mientras se puso en sus patas Raichu.

Piikachu ( oh, por supuesto que si amigo! ) Dijo al instante Pikachu.

Ambos pokemon comenzaron a correr alejándose de donde todos estaban. Melody y Surge vieron estos confudidos y luego de un rato persiguieron a los roedores para ver que traman.

Mientras , Drake mantuvo su mirada en Lance, luego de un rato de miradas desafiantes y tranquilas, Lance envió a su Dragonaty a para enfrentarse a Drake . Con una sonrisa en su rostros el profesor Oak se puso a unos 15 pasos de Gary mientras lo miraba con una Poke ball en la mano.

Gary por otro lado , estaba simplemente asustado, seguía impactado por las palabras de su abuelo y ahora mas tener que enfrentarlo , el sabia que su abuelo era el campeón de Kanto anteriormente cuando era entrenador por lo que tendrá fuertes Pokemon.

Electrivare necesito que este conmigo , los Pokemon del Samuel son simplemente mortales´,. Comento para su Pokemon que estaba a su lado.

Dragonaty, yo te elijo!,. grito Samuel mientras lanzaba una pokeball al aire.

Cuando el Dragonaty de Samuel aterrizo del cielo, Electrivare se aproximo listo para combatir contra este , pero Gary tenia una mirada seria mientras el sudor estaba en su frente. Este sin duda seria un combate emotivo y frustrante para el joven investigador/entrenador Gary Oak.

* * *

Mientras tanto , Red y Paul no tardaron mucho en llegar al rancho donde los pokemon de Red se encontraban. Tan solo Red pisar el suelo del rancho todos sus pokemon Beyleef , Bulbasaur, Tauros, Snorlax, Swellow, Corphis, y los demás corrieron felices y algo agitados hacia el. Pero ellos se detuvieron frente a Red al ver como el con su mano hizo una señal de alto.

´Amigos, vengo a rescatarlos de aquí ´,.Dijo al instante seriamente Red causando confusión en los pokemon.

´No tenemos tiempo para explicar , entren a las pokeball luego tendremos tiempo para hablar amigos ´ ,. Dijo mientras de una bolsa sacaba unas pokeball y comenzaba a lanzarlas hacia sus pokemo junto a Paul.

Los pokemon de Red no se resistieron a la captura , ellos sabían que si Red los estaba re capturando, había un razón y simplemente, se dejaron capturar por Paul y Red, los cuales veloz mente, arrojaban pokeball a todos los pokemon pertenecientes de Red.

" bien , todo esta saliendo bien hasta ahora, solo nos faltan Noctowl , Donpham , Torkoal , Quilava y Totodile" pensó mientras recogía las pokeball que había lanzado.

" Diablos, nunca imagine que tuviera tantos pokemon" pensó con el ceño fruncido quejándose en sus interiores el peli purpura.

´Sabes, esto que estas haciendo se tomaría como robar´,.Dijo una voz que no resulto extraña ni desconocida para Red.

´Simplemente, estoy tomando lo que me pertenece eso es todo …Trayci´,.Dijo mientras se levantaba deteniendo de recoger Pokeball.

´Maldición, cuando todo iba bien´,.Gruño Paul para si mismo mientras recogió las pokeball restantes.

´Que creen que hacen ustedes 2?´,.Dijo otra voz que esta era familiar tanto para Paul como para Red.

Paul y Red se voltearon para poder ver a Trayci y junto a el se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que Brock el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a Red.

La presencia de Brock, le dio escalofríos a Red y este logro sentir como la ira se acumulaba en su puño cada vez mas rápido. Mientras apretaba los puños dejo caer al suelo la bolsa donde tenia todas las pokeball . Con esta acción Paul solo dio un suspiro molesto y se acerco y dejo su bolsa junto a la de Red y luego se aproximo a su lado.

´Paul Shinji …y un perdedor ..que buen grupo´,.Dijo con una sonrisa burlona el moreno.

´Cállate imbécil!...donde esta Gible?´,.Exigió el azabache mientras dio un paso al frente.

´Gible? Hahaha, crees que, ese patético pokemon entrenado por ti, me seria útil? Haha , que iluso´,.Dijo al momento creando algo de miedo en el azabache.

Red comenzó a pensar que Brock pudo haberse desasido de Gible, arrojando su Ball al mar , o destruyéndola con uno de sus propios pokemon o simplemente asesinándolo con sus manos al pobre dragón de tierra.

´bastardo….Bastardo!´,.Grito al momento Red y salió corriendo hacia Brock.

Paul intento atrapar a Red, pero este salió tan repentinamente que Paul simplemente no fue veloz y se le escapo. Mientras Red corría con una sed de golpear a Brock, Brock se había llenado de miedo, ver a alguien acercándose hacia ti como un maniaco y con intenciones de pegarte no era bueno , Brock aproximo su mano a su bolsillo y lanzo una ball al aire.

Red se detuvo al ver como una figura se materializaba frente a el , una figura de un tamaño normal, casi de su mismo tamaño pero menor. Cuando el pokemon termino de salir de la ball Red quedo sorprendido. Un Gabite se materializo frente a Red , este Gabite tenia una mirada triste en su rostro mientras tenia varias marcas en su cuerpo y algunas que se veían profundas, era obvio que había sido maltratado,.

´Querías a Gible, te traje un Gabite , que no es fantástico?´,.Dijo con una sonrisa que enojo hasta a Paul.

El Gabite, reconoció a Red al instante, intento correr hacia Red para un abrazo con su entrenador , pero un pensamiento lo detuvo, un recuerdo de lo que hizo Brock con el para evolucionarlo llego a su mente, ese horrible recuerdo, de cómo 6 pokemon se abalanzaron hacia el mientras tenia cadenas que lo limitaba a combatir perfectamente se encontraba en su memoria, y nunca saldría de allí. Con una rápida sacudida puso una mirada determinada mientras miraba a Red.

´tu…tu evolucionaste..a Gible…?´,.Dijo impactado mientras observaba a su antiguo pokemon.

´Algo que, tu no pudiste hacer con todo el tiempo que lo tenias y que yo logre apenas ayer, antes, de que llegaras a pueblo paleta de hecho, hehehe´,.Respondía el moreno mientras guardo en su bolsillo de atrás la pokeball de Gabite.

Ahora si Red estaba enojado , si no fuera por el hecho de cómo Gabite le enviaba una mirada algo asesina se había abalanzado a golpear a Brock sin compasión. Red apretaba sus puños en su impotencia imaginándose el cuello de Brock en una de sus manos simplemente para apretarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

´Veo que Paul te esta ayudando Ash , pero no era raro, los perdedores deben ayudarse mutuamente, no?´,.Dijo en tono de burla Trayci mientras se acerco un poco.

Las palabras de Trayci no enojaron a Paul , el simplemente Arqueo una ceja mientras veía a el dibujador pokemon acercase poco a poco. Con un suspiro Paul pensó que seria simplemente perder su tiempo si se disponía a hablar con este individuo, por lo que antes de que se acercara mas, llevo sus manos a su boca y dio un fuerte silbido el cual obligo a Trayci a cubrirse os oídos.

Al terminar el silbido , casi al instante el Hoochcrow de Paul aterrizo frente a Trayci logrando el terror del dibujado pokemon. Trayci estaba aterrado retrocediendo algunos pasos cortos para evitar ser acabado por el pokemon gran jefe de Paul. Luego de chocar contra la cerca Trayci vio que no tenia salida por lo que respirando profundamente saco una ball de su bolsiilo y envio a su Azumarill al combate.

´lo siento Gabite… pero si tengo que acabarte para vengarme del pervertido, que así sea´ - dijo el azabache mientras le dio una mirada de tristeza a su antiguo pokemon – yo te elijo Sceptile!,. dijo Red mientras lanzo a su pokemon Planta.

Paul miro al pokemon de Red con algo de duda, Staraptor se encontraba escondido en los cielos como Hoochcrow lo había hecho.

"Por que lanzar otro pokemon? Staraptor se hubiera encargado de ese Gabite ,no es que se vea muy fuerte que digamos tampoco" pensó el pelo purpura mientras dirigía su mirada a Red.

* * *

**(aviso: las batallas ocurren contemporáneamente desde aquí ósea al mismo tiempo)**

* * *

´Adelante Dragonaty furia dragón!´,.Grito el profesor Oak señalando a Electrivare.

´ Electrivare usa trueno´,.Dijo algo calmado Gary mientras no apartaba su mirada de Dragonaty.

El Dragonaty del profesor se elevo en el aire a unos pocos metros de altura. Al instante comenzó a aletear mientras una enorme esfera anaranjada se cargaba haciéndose mas grande en la boca del Dragón. Electrivare no perdió tiempo tampoco y comenzó a cargar una gran cantidad de electricidad en sus antenas y de un momento a otro la arrojo un poderoso y único rayo el cual era enorme y zigzagueaba acercándose hacia Dragonaty. Cuando Dragonaty no pudo hacer su esfera mas grande, la lanzo de su boca y esta tomo un tamaño colosal mientras se acercaba a una colisión contra el trueno lanzado por Electrivare.

Sin poder evitarlo, ambos ataques colisionaron y desencadenaron una enorme explosión en el lugar. Con la explosión se hizo una enorme cantidad de humo y el viento era muy fuerte , mientras ambos tuvieron que poner sus brazos frente a sus ojos para poder ver, tenían que estar atentos a cualquier movimiento de su rival.

"El abuelo es fuerte, nunca podre ganar usando estrategias inventadas por el, necesito algo nuevo y único" pensó intranquilo el chico mientras bajo su brazo al ver que el humo y la corriente de viento se detuvieron.

´Gary! puedes ser inteligente y un fuerte entrenador, pero ahora esta tratando con las ligas mayores, y sinceramente no tienes estrategia o habilidad que desconozca por lo que este combate es simplemente inútil y in aprovechable´,.Dijo calmada mente el profesor Oak mientras miraba a Gary haciendo lo mismo que el.

´ya veras que es inútil, viejo…Electrivare, usa trueno una vez mas!´,.Grito Gary arrojando su brazo a un lado.

´Mhp, no me hagas caso entonces , ahógate en el abismo junto a el perdedor de Ketchum, es tu problema , ahora Dragonaty usa vuelo y evade ese trueno!´,.Grito al final con una mirada determinada Samuel.

En lo que Electrivare empezó a cargar la onda de trueno en sus antenas, Dragonaty comenzó a elevarse a una velocidad impresionante atravesando las nubes en segundos. Electrivare lanzo su trueno el cual zigzagueando logro perseguir a Dragonaty aunque este le llevaba una enorme ventaja.

Luego de subir demasiado alto, lo suficiente como para no poder ni ver a los entrenadores, Dragonaty dio un giro y se detuvo, centrando su mirada en el lugar de donde venia logro avistar un destello de luz amarillento el cual ascendía a una gran velocidad. Con una mirada enojado Dragonaty se rodeo de un aura roja como si fuera fuego mismo, luego de lograr que todo su cuerpo este con esta extraña llama comenzó a descender en la misma dirección que el trueno iba.

Esta acción dejo confundido a Gary , no entendía cual era la razón para que Dragonaty descendiera por donde mismo vino, sabiendo que Electrivare había arrojado un enorme trueno en esa dirección. Pero luego de quedar en trance ante esto algo choco su mente, un recuerdo de su abuelo, dando le clases , de un Dragonaty usando el suyo como ejemplo.

A diferencia de un Dragonaty normal , el del profesor Samuel Oak no había sido entrenado comúnmente , este Dragonaty fue entrenado por el maestro dragón y el cofundador de ciudad endrino , también el padre de Lance y padrastro de Drake. Sin duda al ser entrenado por el maestro de los dragones definitivamente tendrá habilidades que un Dragonaty normal no tendría , incluyendo una inmunidad ante los ataques eléctricos por alguna razón.

" como pude olvidarlo!" pensó impactado y asustado dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba el castaño.

Dragonty descendía velozmente aun rodeado del aura flameante, luego de ir tan rápido choco contra el trueno de Electrivare pero simplemente lo atravesaba como si nada estuviera pasando. Con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro , Dragonaty aumento su velocidad y descendió mas rápido en dirección hacia donde Electrivare.

´Electrivare usa protección!´,. dijo casi al momento Gary.

Electrivare hizo aparecer un barrera verdosa trasparente frente a el la cual lo rodeo completamente. Al terminar de crear la barrera Dragonaty colisiono contra Electrivare logrando crear una terrible explosión la cual desata un terrible viento y una gran cantidad de humo en el lugar donde ambos colisionaron.

* * *

Mientras Drake y Lance. Ambos se encontraban montados en sus respectivos Dragonaty ,mientras se enviaban ataques de lanzallamas sin ningún remordimiento alguno, volando hasta una altura mucho mas alta alcanzada por el Dragonaty de Samuel.

´Dragonaty usa rayo hielo!´,.Ordeno Lance mientras estaba sentado en su Dragonaty.

´evádelo y usa aliento dragón!´,.Ordeno señalando Drake mientras estaba igual de sentado que Lance.

Sin perder tiempo, el Dragonaty de Lance envió un rayo azul de su boca el cual iba a una velocidad rápida directo hacia el Dragonaty de Drake. Por suerte, el Dragonaty de Drake era uno de los más rápidos y ágiles que había, este comenzó a hacer un vuelo veloz, mientras trataba de evitar ser golpeado por el rayo de hielo. En un giro inesperado , el Dragonaty de Drake dio un giro hacia abajo dejando pasar el rayo de hielo, y volteándose rápidamente , lanzo de su boca un rayo giratoria que era como viento puro pero mucho mas potente, el aliento de dragón no tardo mucho en golpear a el Dragonaty de Lance , el golpe fue sumamente mortal ya que el Dragonaty de Lance comenzó a descender herido.

´Maldición!, Dragonaty despierta o moriremos los 2!´ ,. Gritaba desesperado el peli rojo mientras se sostenía al cuello del dragón.

Al escuchar los gritos de su maestro, el Dragonaty de Lance abrió los ojos y se detuvo en el aire.

´Perfecto, ahora quiero que lances tu temida furia dragón, de acuerdo? ´,.Dijo mientras se ponía de pie en su Dragonaty.

Por las nubes grises que estaban allí , Drake no podía observar que había pasado con Lance y su Dragonaty. Drake se mantuvo sentado en su Dragonaty sabiendo de ante mano que Lance, es mas poderoso de lo que aparenta, por lo que siempre se mantuvo alerta esperando el siguiente ataque.

" No me digas, que te mate tan fácil Lance…he, no puedo esperar, no puedo esperar para lograrlo de verdad, y que nuestro padre, y mi maestro me acepten de nuevo en el clan" pensó, mientras una sonrisa de nostalgia se formo en sus labios.

Los pensamientos de Drake , fueron terriblemente interrumpidos, al el darse cuenta de un extraño cambio repentino del viento, ahora la brisa esta en la dirección hacia arriba como si algo la enviara desde abajo. Drake se puso de pie sobre su Dragonaty para ver que sucedía, el entre cerro los ojos para poder ver mejor, pero luego los abrió al instante por la sorpresa.

´Rápido Dragonaty tenemo….´,. comenzó Drake pero fue interrumpido cuando una esfera de un tamaño mas grande que un Claydol gigante golpeo a su Dragonaty.

Apenas la furia dragón del Dragonaty de Lance golpeo a el Dragonaty de Drake hubo una inmensa explosión apocalíptica en el cielo. Las nubes grises incluso se despejaron como si fueron simplemente borradas, la explosión era tal que destruiría una ciudad completa, nadie podía imaginarse una explosión de tal tamaño y destrucción. Lance se mantenía con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras su capa se movía de un lado a otro por la enorme corriente de viento causada por la misma explosión.

La sonrisa de Lance se hizo mas grande al ver su objetivo logrado. Lance logro avistar una sombra no muy grande caer desde arriba a una gran velocidad y rodeada de humo. Luego dirigió su vista un poco mas al lado y logro avistar otra faceta pero esta mucho mas grande e iba descendiendo verticalmente y mucho mas velos que la anterior.

´Parece que…el hijo bastardo no es tan fuerte como se creía´,. Comento con una mirada seria y ojos cerrados Lance.

´si sobrevives, espero que seas mas fuerte para la próxima…hermano´,. Dijo al aire mientras su Dragonaty comenzó a volar rápidamente lejos de allí.

Drake caía desde el cielo a una velocidad increíble. El estaba inconsciente no podía reaccionar y se diría que dormía, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente destrozado, se podía ver claramente como la sangre descendía de ambos brazos, su cara estaba con líneas de sangre sobre ellas, sus pantalones y botas estaban rodeados del humo aun y se podía ver claramente como su bota izquierda se encontraba en llamas, sobre todo tenia muchos rasgones y cortadas en su pecho que ahora estaba descubierto ya que su camisa fue destruida por la explosión.

* * *

Mientras Red y Brock tenían su combate con Sceptile y Gabite.

´Sceptile usa hoja afilada! ´grito arrojando su brazo a un lado Red.

Gabite contrarréstalo con corte furia!´,. Grito Brock con los brazos cruzados.

Sceptile hizo crecer rápidamente sus hojas colocadas en sus ante brazos y estas se rodearon de una luz verde y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente largas este a una gran velocidad que se diría que volaba se aproximo a Gabite. Gabite por otra parte rodeo sus brazos completos con un brillo rojo intenso como si fueran cuchillos y con una mirada algo diabólica se aproximo hacia Sceptile pero a una velocidad mucho menor en comparación.

Los 2 ataque impactaron bloqueándose mutuamente o al menos eso se pensaría, pero al instante de el impacto Sceptile dio un giro y golpeo a Gabite una vez mas, pero este uso sus brazos como escudo con el ataque para bloquearlo nuevamente. Sceptile continuo dando vueltas y atacando hasta que en un buen momento , se impulso con sus piernas apoyándose en el suelo y dio un brinco volando hacia Gabite mientras daba unos giros.

Gabite quedo confundido por la acción , no sabia de donde saldría el ataque de Sceptile mientras se llenaba de miedo en su interior ya que estaba luchando contra su antiguo entrenador y la persona que creyó lo suficiente mente en el para que aprendiera un ataque extremo a corta edad. Sin titubear ni un segundo Sceptile golpeo con su hoja filosa a Gabite, el ataque fue tan repentino que Gabite sufrió mas por la espera ,que por el ataque mismo.

Sceptile se encontraba frente a Brock mientras el brillo en sus ante brazos desaparecía. Tras el se encontraba un Gabite completamente inconsciente, solo un ataque vasto para destruir al pokemon dragón tierra, algo que seria casi raro pero no se podía olvidar que Brock lo había maltratado por lo que este estaría sumamente necesitado y obviamente cansado.

´Sceptile bala semillas! ´,. Grito Red mientras comenzó a correr hacia Brock.

Brock al ver lo que Sceptile iba a hacer comenzó a correr mientras este le disparaba con sus semillas , pero Brock logro correr tan rápido que estaba evitando las balas semillas lanzadas por Sceptile. Apunto de Brock cantar victoria , fue atrapado por Red el cual lo derribo de un puñetazo a la mandíbula cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo.

Brock se quejo en el suelo mientras se agarraba su mandíbula lastimada por el fuerte puñetazo que Red le incorporo. Antes de Brock saber que ocurrió tenia a Red sobre el y este lo estaba golpeando sin compasión con el puño derecho a la cara y con cada golpe, el puño de Red se ensangrentaba cada vez mas y mas , mientras que lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos cerrados del moreno mientras sentía como cada golpe le destruía el cráneo.

Red disfrutaba en el corazón como se desasía del dolor sufrido por la traición de Brock , aumentando la fuerza de su golpe Red comenzó ahora a golpearlo con ambas manos, mientras Brock sentía que se encontraba en el infierno mismo, cada golpe dado por el azabache era simplemente mortal, como si tuviera mancuernas en sus manos.

Paul no podía decir que no disfrutaba el espectáculo, de hecho tenia una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como Red golpeaba sin compasión al criador pokemon pero luego su sonrisa cambio a una cara de fastidio al escuchar las quejas de Trayci el cual le grito como no podía prestar atención a su combate.

´he, no tengo que prestar atención a un combate con un debilucho Azumarill…ya eh usado uno antes y simplemente su poder no me satisfago´,.Dijo fríamente Paul mientras tenia las manos en los bolsillos.

Las palabras de Paul asustaron a Trayci , pero este no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácil mente. – He, eh soportado a Gary Oak y la obsesión de este perdedor por un tiempo y crees que con esas palabras puedes asustarme?,. Dijo Trayci mientras tenia una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

´A veces eso no es lo que yo busco, pero siempre logro intimidar a mis oponentes´,. Dijo oscuramente Paul y con una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual le dio escalofríos al dibujador Pokemon.

Hoochcrow pulso umbrío´,.Dijo sin ningún interés Paul.

´Azumarill chorro de agua!´ ,.Grito Trayci intentando defenderse.

Azumarill lanzo de su boca un chorro de agua veloz, pero Hoochcrow se mantuvo sin hacer nada al respecto. El chorro de agua se acerco mas y mas, y cuando estuvo a solo centímetros de impactar en Hoochcrow, este comenzó a batir fuertemente sus alas creando una enorme ráfaga de viento, la cual luchaba contra el chorro de agua.

´ Ahora pulso umbrío´,.Dijo con la misma expresión aburrida Paul.

Sin dejar de batir sus alas, Hoochcrow lanzo de su boca el rayo curvado oscuro que lograba aterrar hasta a el Ursaring vas valiente y al Lucario mas audaz. El pulso umbrío atravesó como si nada el chorro de agua aproximándose rápidamente en un segundo el ataque exploto justo en la boca de Azumarill.

Paul miro divertido lo patético y aburrida que fue esa pelea, al instante que Azumarill fue impactado por el pulso umbrío cayo debilitado y Trayci tuvo que regresarlo a su Ball.

´Hoochcrow, dejare que Red resuelva sus asuntos, vigila que el, ni nadie interfiera yo me levare las pokeball, de acuerdo?´,.Dijo Paul mientras corría hacia donde estaba las 2 bolsas.

´Oye tu!, ven acá!´,.Grito Trayci intentando ir tras Paul pero al instan Hoochcrow apareció frente a el deteniéndole el paso.

´Eh…heh…lindo pajarito? ´,. Dijo extremadamente nervioso Trayci, pero al terminar de hablar recibió un tajo umbrío de parte de Hoochcrow el cual lo envió a volar chocando contra la pared del laboratorio y allí quedo inconsciente.

" Veamos, tenemos la cantidad exacta de ball, y nos quedan 5 pokeball libres , por lo que hay 5 pokemon de Red que están escondidos por allí " pensó mientras tenia 5 ball en miniatura en sus manos.

* * *

Contemporáneamente en el cielo iba cayendo el cuerpo inconsciente del campeón de las islas naranja y líder de los renegados , Drake, sin ninguna esperanza este ya se encontraba a una altura peligrosamente cerca del suelo. Su Dragonaty había caído al suelo antes que el y había causado una fuerte explosión acompañada de una pequeña sacudida. Pero Drake no podía sentir ni hacer nada, no podía moverse ,no podía hablar, no podía ni morir en paz con el pensamiento de que nuevamente fue derrotado en un combate pokemon frente a Lance, su propio hermano lo había introducido a una terrible y eminente muerte.

Cuando todo el cuerpo de Drake ya estaba a tan solo 20 pies del suelo algo sucedió, una sombra, una faceta voladora paso por allí y tomo el cuerpo del joven Drake rescatándolo de su terrible muerte.

* * *

Mientras tanto Gary y Samuel continuaron con su combate. Electriavare se había levantado luego de recibir el fuerte impacto del ataque aéreo de Dragonaty, luego iniciaron un combate de puñetazos donde nuevamente Dragonaty se había llevado la victoria golpeando a Electrivare con una ala de acero al final.

" Diablos!, es como si supiera que haré antes que lo haga" pensó mientras apretaba tanto los dientes como los puños Gary.

´Este combate se termina aquí, Dragonaty aliento de dragón!´,. grito el profesor Oak con el ceño fruncido.

´Vamos Electrivare usa manto espejo! ´,. Grito casi al instante Gary.

Dragonaty lanzo de su boca un extraño rayo giratorio parecido a una nube gris, el cual iba a una velocidad inmensa acercándose cada vez mas a Electrivare, pero este se rodeo todo su cuerpo de un brillo destellante. Cuando el aliento de dragón impacto en Electrivare este tenia los brazos en forma de x para defenderse , pero el aliento de dragón fue repelido gracias al escudo espejo y se regreso como una fuerza psíquica hacia Dragonaty.

Pero algo extraño sucedió, el profesor Oak no se preocupo en lo absoluto, es mas se podía observar por el mismísimo Gary que tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al hacer esto por alguna razón.

´Nunca serás mas fuerte que el maestro ´ - dijo para si mismo Samuel mientras extendía una mano en el aire y continuo hablando – Dragonaty!, usa furia dragón 75%! ,. Grito con una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual hizo entrar a Gary en pánico.

Antes de que el aliento de Dragón impactara en Dragonaty, este lanzo sin cargar ni siquiera , una pequeña esfera de color anaranjado de su boca , la cual tan solo salir de su boca creció al mismo tamaño que la que había hecho Lance hace tan solo un momento. La furia dragón atravesó como si nada el aliento de dragón destruyendo el suelo donde pasaba, sin tardar mucho el ataque golpeo a Electrivare arrastrándolo con todo y luego causando una explosión donde Gary también se vio envuelto en la explosión. La explosión fue tan inmensa y catastrófica como la de Lance , pero esta era peor aun.

´Dragonaty regresa´,. el profesor mientras con guardaba a su Dragonaty en su ball y esta en su bolsillo.

El profesor camino por el lugar , mientras los escombros de suelo todavía volaban en el aire y el humo creado no se esparcía por completo. Samuel camino con una mirada seria atreves del pueblo que había convertido en campo de combate, ahora pueblo paleta era solo ruinas. El profesor Oak miro a varios lados observando como las casas se caían al suelo por las explosiones y los ataques de los renegados, tomando una cara mas seria y enojada acelero un poco el paso y se detuvo frente a un enorme cráter creado en el suelo del tamaño de 2 centros pokemon.

Luego de mirar el cráter por un tiempo , el profesor descendió y comenzó a caminar en el hasta que se detuvo nuevamente en el centro donde había una enorme cantidad de humo. Mirando el humo por un momento, el profesor luego tuvo un cara mas o menos de sorpresa al ver como el humo se esparció revelando un chico castaño completamente destruido.

Gary esta totalmente inconsciente , su cara estaba toda rasguñada y con pequeñas gotas de sangre en el lado derecho de su cabeza cubriendo todo su ojo derecho, su boca también sangraba levemente, su ropa era totalmente un desastre, su camisa se encontraba con agujeros y se podía ver como estaba quemada al igual que sus pantalones, su brazo izquierdo tenia una cantidad de sangre que lo cubría casi por completo.

Samuel no reacciono inmediatamente y con un suspiro se acerco un poco a su nieto y saco algo del bolsillo del chico, era una pokeball la de Electrivare para ser mas exactos. Al tenerla en su mano, el profesor dirigió a un lado su mirada buscando al pokemon eléctrico y lo encontró rápidamente en un lado inconsciente boca abajo. El profesor apunto la ball hacia el y de repente un aura roja envolvió a Electrivare y lo regreso a su ball, luego de regresarlo a su ball la puso cuidadosamente en el pecho de Gary y la dejo allí.

´he, igual que su padre, diste buena batalla Gary, pero tienes que aprender todavía para algún día lograrlo´,. Dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras notaba algo en el cuello de Gary.

El profesor se acerco mas y tomo el collar del cuello de Gary arrancándolo de este para observarlo. Teniéndolo en las manos logro notar que era el collar del Ying Yang que le había dado a su padre y este dado a la hermana de Gary, Daysi y esta a Gary, se podría decir que era como un amuleto de la familia, luego de mirarlo por un rato el profesor lo guardo en su bolsillo y saco una pokeball de color morado con rojo de su bolsillo acompañada de un nota y la dejo junto a la de Electrivare.

Después de eso, el profesor salió del cráter y al ver nuevamente como el pueblo se encontraba, sabia que no había razón por quedarse allí mas tiempo, por lo que lanzo a su Dragonaty nuevamente y partió lejos de allí, pero había alguien que estaba viéndolo desde el inicio, una peli roja que se oculto en un árbol, logro ver todo incluyendo las peleas de los tres ,tanto la de Lance contra Drake , como la persecución de Pikachu y Raichu y la de Gary contra Samuel, la cual ella considero la mas intensa.

* * *

Mientras en la frente a la residencia Ketchum se encontraba Melody y Cyssi esperando que los demás lleguen sin saber que se encontraban frente a la antigua casa de Red.

Melody tenia a Pikachu en sus hombros el cual estaba algo deprimido al perder el combate involuntariamente al Surge retirase, el se sentía impotente ya que lo privaron de un combate que tenia por derecho, un combate entre Pikachu y un Raichu es algo como decirlo , cuestión de orgullo un Raichu siempre hostigara a un pequeño Pikachu sintiéndose superior a este por su evolución y un pikachu siempre despreciara un Raichu por su macabras y diabólicas colas que se le forman al evolucionar.

Pika pika , pikachuu ( si ese maldito Surge no se lo hubiera llevado, ahora no podre dormir pensando en eso) chillo Pikachu mientras se encontraba extrañamente sentado en el hombro izquierdo de Melody.

Pika pi? Pika pikachuuu ( donde esta Red!?, necesito que me entregue un poco de kétchup para calmarme!) chillo el roedor amarillo mientras comenzó a retorcerse en el hombro de Melody desesperado.

Oye Melody, que sucede que los chicos no llegan? Ni siquiera eh visto a Zoey´,.Dijo Cyssi llamando la atención de Melody.

´Zoey, la chica esa que anda con nosotros, no? Pensé que se había quedado en el helicóptero contigo´,.Dijo mientras tenia una cara confusa en su rostro.

´Pues, como puedes ver, ambos helicópteros están aquí y Zoey no se ve , al igual que los chicos´,.Dijo mientras comenzó a mirar a todos lados Cyssi.

Un una pequeña corriente fría de viento se sintió donde las 2 chicas se encontraban y al momento algo raro fue sentido de parte de Melody, mientras Cyssi solo tuvo un pequeño escalo frió.

´tengo un mal presentimiento, con Red´,.Dijo preocupada mientras se llevaba ambas manos al pecho y miro a la distancia.

´Oye!, acaso…es mi Drake!?´ ,.Grito mientras se le tornaban húmedos los ojos a Cyssi observando una figura de un pokemon volador y sobre el tenia el cuerpo de Drake, acercándose donde las 2 chicas se encontraban.

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

**_Otro episodio terminado._**

**_Como que se me alargo el capitulo , no? Díganme chicos que opinan acerca de el, la verdad me costo un poco hacer este episodio ya que mi fuerte no son mucho los combates ya que siempre me excedo y como eran múltiples, no podía alargar demasiado el capitulo, pero ahora siento que hice combates algo cortos, que opinan ustedes?._**

**_Comenten y critiquen la historia chicos, nuevamente les digo, una buena critica me ayuda a despertarme y a ver que estoy haciendo mal , en cambio, mantenerse callados me traerá algo de confianza y seguridad y continuare haciendo los errores que les dificultan su lectura._**

**_Lamento no poner el combate de Pikachu chicos, pero nuevamente les digo que no podía alargar las cosas demasiado._**

**_Me despido de ustedes y espero verlos en el siguiente episodio…_**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola de nuevo chicos, en el episodio anterior los chicos iniciaron la operación para buscar los pokemon de Red del rancho del profesor Oak, creando una distracción Red y Paul logran rescatar a los pokemon pero Brock y Trayci aparecen listos para oponerse a eso. Mientras que Drake y Gary deben enfrentarse a Lance y a el profesor Oak para ganar tiempo al final pudimos ver como ambos perdieron sus combates…**

**Nuevamente les digo,Siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier comentario siempre y cuando sea de ayuda o sugerencia para la historia Comenten ya que con sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y continuar escribiendo para ustedes.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad : pokemon ni sus personajes no me pertenecen como ya saben y no hay que torturarme con ese hecho una y otra vez, (de mi parte Pokemon hubiera terminado, en el final de la batalla de la frontera)**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5 : Adios Ash…Una nueva vida!**_

Dolor, era lo único que había en el interior de Ash Ketchum , que bajo su verdadero nombre Red Satoshi Ketchum se encontraba en su pueblo natal, pueblo paleta, el lugar que hace tan solo un día lo habían echado del lugar donde la mayor traición ocurrió. Red había vuelto con los renegados dispuestos a recuperar sus antiguos pokemon, pero había algo que llamaba a Red un , presentimiento le decía a Red que alguien estaba allí, su compañero Gary menciono que Lance y el sargento Surge se encontrarían allí, pero nunca menciono que Brock estaría allí.

Asi es, Brock, la persona que había estado con Red desde el comienzo , la persona que Red considero como el hermano mayor que no estuvo allí, la persona que siempre estaría allí para apoyarlo y animarlo. Pero Brock tenia otros sentimientos acerca de Red , como líder de gimnasio Brock sabia desde hace tiempo el negocio de la liga pokemon, el fue enviado junto a Mysti por el presidente para vigilar y apoyar los movimientos de Red y asegurarse de que obtenga las medallas para participar en su primera competencia, pero cuando el presidente quiso sacar mas dinero con Red envió a Brock a que lo siguiera a las otras regiones a donde había planeado enviar a nuestro azabache, sin dificultad Brock se reintegro con Red y partieron a Johto para continuar con su misión.

Llego el momento de tomar camino separados al terminar la liga Johto, o al menos eso pensó Brock, creía que su trabajo para Charles había concluido al menos y de cierto modo era cierto, su padre se había estado encargando del gimnasio por un tiempo y ahora tenia esa responsabilidad, todavía queriendo mas, Charles envió a Brock para que siguiera a Red a Hoenn para que continuara con su misión algo que no le gusto a el moreno ya que quería volver a su anterior vida, resignándose Brock se reencontró con Red nuevamente y hicieron su viaje atraves de Hoenn y Kanto.

El moreno , cansado de cuidar y seguir al azabache decidió que era hora de desobedecer a su líder y volvió a su casa, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que fue regañado por su líder Charles , Brock no quería volver a seguir a Red por lo que se opuso a el líder y con esto obtuvo su relevacion de líder de gimnasio, tomando su hermano Forrest el puesto. Con esto Brock partió a Sinnoh para alcanzar nuevamente a Red pero con deseos de vengarse de el por quitarle su buena vida que tenia. Ayudado de una mujer que trabaja para la liga logro encontrar a Red fácilmente y se reintegro a su falsa aventura pokemon.

Finalmente el momento había llegado, la hora de venganza de parte de Brock hacia el azabache , en secreto se había juntado con Barry y Danw antes del partido del azabache contra Paul y entre los 3 acordaron su trampa para el azabache. Brock sabia como eran las cosas en la liga, el suponía que Red perdería ante Paul ya que de alguna forma se imagino que este era uno de los múltiples espías como Tyson, Ritchie o Harrison , los cuales tiene como misión detener el progreso de Red y otros entrenadores. Pero por ese pensamiento acerca de Paul, todo se vino a bajo , al quedar sorprendido de que Paul haiga perdido ante Red le arruino los planes algo que el sinceramente no esperaba. Sin tardar un segundo tuvo un charla privada con su anterior jefe Charles Goodshow y la campeona Cinthia donde le revelaron a Brock que el espía es Tobias y por eso le permitieron tener un Latios y Darkrai durante la competencia para vencer a Red.

Al Red perder ante Tobias, quedo devastado no podía creer lo lejos que había llegado , no podía creer como volvió a perder en la liga pokemon. El azabache se le había partido el alma aunque con una falsa de sonrisa intento despreocupar a sus compañeros. Red fue sorprendido cuando, mientras se encontraban en una cafetería Barry y Brock lo tomaron de los brazos y lo llevaron a un callejón. Sin entender nada el chico se dejo guiar por los jóvenes y de un momento a otro recibió una golpiza de parte de sus 2 ex-compañeros los cuales lo golpeaban y pateaban como si fuera una basura. Con una Red inconsciente tomaron 3 de sus pokeball y apunto de tomar las restantes fueron electrocutados por Pikachu que se le había escapado a Danw la cual estaba en el complot. Pikachu defendió a su amigo logrando ahuyentar a los 3 traidores los cuales al instante se subieron sin pensarlo al primer ferri que encontraron.

Red se había despertado unas horas después ,se encontraba en el suelo con su pikachu a su lado , mientras del cielo cai una fuerte lluvia la cual tenia empapado a Red. Con dolor en su corazón el chico busco por toda la ciudad para ver si encontraba a los traidores , preguntándole a todo el mundo no obtuvo respuesta, el acepto el simple hecho de que lo habían abandonado, el acepto el hecho de que se encontraba solo y nadie podía cambiar eso y que de ahora en adelante solo serán el y sus pokemon contra el mundo completo. Con odio en su corazón espero al siguiente día y tomo un ferri directo hacia Kanto para tratar de olvidar la maldición vivida en Sinnoh.

Todo lo demás es historia. Red tenia a sus pies a la persona que alguna vez considero como su compañero, golpeándolo sin compasión, Red, le repartía una serie de puñetazos a Brock como si no hubiera mañana, la cara de el moreno ya se encontraba ensangrentada, no lo suficiente para cubrirla completamente , pero se podía ver claramente como su ojo izquierdo estaba totalmente tapado de sangre. Red sentía un enorme alivio mientras golpeaba al criador pokemon que se encontraba inconsciente desde hace unos minutos, los golpes de Red eran tan mortales que no pudo resistir cuando iba en el puñetazo numero 25 y simplemente se desmayo pero Red continuo como si Brock todavía estuviera despierto.

Levantando en lo alto el puño derecho y mirando con una cara de odio y dolor , el azabache estaba apunto de darle el golpe definitivo a el moreno que podría terminar con toda su patética vida. Red no lo dudaba, estaba decidido a terminar el trabajo, estaba complemente decidido a asesinar a la persona que si hizo su hermano mayor. De un momento a otro el puño de Red comenzó a descender listo para impactar la cara de Brock una ultima vez pero apunto de hacer contacto, Red detuvo el golpe, no entendía por que retenía el golpe, no entendía por que no simplemente matarlo si eso era lo que se merecía, pero algo detenía a Red, el no podía matar a Brock, al menos no todavía.

Poniéndose de pie , el azabache miro triste a el moreno que se yacía en el suelo empapado de sangre. Giro su cabeza como si buscara algo y no se sorprendió mucho la ver a Trayci inconsciente y a el enorme Hoochcrow de Paul montando guardia. Volteándose completamente dirigió su mirada mas al pueblo y tuvo una pequeña cara de remordimiento al ver como el pueblo se encontraba en llamas por el ataque que ellos realizaron. Quizás se lo merecían, tal vez sembraron lo que cosecharon pero, se cual sea la causa , pueblo paleta era el hogar de Red , era su pueblo y el mismo se encargo de destruirlo. Apretando los puños entrecerró los ojos para avistar algo a lo lejos , la única casa que se mantenía en pie, era la suya, la residencia Ketchum se encontraba intacta y era fácil para el distinguir unas figuras paradas cerca de allí.

Con un leve suspiro, regreso a Sceptile a su ball y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su antigua casa , para enfrentar el mayor reto que le espera, su madre que igual que los demás lo había abandonado.

* * *

Paul por su parte se encontraba sereno y tranquilo, no era que el disfrutaba con asesinar personas o destruir una villa, pero si tenia que hacerlo el lo haría. Paul no tardo mucho en capturar a Donpham el cual con una rodada intento atacarlo , pero Paul logro evitar el golpe saltando lejos de allí y logro lanzar la pokeball. El que continuaba en la lista era Nocwtolw y este vino por su cuenta a Paul y se dejo capturar fácilmente. Luego de eso, para Paul fue fácil capturar a Quilava y Torkoal ya que estos tampoco dieron batalla y simplemente los capturo. El continuo su camino y logro llegar a un pequeño río que se encontraba allí , el mientras miraba a todos lados podía oír un chapoteo en el agua y de un momento a otro, recibió un chorro de agua a la cara.

´Que demonios!? ´,. Grito mientras recibía el chorro de agua directo en la cara.

To to to, Totodile! ( hehehe, que payaso Hehe) Dijo Totodile mientras bailaba en el río.

´Oye tu!, ven aquí! ´,. Grito Paul mientras seguía a Totodile el cual comenzó a nadar veloz mente y Paul lo siguió por tierra.

´Te gustan los juegos eh? Electrivare yo te elijo! ´,. Grito Paul lanzando una ball al río.

Totodile freno de repente al ver una enorme figura que se materializaba frente a el en el rió, el rió no era muy profundo por lo que Electrivare logro ponerse de pie en el y aun tener un enorme tamaño frente a Totodile, pero este como siempre no se asusto y envió un pequeño chorro de agua a la cara de Electrivare.

´Cola de hierro y sacalo del agua! ´,. Grito Paul mientras soltaba las bolsas en el suelo.

Electrivare entonces se puso sobre sus 2 colas y dio un enorme salto. Totodile se quedo viendo sorprendido pero luego se asusto al ver como Electrivare descendía y comenzó a nadar lejos de allí. Electrivare choco sus 2 colas contra el suelo y al momento logro elevar una enorme ola la cual arrastro a Totodile y lo elevo a una gran altura en el aire.

´Ahora, usa re mátalo con demolición! ´,. Dijo Paul mientras señalo a Totodile el cual caía.

En un brillo de su brazo , Electrivare dio un gran salto mientras cada vez mas se acercaba a Totodile, el cual descendía igual de rápido. Pero luego de un rato la cara divertida de Totodile desapareció y se formo una mirada determina , este se rodeo de agua y comenzó a descender mas rápido de lo que Electrivare ascendia.

´Esta usando aqua Jet…Electrivare aumenta la intensidad! ´,. Grito Paul intentando alertar a su pokemon.

En un pequeño lapso de tiempo , Electrivare logro escuchar la orden de su entrenador y aumento su poder de demolición acercándose cada vez mas a Totodile. Pero algo extraño paso, cuando Electrivare hizo su movimiento para golpear a Totodile este dio un giro y evadió a Electriavare pero no detuvo su ataque y continuo descendiendo esta vez con una mirada maliciosa.

Paul no entendía que sucedía y arqueando una ceja se quedo parado mientras veía a Totodile descender. Luego de un rato la cara de confusión de Paul cambio a una de sorpresa al darse cuenta que el blanco de Totodile era el, intentando salir fuera del camino Paul intento correr pero fue impactado por el aqua jet de Totodile y se fue de golpe contra un árbol de espaldas cayendo sentado en el suelo.

Totototodile ! (hehehe, que divertido humano ladrón!) chillo mientras bailaba nuevamente Totodile.

" Como crías esta abominación de pokemon Red " pensó mientras se sobaba la cabeza Paul levantándose del suelo.

´Que te parece una batalla Electrivare? ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra mirando a Totodile.

´Ahora trueno desde abajo! ´,. Grito al momento con el ceño fruncido Paul.

Electrivare lanzo de sus antenas un enorme trueno el cual impacto en el suelo y continuo su camino mientras destruía el suelo en su camino hacia Totodile. Totodile comenzó a correr rápidamente intentando evadir el trueno, y luego en una hábil maniobra que Red le enseño en su aventura en ciudad trigal en Johto , Totodile disparo su chorro de agua al suelo y salió volando en el aire evitando el enorme trueno que impacto en un árbol y lo quemo completamente.

Ya en el aire Totodile volvió a utilizar Aqua jet esta vez teniendo a Electrivare como blanco, Paul aprovecho esta oportunidad y rápidamente le ordeno a su Electrivare que se arroje al río de nuevo.

Totodile impacto con su aqua jet en el pecho de Electrivare y reboto impactándose contra un árbol de espaldas.

´Ahora Electrivare usa nuevamente trueno ´,. Dijo teniendo una mirada algo severa.

Sin perder tiempo, Electrivare envió de sus antenas otro trueno mucho mas veloz que el anterior ya que este iba por arriba y no por la tierra , con una gran potencia impacto en el cuerpo de Totodile dejándolo complemente debilitado.

´Ahora eres mío!´,. Grito Paul mientras arrojo una Great Ball a Totodile.

Paul se regreso a Su Electrivare y se acerco a la Ball de totodile, inclinándose para recogerla la levanto y se quedo observándola por un momento.

" Totodile, tienes un poder y habilidades únicas, creo que hablare con Red acerca de quien debe ser...tu entrenador!" pensó Paul mientras miraba fijamente la Ball y luego la guardo en su bolsillo.

* * *

Mientras Cyssi y Melody se sorprendieron al ver como el Staraptor de Red venia hacia ellas con el cuerpo de Drake. Ya con ambas chicas dejo el cuerpo en el suelo y rápidamente las 2 fueron a ver como se encontraba Drake, este despertó cuando escucho las voces de preocupación de parte de Cyssi.

´Cyssi…te…te encuentras bien? ´,. Pregunto débilmente mientras abría lo ojos.

´La pregunta seria, si estas tu bien? Drake!´,. Dijo Melody mientras se encontraba mirando a los lados para ver si había señal de Lance o algún enemigo mas.

Que…me sucedió?´,. Pregunto el peli negro mientras se ponía débilmente de pie siendo apoyado por Cyssi.

´Porque no nos dices tu? Te enfrentarse a Lance y luego esto paso ´,. Dijo Melody mientras acaricio el Staraptor de Red y Pikachu se subía en Staraptor.

Al nombrar a Lance , Drake pudo recordar todo, hasta que llego el momento de ser impactado por la temible furia dragón del Dragonaty de Lance , una ataque simplemente mortal que destruirá una ciudad completa si se usa con descuido. Caminando junto a las chicas llegaron a un de los 2 helicópteros y se subieron los 3 en uno junto a el piloto.

Apunto de cerrar la puerta Melody pudo ver como Red venia caminando hacia ellos. Con felicidad corrió hacia Red y se lanzo a sus brazos, con un pequeño beso en los labios ella se aferro al azabache en un abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho felizmente.

´Donde están los demás? ´,. Pregunto Red con una voz seria pero no demasiada mientras miraba a los lados lentamente.

´Estamos solo Drake, Cyssi y nosotros, los demás no llegan aun´,. Respondió mientras dejo el abrazo manteniéndose a una pequeña distancia de Red.

Red dirigió su mirada a uno de los helicópteros y logro ver a Cyssi y Drake en uno de ellos junto a el piloto, por lo que se tranquilizo por un momento. Con un suspiro de fastidio volteo su mirada a la casa que le pertenecía a su familia , mirándola con odio se acerco y abrió la puerta. Melody no entendía que el estaba haciendo y lo siguió para ver que pensaba hacer el azabache.

La casa estaba bien por fuera, pero por dentro el azabache logro notar que todo era un desastre , como si un ladrón o un tornado estuvieran presentes allí. Red camino seguido por Melody subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Red entro a su habitación mientras que Melody se quedo en el corredor observando las fotos y logro ver que Red junto a muchas personas, ella se sorprendió al saber que esta era su casa y rápidamente sintió un escalofrió al ver una foto de Red a una edad de 5 años o menos junto a un Rapidash y un entrenador a un lado.

´He, es increíble que no se encuentre aquí ´,. Murmuro para si mismo Red mientras logro ver la habitación completamente vacía.

No había ninguna de las pertenencias de Red, ni sus carteles se encontraba allí. Con un suspiro Red salió de allí y tomo a Melody por la mano para que lo siguiera, cuando lograron salir de la casa Melody iba a decir algo cuando Red puso su dedo en los labios de esta para que no hablara.

´Pikachu , ven aquí ´,. Llamo Red a su Pikachu y este se bajo de Staraptor y corrió a lado de Red.

´Quiero demostrarte Melody , lo decidido que estoy para continuar con esto hasta el final, quiero enseñarte que ningún recuerdo de mi pasado se quedara conmigo…´,. Dijo mientras retrocedió unos pasos guiando a Melody con el.

´Pikachu recuerdas tu primer impactrueno? ´,. Pregunto Red mientras miraba Pikachu y este asintió.

´Desde hoy, nos dedicaremos a dominarlo para que logres aprenderlo y esta casa es un buen blanco de practica!´,. dijo fríamente sorprendiendo a Melody y Pikachu.

´Red, pero esta es tu casa!, no puede hacer eso! ´,. respondió la castaña algo alarmada mientras tomaba a el azabache del brazo.

´No solo mi casa, todo pueblo paleta será destruido´,. Dijo con una voz de maldad.

Melody trago saliva al escuchar las siniestras palabras de su amor, ligeramente se aferro a el brazo de Red en un abrazo que resulto incomodo para Red. El azabache miro a Pikachu y asintió para que prosiga con el ataque.

Piii, pikachuuu ( …tuve buenos recuerdos del poco tiempo que pase en esta casa,…pero si Red quiere que eso quede en el olvido…que así sea!) ´,. Dijo determinada mente Pikachu.

Pikachu dio un enorme salto en el aire y lanzo un enorme impactrueno le cual zigzagueando logro impactar a la casa Ketchum. Con una fuerte explosión devastadora la casa voló en mil pedazos, Melody se aferro a Red y este se puso al frente de ella en un abrazo para protegerla.

Los escombros de la casa volaban en los aires quemados, alguno de ellos llegaron a otras casas en la cercanía que todavía se incendiaban y logro avivar mas su fuego, la casa de Red se había destruido completamente y un enorme espiral de fuego se encontraba ahora donde una vez estuvo la casa de la familia Ketchum.

Paul que había llegado a el lugar se quedo mirando como Pikachu destruyo la casa , el sabia que era el hogar de Red y era bien para el mismo que destruyera su hogar lo que le daba entender a todos que esta dispuesto a llegar a final con la venganza contra la liga pokemon. Cambiando su pequeña sonrisa, Paul corrió hacia donde Melody y Red estaban y con una palmaditas le dio a entender a ambos que debían irse ya.

Los 3 corrieron rápidamente y se subieron en el otro helicóptero. Paul tomo el mando del helicoptero y luego los 2 helicópteros comenzaron a despegar.

´Busquemos a Gary con el helicóptero, chicos ´,. Dijo Paul mientras tenia el control del helicóptero.

Pero eso no fue necesario al instante Paul llevo el helicóptero un poco mas al frente la notar como 2 figuras venían desde lo lejos, era claramente un hombre y una mujer. Gary se encontraba inconsciente apoyado por Zoey. A ambos lo abordaron en el mismo helicóptero junto a Paul para que pudiera descansar Gary.

´Que sucedió Zoey!? ´,. Pregunto alarmado Red mientras se acerco a Gary.

´El..el perdió Red´- dijo con la cabeza abajo – ´el se enfrento al profesor y perdió ´,. Continuo sonando triste.

´El profesor! ´- dijo Red impactado – diablos!, Gary se enfrento a su abuelo por mi , el sabia que su abuelo era una figura de respeto entre los entrenadores pokemon esa batalla estaría decidida desde el comienzo,. Dijo mientras apretaba los puños en la impotencia.

´Dejemos la charla para después, ahora regresemos a isla pomelo y de allí partimos a Teselia ´,. Dijo Drake en un intercomunicador desde el otro helicóptero.

´Espera, tan rápido!, creí que nos prepararíamos? ´,. Dijo Paul en su intercomunicador.

´Las personas que nos acompañaran se encuentran esperándonos en isla pomelo, solo tenemos que descansar y partiremos cada uno por caminos diferentes en Teselia, entendido?´,. Dijo rápidamente Drake cortando la conversación.

Los jóvenes se resignaron a seguir las ordenes de su actual líder. Ellos tardaron unos 30 minutos en regresar a la isla pomelo gracias a sus pokemon que lo usaron como propulsores nuevamente. Tan solo pisar tierra dejaron a Gary en el centro pokemon para que descansara y Drake por igual.

Ahora , Zoey , Paul , Melody y Red fueron guiados por Cyssi hasta una habitación oscura donde estaban presentes , Luana , Rudy y varios encapuchados que son miembros de los renegados.

Muy bien chicos, como Drake y Gary están incapacitados yo les diré nuestras misiones en Teselia, de acuerdo? ,. Dijo Luana al grupo de jóvenes.

´como sabrán, debemos ganarnos el respeto de las personas de esa región y la única forma de lograr eso seria siendo famosos y las personas mas famosas de allá son el alto mando y el campeón, ahora nuestra misión es derrocar no oficialmente a esas personas para que crezca el rumor de nosotros en la región luego nos revelamos ante la región y difundimos nuestra causa, les parece?,. explico rápidamente Luana y todos asintieron.

Bien, Zoey tu misión es causar el terror entre las coordinadoras, quiero que participes en todos los concursos pokemon y ganes todos y cada uno con una habilidad brutal y cruel casi idéntica a la de Paul pero mucho peor combinándolos con tu experiencia como coordinadora se te hara fácil,. Explico Luana y Zoey asintió.

Perfecto, Paul tu misión es derrotar cruel , vil y descaradamente a todos, a todos los lideres de gimnasio que se encuentren en aquella región, se te hará fácil ya que tenemos tu registro y eres un fuerte entrenador,. Continuo Luana mirando a Pual y este asintió.

Correcto, Red, tu tendras la misión mas complicada , nosotros de obtendremos una batalla contra el campeón Alder Mirto, el nos apoya pero necesita una prueba de nuestra fuerza, una vez que estemos allí tendrás 4 meses para prepárate para tu combate contra el, solo debes derrotarlo y tu misión esta completa, entendido?,. Explico nuevamente.

Red tardo un poco para repasar su misión, pero finalmente termino asintiendo.

´Bien, entonces eso solo deja la misión de Gary que seria derrotar al alto mando en un lapso de 5 meses o menos para generar el respeto y temor suficiente para que obtengamos seguidores por nuestra fuerza, preguntas? ´,.Explico finalmente Luana.

´Si, que pasa con migo?´,. pregunto Melody seriamente.

Esa es la segunda parte de la operación , cada uno de ustedes deberán ir con algunos acompañantes de nuestras fuerzas para poder obtener el entrenamiento suficiente y que los jóvenes de alla se aterren a ver un grupo de muchos entrenadores que somos los renegados. En cuanto a los compañeros pueden ser entr compañeros por cada uno de ustedes , pueden elegir entre esta lista,. Termino arrojándole 3 listas a los 3 chicos.

Los jóvenes miraron las listas un momento y los 3 se sorprendieron al ver algunos miembros de los renegados finalmente cada uno levanto las manos lo cual indicaba que habían elegido a sus compañeros.

´Yo simplemente elegi a Nando, el es una persona tranquila y con sus consejos y estrategias me serviría de entrenamiento. A Riley ya que el esta aprendiendo a usar el aura y como yo también poseo aura me seria útil aprender a manejarla completamente, y finalmente… a Melody y creo que saben porque ´,. Explico Red calmada mente.

´Sii ´ ,. Chillo Melody mientras tomo a Red del brazo Red y le daba un beso en la mejilla

´Pues yo no se, dime porque? ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa perversa Paul para hacer pasar un mal momento.

´No me provoques Paul ´,. Gruño mientras le daba una mirada fulminante a Paul.

´Pues bien, yo elijo como compañero a este chico llamado Tad, por su fuerte Poliwarhat me serviría para poder entrenar , mi segundo compañero seria esta jovencita llamada Luna, con su Sicsor lograre precisar los ataques y finalmente a este chico Harley ya que es coordinador y seria bueno tener un coordinador en mi grupo…y finalmente a Paul para poder observar sus combates,. Dijo finalmente Zoey sorprendiendo a todos.

´Que!, no viajare con tantas personas!, iba a pedir un permiso para viajar solo! ´ ,. Se quejo al instante el peli purpura.

´Pues esta decidido entonces, a Paul puedes añadir 2 personas al grupo si gustas,. Dijo con una sonrisa Luana.

Con un suspiro Paul volvió a leer la lista buscando desinteresada mente un entrenador para poder combatir mientras el camino, pero no encontraba nada especial en el grupo, solo meros entrenadores con un solo pokemon fuerte en su equipo, nada en especial.

De acuerdo, en el grupo yo elijo a este chico llamado Shingo ya que me gustaría combatir contra su Sicsor al parecer el joven es muy calculador y a esta joven llamada Miki ya que pelea con su Skarmory contra pokemon de fuego y ha ganado muchos combates excepto hasta que perdió contra un chico y un pequeño Cindaquil , que patético,. Dijo desinteresada mente Paul.

´Oye!, ese entrenador era yo! ´,. Grito Red enviándole otra mirada fulminante a Paul.

Luego de unas miradas de odio y un pequeño rato de silencio chocante, los entrenadores volvieron a poner sus miradas serias y determinadas esperando que continúen con la explicación.

´Bien , Gary luego nos explicara los detalles ya sea el tiempo para entrenar y los combates, pero es obvio que tardaremos un año como mínimo para cumplir esto ya que debemos traer reclutas de allá y no simplemente vencer a todo lo que aparezca´,. Explico finalmente Rudy apareciendo junto a los otros lideres de las islas naranja faltantes.

" Así que debo enfrentar un campeón eh, he esto será divertido" pensó el azabache mientras miraba aun su lista.

" Será bueno participar en los concursos nuevamente, pero si tengo que ser como Paul tendré que pedirle algunas clases privadas" pensó con una sonrisa algo maliciosa y picara a la vez mirando de tras al peli purpura.

" He, estos solo son torpes en una lista" penso Paul con el ceño fruncido – ´por cierto Luana, me podrías conseguir una lista de los lideres de Teselia y un mapa detallado de la región cuando lleguemos allá? ´,. Pregunto en voz alta mientras arrojo la lista de nombres a un lado.

´Por supuesto Paul , pero chicos escúcheme, esto es serio esta es una misión muy importante deben estar seguros de que llegaran al final con ella ya que cuando terminemos en Teselia comenzara el Plan principal dirigido por Red, de acuerdo? ,. Dijo seriamente Luana mirando a los 4 jovenes.

´Melody? ´,. Pregunto Red volteándose a ella para ver que opina y ella asintió.

´Chicos, están dispuesto a continuar con esto, luego de que lleguemos no hay marcha atrás´,. Dijo Red serio mientras miraba a Zoey y Paul.

´He, crees que me intimidare con una simple guerra, una guerra vivo yo viviendo en estas regiones de pacotilla´,. Dijo a ojos cerrados Paul.

´No importa que hagamos, siempre y cuando me prometas algo Red´,. Dijo Zoey mientras miro fijamente a Red.

´Dime ´,. Respondió al instante.

´Cuando lleguemos, permite me reunirme …reunirme con...mama y papa, ayúdame a buscar a mama y papa!´,. Dijo con la cabeza gacha mientras se podía oír como su voz se hizo quebrada.

La situación se puso incomoda. Un silencio lleno la sala completa mientras Red y Paul vieron a Zoey con la cabeza gacha con pura tristeza.

´Zoey….cuando volvamos, yo mismo te llevare con tu padre y buscara a tu madre en Orre o donde sea que se encuentre, te lo prometo´,. Dijo mientras puso sus manos en los hombros de Zoey.

Zoey levanto la mirada y al ver la sonrisa de confianza que Red le estaba dado logro sentir calma en su interior, ahora solo el tiempo dirá para que se reúna con su familia otra vez.

´Gracias Red ´,. Dijo con los ojos húmedos mientras se lanzo en un abrazo con el azabache.

Esta acción no puso celosa a Melody , sino todo lo contrario ella se sentía feliz de que podría ayudar a una amiga y compañera, además ella sabe que un simple abrazo no hace daño.

´Oiga señorita Luana ´,. Dijo Paul tranquilamente para llamar la atención de la mujer.

´Si Paul, que quieres saber? ´,. Pregunto casi al instante observando al chico.

´Leei la lista de posibles compañeros…y la verdad..esperaba que…´,. Comenzó a decir Paul con algo de dificultad.

El abrazo de Zoey hacia Red se había roto y ahora prestaban atención a lo que diría Paul, Red al escucharlo como hablaba era difícil ver a Paul alguna vez hablar difícil por lo que Red entendió que se trataba de su familia.

´Paul quiere saber si un joven llamado Reggie Shinji se encuentra en los renegados, señorita Luana´,. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Paul.

´Si!, quiero saber si mi hermano esta con los renegados´,. afirmo Paul ya hablando con normalidad.

´Mmm, Paul déjame decirte algo, tu eres el hijo de el rey de la pirámide Brandon, el es uno de los mejores agentes de Charles hasta el momento ya que con su ayuda a podido ver y tener a diferentes legendarios entre ellos Regi Ice, Registeeal , Regi Stone y una foto del Regigigas, su hijo mayor Reggie, por alguna razón admira mucho a su padre, el a lo mejor no sabe lo que nosotros , lamentablemente su constante comunicación con la líder de gimnasio Maylenee lo llevo a la perdición ya que aunque esta no es líder por mucho tiempo era amiga de una líder , Candice, ella sabia desde hace tiempo el negocio y poco a poco inmiscuyo a Reggie directa o indirectamente Reggie esta trabajando para esa organización´,. Explico Luana mientras mantuvo una seria mirada en Paul.

Entonces, hay un problema, muchos de mis pokemon están con Reggie que hare? ´,. Reacciono Paul casi con una mirada de desesperación.

´Simple, pide que te los envié sin decir nada , actuando como de costumbre y será mejor que te des prisa antes de que mande el boletín de nuestra operación a diferentes regiones,. explico calmada mente Rudy.

´QUEE!?, ya enviaron el boletín!? ´,. Exclamaron todos por la sorpresa.

´La verdad es que perdieron demasiado tiempo cuando fueron a hacer el golpe, lamentable mente le dio tiempo suficiente para que una persona , Delia Ketchum llegara a ciudad Veredian, ella les informo todo a la policía actualmente se encuentran haciendo un informe sobre el área y todo eso´,. Explico Rudy mientras recogía las listas.

´Bueno, entonces mañana partimos no? ´,. Pregunto Cyssi mientras miro a Rudy y este asintio.

´Seria lo mejor, ya que si Gary no despierta, no podemos llevarlo así hacia Teselia sin preparación y sin el estar completamente informado lo cual es un alto riesgo, pero si el despierta hoy entonces partirán en la noche ´,. Dijo con un suspiro Rudy.

Y Así todos asintieron y se retiraron de la habitación. Cada quien tomaron su camino Red y Melody fueron a conversar a su habitación en el centro pokemon mientras que Zoey y Paul se quedaron en la playa de isla pomelo simplemente observando las olas venir y irse con la corriente.

* * *

´Oye…Zoey...por que me elegiste como compañero? Eso solo hara que nuestro grupo sea demasiado numeroso, digo, elegiste 3 acompañantes y yo 2 por igual entonces somos 7, no crees que para desafiar a los lideres y participar en concursos somos muchos?´ ,. Dijo Paul mientras miraba al horizonte.

´No lo se, simplemente…quería tener a alguien conocido cerca, tal vez, no me sienta muy segura con las personas desde que descubrí todo esto y el hecho de que mi madre ni mi padre estén no ayuda en la idea´,. Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en la arena abrazando sus piernas.

´Alguien…conocido? He, sabes que solo estos días es que nos hemos llevado bien? digo, cuando nos conocimos a ti no te gustaba la forma de cómo ignoraba o insultaba a Red, es mas se podía decir que me odias sin conocerme aun, cual es la diferencia del antiguo yo y la persona que esta parada aquí en este momento?´ ,. Pregunto Paul sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

´….eres…mas sociable…menos callado, algo duro aun, pero por una buena razón, además no dije que te odiara , nunca eh llegado a tener ese pensamiento hacia ti…´,. Dijo mientras apretaba mas fuerte sus piernas.

Paul continuo mirando el horizonte, analizando cada una de las palabras dichas por la peli roja, mientras tenia sus ojos clavados en las enormes olas que se movían con una potencia en el mar de las islas narnajas. Admirado por el paisaje Paul se quedo en silencio por un rato mas hasta que con un suspiro volvió a hablar nuevamente.

´Se lo que te sucede, pero...yo no tengo tiempo para...relaciones! y menos cuando tengo tantas cosas en la mente, lo siento Zoey, pero mientras Red necesite ayuda y mi padre continúe trabajando para la liga , mi mente no estará con la suficiente paz para un relación ´,. Dijo Paul mientras se volteo a mirara seriamente a Zoey.

Zoey levanto la cabeza y se volteo a ver hacia el risco donde se encontraba Paul. Cuando Zoey bio esa mirada de sinceridad y seriedad en su rostro, se le partió el corazón en 2, ella no actuaba de esa forma pero últimamente se encontraba muy sentimental en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Mientras observaba a Paul el cual se quedo con su mirada allí los ojos de la peli roja se fueron tornando húmedos.

Al Paul ver como se le humedecieron los ojos, se volteo una vez mas y comenzó a alejarse de allí dejando a Zoey llorando en la playa mientras hundía su cabeza en sus piernas dando un fuerte llanto, pero nadie estaba allí para escucharlo.

" Tengo que pensar como rescatar a Reggie de esa zorra de Maylene , no tengo tiempo que perder con nadie!..." pensó Paul mientras cerraba los ojos y continuaba caminando hacia el centro pokemon.

* * *

Mientras Red y Melody tenían su conversación acerca lo que harán en Teselia ya que Red entendía que era una situación de seriedad pero tampoco no era que no podía disfrutar con su novia algún tiempo durante el viaje por un nueva región.

Por cierto Melody, tu no tienes pokemon, o si? ´,. Pregunto mientras arqueaba un ceja el azabache.

Jiji, si Red, el alcalde me premio como hace mucho lo hicieron con mi hermana, ellos me obsequiaron un hermoso Eevee, no es muy fuerte pero mientras jugábamos utilizo un ataque muy extraño que lo bautize como bola oscura ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa la castaña mientras tenia tomadas las manos de Red.

Hehe, el utilizo bola sombra Melody, es un movimiento tipo fantasma y los entrenadores común mente entrenan a sus Eevee mucho tiempo para que lo aprendan y debe haber una amistad fuerte entre los 2 para lograrlo, debiste ser muy buena para hacerlo sin la intención´,. Dijo Red mientras solto brevemente las manos de Melody para buscar algo en su mochila.

Que buscas? ´,. Pregunto inocentemente mientras inclino su mirada para ver que buscaba Red.

Aquí esta ´,. Dijo mientras tenia el puño cerrado extendido hacia Melody.

Melody quedo algo confundida al ver el puño cerrado del azabache extendido, pero luego el le hizo una seña para que abra las manos y así Melody abrió las manos. Red tomo con su otra mano la muñeca de Melody y suavemente dejo lo que tenia en su puño cerrado en las manos de la castaña. Melody miro por un segundo la hermosa piedra que Red le dejo en sus suaves manos. Era un hermosa roca verde de color celeste, bien pulida donde dentro de ella se podía ver fácilmente que tenia un especie de símbolo de un rayo dentro algo que la hizo simplemente hacerla verse mas hermosa para los ojos de Melody.

Melody aun teniéndola en las manos se abalanzo abrazando a Red fuertemente casi sin dejarlo respirar. Cuando ella termino el abrazo se quedo por varios segundos viéndola nuevamente hasta que se acerco a Red nuevamente y le planto un beso en los labios y este le correspondió el beso.

Pikachu estaba feliz , pero no porque Red se estaba besando con Melody ,el estaba feliz de que Red se estaba desasiendo de la roca trueno que atormentaba al roedor amarillo desde que la obtuvo. Saltando de un lado a otro Pikachu comenzó a correr tumbando al suelo las cosas de la habitación. Pero ni Red ni Melody le hicieron caso , ambos estaban centrados en su beso que ya tenia un buen tiempo desde que inicio, los jóvenes así se quedaron por unos minutos mas hasta que finalmente rompieron el beso para poder tomar aire, pero al romperlo juntaron sus frentes y ambos podía sentirá la respiración del otro.

Luego de un buen rato quedándose así, Melody se acerco mas a Red y puso su cabeza en el pecho de este mientras Red se recostó en la cama junto a ella abrazados mientras sentían como el sueño se apodero de ambos. Los 2 tuvieron un día difícil sobre todo Red pero por ahora no dejaran que esas cosas los consuman y disfrutaran cada momento que tengan a solas.

* * *

Mientras tanto Rudy se encontraban sentado en la recepción del centro pokemon mirando la tele, pero el se detuvo en una canal de noticias que siempre estaba actualizado con la región Kanto poniendo la mayor atención a lo que tenia que decir el boletín de ultima hora.

´Hola a todos soy Tara Jayne, reportera del PXTV, les traigo un boletín de ultima hora. Tal parece que el pequeño y hermoso pueblo paleta ubicado en la región Kanto al sur de ciudad veredian, a sido destruido completamente, tal parece por las declaraciones de los habitantes que pudieron escapar a ciudad veredian informan que vieron a algunos tipos que destruyeron el sito y solo pudieron identificar a uno de ellos, Gary Oak el nieto del profesor Samuel Oak es uno de los responsables del ataque a pueblo paleta. Se informa que si tiene cualquier contacto con Gary Oak informe a la policía. También una declaración de parte de la señorita Delia Ketchum ya informada afirma que Gary tiene compañeros y entre estos están el ex-entrenador Ash Ketchum del mismo pueblo paleta como Gary, si ven a alguno de estos 2 chicos llamen a la policía inmediatamente. Me despido, soy Tara Jayne reportando desde Kanto hasta Johto hasta la próxima´,. Dijo la peli azul de la televisión que había hecho un reportaje de Kabutops en las islas naranjas.

Rudy se quedo con la boca abierta, el sabia que lanzaron un boletín acerca del ataque, pero no especificaron los atacantes, en este tenían claramente a Gary Oak y Ash Ketchum como los principales sospechosos del ataque. Levantándose rápidamente Rudy corrió a avisarles a Luana y los demás renegados.

* * *

**CONTINUARA****…..**

**Les gusto? Que les pareció este episodio amigos?, me gustaría saber que opinan de cómo están yendo **las** cosas , si bien o mal, además una que otra critica de su parte no me hará daño chicos.**

**Les recuerdo una vez mas , que una buena critica me permitirá saber los errores que estoy cometiendo en la historia y me permitirá conocer los puntos de vista de ustedes los lectores, ya que yo escribo esto para ustedes y solo para ustedes.**

**Nos acercamos a lo interesante muchachos, Mmm, como que están algo escasos los comentarios , me están obligando a poner un limite de comentarios para el siguiente episodio chicos y no lo quiero hacer, ustedes deciden.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, hasta la próxima chicos!**


	6. Capitulo 6

******Hola de nuevo chicos, en el episodio anterior los ****chicos completaron la mision del rescate de los pokemon de Red y regresaron con un Drake y Gary heridos hacia las islas pomelo, ahora los jóvenes recibieron las especificaciones de parte de Luana y Rudy acerca de su misión en Teselia y sobre sus compañeros. Ahora solo falta que su líder Gary despierte para ver como resultan las cosas y si Red y los demás parten a la región Teselia.**

**Importante : Para los que no sepan o me preguntaron acerca del Eevee de Melody, Si, el Eevee de Melody es mujer chicos se me olvido ponerles ese detalle en el episodio anterior, pero espero que no los aya preocupado mucho con eso.**

**Nuevamente les digo,Siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier comentario siempre y cuando sea de ayuda o sugerencia para la historia Comenten ya que con sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y continuar escribiendo para ustedes.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad : pokemon ni sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo soy dueño de la historia.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6 : Teselia**_

Las cosas ya se habían calmado en el centro pokemon de las islas pomelo, los renegados se habían alarmado con la noticia de parte de Rudy donde les dijo que ya tienen a Gary y Red como los sospechosos principales del ataque a pueblo paleta. El caos entro en el centro pokemon, Paul, Red , Zoey y Melody salieron a ver que sucedía y entonces vieron como las personas se quedaban mirando al cielo como si algo vendría por ellos. Luego de un rato, Luana salió y tranquilizo a todo el mundo aclarando que seria torpe de parte de Charles contraatacar justo en este instante donde es presionado por la junta directiva a que sea mas reservado y que se mantenga un estatus neutral , iniciar un ataque con los campeones al mando solo traerá confusión para sus regiones y se sublevarían ante el y su dictadura secreta.

Las horas pasaron volando, los jóvenes se habían mantenido organizando sus cosas sobretodo Red que tuvo que luchar contra Gabite para tomar el respeto de este ya que de alguna forma Brock , lo había convertido en algo diferente, luego de un pequeño combate, Gabite fue atrapado por Red y este regreso a organizar sus cosas.

Giselle habían llegado a esas horas de la 6:30, saludo a los demás rápidamente y fue a el centro pokemon a cuidar de su novio Gary el cual todavía no se despertaba.

Los jóvenes no conversaron entre ellos de nuevo, de hecho cada quien, incluso Red y Melody se fueron a diferentes lados de la isla para pasar el rato. Red se quedo en la playa con Pikachu en su hombro, el se mantuvo observando el ancho mar con una mirada que no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción, una fría mirada seria estaba formada en su rostro.

´Teselia… que tendrá de especial aquella región…? Y porque demonios no esta controlada por Charles y aun así tiene una Liga pokemon? Ya lo eh dicho Pikachu, no puedo confiar en nadie…debo estar alerta por si acaso estas personas están tratando de enviarme hacia Teselia solo para darle dinero a Charles ´,. Murmuro para si mismo el azabache mientras contemplaba el atardecer.

´ Pika pi, Pika pika ( creo que estas algo paranoico amigo )´ ,. Chillo el roedor amarillo mientras hacia la misma acción que Red - ´ pikapii, pika pikachu ( no puedo culparte tampoco, de hecho hace mucho que yo le hubiera pegado un impactrueno en el culo a esos bastardos traidores) ´,. Continuo el roedor mientras cruzaba sus pequeñas patas superiores.

Los 2 continuaron observando como el sol se ocultaba entre el mar, Red se estiro un poco y con una pequeña sonrisa se volteo y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la playa.

* * *

Mientras Paul se encontraba en el estadio, allí habían unas cuantas personas sentadas observando el pequeño entrenamiento que estaba haciendo el peli purpura. Paul había lanzando a sus pokemon Weavile contra su Ursaring.

Paul se mantenía con los brazos cruzados observando como sus pokemon combatían independientemente de sus ordenes.

" Si pueden combatir como si fueran pokemon salvajes, lograran aprender ataques especiales nada comunes…creo que Teselia tendría mucha información acerca de ataques pokemon… espero" pensaba el peli purpura mientras mantenía su mirada seria.

Weavile se encontraba corriendo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro acercándose cada vez mas a Ursaring. De un momento a otro Ursaring uso su ataque giga impacto y se rodeo de una gran aura verdosa giratoria y comenzó a avanzar listo para colisionar con Weavile. Apunto de hacer impacto Weavile dio un gran salto en el aire y logro evitar el giga impacto de Ursaring ahora estando de espaldas a el, el ataque se desvaneció y una carga de poder golpeo a Ursaring y este se puso de rodillas ante el ataque.

De repente, las garras de Weavile comenzaron a tener un brillo oscuro con ciertos tonos purpuras, mientras tenia un rostro con una sonrisa de maldad pura. Weavile a una velocidad extrema comenzó a correr hacia Ursaring y se este mismo sentirlo , fue golpeado verticalmente por Weavile. Weavile se encontraba de pie al lado de Paul con una mirada de orgullo, mientras Ursaring tenia una mirada de algo de confusión y de un momento a otro sintió una enorme dolor y al momento y una rajada vertical apareció en su pecho y este cayo debilitado ante el pánico.

´Ursaring regresa ´- dijo Paul con una mirada sin expresión guardando a Ursaring en su ball – ´Bien hecho Weavile regresa´,. Continuo mientras regresaba a su Weavile por igual en su ball.

Paul comenzó a caminar hacia el centro pokemon mientras sacaba un libro de su chaqueta era un libro de tapa azul y las letras eran de un color dorado.

" El mundo marino,…todo sobre los pokemon acuáticos" pensaba mientras observaba el titulo del libro.

" Con este libro podre desarrollar las habilidades de Totodile, pero espero que Red no se de cuenta que le falta, después de todo es obvio que si este Totodile es tan juguetón es por que no maduro lo que indica que estuvo falta de combates" pensaba mientras comenzaba a ojear las paginas el peli purpura.

* * *

Mientras Zoey se encontraba conversando con Tad, Shingo y Luna 3 de sus compañeros.

´Valla, entonces ustedes eran tan temerarios? ´ pregunto mientras tenia una sonrisa oblicua a los 3 chicos y estos asintieron con una sonrisa clara en sus rostros.

´Aunque , para serte sincera , hubiera deseado nunca haberla sido…todo ese lio que arme sobre el rayo rojo fue demasiado para algunos y ahora me arrepiento de ello´,. Dijo la pequeña Luna de 12 años mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

´Yo no es que era temerario, pero junto a mi Poliwhart nadie podía vencerme…antes de que el chico del Pikachu….Red lo hiciera ´,. Hablo Tad mientras luchaba para no poner una cara triste.

´Siempre era muy calculador, de hecho me había desprendido de los combates naturales y solo estaba pegado a una laptop escaneando al pokemon del adversario, pero luego Red me hizo entender que eso no eran batallas , eso era simplemente un juego por lo que me anime y logre luchar como todo entrenador debería´- Dijo con una sonrisa el peli purpura - ´Lastima que solo logre obtener 2 medallas y fue contra una chica llamada Jasmine y un sujeto llamado Pryce, aunque seria muy afortunado ya que entonces no fui muy parte del negocio de ese maldito viejo´ ,. Continuo con una mirada algo triste y enojada.

´Son grandes sus historias, y en todas casi Red tubo que ver, hehe, me da mucha gracia y díganme están de acuerdo con seguirme para yo poder tener compañía mientras obtengo los listones? ´,. Pregunto la peli roja con una sonrisa oblicua.

´Yo estoy de acuerdo, y espero que no te importe que yo participe en los concursos por igual ´,. Chillo una voz algo afeminada.

Los 4 se voltearon y sonrieron al ver a un peli purpura vestido de un traje de Cacturne acompañado de una chica peli azul la cual estaba montada en su Skarmory.

´Son Miki! y …como te llamas tu verdad? ´,. Pregunto Shingo mientras se quedaba viendo a Harley.

´Mi nombre!, muchos los conocen, pero solo los verdaderos coordinadores de rango superior obtendría el honor de conocer mi nombre ,un bruto es aquel que usa a sus pokemon para obtener 8 insignias y particiapar en un torneo, tu mi joven niñato no mereces ni conocer la primera letra de mi nombre´,. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalo a Shingo.

´Hey, hey, espera, no somos coordinadores, pero si desafías a los entrenadores tendremos que darte una lección! ´- Grito Tad mientras se iba a abalanzar hacia Harley - ´ No me agarren que esto es el primer round! ´,. Dijo enojado Tad mientras era agarrado por Luna.

Entre todos se dieron unas carcajadas mientras vieron como la noche cayo sobre ellos y todos al instante miraron hacia el cielo viendo las hermosas estrellas como iluminaban el cielo nocturno acompañadas de la enorme luna.

* * *

Mientras tanto Melody se encontraba en la terraza del centro pokemon acompañada de Nando y Riley. Todos tenían unas sonrisas leves en sus rostros mientras conversaban.

´Bien, entonces nosotros somos los que acompañaremos al joven Red, es bueno estar con ese chico nuevamente , no nos hemos visto desde que fue a la montaña dura en Sinnoh ´,. Dijo mientras se ajusto el sombrero Riley.

´Es bueno volver a Red, además podemos tener una buena revancha mientras viajamos en las hermosas colinas de la región ´,. Comento mientras tocaba con mucha fluidez su arpa Nando.

´Oigan, como piensan entrenar a Red? ´,. Pregunto con una ceja arqueada la castaña mientras observaba a los 2 hombres.

´Bueno, mi entrenamiento con Red será severo, ya que pienso pasarle las culturas de un maestro aura por lo que nesecitaremos mucho entrenamiento masivo de hecho creo que no tendríamos mucho tiempo para entrenar personalmente a sus pokemon , por lo que planeo dejar a cargo a mi Lucario para que entrene a sus pokemon mientras nosotros entrenamos ´,. Comento con una mirada seria Riley mientras seguía recostado de las barandillas de la terraza.

´En cambio, de mi parte yo me centrare en brindarle a Red , el entrenamiento mental para poner su mente en blanco y tener claras ideas instantáneas, pero considerando su activa personalidad seria algo complicado por lo que no me daría mucho tiempo para su entrenamiento de potencia con sus pokemon, por lo que , como mi colega Riley pienso dejar a mi Roserade para que entrene los ataque especiales de los pokemon de Red mientras nosotros entrenamos ´,. Explico calmadamente con una sonrisa Nando.

´Valla, sus entrenamientos…me parecen…extraños…que rayos es el aura y de que hablan sobre poner su mente en blanco? ´,. Pregunto con una gota de sudor sobre ella la castaña.

´Hehe, te lo explicaremos después jovencita, bueno por cierto, tu vendrás con nosotros también no entrenaras como Red o al menos a tus pokemon? ´,. Pregunto Riley mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Melody.

´Bueno…me gustaría poder entrenar a mi Eevee , pero en cuanto a…usar sus entrenamientos se escucha interesante eso del aura y mente en blanco después de todo…creo que lo consultare con Red primero ´,. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno.

Con una sonrisa Riley y Nando hicieron lo mismo y se quedaron allí observando el cielo nocturno despejado donde solo se encontraban las numerosas estrellas brillantes adornando el hermoso cielo.

* * *

Luego de un rato, todos se reunieron en la recepción del centro pokemon por una buena noticia, Gary había despertado, ahora todos se encontraban impacientes sentados en la recepción del centro pokemon esperando que baje el castaño.

Algunos como Drake y Red no encontraban que hacer con sus manos y se las entraban en los bolsillos para al rato sacarlas una y otra vez. Luego de un rato Zoey se levanto por la impasiencia pero Riley la sento nuevamente para que sepa que no es el momento para una rabieta.

Luego de un rato , se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez mas y mas, Paul ,Zoey y Red no aguantaron mas y se pusieron de pie impacientes con enomes sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros menos la de Paul que mantenía una leve sonrisa. Luego frente a ellos se encontraba Gary acompañado de Giselle.

A Gary se le cambio la ropa que tenia, ahora tenia unos zapatos negros , unos pantalones anchos marrones ,con un cinturón negro agarrando el pantalón, un chaleco negro cerrado de mangas largas y una camisa blanca debajo de este.

Mientras Giselle vestía diferente de su traje de escolar también , ahora ella vestía de unos pantalones negros largos y apretados, tenia unos zapatos deportivos blancos, una camisa blanca por fuera y sobre esta un chaleco negro abierto y sin mangas, tenia una pequeña argolla dorada en su brazo derecho, tenia también una muñequera negra en su mano izquierda.

´Hey! chicos, que pasa? ´,. Dijo Gary con una sonrisa mientras saludo con la mano.

Ninguno de los 3 tuvieron que responder al saludo de Gary y rápidamente se acercaron hacia a el y se dieron un pequeño abrazo grupal de 4.

´Eres un maldito suertudo lo sabias jaja ´,. decía Red mientras golpeaba suavemente el hombro del castaño.

´Si, yo creo que no hubiera sobrevivido a una furia dragón directa como lo hiciste tu Mhp ´,. comento Paul mientras termino guardando sus manos en su chaqueta.

* * *

Ahora todos se encontraban en diferentes asientos de la sala común del centro pokemon, allí estaban Riley, Nando , Melody , Red, Zoey, Paul , Tad, Luna, Shingo, Harley , Miki, Drake, Luana, Rudy, Cyssi, Danny ,Gary , Giselle y la enfermera Joy , además de otros renegados que se encontraban allí, mientras cada uno les contaban a Gary diferentes puntos y le explicaban lo de los nuevos compañeros. Luego Rudy se acerco a Gary con la lista y este solo le dio una mirada rápida y escogió a sus compañeros.

´Bueno, es simple elegir a estos chicos, elijo como mi primera compañera a Giselle, por sus grades conocimientos en los pokemon, ya que ha tenido muchas notas altas en el instituto pokemon, además de que es una fuerte entrenadora ya que logro obtener 6 medallas de Kanto y en una excursión escolar obtuvo 1 de Johto y contra Morty ´- dijo mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla de parte de Giselle el castaño –´ y como segundo compañero , elijo a nuestra agente especial y pokemon Ranger Selena, ya que necesito tenerla a mi lado por un tiempo mientras estemos en Teselia , en cuanto a los demás jóvenes que se encuentran actualmente en Teselia en algún momento nos encontraremos´,. Termino de decir Gary mientras le regreso la lista a Rudy.

´Me parece bien Gary ´,. Comento Selena con una sonrisa mientras miro a el castaño y este solo asintió.

´Valla,…Red!...has cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos, no pareces la misma persona ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa Giselle.

´Bueno era solo un niñato cuando nos conocimos Giselle, pero tranquila, no es como si mi cambio los afectara mental o físicamente a ustedes ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilamente e la azabache.

Los demás sintieron como un pequeño temor por las palabras del azabache , Selena no podía creer que el joven alegre y dedicado a cuidar a los pokemon se había transformado en una persona calmada y reservada.

´Bueno…díganme un cosa, entonces, lo que haremos seria … causar el terror en Teselia para que las personas luego nos respeten por ser fuertes entrenadores y todo eso? ´,. Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta la peli roja Zoey.

´Correcto Zoey , necesitamos adquirir como ya saben , el suficiente nivel de miedo y respeto de los entrenadores y coordinadores de Teselia para que ellos quieran ser como nosotros, pero para ser como los renegados, debes ser un renegado…luego, su primera misión como renegados será participar en el ataque a Kanto algo que ellos no podrán resistir tampoco por el odio que le tienen a Kanto, es simplemente un plan perfecto ´,. Explico nuevamente Gary con una pequeña la sonrisa pero con una mirada seria.

´Todavía estoy pensando que mi misión de derrotar al campeón Alder es solo un bono para que el sepa que nosotros somos fuertes y no una verdadera misión ´,. Comento con el ceño fruncido Red.

´No Red, en cierto punto no te tardaría mucho entrenar a tus pokemon para derrotar a Alder , pero de todas formas una vez que tu misión este hecha, comenzaran la misión de los compañeros que elegiste y la misión de Paul y yo para entrenarte para la guerra, todo el proceso puede tardar dos años y tu eres la piedra angular para que salgamos victoriosos en la guerra ´,. Dijo seriamente Gary mientras miraba a Red.

´Entonces, de cierto modo, todo lo que va después de los primeros 4 meses será entrenamiento uno tras otro, no? ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa algo siniestra el azabache y todos asintieron.

" Perfecto!, no podía ser mas perfecto, tendré el tiempo suficiente para poner mi plan en marcha, junto a Gary y el equipo rocket todo saldrá perfecto!, todos los que me abandonaron pagaran, y no pienso dejar que ni los renegados ni la liga me detenga" pensaba Red mientras mantenía su sonrisa siniestra y luchaba para que pasara a ser una carcajada oscura.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron por diferentes caminos, Red y Melody fueron a buscar sus cosas tomados del brazo al igual que Gary y Giselle. Zoey y Paul caminaron juntos sin mirarse mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones, los demás ya tenían sus cosas listas y solo esperaban a los jóvenes. Luego de unos momentos todos regresaron y misteriosamente Gary tenia una pequeña marca de lápiz labial en la mejilla, mientras que Red bajo con la cara todo roja y Melody de igual manera por alguna razón.

´Oigan, acaso iremos en helicóptero? ´,. Pregunto Tad mientras estaba en el medio del grupo y todos iban caminando.

´jeje, no chicos, entre todos logramos tomar prestado un avión que pasaba por las islas toronja y ahora lo utilizaremos ´,. Explico con una risita de travesura Cyssi.

Todos comenzaron a reír ya que sabían de que tomar prestado se refería Cyssi ,aligerando el aire los chicos comenzaron a hablar tonterías entre ellos para llegar mas rápido al avión que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Luego de una pequeña discusión entre Tad y Harley donde Luna y Shingo tuvieron que interferir , los 18 jóvenes se encontraban frente al enorme avión blanco de pasajeros que tenia un tamaño colosal.

´Wuaao ´,. Dijeron todos al a vez mientras quedaron en bobados admirando la enorme ave metálica.

´Aquí nos despedimos muchachos! ´ Gritaron Luana, Danny y Rudy junto a la enfermera Joy despidiéndose de los chicos.

´Nos veremos en mucho tiempo chicos, gracias por su ayuda!´,. dijo Red mientras se volteo y saludo con una sonrisa.

Red se volteo a sus compañeros y todos asintieron , el comenzó a subir y fue el primero en entras. Tan solo Red entrar Melody corrió tras el y luego todos comenzaron a subir pero esta ves , Miki y Harley se mataron por el puesto de subir primero.

Finalmente todos abordan el avión y se sientan casi todos juntos solo están Paul alejado de los chicos para leer su libro y estando al lado de el se encontraba Luna la cual se encontraba algo interesante a Paul.

´Te llamas Paul verdad ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa la peli roja.

´Mhp, me conoces niña? ´,. Dijo a ojos cerrados mientras cerro su libro al instante.

´…Bueno , si , te vi por televisión cuando con tu Grotle te enfrentaste a ese chico Bill en su propia casa contra sus Jolteon, Vaporeon y Flareon y al mismo tiempo..recuerdo que perdiste la primera vez y luego se informo por boca del mismo Bill que había perdido en una revancha contra ti pero solo Bill tiene el video de ese combate y dice que fue intenso…podrías…decirme como fue? ´,. Dijo con una voz tierna la niña de 12 años.

´Ni siquiera sabes cual fue mi motivo para enfrentarme a Bill, o si? ´,. Pregunto con un suspiro mientras arqueaba un ceja.

Luna se mantuvo callada mientras tenia una mirada algo seria y asustada observando a Paul el cual se mantenía naturalmente callado y con una mirada penetrante.

´Utilice a mi Grotle nuevamente, el combate no fue muy diferente al anterior , de hecho el se confió de que podría vencerme si volvía con la misma estrategia pero…hay estuvo el problema, mi estrategia todo el tiempo era esa , hacer que se confiara, desde que me entere de que mi combate seria televisado no quería que mi padre que estaba en kanto se enterara de que andaba muy cerca de el, por lo que me deje vencer de Bill para que mi padre no tuviera ganas de buscarme , luego enfrente a Bill nuevamente y utilizando el ataque terremoto vencí fácilmente a sus 3 pokemon…y eso es todo, esa es mi razón y como recuerdo el combate ´,. Explico lentamente mientras se mantenía mirando por la ventana el peli purpura.

´Volví a verte en la conferencia Lirio del valle, pero allí fuiste mas brutal y calculador de lo que me hubiera imaginado…podrías…entrenarme por favor! ´,. Grito mientras se puso de pie con una reverencia inclinando la cabeza.

Paul se mantuvo callado y sorprendido mientras miraba fijamente a Luna la cual mantenía su posición aun con la cabeza inclinada. El momento estaba empezando a volar, Luna comenzaba a preocuparse, ella no conocía mucho a Pual y no sabe que su manera de ser es callada, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse bastante pensando que el no la había aceptado o peor ni le había prestado atención. Finalmente Paul se puso de pie y ella al escuchar como se puso de pie alzo su cabeza regresando a ponerse de pie pero manteniendo una mirada firme y a la vez preocupada.

´Si quieres ser mi aprendiz, necesito conocer tu elemento, tus pokemons , el pokemon en donde tu área se destaca y principalmente tu manera de entrenamiento con tus pokemon, dime todo eso y veamos si tienes lo necesario ´,. Dijo Paul mientras se mantuvo serio y con una mirada determinada.

´Bueno… mi elemento seria el tipo insecto y el tipo volador ya que casi todos mis pokemon se basan en ellos, tengo un Sicsor, un Armaldo , un Yanmega y un Pigeotto, en donde se destaca mis pokemon seria en los aires volando o planeando obviamente, y no suelo entrenar con ellos muy a menudo ,de hecho mi mas fuerte es Sicsor y es porque el se ha ido solo de vez en cuando y a enfrentado por su cuenta entrenadores que han querido capturarlo y todo eso ´,. Dijo lo ultimo con algo de vergüenza.

´Es probable que tu pokemon mas fuerte no sea ese Sicsor sabes, como ejemplo te diré que mi pokemon mas fuerte no es mi Torterra! ´,. Dijo mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos sorprendiendo a la peli roja.

´Que dices!?,pero si Torterra desde que era un Grotle era imparable y no es tu pokemon mas fuerte!? ´,. Dijo algo impactada y Paul asintió.

´Mi pokemon mas fuerte , es mi Weavile, el a diferencia de mi Torterra a estado conmigo desde que era un Sneaseal y yo tenia apenas 6 años, yo obtuve a Torterra a mis 10 años cuando era un Turtwick, Weavile siempre estaba entrenando sin descansar ni un solo día, el me inspiro a entrenar por igual de la misma manera y lo considero mi pokemon mas fuerte´- dijo con una sonrisa el peli purpura –´ el hecho de que apenas siendo entrenadora por poco tiempo ya consideres a tu Sicsor como el mas fuerte solo deja demostrar que no pasas tiempo con tus otros pokemon y nada bueno sale de eso , tengo la corazonada de que tu pokemon mas fuerte todavía sigue en algún lugar en estado salvaje, esperando a que algún día lo captures ´,. Continuo con una cara seria y tomando una pequeña sonrisa al final.

´Espero que estés dispuesta a dejarme echarle un ojo a ese Sicsor tuyo pronto…Luna ´,. Continuo sentándose nuevamente y abriendo el libro.

Entonces una cara de felicidad se formo en el rostro de Luna y esta se salió corriendo hacia donde los demás que solo estaban a 4 filas lejos de Paul. Al llegar ella se sentó una fila junto a Zoey y se miraron los 2 con una completa sonrisa.

* * *

Entonces afuera del avión se encontraban la enfermera Joy, Danny , Luana y Rudy y varios renegados mientras saludaban como el avión comenzaba a arrancar. Sin tardar mucho el avión logro despegar y ya se encontraba en el aire rumbo a Teselia.

´Mmm, tardaran unos Días en llegar allá , tenga suerte chicos todos estamos con ustedes y esperaremos impacientes su regreso ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa Luana.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la meseta añil se encontraba Cinthia, Lance y Steven los 3 estaban parados frente a el hombre que es el presidente de la liga pokemon Charles Goodshow.

´Entonces , ordenara la capturación de Ash Ketchum, señor? ,. Pregunto Cinthia mientras tenia una mirada serena.

No!, no podemos ser tan excesivos, debes enviar un fuerte escuadron de la policía y como Lance dijo, Drake los apoyo eh, entonces las islas naranjas están con esos 2 rebeldes de Gary Oak y Ash Ketchum…bueno, lancen a uno de sus mejores pokemon y ordenen les que busquen a Ash Ketchum y que lo traigan ante mi con vida y que envíen a su compañero Gary Oak al monte plateado si es capturado por igual, pero el debe estar en perfectas condiciones, entendieron? ´,. Dijo severamente el anciano con una enorme barba blanca.

Los 3 asintieron y salieron corriendo de la meseta añil.

El anciano tenia el ceño fruncido claramente, mientras tenia una pokeball en su mano, de un momento a otro la apretó con mucha fuerza y logro romperla fácilmente en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

7 Meses han pasado desde que nuestro grupo de renegados partieron rumbo a la región Teselia para obtener mas que entrenamiento. Los jóvenes apenas llegaron a la primera ciudad de Teselia que fue ciudad porcelana se separaron tomando cada grupo su camino. Como se habían distribuido cada uno se fue por su lado, Red, Melody , Riley y Nando tomaron su camino al igual que Zoey, Harley y Tad mientras que Shingo , Luna y Paul como los mas callados de ese grupo decidieron separase luego de que Paul obtuviera su 3 medalla o Zoey su segundo listan y se separaron en 2 grupos, mientras Gary, Giselle y Selena se habían ido rumbo a el estadio rápidamente. Mientras que Drake y Cyssi partieron rumbo a la aldea de los dragones.

Los jóvenes ya habían cumplido sus misiones y conocido muchas personas , Gary fue el que a diferencia de Paul que lo pudo hacer, conoció muchísimas personas incluyendo a un pequeño rubio de unos 12 años llamado Trip y una chica de unos 14 llamada Iris , ambos se habían unido al viaje de Gary o del actual Green Light que era el nombre usado por Gary para derrotar al alto mando.

Paul logro derrotar los gimnasios de Teselia con mucha facilidad solo dándole pelea el líder de gimnasio Drayden y la líder de gimnasio Hiedra , aunque esta ultima Paul logro derrotarla utilizando solo a su Weavile , sus comentarios y su fuerte música des concentraron al peli purpura. Al final Paul logro obtener las 11 medallas de la región en tan solo 1 mes , al mismo tiempo Luna iba aprendiendo de las enseñanzas de Paul y logro obtener 8 medallas de Teselia y además de que entro a la liga. Con esperanzas Paul asistió junto con los demás a ver la liga donde Luna había llegado a la Final derrotando a una joven llamada Georgina en la semi-final, ya en la final se supone que se enfrentaría a un joven llamado Virgil, lamentablemente Luna perdió ya que este chico le utilizo un extraño pokemon llamado Sylveon donde Luna fue derrotada.

Paul logro capturar un Liepar macho aunque no es de su mucho gusto, solo lo capturo cuando este ataco el grupo y logro derrotar a Shingo y por eso Paul compitió contra Tad y al final Paul logro atraparlo.

Zoey, había participado en muchos concursos de la región, ganando todos y cada uno con brutalidad y excelentes combinaciones gracias a batallas que tenia con Paul y Tad. De alguna manera ella logro aterrar a Harley ya que este pierde ante ella en todos los concursos que entraba, luego Zoey entro al gran festival de la región Teselia donde como ella no le permitió a los demás coordinadores ganar alguno de los otros concursos ella tuvo que enfrentarse contra una líder de gimnasio y esta era Camila, recordando el combate de Paul contra ella , Zoey logro derrotarla fácilmente y ganado el gran festival.

Durante su viaje Zoey mantuvo su equipo pero logro captura algunos pokemon y los agrego a su grupo teniendo el equipo actual de ; Glameowh , Gallade , Mismagius, Galvantula , Carracosta y su Leafeon.

Gary , se había centrado en disfrutar de la región junto a Giselle y gracias a esto a su aventura se le unieron Trip y Iris los cuales querían aprender de las habilidades de Gary ya que a ambos los derroto con su Umbreon como si no fueran nada, A Gary no le tomo mucho derrotar a los miembros de la elite 4 bajo el nombre de Green Light un encapuchado con una mascara blanca, lo mas difícil para Green Light fue enfrentar a Catleya, en un principio Green tenia todo bajo control, pero la actitud mimada de la joven logro cabrear al joven Green impacientándolo y sacándolo de concentración. Green logro derrotar a los 4 miembros del alto mando publica mente y su fama se esparció por todo el mundo, mientras ellos viajaban Giselle se mantenían al igual que Trip a obtener las medallas de gimnasio donde ambos obtuvieron las 8 y entraron a la liga. Ya allí Trip empato contra un joven llamado Shamus y ambos fueron eliminados , mientras que Giselle llego a las semi-finales donde enfrento a Virgil pero perdió con este y mas adelante Luna perdió ante el en las finales.

El equipo de Gary se mantuvo casi igual, mientras el de Giselle se amplio ya que ellos al igual que Red cargaban sus ball consigo en sus mochilas teniendo gran cantidad de pokemons, pero entre sus mas usados estaban ; Marowak , Venasaur, Espeon , Braviary, Beartic y su Zoroark.

Drake y Cyssi se fueron a hacer un entrenamiento a la aldea de los dragones donde entrenaron junto a Drayden y Ciprian los cuales los ayudaron a fortalecer sus pokemon de tipo dragón y agua respectivamente. Cuando Paul fue a obtener esa medalla Drake se enfrento a Luna donde esta logro derrotarlo con su Sicsor y este ante eso pensó que necesita mas entrenamiento y continuo entrenado junto a sus pokemon que adiferencia de los demás capturo algunos y ahora su equipo era de ; Dragonaty , Salamance , Haxorus, Hydreigon , Kingdra y su fiel Ditto, con su nuevas adiquisicion y luego del entrenamiento con Drayden se decidió en enfrentarlo para obtener el titulo del rey maestro dragón , pero en su combate Gary y su grupo llegaron y Iris reto a Drayden y esta logro vencer a Drayden obteniendo el titulo, pero Drake la venció a ella pero le dejo el titulo y continuo viajando nuevamente con Cyssi la cual por igual tenia un nuevo equipo ; Blastoise , Samurrot , Seismitoad, Carracosta,Swanna y su Kingler ya que intercambio su Seadra con Drake por su Kingler y así que ahora posee un Kingler.

Red, se mantuvo al margen de lo que ocurria con sus compañeros, el siempre se encontraba en constantes entrenamientos con Nando y Riley mientras intentaban controlar el aura de Red mientras Melody y su nuevo compañero Cilan entrenaban a los pokemon de Red menos a Pikachu el cual siempre jugaba con la evolucionada Jolteon de Melody , entre esos entrenamientos Red logro aprender a utilizar el aura pudiendo crear escudos de aura y logrando lanzar pequeñas aura esferas. Mientras Melody y Cilan lograron grandes avances con los pokemon de Red , aunque Pikachu y Joteon no entrenaban ambos aprendieron muchos ataque como cañón e voltios, electro bola o la tacleada de voltios, mientras que Sceptile logro aprender nuevos movimientos , Gabite por igual además de lograr evolucionar a Garchomp, Quilava al igual que todos los pokemon de Red eran entrenados, este iba a evolucionar pero se mantuvo en Quilava y logro aprender muchos movimientos gracias a esto. Luego todos los pokemon de Red fueron entrenados por Melody y Cilan, el grupo de Red volvieron secretamente a Kanto bajo el nombre de,los ladrones rojos, y robaron supuesta mente a los pokemon de Red estos siendo Squirtle , Primeape, Haunter además de que Red se alejo del grupo y llego al valle charific donde recupero a Charizard pero fue descubierto por Liza la cual es una amiga de Debora líder de gimnasio por lo que tuvieron que partir de nuevo pero Red tuvo la suerte de al partir volando recupero a su Pijeot y a su antiguo Lapras. Regresando a Teselia entreno nuevamente a sus pokemon personalmente antes de ir a el entrenamiento de Nando y lograron mejorar sus habilidades además de que Red intercambio a Haunter con Melody solo para evolucionarlo. Mas adelante enfrento a Alder al cual venció junto a Charizard, Primeape y Pikachu se encargo de todos los pokemon de Alder.

Red continuo su entrenamiento y logro perfeccionar mas el aura, luego se reunió con sus compañeros para ver la liga de Teselia y con ayuda de Alder entro a la competencia bajo el nombre de Red X aunque sus amigos supusieron que se trataba de el , ni Trip, ni Luna ni ninguno de los participantes sabían eso. Como Red X logro avanzar a los octavos de final donde se enfrento a Giselle y este uso a Pikachu y Gengar solamente y logro derrotarla pero luego revelo su identidad y que era solo una prueba y se retira dándole su lugar a Giselle.

Red se mantuvo al alejado de capturar nuevos pokemon, de hecho no le presto la menor atención en cuanto a los nuevos pokemon solo atrapando los 3 motores de arrance los cuales lo tiene actualmente ; Serperior, Emboar y Dewott. Pero Melody con su Jolteon y con ayuda de Pikachu atrapaban todo lo que les parecía ideal, pero al final tomando la pokedex de Red eligió a su equipo formal los cuales eran ; Jolteon, Unzefeat, Krookodile, Excadrill , Serperior y finalmente un Volcarona brillante o variocolor, tal vez el mas difícil de capturar para ella ya que tuvo que ir al castillo ancestral sola aunque vigilada por los 3 chicos tuvo que areglarselas por si cuenta junto a Jolteon y Pikachu se enfrento a Volcarona y logro capturarlo después de mucho combate.

Hoy, era el día ue todos volverían a encontrarse ya que no se veían desde la liga pokemon que ocurrió hace unos 2 meses, por lo que acordaron encontrase todos en la cafetería de ciudad porcelana. Allí se podían ver unos 5 chicos con unas capuchas asta el cuello, sentados a una mesa hablando felizmente, mientras en conjunto a esa mesa se encontraban una chica peli roja y un peli purpura que estaban con sus cabezas apoyadas en sus manos por el aburrimientos vestidos de la misma manera.

Paul y Zoey ya estaban hartos de esperar a los demás, Tad, Luna, Shingo, Harley y Miki parecían divertirse charlando acerca de sus experiencias cuando se separaron y sobre la liga que había pasado un tema que Luna no quería recordar.

´Valla, miren a esos 2 novios, debería ganarse un culo pateado por no participar en la liga para que me hubieran enfrentado ´,. Dijo una voz severa atrás de los chicos.

´Deberías aprender a cerrar la boca…Red! ´,. Dijo con los ojos cerrados Paul.

Red, Melody , Riley , Nando, Gary , Giselle , Trip, Cilan , Iris, Drake y Cyssi todos ya habia llegado y comenzaron a reencontrase con sus compañeros. Rápidamente Paul , Gary , Red y Drake se retiraron hacia el gimnasio para pedirle prestado el lugar a Camus para una batalla de todos contra todos, mientras que Cyssi les conto a todos que se hizo la novia formal de Drake además de contarle del entrenamiento y todo eso. Zoey compartió sus experiencias sobre los concursos y lo famosa que era ahora al ganar tantas veces seguidas. Melody y Giselle decidieron tener un partido amistoso en el muello de 3 contra 3 y fueron allá Luego Luna, Cilan , Iris y Tad fueron a ver a los 4 chicos en el gimnasio y entonces todos fueron hacia allá al ver la pelea.

El combate iba demasiado parejo, Gary junto a su Umbreon ganaba ventaja en el campo , pero Paul y su Weavile lograban un gran avanza golpeando muchas veces al Haxorus de Drake. Red junto con Pikachu tenían en constante presión a los otros 3, tanto que Paul y Gary secretamente se aliaron para poder derrotar a Pikachu ,pero Drake sintió esto injusto y ataco por detrás a los chicos. Al final los 4 pokemon estaban luchando por mantenerse en pie y uno por uno fueron cayendo derrotados al suelo, el primero en caer fue Haxorus, un rato mas tarde cayo Weavile , mientras que Pikachu y Umbreon se mantuvieron allí queriendo dar pelea aun. sorpresivamente de un momento a otro, los 2 caen al mismo tiempo declarando un empate entre Gary y Red.

Los chicos disfrutaron ese día como nunca, ya todos habían cumplido sus objetivos y ahora deberían viajar todos juntos para difundir la nueva palabra y obtener reclutas para los renegados. Todos se pusieron en marcha a visitar a la elite 4 y el campeón Alder para obtener una conferencia de prensa y revelar sus identidades. Red revelaría ser Red X, Gary revelaría ser Green Light. Mientras que Zoey , Paul y Luna aparecerán como simples motores de impulso tales como; la nieve roja, la campeona coordinadora - el maestro de gimnasio - y la sub-campeona de la liga pokemon de la región.

´Saludos, nosotros somos los lideres de la asociación conocida como los renegados, nosotros Red X , Green Light , Paul Shinji , Zoey Nozomie y Luna Ueda queremos mostrarles una vida , un mundo sin el mal, un mundo donde no existan esas personas con malos deseos hacia los pokemon, como saben, los pokemon son nuestros compañeros y amigos, y hacerles daño es mucho mas que un simple crimen, es un pecado...existen algunas regiones tales como Johto o Sinnoh donde costantemente los pokemon son maltratados , son utilizados por personas con deseos de poder y codicia, antes solo eran esas regiones...ahora es el mundo completo que esta en declive . Quieren ver como su hermosa region es invadida , por el contrabando desde las corporaciones perversas que existen en esas malvadas regiones? quieren ver como su fuerza , como su motor de impulso que es su liga pokemon es corrompida por el sistema otorgado por los dirigentes de las regiones mayores ya sea Kanto o Hoenn? quieren ver como mueren sus pokemon en sus ojos bajo el dominio de Charles Goodshow!?. Únanse a nuestra causa, únanse a los renegados y protejan el futuro de sus entrenadores mas jóvenes, únanse a los renegados y protejan el honor de su región!, únanse a los renegados y recuperen el honor que Kanto les arrebato hace no mucho tiempo...gracias por su atención, esperamos su respuesta ´,. Dijo seriamente Red.

Ahora para demostrar su punto Paul , Red, Gary y Zoey fueron al desierto donde televisaron un poco de su poder, Red lanzo a su Charizard , Paul lanzo un Durggidon variocolor que había obtenido , Gary lanzo a su Arcanine y Zoey lanzo Mismagius. Red y Gary ordenaron utilizar bombardeo , mientras que Paul ordeno usar cometa draco y finalmente Zoey le ordeno a su pokemon utilizar Rayo carga. Los 4 ataques fueron devastadores, entre todos colapsaron y generaron una enorme y apocalíptica explosión, las cámaras de los reporteros no aguantaron tal poder y explotaron en sus caras mientras la onda de explosión continuaba, pero los 4 chicos se quedaron allí con los brazos cruzados y miradas serias en sus rostros.

" Mmmm, Melody y Cilan hicierion un buen trabajo con Charizard, lastima que no pudieron enseñarle a controlar el movimiento infierno combinado con la habilidad mar llamas para multiplicar su poder... creo que hay cosas que debe hacer uno mismo" Pensaba mientras tenia una mirada relajada en su rostro Red.

" Tanto tiempo...y Zoey todavía no ocupa el pañuelo elegido que le obsequie para su Mismagius...creo que no están fuerte como la imagine" Pensó el peli purpura mientras fruncía el ceño.

" Se que si no utilizo el pañuelo Paul se decepcionara, pero me avergonzaría mas si se entera que no controlo el poder de mi pokemon con ese objeto " Pensó mientras su mirada seria se tornaba algo preocupada.

" Es increíble que tuve que ocupar carbón para elevar el ataque de fuego de Arcanine y apenas logro igualar el bombardeo del Charizard de Red... increíble " pensaba mientras apretaba levemente los dientes Gary.

La demostración había terminado, los jóvenes regresaron a sus pokemon a sus ball y dieron una reverencia frente a la única cámara que seguía intacta y luego tomaron camino de regreso a la ciudad listos para continuar con la segunda fase de la misión.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**Les gusto? que les pareció el episodio? debo decir que decidí poner los acontecimientos de los primeros 7 meses en una narración en lugar de vivirlo ya que eso alargaría demasiado la historia y todo eso chicos. Cada vez estamos mas cerca de que la guerra comience muchachos.**

**En realidad, fue muy difícil para mi elegir a los pokemon que tengan los personajes, ya que en realidad considero a todos los pokemon de Teselia muy feos es tontos en realidad , por lo que tuve que poner muy pocos . Si hubieran mas pokemon de otras regiones en Teselia seria mas fácil y aunque puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, no lo haré para mantener un poco de lógica en cuanto al mundo pokemon (algo que la compañía no esta asiendo ya que si ven la saga de Teselia podrán ver pokemon de Kanto o Sinnoh en algunos episodios, algo muy mal )**

**Comenten si les gusta lo que leyeron, saben que pueden ayudarme con mis errores ortográficos ya que la mayoría de ellos nosotros ni nos damos cuenta cuando los hacemos pero ustedes tal vez si y con su aviso puedo mejorar y evitar algo que pueda dañar su lectura.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola de nuevo chicos, estoy muy feliz con sus comentarios y con el numero de seguidores de la historia, eso me motiva a continuar escribiendo y con eso ahora estoy mas inspirado en continuar esta historia para ustedes amigos.**

**! Importante! : Un detalle que no les he dado y es para futuros episodio así que lean atentamente, ! los combates pokemon , afectaran la energía vital de el entrenador, por lo que si un entrenador llega a perder combates ( de 4 contra 4 en adelante) colapsara por la falta de energía vital!. Gracias por su ****atención y les pido que lean el final para que entiendan, cuando terminen de leer el capitulo por favor.**

**En el episodio anterior, Los renegados finalmente partieron a Teselia/Unova donde tuvieron grandes entrenamientos de todos los tipos y capturaron nuevos pokemon, pero que sucedió con la región Kanto? **

**Nuevamente les digo,Siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier comentario siempre y cuando sea de ayuda o sugerencia para la historia Comenten ya que con sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y continuar escribiendo para ustedes.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad : pokemon ni sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo soy dueño de la historia y el personaje original en este caso.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 : Un reunión por el progreso!**

Han pasado ya 2 años desde que Red y los renegados dejaron Kanto para ir rumbo a Teselia. Muchas cosas sucedieron en Kanto mientras los jóvenes se preparaban para la invasión que planean contra la región que los traiciono y engaño a cada uno de ellos. Mientras los jóvenes entrenan en Teselia, las personas de Kanto y las regiones próximas a esta continuaron sus vidas como si nada hubiera sucedido. Delia Ketchum se había desaparecido desde que dio el reportaje hace 2 años en ciudad Veredian, nadie la ha vuelto a ver.

Pueblo paleta continuaba siendo un lugar árido, nadie se había molestado en intentar recuperar ese lugar, es mas , el oficial superior de la policía ordeno que lo dejaran tal como esta como un recordatorio del crimen cometido por Gary Oak y Ash Ketchum, los pocos que sobrevivieron al ataque a pueblo paleta, se mudaron a ciudad Veredian donde fueron acogidos por las personas de allí y por si fuera poco , Charles Goodshow les construyo casas pequeñas a cada uno de los habitantes que vinieron desde pueblo paleta. Ciudad plateada ahora volvió a ser comandada por Brock el cual con la ayuda de Charles re diseño su gimnasio y ahora tiene un ring de boxeo en su gimnasio donde realiza un torneo para ver quien lo enfrentara por la medalla y hasta ahora son pocos los que lograron derrotar a Brock.

Koga se había retirado de ser el líder de gimnasio y ahora paso a ser uno de los miembros del alto mando de Johto gracias a la ayuda de Charles, su hija, Sachiko tomo el gimnasio pero esta se lleno de poder y convirtió toda la ciudad Fucshia en una aldea ninja donde si un turista se atrevía a pisar por allí seria atacado por miles de ninjas hasta que no quede rastro de dicha persona. El sargento surge cerro su gimnasio y se dedico al crimen organizado en la región Kanto, tanto que llego a tomar el control total de la planta eléctrica de Kanto dejando a toda la región sin energía eléctrica , pero entonces un joven llamada Leaf detuvo a los secuaces y retomo la energía para la región. Nadie se entero de que el sargento Surge fue el culpable de eso y regreso a su gimnasio como si nada, las personas aclamaron a la joven y esta recibió una oferta para líder de gimnasio de ciudad Veredian de parte de Charles Goodshow ya que ese fue su plan desde el comienzo.

Hoy, era el día en que Charles Goodshow planifico una reunión entre todos los lideres de gimnasio de las regiones Kanto, Johto y Hoenn con la presencia del alto mando y el campeón de dichas regiones y la participación especial de la campeona Cinthia y la miembro de la élite 4 , la dama Bertha.

Todos estaban reunidos en una enorme sala muy bien iluminada, el techo era muy alto tanto que 2 Onix pudieran ponerse uno sobre otro y no alcanzarían el techo. El lugar estaba adornado muy elegantemente, con alfombras rojas en el piso, una elegante mesa marrón con sillas negras donde todos los presentes estaban sentados. Candelabros enganchados en las columnas y unos enormes en el techo. En la parte del fondo de la mesa se podía ver una enorme silla de oro puro, con algunos rubís y zafiros de adorno en ella , con un símbolo en lo mas alto de una pokeball negra con bordes blanco y el fondo rojo.

´Valla, es bueno ver que sales Sabrina, no nos vemos desde hace 2 años!´,. dijo el ninja Koga con una sonrisa.

Sabrina se mantuvo en silencio, mientras tomaba de su copa de vino delicadamente. Ella a diferencia de los demás tenia un nuevo traje ahora ella tenia puesto un vestido verde oscuro, con unos detalles en los hombros y el cuello morados, teniendo un abanico de papel negro con los bordes rojos, además de tener en su cabeza un pequeño sombrero de un tulipán negro que ocultaba su largo cabello. A pesar de todo eso su mirada era fría como el hielo y todos los presentes estaban algo aterrados de ver a la mujer mas bella de Kanto, ser tan aterradora.

´Escuche que declinaste la oferta para entrar al alto mando de Kanto´- Dijo seriamente Mento mientras agitaba una copa de vino – ´deberías pensarlo mejor, así estarás a un nivel como el mío querida´,. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomo un sorbo de su copa.

´Esos asuntos no te incumben, pero si crees que necesito llamarme como un miembro de la élite para vencerte estas muy equivocado, por algo soy la líder mas fuerte de la región ya que nadie a logrado obtener mi medalla de gimnasio por mas de 3 años y si crees que eso no es suficiente , cuando eras líder de gimnasio de ciudad Eaucruteak no eras muy fuerte que digamos, ya que de 10 combates perdías 9 y el otro era un empate´,. Dijo fríamente mientras dirigió su mirada al enmascarado y este solo tuvo una sonrisa siniestra.

´Eres simplemente vil Sabrina, pero no crees que alguien de mente débil como tu podría superar mis grandiosas habilidades como entrenador de pokemon psíquicos ´- dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano – ´el hecho de que seas psíquica no significa que puedes engañarme con tus trucos, reina psíquica! ´ ,. Dijo mientras le dio una mirada que era hielo a la líder de ciudad Azafrán.

´Ustedes 2, me tiene cansada, si no se callan les haré un tumor cerebral a cada uno de los 2 y empezare contigo Mento así que no me provoques niñato! ´,. Grito lentamente Agatha mientras miraba a cada uno de los 2 psíquicos.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Mento se reclino con su silla hacia tras, mientras que Sabrina tomo un sorbo de su copa y se mantuvo neutral mirando a los demás lideres de gimnasio.

´Creí que los ases del frente de Scott estarían aquí también ´,. Comento Brock mientras miraba a los lados.

´Tu crees demasiado tonto, deberías aprender a utilizar mejores estrategias en lugar de valerte de cuerdas para ganar un combate, perdedor!´,. digo engreída mente Leaf mientras estaba sentada al lado del moreno.

´Como me dijiste mocosa estúpida!?, deberías aprender a respetar a los fuertes, tu ni siquiera vencerías a mi hermanito , patética líder de clase baja!´,. gruño Brock mientras le daba una mirada asesina a la castaña.

´O por favor Broco, acéptalo Leaf logro derrotarte 5 veces para tomar la prueba de elite y tu ni siquiera le derrotaste 2 pokemon así que supera lo niño ´,. Dijo un joven peli rojo que estaba con los pies sobre la mesa.

´Blaze!, baja los pies de la mesa inmediatamente chiquillo travieso!´,. Grito enojado Blanie

´Perdon abuelo´ – dijo el peli rojo mientras se encogía de hombros- ´pero de todas formas ustedes dan lata viejos y viejas , deberían aprender a ser un verdadero campeón como lo soy yo ´,. Continuo mientras se retiro de el lugar engreída mente haciendo enojar a todos.

´Hay, no puedo creer como ese chico es miembro de la elite 4, si ni siquiera era líder de gimnasio! ´,. Dijo frustrado Surge mientras se tomaba los cabellos con ira.

´Bueno, el es un gran entrenador, no me sorprendería que derrotara a Agatha algún día y tome el puesto de el élite líder y quien sabe hasta campeón llegaría a ser ´,. Dijo con un suspiro Sachiko y al instante recibió un cocotazo de parte de su padre Koga.

´No deberías estar enamorándote de niños engreídos como ese, de hecho el es tu enemigo recuerda tu meta es ser de la élite 4 algún día como tu viejo, y si el es uno de ello significa que debes derrotarlo jovencita! ´,. Dijo mientras tenia una mirada severa el ninja élite de Johto.

´Ya papa…..digo…jefe, discúlpeme ´,. Dijo mientras hizo una pequeña reverencia sin levantarse de la silla Sachiko.

´Tu crees que el campeón de Kanto se presente, digo el mismísimo Charles fue personalmente a invitar a cada uno de nosotros por lo que debe ser algo extremadamente importante para que ese sujeto no se presente de nuevo ´,. Susurro Flannery al odio de Erika.

´No lo se, pero ni siquiera sabemos quien ese el campeón, de hecho ni siquiera el alto mando de Kanto sabe quien es, solo los campeones y el señor Charles conocen la identidad de nuestro campeón ´,. Dijo Erika susurrándole al oído a Flannery.

´Oigan, digan me algo Anibal y Brawly, ustedes son lideres de gimnasio de tipo lucha, porque demonios no son los mas fuertes de su región incluso cuando fueron entrenados por mi mejor aprendiz la Maestra del Dojo, Greta y aun así no son los maestros de su región? Expliquen me señores o me verán obligado a utilizar la fuerza!´,. grito enojado Bruno mientras se ponía de pie chocando sus manos en la mesa asustando a los 2 lideres de gimnasio.

´Entonces, los lideres de las islas naranjas están aumentando sus ingresos desde hace un mes? Como es eso posible si incluso nos aseguramos de mantener aislada esas islas para que quiebren prontamente!? ´,. Dijo calmada y sorprendida mente Loreli.

´No sabemos con seguridad, pero hay una noticia que se rumorea de allá tal parece que ni la primera maestra, la perra de Cyssi y el campeón flacucho de Drake no están disponibles y en su lugar tomaron el puesto 2 nuevos integrantes, el de la perra lo tomo una chica llamada Maren y el puesto de Drake lo tomo un hombre llamado Poncho o algo así aunque dicen que no es muy fuerte pero pocos llegan a enfrentarlo, aunque conozco a ambos nunca me los imagine como entrenadores ´,. Dijo Misty.

´Se ve que no te agrada nada esa Cyssi eh? ´,. Dijo en tono de burla Tate y Lyza al mismo tiempo.

´No se metan mocosos!´,. Grito enojada poniéndose de pie la peli roja y al instante recibió una molestia cerebral de parte de una reina bruja.

Misty tenia una sonrisa nerviosa mientras dirigía su mirada a Sabrina la cual tenia aun su rostro que era hielo, lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia la peli roja que estaba de pie riendo nerviosamente y le envió otro pulso mental.

" No te metas con mis niños, sirena marimacho o te convertiré en el juguete de un perro siberiano " pensaba Sabrina mientras ese pensamiento era transmitido a la mente de Misty y esta asintió lentamente y se sentó.

Tate y Lyza le sacaron al mismo tiempo las lenguas a Misty y esta tuvo que contenerse para no ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Pero Sabrina tenia un pensamiento todavía en su mente, algo que no podía sacarse de allí , algo que tenia mucho tiempo de haber pasado ya hace mas de 1 años y unos meses que tuvo un accidente en su gimnasio aunque ni siquiera Charles sabe como ocurrió ese accidente que la mantuvo 1 mes en el hospital y le destruyo su gimnasio completamente teniendo que volver a reconstruirlo.

" por que no lo hiciste" pensó frustrada mientras cerro los ojos la mujer mas bella de Kanto.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Jajajajajaja, no se que decirte , yo soy solo un amante de la destrucción, en cuanto a Haunter , solo quiero enseñarle lo que es un entrenador de verdad ´,. Dijo un azabache que tenia a un Haunter a su lado.

´Eres un maldito Ash Ketchum ´ ,. Gruño Sabrina mientras estaba tirada en el suelo con varias heridas en la piel.

´Ash…Ketchum, jajaja, y todavía me siguen llamado con ese nombre? Ustedes dan lastima , pero sabes que?, ahora con mas razón debo llevarme a Haunter y que hay de malo en eso después de todo? Haunter es mio desde el comienzo y se quedo contigo para hacerte feliz y lo desperdiciaste de igual manera Sabrina ´,. Dijo burlona mente mientras se ponía un guante azul con unos signos amarillos en su mano izquierda el azabache.

´Entonces por eso no puedo leer tu mente, eres un maestro aura, nunca me imagine que fueras un maldito maestro aura! ´,. Grito mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

´Sabes, tus 2 hijos son muy lindos, me enfrente a ellos una vez y mi Pikachu y Swellow los vencieron como basura, a pesar de todo, salve a los pokemon de esos niños de que fueran robados del equipo rocket , pero sabes que? Creo que volveré a Hoenn para matarlos, después de que termine contigo claro jaja ´,. Dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente.

´Ni te atrevas maldito Ash Ketchum! ´,. Gruño mientras se apoyaba en la pared y jadeaba buscando aire Sabrina.

´No vale la pena asesinar a unos pequeños niños , pero a una vieja bruja no tengo problemas con ello ´– dijo mientras alzo su brazo izquierdo hacia Sabrina y esta se congelo del miedo –´ prepárate a morir reina psíquica! ´,. Dijo fríamente Red y al terminar lanzo de su mano una gran aura esfera la cual destruyo todo el lugar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

" Aun así...no me mataste, acaso planeas hacernos sufrir bastardo? Si tan solo pudiera saber donde te encuentras, iría a buscarte para matarte yo misma como debí de hacerlo hace 2 años en pueblo paleta" pensó mientras apretaba la copa en su mano.

" No puedo permitir que alguien lastime a esos 2 niños, son todo lo que me queda desde que mis padres murieron , ya no tengo nada mas porque continuar y si alguien se mete con ellos, yo me encargare de matar personalmente a esa persona " pensaba mientras la ira corría en su cuerpo.

Pero al que no esperaba Sabrina era que su ira logro hacerla bajar su barrera mental, logrando que su ultimo pensamiento sean escuchado por Mento, Tate y Lyza. Los 3 tuvieron una sonrisa escuchando los pensamientos de Sabrina y lentamente Tate y Lyza se pusieron de pie y abrazaron a su madre inesperadamente para ella. Luego de un rato regresaron a sus asientos y Mento les alboroto el cabello a ambos y estos lo permitieron.

´Bueno , bueno, se divirtieron bastante conversando entre ustedes chicos? Pues genial, ahora hay negocios que atender, doy por comienzo a esta reunión de élite ´,. Dijo Charles y al instante todos se callaron para escuchar a su líder.

´Nuestros ingresos y popularidad están incrementando cada vez en las diferentes regiones del mundo, de hecho estamos recibiendo ofertas para implantar un liga pokemon en unas pequeñas islas de una región conocida como Obilie, pero lamentablemente esa región no es muy frecuentada y de hecho es usada como reserva natural por lo que debemos obtener varios permisos con la junta de lideres, para poder implantar al menos 4 lideres de gimnasio en dicha región y un miembro del alto mando que será su campeón. Pero no nos preocupemos de eso, tengo una información acerca del pokemon legendario Lugia y el pokemon legendario Creselia, tal parece, Lugia desapareció de la paz de la tierra ,ni siquiera en las islas Shamouti que es su lugar de origen, se le ha visto, tenemos un equipo de investigación, pero todas las teorías apuntan a un solo lugar, el equipo rocket y ellos al parecer tienen que ver con Creselia, en Sinnoh, Bertha, fue informada acerca de un poderoso entrenador el cual esta capturando pokemon de otras personas utilizando un Empoleon , Gliscor y Staraptor para el crimen , este sujeto logro capturar al pokemon legendario Creselia y saben lo que tenemos que hacer o No? ´,. Explico lentamente el señor Goodshow.

´Enviaremos a las siguientes personas para la capturacion y eliminación del sujeto , estos serán ; Norman Balance, Anibal Storm, Sachiko Anzu y liderados por el sargento Surge se encargaran de capturar a ese sujeto que se encuentra merodeando Sinnoh aun, ya allí tenemos a Maylene y a Gardenia investigando así que se unirán a ellas cuando lleguen. Creemos que esta en la búsqueda de los pokemon legendarios Darkrai o Spiritum aunque puede ser ambos también, entendieron? ´,. Explico Cinthia mientras tenia una lista en su mano.

´Perfecto , lo segundo que queremos contarles abarca mas para el equipo rocket!´,. dijo Agatha que se encontraba a mano izquierda de Charles.

´Gracias Agatha, pues chicos, desde que Giovanni abandono el puesto de líder de ciudad Veredian perdimos todos los privilegios que teníamos con el equipo rocket y ellos se han vuelto una verdadera molestia, sobre todo ahora que al parecer sus mejores miembros están en la capturacion de nuestras 3 aves legendarias de Kanto ya que escuchamos que un grupo de encapuchados atacaron las islas elementales de Shamouti pero los habitantes no hicieron nada contra los sujetos, suponemos que el equipo rocket esta tras esto ya que hace 2 semanas me contacte con Giovanni y en lugar de el, converse con una chica la cual me dijo que la liga pokemon no tardara mucho en pie, saben que no le temo a las amenazas…pero cuando vienen del equipo rocket no se que pensar, por eso quiero que capturen a Giovanni durante los próximos 7 días y si no lo logran , olvídense de tener futuros cargos mayores´,. Dijo severamente Charles Goodshow.

´Los escogidos para la capturacion de el señor Giovanni son ; Koga Anzu, Brock Takeshi , Debora Wataru , Morty Matsuba y liderándolos los acompañara Blaze Katsura, les guste o no, entendieron? ´,. Dijo frunciendo el ceño Cinthia mientras los mencionado asentían.

´Finalmente, quiero aclararles el punto dinámico de nuestra reunión…como recordaran ase un años y unos cuantos meses , el valle Charific de la amiga de nuestra compañera Debora, fue invadido por una sola persona , Liza logro informarle de quien se trataba y mantuvimos esa información oculta hasta ese día ya que como Liza murió con las llamas al igual que su criadero de Charizard, no veo porque ocultarlo mas tiempo, señores y señoras el que ataco el valle Charific y asesino a Liza es nada mas y nada menos que Ash Ketchum!´,. dijo con odio en sus ultimas palabras Charles.

Incluso Sabrina abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ellos pensaron que el chico había desaparecido incluso lo buscaron por mucho tiempo y no encontraron rastros de el ni en Kanto ni Johto y resulta ser que se encontraba en los alrededores de Johto.

´Como puede ser eso posible!? Exploramos Johto hasta la cueva mas profunda y no encontramos rastros del perdedor en ninguna parte, como es posible que el atacante del valle y asesino de Liza fuera ese perdedor!? ´,. Grito Misty con enojo alarmada.

´ Así es, tenemos un informe completo acerca de cada persona que se encuentra en Johto y Kanto como ya saben, pero de alguna forma Ash Ketchum logro esconderse de nuestra vista ocultándose en las sombras ´,. Dijo aterradora y severa mente Agatha.

´Esta es una de las razones por la cual debió ser asesinado en pueblo paleta ase 2 años, si fue capaz de asesinar a la persona que protegió y cuido su Charizard, que creen que nos hará a nosotros que lo expulsamos y maltratamos, Eh? ´,. Dijo con enojo puro el sargento Surge.

´Esperen, cuales son las probabilidades de que este actualmente aquí chicos! ´,. Dijo tranquilamente Tate y lyza al mismo tiempo y Sabrina y Mento asintieron.

´Desde que escuchamos de Ash Ketchum ase uno años nos preparamos para su combate, investigamos todo acerca de el, su manera de ser para saber a que nos enfrentaríamos y ustedes creen que ese chico puede ser tan inteligente para pasar desapersivido bajo nuestras narices ´,. Dijo solamente Lyza.

´No decimos que el chico no pudo hacerlo, pero lo lógico seria que alguien mas lo pudo hacer, como sabemos que Liza no se confundió al dar la información a Debora?, como sabemos Liza era constantemente una chica muy, despistada en cuanto alguien le daba un cumplido ´,. Dijo Mento recibiendo un cocotazo en la cabeza de parte de Debora.

´Estas hablando de mi amiga que esta enterrada 5 metros bajo tierra estúpido, respeta a los caidos! ´,. Dijo enojada mientras regresaba a su asiento Debora.

´Lo que mi aprendiz Mento y mis hijos quieren explicar es que si recuerdan Ash Ketchum, se encontraba siendo ayudado por Gary Oak, Paul Shinji y Zoey Nozomi según las especificaciones de Koga y Greta, hay una gran probabilidad de que alguno de esos 3 fueron los atacantes bajo ordenes de Ash seguramente , pero contradiciendo a mis niños, Ash Ketchum si es inteligente, incluso pudo superar mi intelecto´,. Dijo sin ninguna expresión Sabrina sorprendiendo a todos.

´Como que supera tu intelecto?, si ni siquiera te haz vuelto a ver con ese mocoso o si? ´,. Dijo Lance mientras le enviaba una mirada oblicua y fija a Sabrina.

´No me mires como si les ocultara algo, simplemente me encontré y combatí con el en mi gimnasio donde el me supero tanto física como mental mente y el es el mayor punto para el ataque al valle Charific ya que el fue el que destruyo mi gimnasio ´,. Dijo sin ninguna expresión sorprendiendo a los demás nuevamente.

´Te encontraste con Ash y no no los dijiste, traidora!´,. Grito Brock enojado mientras se levanto bruscamente y comenzó a caminar hacia Sabrina.

Pero antes de Brock llegar a ella fue levantando en los aires Psíquica mente por Tate y Lyza y estos comenzaron a enviarle pulsos mentales muy agresivos destruyendo su mente. Los ojos de los niños comenzaron a brillar en un tono azul para Tate y uno rosado para Lyza, de repente Brock comenzó a sentir un dolor inmenso como si fuera torturado. los demás veían esto como algo espeluznante, los hijos de Sabrina eran igual a ella o hasta peor.

´Alto niños!´,. dijo elevando un poco la voz Sabrina.

´Esta bien mama´,. Dijeron al unisono Tate y Lyza encogiéndose de hombros y sentando a Brock en su lugar.

´Mocosos demoníacos si yo fuera su padre les daría una buena tunda por abuso de poderes! ´,. Gruño mientras se a reglaba la camisa Brock.

´Pero no lo eres pervertido! ´,. Gritaron Erika, Misty , Sachiko , Whitney , Jasmine y Debora a la vez.

Al escuchar eso, Brock choco su mano contra su cara en frustración y intento hacer caso omiso a las palabras de las féminas.

´Regresando al tema, entonces te enfrentaste a Ash Ketchum y dices que no es el mismo, a que te refieres en cuanto a que te supera? acaso es mas inteligente que antes? ´,. Hablo Loreli mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

´No se como explicárselos, pero el utilizo un estilo de combate sublime y monstruoso, casi asesino, aunque no le faltaron ganas ya que su risa burlona era tan demoníaca, que podría asustar al demonio mismo ´,. Dijo mientras comenzó jugar con su copa mientras miraba su reflejo en ella a la vez.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento intentando pensar que sucedía.

"Si Sabrina que es una maestra en pokemon psíquicos y la reina psíquica dice que Ash Ketchum supero su intelecto no puede ser un juego de niños, pero algo no cuadra, de todas formas como rayos el logro llegar a su gimnasio sin ser percibido por ella?, normalmente si estas a 2 kilómetros de distancia de ella, se dará cuenta al instante de su presencia, creo que Sabrina oculta algo mas ",. Pensaba Loreli detenidamente.

Para Sabrina que estaba escuchando los pensamientos de todos, el unico pensamiento lógico y inteligente era el de Loreli, incluso sus hijos Tate y Lyza estaban algo des concentrados ya que de un momento a otro llegaron a los pensamientos de quien se quedara con el Alakazam de su mama, algo que simplemente no pudieron evitar en pensar. Aparte de Loreli, Mento y Agatha casi igualaban la deducción de Loreli , pero se quedaron escasos ya que se centraron mucho en detalles como que, Ash no pudo atravesar todo el recorrido de Johto a ciudad Azafrán en tan poco tiempo si ser visto y cosas que serian de mayor lógica.

" Así que...Loreli es la que mejor piensa de todos ellos eh, entonces no hay razón porque preocuparme de lo que puedan hacer los demás ni siquiera el señor Charles , solo necesito mantenerla vigilada para que no intente sacarme información y podre librar a mis hijos de esta vida que les di " pensaba Sabrina mientras dirigió su mirada a Tate y Lyza los cuales juntaron sus manos para pensar mutuamente.

Sabrina sabia que cuando ellos juntaban sus mentes se volvían uno y su mente era una llave maestra para la maestría pokemon. Sabrina intento ver el pensamiento de los niños y se encontró con una barrera mental como la de ella aunque no muy poderosa ya que la atravesó con cierta facilidad, solo haciendo un pequeño gesto con la nariz. Los niños ahora pensaban en el ataque a pueblo paleta, analizando cada una de la información que sacaron de la mente de Lance y los demás que se encontraban allí, los niños entonces comenzaron a idear una estrategia para los pokemon mas fuertes que dedujeron que pude tener Ash y llegaron a la conclusión de que debían capturar algunos nuevos pokemon entre los 2. soltando sus manos y se miraron entre si con unas leves sonrisa y luego asintieron y voltearon a ver que decía su Sabrina.

Pero de repente, una risa terrorífica rompió el silencio, era la risa de Charles Goodshow.

´Jejejejeje, es perfecto, simplemente perfecto, si Ash logro derrotarte como dices, entonces es mas fuerte de lo que era antes, pero aun así, el no es lo suficiente para ustedes señores del alto mando , Lance, Cinthia , Steven y Wallace ustedes 4, tienen una misión de ahora en adelante, divídanse y encuentren a Ash Ketchum en cualquier parte de Kanto , busquen debajo de las piedras si es necesario, entendieron? ´,. Dijo seriamente el anciano y los mencionados se retiraron veloz mente.

Los que tenían misiones se retiraron por igual , mientras que Charles , Agatha y Bertha se adentraban a otro lados dejando a los demás allí para hacer lo que les plazca.

´Entonces el esta aquí eh, pues ya quiero que lo encuentre para tener el placer de matarlo con mis manos yo misma ´,. Dijo diabólica mente Misty.

´Hahaha, ya quiero tener a ese mocoso en mis manos , para romperle las extremidades una por una y luego tenerlo a mis pies clamando clemencia jajaja ´,. Dijo igualmente Bruno.

´No falta mucho, creo que disfrutare rompiéndole la cabeza primero y luego me divertiré usando a sus pokemon para que acaben con el , jejeje´,. Dijo aterradora mente Mento.

´Jajaja, no puedo esperar para que el señor Wallace capture a Ash Ketchum y me lo traiga para incinerarlo con mis pokemon fuego ´,. Dijo Flannery mientras bebía de 2 copas.

´No pudeo esperar para vengar a Lyza , si lo atrapo yo misma me comeré su cabeza ´,. Dijo Debora mientras azoto su látigo fuertemente contra la pared, derribando una pequeña columna que no era vital para la sostencion del techo.

´Son tarados o que? Mami ya dijo que el chico supero sus habilidades y tu estúpido Mento quieres desafiar las palabras de mami? Si ella dice que fue muy inteligente, que te hace pensar que tu podrás contra el? ,. Dijo Tate desafiante mientras era agarrado por Lyza.

´Bueno, no es por ofender a tu madre santa, pero yo soy un gran intelecto supremo, incluso pertenecí a los científicos que trabajaban en secreto para el señor Giovanni , que tal? ´,. Dijo arrogante mente mientras le mando una mirada burlona a Tate.

´Por favor, eso era cuando Giovanni estaba como líder de gimnasio, tu ni siquiera durarías un día trabajando para las ordenes de Madame Boss como Blanie y yo lo hicimos ´,. Dijo desafiante Pryce.

´Ella si era el terror puro!´ ,. Agrego Blanie asintiendo a lo dicho por su compañero y rival Pryce.

´Además, cuando Giovanni era líder de gimnasio, tanto Koga, como el sargento Surge, Lance y otros mas eran miembros del equipo rocket oficiales, sin embargo tu solo eras miembro por que trabajabas para la liga y te inmiscuiste demasiado con Giovanni ´,. Dijo Sabrina.

´Que acaso odian al pequeño Mento, dejen a mi chico en paz , anciano y bruja desgreñada! ´,. Grito Karen mientras le arrojo un beso a Mento.

´Valla, la novia celosa no deja que una Mento mire a mama, porque sabe que se enamorara de ella yla dejara sola , que patético ´,. Dijo Lyza mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

´Habla cuanto quieras niña, pero te aseguro que seras la primera en ser perseguida, por las pesadillas causadas por la aterradora luna roja que crece y crece en el cielo nocturno,mientras se escuchan los aullido de los muchos Houdoom demoníacos que se acerquen sedientos de sangre infantil a tu casa hasta que no tengas escapatoria y slash! eres carne muerta ´,. Dijo diabólica mente Karen mientras asustaba a Tate y Lyza los cuales solo tragaron saliva.

" Mmmm, tal parece que Lance no les dijo a todos lo que me dijo a mi, ni siquiera el sargento Surge lo ha dicho, no han revelado los demás jóvenes que acompañaron a Ash y Gary a pueblo paleta, pero porque mi aprendiz Drake se encontraba con esos chicos ayudándolos? Crei que lo que mas quería era ser un maestro de los pokemon dragón y aunque no este de acuerdo con su decisión de no formar parte del alto mando ni de ninguna liga oficial de el señor Charles, me parece algo inusual que ayudara a desconocidos , aunque su desaparición también es muy extraña y que un hombre no apto para ser el campeón de las islas naranja tome su puesto , algo raro esta pasando pero acaso el equipo rocket estará involucrado también? " pensaba detenidamente Draecon mientras se sobaba el bigote.

" Maldición!, porque rayos de todos los chicos en el mundo, decidiste ayudar a Ash Ketchum , Zoey, ahora tu también eres un objetivo de la liga y no hay nada mas que yo pueda hacer para protegerte a ti y a tu madre, pero si ellos quieren que te capturen por igual, yo mismo me encargare del asunto! " pensaba Sidney mientras se retiraba del lugar y Draecon hacia lo mismo.

" Por que estas personas hablaran tan mal de Ash? , tal vez no estoy en el lugar correcto...pero el dinero , los beneficios...aunque...vale la pena dañar a alguien por eso? " pensaba Leaf mientras hundía su cara en sus manos.

Pero sin que Leaf supiera sus pensamientos llegaron a la mente de Sabrina , la cual no le gusto mucho los pensamientos de la nueva líder de gimnasio. Sabrina se puso de pie y camino un poco y se paro frente a Tate y Lyza y acto seguido puso sus manos en las cabezas de ambos y los 3 desaparecieron.

´Uff, si Delos hubiera estado aquí...me hubiera apoyado pero, sin duda se armaría guerra contra la maestra bruja ´,. dijo en suspiro mientras se acomodaba el antifaz Mento.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los cielos, el día era radiante esplendido , el hermoso cielo azul completamente despejado. En la lejanía se encontraba un Garchomp y una joven peli rubia montándolo a una velocidad increíble.

En otra dirección se encontraba un peli rojo con una capa de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre un veloz Dragonaty.

De la misma manera, en otra dirrecion había un peli plateado volando en las patas de un enorme Aereodactyl el cual como los otros 2 pokemon volaban a una velocidad extrema.

Y por otra parte iba una peli azul con una capa blanca con detalles azules y verdes celestes dentro de un Aereocoche el cual no iba tan rápido como los pokemon de sus compañeros.

´Si es verdad que estas aquí Ash Ketchum, prepárate para tu final! ´,. Dijeron al mismo tiempo los 4 campeones.

* * *

Mientras en la cima del monte plateado, un lugar donde podías ver fácilmente la región de Kanto completamente desde la meseta añil hasta pueblo lavanda. Un lugar gigantesco donde solo unos pocos logran subir. El viento soplaba fuertemente en la dirrecion hacia el lado de Johto mientras unos 4 encapuchados estaban observando con los brazos cruzados la región Kanto.

´Te dije que todo saldría como lo planeamos ´,. Dijo un peli purpura entre el grupo.

´Por favor, si era obvio que lograríamos nuestra meta y aquí estamos ´,. Respondía un castaño que estaba al lado de un peli negro azabache.

´Bien, que tal si comenzamos la operación la caída de los campeones, ´, . dijo con una siniestra sonrisa una peli roja entre el grupo.

´Cuanto antes , mejor, que dicen ustedes chicos! ´,. Dijo el azabache volteándose a ver a otros mas que estaban tras de los 4.

Tras de los chicos habían alrededor de unos 150 o mas encapuchados y al frente se encontraban Drake y Tad y todos tenían unas sonrisas malvadas y determinadas en sus rostros.

´Trasladaremos a los 400 reclutas a la base rocket de ciudad Veredian, mientras que los otros 250 se harán pasar por personas normales y comunes en las ciudades principales y este grupo se quedaran aquí protegiendo la base,´,. Explico Drake mientras se acerco a los 4 encapuchados.

´ Todavía no puedo creer como se volvieron los lideres del equipo rocket ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa Tad mientras se acerco un poco.

´Fue simple asunto de sangre, ademas ellos no quería morir y a cambio nos darían sus servicios, incluyendo a los élites del equipo rocket´,. Explico seriamente mientras tenia los brazos cruzados el azabache.

´Cuando empezamos Red? ,. Pregunto Paul dirigiendo su mirada al peli negro de la esquina a la izquierda.

Paul , Tad y Drake vallan tras Wallace, Iris puede encargarse de Lance , Zoey , Luna y Nando atrapen a Steven y Gary y Yo nos encargaremos de la perra de Sinnoh´,. Explico Red mientras daba unos pequeños pasos hacia el grupo de entrenadores tras ellos.

´El equipo rocket ´,. Murmuro para si mismo deteniéndose frente a los entrenadores

**FLASHBACK **

Hace un año , los jóvenes habían conseguido mucha ayuda de los lideres de Teselia y gracias a la ayuda de Alder y el alto mando obtuvieron muchos seguidores , en poco tiempo. En los 4 meses que pasaron luego de que Red revelara ser Red X y sus compañeros hicieran una demostración en el desierto los jóvenes habían entrenado como locos, Red había obtenido un nivel superior a Riley haciéndose un maestro aura completo, mientras aprendió a poner su mente en blanco.

No paso mucho tiempo y el entrenamiento logro aburrir a Red , este se llamo a Gary , Melody y Nando y acordaron partir a Kanto para resolver unos asuntos con el equipo rocket.

Los 4 partieron y rápidamente se encontraban en la base secreta del equipo rocket ubicada no muy lejos del bosque Veredian. Red y Gary avanzaban por los pasillos derrumbando con sus propios puños a cualquier recluta que se les pusiera enfrente, mientras Nando y Melody fueron a la base de operaciones para detener el sistema aéreo de defensa el cual pude destruir la base completa y 1 kilómetro a la redonda.

No paso mucho tiempo y Red y Gary llegaron a la oficina principal donde Giovanni estaba sentado en su silla como siempre.

´Ash Ketchum y el querido Gary , es un gusto verlos muchachos, lastima que en estas circunstancias tan terribles ´,. Dijo sonando burlon en los oídos de Gary.

´Cállate!, tenemos cosas pendientes que hablar contigo Giovanni , si ese es tu verdadero nombre´ ,. Dijo severamente Gary dando un paso al frente.

´Señor Giovanni tenemos intrusos!´,. Grito alarmada una peli rubia entrando al lugar.

´Miren que bien, si es la agente 00 traidora de el monte Quena, que gusto verte de nuevo, Domino ´,. Dijo fríamente Red asustando a la chica.

´T..tu..eres Ash...ketchum, pero de que me estas hablando? Acaso te volviste loco?´,. dijo retrocediendo un paso la chica.

´Ops, casi lo olvido, si Mewtwo se encargo de borrarle sus recuerdos a ustedes, lastima , ya que es un magnifico pokemon del cual quiero saber todo, así que dejemos a estos 2 a solas mientras tu y yo hablamos´,. Dijo Red con una siniestra sonrisa burlona.

Al terminar de hablar se acerco rápidamente hacia Domino y la abrazo y se tele transportaron sin dejar una huella , dejando solos a Gary y Giovanni.

Quiero que me expliques Juan Oak, porque demonios nos dejaste! ´,. Dijo con odio Gary mientras sacaba de su chaqueta negra una foto.

Lo descubriste eh , pues es verdad, tu abuelo es el profesor mas conocido en el mundo, alguien famoso para todas las personas, pero que sucedía conmigo, yo era su hijo y un líder de gimnasio desde joven , mi madre abandono a Samuel cuando tenia yo 17 años, deje el puesto de líder de gimnasio y me uní a mi madre la cual fundo la organización que ahora yo dirijo, tome el nombre de Giovanni para no dejar rastros de que era hijo de Samuel Oak, el ex-campeón de Kanto y el mejor profesor pokemon que existe, luego de eso regrese y me hice líder de ciudad Veredian, y mi madre desapareció y tome el control total de el equipo rocket , en cuanto a tu hermana , a ti y tu madre , no quería que vivieran lo que yo viví con mi madre, una vida de gran lujo acompañado del crimen y muerte de otras personas, por lo que al saber que tu madre se había embarazado de ti la deje sola para que se alejara de mi, no entiendo por que de todos los lugares termino en pueblo paleta, donde tuvo una mejor relación con mi padre con la que yo tuve con el, y desde entonces me he mantenido al margen de todo para protegerte de tu abuelo Gary, después de todo como crees que tenias ese carro , todos esos lujos desde joven? Creíste que tu abuelo te los daba? Ese viejo tacaño no piensa en mas que si mismo, lo único que me dio fue el collar que le di a tu hermana y al parecer te dio a ti porque cuando viniste a enfrentarme hace ya mucho lo tenias contigo… y ahora yo te pregunto donde esta ese collar hijo mio? ´ ,. Dijo poniéndose de pie Giovanni Oak.

Gary apretó los puños mientras le daba una mirada asesina a su padre. Con ira Gary de poco a poco fue bajando la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños y sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse algo húmedos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Domino, se encontraban ella y Red. Domino estaba apoyada en la pared mientras se queda viendo con miedo a Red el cual la miraba como si ella fuera una basura.

Como…c..como te tele transportaste? ´,. Pregunto con miedo domino.

Red se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato mientras observaba a la chica con desprecio, cerrando los ojos el chico comenzó a hablar para explicarle.

´Para resumirte las cosas, dudo que tu mente inferior logre entender todos los detalles, mi Gengar utilizo tele transportación y aquí estamos, ahora el punto es este, tardo 1 segundo en sacar mi ball de mi bolsillo, 2 segundos para que Gengar salga de ella y 1 segundo para que utilice el movimiento, lo que equivale a 4 segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que el ojo humano común, no se de cuenta de lo ocurrido entendiste Domino? ´,. Explico desinteresada mente el azabache.

´Ahora, responde mi pregunta, puedo leer tu mente fácilmente y descubrir todo pero morirás en el proceso , te doy la oportunidad de que continúes viviendo, quiero que me lo digas tu misma e evitarme el trabajo, quienes son realmente Jessie y James? ´,. Dijo mientras se acerco y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la chica.

Domino trago saliva y dio un suspiro nervioso y levanto la mirada para responder le a Red todo lo que quería saber.

´Jessie y James, son los 2 miembros encargados de tu protección y expiación, además de que son los mejores agentes del equipo rocket, superando mi cargo, ya que fueron mis maestros y mis mejores amigos o eso era antes… en fin, ellos 2 no me trataban muy bien que digamos como su aprendiz ya que constantemente fallaba sus misiones, entonces ellos recibieron una misión importante de parte de Giovanni, seguirte a todo costa bajo la escusa de robar tus pokemon , debía mantener a Giovanni informado de tus movimientos , ya que si la liga pokemon tenia los ojos en ti, eras algo valioso, aparte de eso, el señor Giovanni descubrió que tu encuentro en las islas Shamouti con los legendarios no fue una simple coincidencia lo que le dio un motivo mucho mas fuerte para seguir tus pasos ya que tarde o temprano tus aventuras lo llevarían a el a la ubicación de un pokemon legendario como Giratina o Ho oh, lamentablemente Jessie y James no estaban presentes al 100% en tus encuentros con los legendarios, por lo que no pudieron enviarle la información al jefe…yo no recuerdo que sucedió, pero luego de una extraña misión a un lugar conocido como el !monte quena! que tu mencionaste, mis maestros no me volvieron a dirigir la palabra y cancelaron mis entrenamientos secretos, desde entonces ellos se alejaron de el equipo rocket , aunque el señor Giovanni dice que siguen trabajando para el, nadie los ha visto desde hace mucho ´,. Explico con tristeza la peli rubia.

´Mhp, entonces Jessie y James son de los mejores del equipo rocket, eso solo hace mas fáciles las cosas ´ – dijo con una sonrisa y luego tomo a Domino por los brazos -´escúchame Gary Oak desde hoy será el nuevo líder del equipo rocket y ustedes trabajaran bajo las ordenes directas de el y nada mas de el o yo, su señor Giovanni estará de nuestro lado, pero si siguen cualquier orden dada por Giovanni o cualquier otro líder rocket que no sea Gary o yo, me encargare personalmente de asesinarte´,. Dijo finalmente y luego la arrojo a un lado.

Como Red había explicado antes, en 4 segundos mas se tele transporto nuevamente, dejando muy pensativa a Domino.

" Maldición, no podemos dejar que alguien mas tome el control del equipo rocket, si mis maestros estuvieran aquí " pensaba la chica mientras sus ojos se tornaron algo húmedos.

* * *

Mientras Gary y Giovanni habían terminado de hablar , y Red apareció nuevamente en la sala sin sorprender a ninguno de los 2.

´Entonces, de que lado estas Giovanni, del lado de Teselia o del lado de Kanto?, tu elijes ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa aterradora Red.

´Esta bien, todo esta en sus manos, pero espero que luego de esto, logres perdonarme hijo ´,. Dijo mientras puso sus manos en los hobros de Gary.

´...Solo el tiempo lo dirá ..si yo llego a perdonar a mi abuelo , tal vez piense en ti, pero no esperes demasiado ´,. Dijo mientras tenia su mirada en otro lado.

´Con eso me parece suficiente , entonces , Red te daré las ubicaciones de las bases subterraneas y secretas del equipo rocket, además de que pondré a todos mis hombres, menos a mi y mi querida Domino a tu servicios, te parece? ´,. Dijo caminado hacia la salida.

´Si, pero antes de que te vallas , dime Jessie y James realmente se encuentran desaparecidos o tu les hiciste algo? ´,. Dijo fríamente Red confundiendo a Gary.

´Como podría lastimar a mis mejores agentes Red, nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso o yo mismo te romperé la boca de un puñetazo ´,. Dijo severamente mientras salía dejando a Red y Gary solos en la oficina.

" Hay muchas cosas que no les puedo decir , al menos no todavía muchachos " pensaba Giovanni mientras caminaba por los pasillos de el cuartel.

" incluso teniendo a su hijo al frente no revelo toda la información ? creo que todo depende si encuentro a Jessie y James " pensaba Red mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

´Ustedes no se pueden esconder por mucho tiempo Jessie y James, es otra promesa mas, los encontrare hasta en el fondo del mar o en los cielos donde sea que se encuentren, Red Satoshi Ketchum los encontrara ´,. Dijo para si mismo mientras miraba al horizonte sin darse cuenta que los entrenadores lo vieron confundidos.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**Que les pareció el episodio chicos? necesitaba poner a los malos en algún episodio antes de la guerra, como el lado de ellos y decidí que sea este.**

**Sobre el chico llamado Blaze, es mi primer personaje original ( y el único que tenga que hacer, espero) bueno la razón para hacerlo, es que falta un miembro del alto mando de Kanto ya que son Agatha, Bruno, Loreli y Lance, pero dando el caso de que Lance es el campeón de Johto decidí poner un campeón secreto ademas de el puesto de el mas fuerte entre los élite 4 el cual lo ocupa Blaze en este fanfic.**

**No se preocupen, no pondré personajes originales, de hecho ni siquiera quería poner a Blaze pero la situación me lo a merito ya que los creadores de Pokemon no son tan, astutos y se le fue un miembro del alto mando con todo y campeón así que ahora yo debo encargarme de poner un personaje allí.**

** Digan me su opinión acerca de Blaze chicos ya que se que a muchos no les gustan los personajes originales ( y me incluyo en el grupo).**

**Chicos, para los que crean que Mento es el padre de Tate y Lyza no es así, el tiene una personalidad picara y ligona por lo que acosa mucho a Sabrina , ademas esta es maestra de el, pero el nunca la ve como una maestra sino como una igual.**

**Por cierto chicos, recuerdan cuando Gary perdió ante el profesor Oak en los primeros episodios? no recuerdan algo curioso que no se ha mencionado acerca de Zoey y Gary, les pido que lean ese episodio nuevamente para que vean a que me refiero.**

**Los renegados ya llegaron a Kanto, y ahora que sucederá con la operación, !tomen al campeón!?**

**Comenten muchachos y nos vemos en la próxima chicos me despido!.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola de nuevo chicos, gracias por sus comentarios amigos y gracias los que intentan ayudarme en la historia ya sea con la ortografía o con algunos detalles que me paso; Gracias a Side022 y a dark rakzo se que no son profesionales, pero aprecio su ayuda chicos.**

**!Importante! : Chicos debo decir que estoy para pruebas nacionales, y debo estudiar como si mi vida dependiera de ello ( y en parte así es) pues no podre actualizar muy seguido chicos y ademas tengo problemas con mi labtop por lo que el problema se complica, pero les prometo que continuare la historia no se preocupen pero no actualizare muy seguido, perdonen me pero me gustaría ser alguien en la vida y eso de penderá del resultado que lanze esa maquina.**

**Ustedes saben que ocurrió en el episodio anterior asi que no se me hagan. Pero lo que ocurrió en el episodio anterior fue una reunión de la liga pokemon, donde se revelaron nuevos rostros en la organización maligna y ademas de ser revelados algunos detalles. Pero lo mas importante, finalmente Red y los renegados llegaron a Kanto.**

**Nuevamente les digo,siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier comentario siempre y cuando sea de ayuda o sugerencia para la historia, pero es su cuerpo y sus mentes por lo que pueden expresarse como quieran.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad : pokemon ni sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo soy dueño de la historia y cualquier personaje original que en esta aparezca.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 : Atrapen al campeón!**

El día radiante que era en Kanto, había cambiado a un dia nublado. Los lideres de gimnasio que se encontraban en la mansión de Charles Gooshow partieron a sus misiones correspondientes. Los lideres de Johto iban rumbo a ciudad Azafran para esperar el Magneto tren y llevarlos nuevamente a Johto. Mientras que los de Kanto regresaron a sus respectivos gimnasios y los de Hoenn fueron a turistear algunos puntos de Kanto. Pero algo ocurria, los campeones Steven Stone, Lance Wataru , Wallace Plubio y Cinthia Shirona se fueron por direcciones distintas a buscara a Ash Ketchum en la región Kanto, pero lo que ellos nos saben es que Red los busca a ellos.

Volando sobre ciudad Neon , se encontraba Lance sobre su Dragonate, mirando a todos los lados con una mirada seria en su rostros y con el ceño fruncido. Lance su puso de pie sobre su Dragonate y cruzo los brazos mientras observaba a todas las direcciones.

´Donde podrá estar ese mocoso? ´ ,. Murmuraba para si mismo el peli rojo.

" Si esto se hubiera sabido antes no tendríamos este lió quien sabe lo fuerte que puede ser ahora…si logro destruir el gimnasio de Sabrina y el Valle de Lisa, debe ser un desalmado " pensaba mientras enfocaba su vista en la ciudad.

´No puede ser, es Lance Wataru! ´,. Se escucho una voz chillona tras Lance.

Con fastidio, Lance se volteo para ofender a la persona que lo llamaba simplemente para que lo dejara solo, pero se sorprende al ver una niña peli morada con una sonrisa sobre un extraño pokemon negro de 3 cabezas conocido como Hydreigon, pero lo mas impresionante para Lance era ver que tambien tenia un Dragonaty y un Druggidon volando al lado de la chica.

´Te conozco? ´,. Dijo intentando evitar sonar muy impresionado por la presencia de 2 pokemon desconocidos.

´Por suerte nop, no me conoces, pero yo a ti si ´,. Dijo manteniendo la misma sonrisa.

´Me conoces eh, cual es tu nombre niña? Puedo ver que tienes 3 pokemon dragón contigo por lo que de seguro eres una entrenadora dragón, o no? ´,. Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos Lance.

´Ha, entrenadora dragón? Me ofendes anciano… déjame presentarme ´- comenzó la chica poniéndose de pie sobre su Hydreigon – Mi nombre es Iris, la maestra reina dragon y la nueva dictadora de la región Kanto! ´,. Dijo cambiando su sonrisa dulce a una sonrisa siniestra.

A Lance le impresiono un poco la actitud de le chica, haciendo un leve jesto arreglándose la capa Lance tomo una pose mas severa frente a Iris.

´Maestra dragón eh? dime algo, como puedes ser la maestra sin tener una batalla con el rey que es tu servidor? ´,. Dijo seriamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

´Tu! El maestro dragón? Hahaha, no me hagas reír, si tu ni si quera podrías vencer a el abuelo y te crees el maestro dragón? Hahaha, eres muy chistoso ´,. Dijo sonando burlona pero manteniendo su miraba seria.

´Es un reto? ´,. Dijo mientras sacaba un pokeball de su bolsillo.

´Me malentiendes cabeza de flama, no vengo a tener un duelo pokemon contigo, seria simplemente perder el tiempo, vengo para cazarte ´,. Dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa malvada mirando a Lance.

Lance al momento se impresiono tanto que no pudo ver como el Hydregon lanzo 3 hiperrayos y su Dragonate apenas logro esquivar los hiperrayos.

´Que demonios!? ´,. Grito mientras su Dragonate comenzaba a volar alejándose de Iris.

´No hay escape ´,. Dijo Iris que estaba con su Hauxerus sobre Lance volando a la velocidad de un Latios.

´Dragonate giga impacto, Hydregon llamarada ´,. Dijo tranquilamente mientras se recostó en su Haxuros.

´Dragonate protección! ´,. Grito desesperado Lance casi al instante.

El Dragonate de Lance se cubio con una barrera verde luminosa, y cuando el Dragonate de Iris impacto con su giga impacto fue repelido gracias a la protección, pero entonces lo dejo desprotegido ante las 3 llamaradas que impactaron terriblemente en Dragonate con todo y Lance.

´Esto es muy fácil Red, creí que me enviabas a enfrentar un maestro dragón no a un engreído asesino ´,. Dijo aburridamente para si misma mientras observaba como las flamas que estaban en el Dragonate de Lance desaparecían.

´Sorprendida? Mi Dragonate sabe usar hidrochorro, reduciendo a nada tus llamas´,. Dijo engreída mente mientras observaba como el Huxuros de Iris volaba mucho mas alto.

´Dragonate ahora enséñale lo que es una llama de verdad, usa Onda ígnea! ´,. Grito el peli rojo arrojando su brazo a un lado.

El Dragonate de Lance se puso como de pie mientras Lance se agarraba de su cuello para no caer. Dragonate comenzó a batir sus alas anaranjadas fuertemente hacia donde Haxorus estaba, enviando una onda de viento velos y extrema que al poco segundo se convirtió en una ola de fuego hacia Haxuros.

´Esa es tu onda ígnea? Por favor, Haxorus protección, Dragonate Llamarada máximo poder ´,. Dijo con el ceño fruncido la peli purpura.

Siguiendo las ordenes de Iris, Haxorus se rodeo de una barrera verdosa y luminosa y Dragonate se puso frente a Haxuros y Dio un fuerte rugido antes de enviar de su boca una enorme estrella de fuego del tamaño de una furia dragón giratoria. Lance se quedo atónito y congelado observando como la estrella de 5 puntas avanzaba por la oleada de fuego como si nada acercándose cada vez mas a el.

´Eh…Dragonate hidro pulso, máximo poder! ´,. Grito mientras señalaba la estrella de 5 puntas que se acercaba hacia el.

El Dragonate de Lance logro crear en sus brazos, una esfera de agua de un tamaño menor, con una enorme fuerza , arrojo la esfera de agua en la misma dirección por donde descendía la llamarada de el Dragonate de Iris. Los 2 ataques impactaron entre ellos y crearon una fuerte onda sonora la cual conllebo a que Iris y Lance se cubrieran sus odios, por las enormes vibraciones causadas por la gran explosión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, justo arriba del bosque Veredian, se encontraba Cinthia con su Garchomp parada sobre este mientras tenia su mirada al bosque buscando a el entrenador que hace 2 años expulsaron de su tierra.

´Como un pequeño mocoso logra asesinar tal fácilmente y destruir un gimnasio sin ser captado por nadie? ´,. Dijo para si misma Cinthia mientras frunia el ceño.

´ Deberías tener cuidado a quien le dices mocoso, anciana ´,. Dijo una voz desconocida para la peli rubia.

Cinthia hizo que su Garchomp se volteara para ella poder ver a la persona que le hablaba. Cinthia no se sorprendió mucho al ver 2 encapuchados que estaban sobre sus respectivos pokemon. El mas alto de ellos estaba sobre un Aerodactyl mientras que el otro que solo tenia 2 centímetros menos estaba sobre un Garchomp.

´ Díganme, ambos son tan cobardes para no mostrarme su rostro? Porque un autógrafo no es lo que buscan ustedes, o me equivoco? ´,. Dijo tranquilamente Cinthia.

´Jajaja,me encanta cuando las personas quieren ir al grano ´,. Dijo uno de los encapuchados.

Al terminar de hablar, Cinthia abrió sus ojos de la impresión al ver como el del Aerodactyl ya estaba sobre su Garchomp frente a ella. Al momento el encapuchado logro golpear fuertemente a la campeona de Sinnoh en el estomago, el impacto fue ta poderoso para hacer que Cinthia se caiga de su pokemon.

Cinthia caía desde lo alto de su pokemon en shock por la velocidad del chico. Recapacitando Cinthia saca de su bolsillo una pokeball y la arroja al aire de donde salio rapidamente un enorme Togekiss el cual monto a la rubia en su lomo y comenzó a alejarse veloz mente del lugar.

´Ella piensa dejar su Garchomp con nosotros? ´,.Dijo quitándose la capucha Red.

´No lo se y me da igual, pero es raro que no se aiga movido incluso viendo como su entrenador fue golpeado ´,. comento Gary quitándose su capucha y dando un pequeño pisotón al dragón que estaba montado.

De un momento a otro, el Garchomp donde estaba encima Gary comenzó a descender a una velocidad increíble Sin titubear ni un solo segundo, Gary salto y su Aerodactyl logro rescatarlo rápidamente Red se quedo observando como el Garchomp caía y cuando este toco el suelo del bosque Veredian hizo un gran impacto levantando una enorme cortina de humo.

´Uso substitución eh, Garchomp vamos a jugar un poco con la perra de Sinnoh ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona Red.

Al terminar de hablar, el Garchomp de Red comenzó a volar en la misma dirección en la que Cinthia y su Togekiss atravesando en lugar en cuestión de segundos. Red tenia una sonrisa malvada y burlona en su rostro mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados y estaba de pie sobre su Garchomp. Por otro lado, Gary se quedo un rato observando el truco que Cinthia uso con el para poder escapar. Apretando los puños levemente y frunciendo el ceño Gary ase un gesto para que su Aerodactyl persiga a Cinthia y parte veloz mente en la misma dirección.

El Togekiss de Cinthia tenia una velocidad increíble aun con el peso de Cinthia sobre este, era tan rápido que en pocos minutos ya estaba sobrevolando ciudad plateada.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Cinthia regresa su mirada al frente para continuar huyendo de los 2 encapuchados.

´Sabes que , la luz es mas rápida que tu trasero Cinthia? ´,. Dijo burlona mente una voz extraña asustando a Cinthia.

Cinthia giro lentamente su cabeza a la izquierda y se sorprendió de golpe al ver a un encapuchado sobre un Garchomp, con los brazos cruzados. Cinthia entrecerraba los ojos para poder distinguir el rostro del sujeto, pero los rayos del sol estaban en su contra y impactaban en los ojos de la rubia impidiéndole distinguir el rostro del chico.

´Garchomp giro fuego ´,. Dijo Red severamente manteniendo su mirada al frente.

´Garchomp ven aquí , protección ahora! ´,. Grito Cinthia alarmada.

Rápidamente el Garchomp de Red se alejo un poco y de un rápido jadeo, lanzo de su boca un fuerte lanzallamas que iba directo hacia Togekiss y Cinthia. A pocos centimetro de impactar, el Garchomp de Cinthia se interpone rodeado de una barrer verdosa y recibe el impacto por Togekiss y Cinthia.

´No lo creo, Aerodactyl tornado a Togekiss ahora! ´,. Grito Gary apareciendo en la pata de su Aerodactyl.

Apareciendo de la nada, el Aerodactyl de Gary comenzó a abatir sus alas a una enorme velocidad con una increíble fuerza y logro crear un tornado el cual tomo rumbo hacia Cinthia y Togekiss. Rápidamente el tornado atrapa a Togekiss y este no puede salir.

´Bien, Charizard tu turno´,. dijo chasqueado los dedos Red lentamente.

Al instante de Red chasquear los dedos, un enorme Charizard apareció volando en el lugar. Con una mirada de pocos amigos, el Charizard de Red tenia su boca llena de fuego y en un rápido jadeo, disparo un fuerte anillo ígneo, el cual tomo rumbo hacia el Garchomp de Cinthia.

El impacto fue brutal, justo cuando el anillo ígneo de Charizard golpeo a Garchomp este jimio estruendosamente de dolor, jadeando y sufriendo, el Garchomp de Cinthia no soportaría mucho tiempo en las flamas de la enorme bomba de fuego que Charizard libero en su cuerpo.

´Ahora, atrapa lo! ´,.Dijo con oscuridad Gary lanzando una ball.

La ball que Gary había lanzado, era diferente a una pokeball, super ball o una ultra ball, la razón era que esta pokeball con el lado superior de color negro y el inferior blanco, pero en lo alto de la parte superior se podía ver una R roja como logo. La pokeball golpeo a Garchomp están a un en llamas y Garchomp fue envuelto en una rayo azul oscuro , diferente al rayo rojo común. Al Garchomp se guardado en la ball, un destello iluminante apareció en el botón del centro y permaneció en ese color, de un momento a otro, la rocketball comenzó a regresar a Gary como si usara levitación ya en las manos de este prosedio a guardarla en su bolsillo.'

´Por que atrapas un Garchomp tan débil? ´pregunto Red mientras observaba el tornado donde Cinthia seguia atrapada.

´No es para mi, es para Giselle, ella quiere un Garchomp para experimentar el ataque meteoro dragón tiene una loca teoría de que este ataque esta relacionado con el gran dios de los pokemon, Arceus ´,. Dijo asiendo una mueca desinteresada el castaño.

´Seria grandioso que hubiéramos capturado a Arceus, no crees? ´,. Dijo Red mientras giro un poco la cabeza para mirar a Gary.

´Que? no estas satisfecho con 2 leyendas en tu equipo? ademas no es mi culpa, si ese pelo verde no hubiera venido con nosotros, no hubiéramos escuchado sus parloteos sobre los pokemon y hubiéramos encontrado mas pistas de Arceus ´,. dijo con una mirada relajada y seria Gary.

´Sigamos, Charizard usa movimiento sísmico verticalmente y arrojarla contra un edificio de ciudad plateada ´,. dijo Red mientras apunto al tornado con los dedos.

Charizard no necesito escucharlo 2 veces y al instante comenzó a volar acercándose al tornado, en un rápido movimiento giratorio atravesó el tornado y aumento la velocidad desde que logro ver una faceta volando torpemente dentro del tornado. Charizard voló rápidamente acercándose a Togekiss el cual con Cinthia en su lomo volaba torpemente buscando una salida para el tornado gigantesco creado por Aerodactyl.

Charizard comenzó a dar vueltas , y en otro rápido movimiento agarro a Togekiss desde arriba para sujetar a Cinthia de igual manera y Charizard comenzó a volar hacia arriba mientras giraba veloz mente mareando a Cinthia.

´Sabes que, tu Charizard usara giro fuego y aun así dejas que use movimiento sismico? ´,. Dijo Gary mientras arqueaba una ceja.

´Quiero matarla personalmente, pero si Charizard quiere hacerlo bien es su decisión , siempre y cuando me deje un tajo me da igual ´,. Dijo Red con una aterradora sonrisa.

Las palabras de Red lo dieron un ligero escalofrió al castaño, pero asiendo caso omiso de eso, Gary señalo a su Aerodatyl un punto de la ciudad plateada para que vuele hacia allá Cinthia y Togekiss fueron arrojados por Charizard cada uno en diferentes direcciones pero era seguro para Gary y Red que aterrizarían en la ciudad plateada. Frunciendo un poco el ceño Red hace un gesto para que su Garchomp comience a volar hacia donde Cinthia había caído.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las calles de ciudad salto, salto , salto, estaba habiendo unos destrozos en los altos edificios, las personas asustadas comenzaron a correr hacia sus hogares mientras que otros salían de la ciudad.

Un peli plateado corría con mucho sudor en su frente, por las enormes y anchas calles de la ciudad. Sin detenerse, el peli plateado daba varios vistazos hacia atrás para asegurarse de que sus captores no lo seguían. Entrando a un callejón el peli plateado se recargo en una pared para descansar un momento.

´ El descanso es solo para los débiles que no soportan el agotamiento ´,. dijo una voz resonante.

Steven abrió los ojos con impresión Alzando su mirada hacia arriba logro ver 3 figuras en lo alto del edificio del callejón Con miedo rápidamente intento un ultimop intendo de escapar, pero apunto de salir del callejón recibió 2 hiperrayos los cuales lo golpearon fuertemente en el pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas.

Con gran dificultad, Steven abrió los ojos eh intento ponerse de pie, pero apenas pudo levantar la cabeza ya que al hacerlo un pie se puso sobre su pecho haciendo caer su cabeza contra el suelo nuevamente.

´Que...quieren? ´,. pregunto con un ojo cerrado y nervioso Steven.

´Que patetico, y este sujeto era un campeón? no merece nuestro tiempo, es solo un pobre entrenador ´,. Dijo burlona mente Luna.

´Valla, pero espere que fuera mas fuerte, si nuestro pokemon ni hicieron nada ´,. Dijo de la misma manera Zoey haciendo presion con su pie sobre Steven.

Recuerden que el señor Red, lo quiere con vida, si le llevamos un muerto de nada le servirá ´,. Hablo seriamente Nando mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

´Eres tan aburrido, recuerda que el nunca dijo si deberían estar en, perfectas condiciones´,. Dijo con una sonrisa malévola Zoey.

Steven logro abrir los 2 ojos y pudo distinguir a las personas que estaban alli, lo primero que vio fue a Zoey. Ella vestía con unas botas iguales a sus anteriores pero estas de color negro, tenia unos jean largos y ajustados ademas de remangados y con picos al final, tenia una camisa manga corta de color blanco y un chaleco sin mangas cerrado de color negro, tenia un pequeño arete en su oreja izquierda y un brazalete dorado del mismo lado, acompañado de 3 pequeñas piedras en este de color rojo, azul y verde. Su pelo había crecido un poco pero no lo suficiente para tener otro peinado.

Girando un poco su cabeza logro notar a Luna la cual tuvo un cambio radical. Para empezar, estaba un poco mas alta que Zoey, tenia puesto una camisa azul sin de hombreras, tenia una falda de color rojo y unos zapatos deportivos de color negro con el signo de una pokeball azul en un lado, ademas de que su cabello ahora estaba suelto y le daba hasta la cintura, tenia una pulsera negra en su mano izquierda que se podía ver un color morado dentro de ella como si fuera una lampara de lava, tenia puesto un collar con una piedra lunar en el y tenia un pulsera plateada en su mano derecha con símbolos de Unow que formaban su nombre.

Forzando un poco la vista, Steven entre cerro los ojos y logro avistar a Nando el cual estaba un poco alejado y no muy cerca de el. Nando vestía exactamente igual, lo único era que en su sombrero se podía ver unas figuras de Unow que al igual que Luna formaban su nombre. Pero a diferencia de esto, Nando tenia un tono oscuro, algo que o hacia reflejar cierta maldad, en su ser.

´Rayo rojo, hiper rayo ´,. dijo Luna mientras comenzó a caminar afuera del callejón acompañada de Nando.

Al terminar de hablar, del techo salio disparado un gran rayo de color anaranjado el cual iba directo hacia Zoey y Steven y apunto de golpear a Zoey , esta da un salto hacia atrás y sale inmediatamente del callejón. Un pequeña explosión ocurre en el callejón y una gran pantalla de humo se crea allí.

Nando, Zoey y Luna tenia una pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros mientras estaba de pie observando el callejón Pero en un inesperado giro, un hiper rayo acompañado de una hojas navaja azotaron el lugar dond eestaba parados los 3 renegados, para su suerte la glameaoh de Zoey llego a tiempo y utilizo protección.

Dispersándose la pantalla de humo, los 3 renegados se pusieron serios al ver a Steven parado sobre un enorme Metagross y frente a el un colosal Cradily y otro colosal Armaldo.

´Creyeron que no tengo mas pokemon? piense otra vez, todos hiper rayo! ´,. Grito señalando con el dedo el peli plateado.

´Emboar giga impacto! ´,. Grito Luna mientras arrojaba una ultra ball.

Al Emboar salir de su ball estaba rodeado de una enorme aura verdoza y giratoria. Recibiendo los 3 grandes hiper rayos, Emboar se mantuvo de pie con su giga impacto activo mientras detenía el avance de los 3 rayos anaranjados.

´Glameow ataque sorpresa y golea con cola de hierro! ´,. Grito Zoey mientras señalo a donde Cradily.

´Rayo rojo, usa tijera x ´,. Dijo Luna mientras miro hacia el techo donde estaba su Sicsor.

´Usa rayo de hielo Altaria!´,. Dijo con voz oscura Nando arrojado una pokeball.

´Metangs usen protección! ´,. Grito Steven arrojando 3 ball al aire.

El primero en salir disparado fue Sicsor , el cual en pocos segundos ya estaba sobre Steven con una enorme tijera x encima, pero apunto de lanzar la contra Steven y su Metagross , una de los Metang de Steven aparece y utiliza protecion evitando el ataque de Sicsor. Mientras Glameow se movio rapidamente atravesando los 3 hiperrayos y la barrera que Emboar habia creado y logro llegar a Craidily , con un pequeño giro Glameow iba a pegar su cola de hierro , pero de la nada otro Metang de Steven aparece y utiliza protección sobre Cradily logrando evitar la cola de hierro de Glameow, pero cuando este impacto en la barrera impenetrable y reboto hacia atrás, el otro Metang de Steven apareció y utilizo puño certero y golpeo brutalmente a Glameow arrojándolo contra la pared del callejón. Mientras que Altaria se encontraba apoyando a Emboar utilizando su rayo de hielo para así frenar el ataque de uno de los hiperrayos y esto fue mas que suficiente para Emboar ya que al no tener 3 hiper rayos deteniéndolo comenzó a lentamente caminar con el giga impacto activo aun hacia Cradily y Armaldo, aumentando su velocidad logro azotar brutalmente a Armaldo y Cradily derribando a ambos y continuo corriendo hacia Metagross.

´He, Metagross fuerza psiquica! ´,. dijo con una sonrisa Steven.

Al momento, Metagross dejo de lanzar su hiperrayo lo cual logro aumentar la velocidad de Emboar, pero al terminar de usar hiper rayo, sorprendente mente logro utilizar otro ataque y logra levantar a Emboar en el aire y de un rápido movimiento lo arroja hacia donde los 3 renegados estaban de pie. APunto de golpear a los 3 ellos se arrojaron a diferentes lados y se pusieron en el suelo evitando el golpe, pero Emboar impacto contra un edificio de la ciudad.

´Bien hecho, pero muy predecible, Emboar levántate y acabalo con voto fuego! ´,. dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Luna mientras puso el puño delante.

Emboar abrió los ojos bruscamente al escuchar a su entrenadora. Despegándose del edificio Emboar hizo una mueca mientras levantaba su brazo derecho y de un rápido movimiento, Emboar impacto su brazo contra el suelo y de la nada comenzaron a crearse unos pequeños volcanes de lava que tomaron camino hacia Steven.

Steven estaba asustado, nunca escucho o vio un ataque como ese, el conocía los ataque finales de un pokemon motor, pero nunca logro apreciar ese ataque ni siquiera de un legendario. Steven tenia miedo, quería cerrar los ojos, pero la impresión lo detuvo en un rápido y certero golpe. El Voto fuego logro explotar en el callejón completo y una enorme bomba de fuego fue liberada aya, el fuego se salia de control, tanto que Luna y los demás regresaron a sus pokemon par que no sufrieran grandes daños por el motor de arranque de Teselia.

´Te pasas niña ´,. dijo con una gota de sudor Nando observando como el fuego se extendía mas y mas.

El fuego paso a tomar vida propia y en pocos segundo, los 2 edificios que formaron el callejón se incendiaron completamente. Las personas mas asustadas aun comenzaron a correr nuevamente mintras llamaban al escuadrón de bomberos para que ayude a apagar el fuego.

Luna regreso a EMboar a su pokebal y los 3 con miradas serias observaron detenidamente el fuego y pudieron ver como una sombra se ponía de pie en el fuego. Impresionados, Nando se vio tentado a correr hacia el callejón para ver si Steven había sobrevivido a n ataque de tan alto nivel, pero fue detenido por el brazo de Zoey que ella se interpuso. Caminando lentamente, Zoey fue acercándose hacia el fuego hasta detenerse porque recibió un fuerte dolor de cabeza de la nada.

´Ahhhhg ´,. gritaba Zoey en el suelo mientras se tomabama su cabeza.

Nando y Luna corrieron a auxiliarla al momento y se arrodillaron para ver que le sucedía a Zoey. A los pocos instantes , pudieron sentir una presencia cerca de ellos, poniendo unas miradas serias giraron sus cabezas hacia el callejon y se sorprendieron bastante al ver que no habia nada de fuego alli y ni rastro de Steven.

´Que demonios!? ´,. grito Luna impactada observando como no había rastros del ataque de su Emboar.

Todo estaba como nuevo, los lugares estaba intactos como si no hubiera habido un combate de ningún estilo en kilómetros de allí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en ciudad plateada, Cinthia había impactado contra una casa de tejas y cayo contra el suelo. Poniéndose de peli la peli rubia tenia sangre en su boca al igual que una pequeña cantidad de sangre atravesando su brazo derecho desde su cabeza. Caminando torpemente por la ciudad la peli rubia comenzo a buscar el gimnasio de la ciudad parar pedir ayuda, pero luego de unos pocos pasos cayo de rodillas contra el suelo. El movimiento sísmico de Charizard acompañado de todos esos giros lograron acabar con la campeona de Sinnoh. Totalmente mareada recargo su cabeza en una pared mientras cerraba un poco los ojos.

No muy lejos de ella, Red y Gary caminaban tranquilamente como 2 turistas extranjeros buscando a la peli rubia por todas partes, Gary y Red habia vuelto a ponerse las capuchas para que nadie los reconociera antes de tiempo.

´Debo...llamar..y pedir ayuda ´,. dijo débil mente Cinthia mientras sacaba un celular de su bolsillo.

* * *

Lejos de allí en las hermosas colinas que tenia la ruta 11, se encontraba Wallace el cual estaba sentado a pies de un árbol sobre la colina mas alta que había en la ruta. Wallace con una mirada seria miraba a todos los jóvenes entrenadores que combatían entre ellos y atrapaban nuevos pokemon, con algo de calma, el campeón de Hoenn cerro los ojos para poder sumergirse en sus pensamientos y sueños pero un sonido o murmullo logro sacarlo de alli.

Con fastidio, Wallace se aproximo a sacar de su bolsillo el celular para responder la llamada.

´Quien molesta esta vez? ´,. pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras tenia el celular en su oreja.

´Wallace! soy...soy yo Cinthia...me atacan...nec.. ayúdame!´,. grito débilmente Cinthia en la otra linea.

Bruscamente la expresión de fastidio de Wallace cambio a una cara de perplejidad y sorpresa. Quien era tan fuerte para hacer que Cinthia pida ayuda? sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Wallace iba a ponerse de pie pero se detuvo de golpe al ver como era apuntado por un enorme cañón de un Magmotar.

´No te muevas o te convertirás en cenizas ´,. dijo un peli purpura con los brazos cruzados.

Wallace abrió los ojos con temor al observar a no solo el enorme Magmotar , sino que también habían rodeadolo , Electabuzz, Magmar, Jinx y Dragonaty apuntándolo con malicia en sus miradas. Wallace ahora se puso lentamente de pie con las manos detrás de la nunca mientras observaba impresionado a sus captores.

Paul vestía igual que siempre, pero su ropa era mas grande para poder adamtarse a su cuerpo que habia cresido considerablemente, ahora era algo musculoso y mucho mas alto. Su chaleco estaba abierto completamente, dejando ver una camisa negra por debajo, y ademas tenia un pequeño collar dorado en su cuello.

Tad estaba usando al igual que Paul una version mas grande de su antigua ropa, el tambien se podia ver que habia ejercitado mucho y ahora siendo del mismo tamaño exacto a el de Drake. Su camisa estaba por afuera y su cabello era extremadamente largo, tanto que le llegaba a su cintura.

Drake ahora usaba unas botas con cordones rojos, tenia unos jean azules apretados, llevaba una camisa de manga largas de color negro, sus guantes ahora eran rojos, tenia el mismo chaleco rojo sobre su camisa y su pelo ahora se veía con un tono mas oscuro.

´Que planean hacer conmigo? ´,. pregunto Wallace mientras se dab vuelta.

´Que te importa ´,. respondió Tad mientras chasqueo los dedos.

Al instante, el Magmar, Electabuzz y Jinx de Tad utilizaron sus ataques, Trueno, Lanzallamas y ventisca. Los 3 ataques elementales golpearon brutalmente a Wallace, sobretodo el fuerte trueno de Electabuzz lo cual lo hizo caer al suelo inconsciente.

´Vamonos ´,. dijo Paul mientras comenzaba a caminar y su Magmotar lo seguía.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Cinthia se encontraba caminando lentamente por las calles de ciudad plateada. las piernas le temblaban su caminar era mucho mas que torpe, algunas personas se ofrecieron a ayudarla pero esta se negó arrojándolos hacia afuera con la poca fuerza que tenia, ella continuo caminando buscando el gimnasio de ciudad plateada para encontrar refugio.

Sobre uno de los techos cerca de ella se encontraba Gary y Red mientras la observaban detenidamente.

Termina el trabajo Gary, tengo algo que hacer en ciudad veredian ´,. dijo Red mientras dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

´No me digas, quieres ver si es cierto lo del nuevo líder, verdad? ´,. dijo Gary con una sonrisa mientras seguía mirando a Cinthia fijamente.

Exacto ´,. dijo finalmente Red mientras se saco el traje completo.

Ahora Red tenia un ropa distinta, vestía una camisa y unos pantalones de color negro, una chaqueta sin mangas de color rojo. De la parte de atrás saco un objeto rojo con blanco y se lo colo en la cabeza, era una gorra roja, que ocultaba su rostro, pero aún así se podía divisar un par de ojos rojos diferentes a los ojos marones comunes de Ash.

´Te veré en medio hora y por favor, no destruyas ciudad Veredian ´,. dijo Gary con un suspiro mientras salto hacia donde Cinthia.

´De acuerdo, Charizard adelante ´,. dijo Red arrojando una pokeball al aire.

* * *

Lance y Iris continuaron su batalla desde que la explosión se detuvo, pero Lance no estaba en su territorio por lo que comenzó a huir con su Dragonate lejos de a peli purpura.

´No me gusta jugar al gato y al ratón, Dragonate usa aliento de dragón! ´,. Grito Iris montada en su Dragonate mientras señalaba a Lance con el ceño fruncido.

´Dragonate esquiva lo con detección! ´,. Grito con el ceño fruncido Lance.

El Dragonate dew Iris se detuvo de golpe y comenzo a batir sus alas y de un rápido jadeo, disparo de su boca un enorme rayo de color anaranjado el cual tomo camino destruyendo las nubes que cubren el cielo. En pocos segundos, el hiperrayo de Dragonate se encontraba a pocos centímetros de Lance y su Dragonate, pero en un ajil movimiento de parte del Dragonate de Lance logro evitar el ataque descendiendo en picada a una enorme velocidad.

´ Caíste ´,. murmuro para si misma Iris con una sonrisa.

Dragonate y Lance continuaban cayendo en Picada mientras este tenia una cara de preocupación sosteniéndose fuertemente al pokemon seudo legendario. En un inesperado movimiento, Hidregon y Haxorus aparecieron y con sus giga impactos taclearon fuertemente a Dragonate por ambos lados.

El impacto fue brutal, al instante Lance salto de su pokemon para no tener daños, pero aun asi estaba a una altura tremendamente alta. Lance cayo de impacto sobre un arbol de pinos, pero no se detuvo alli. El continuo cayendo de rama en rama, causandose leves heridas en los brazos y piernas. Luego de un rato, Lance finalmente toco el suelo.

Su capa tenia muchos agujeros, sus brazos estaba rasguñados y con poco sangre visible, su rostro estaba todo rasguñado y sucio. Con dificultada, Lance se puso de pie pero casi cae de espaldas contra el suelo al ver a Iris parada a unos pocos metros de el junto con sus 3 dragones a un lado.

´Debo admitir que eres listo, otros hubieran peleado pero tu sabes muy bien a lo que vengo ´,. dijo con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos la peli purpura.

´Si no me equivoco, debes trabajar para el Equipo Rocket ellos son los únicos con el poder suficiente y que tienen motivos para acabar con migo ´,. dijo seriamente el peli rojo.

´Eso crees? hahaha, pareces un novato amigo, nop, no soy del equipo rocket ni de ningún otro, tu solo eres un nombre en un lista si estas alli mi trabajo es cazarte, punto final ´,. dijo Iris mientras negaba con la cabeza.

" debe ser cierto, nunca vi que el equipo rocket trabajara por separado en ninguna ocacion " penso seriamente mientras se quitaba la capa.

´Que? piensas seguir luchando cuando ninguno de tus pokemon podrá derrotarme, mejor ejemplo...donde esta tu Dragonate? ´,. dijo Iris con una sonrisa malvada.

Las palabras de Iris golpearon la mente de Lance bruscamente. En un desesperado movimiento intento aproximarse a la chica, pero algo pasaba. Lance no sentía sus piernas, apenas estaba en pie y ni el sabia como, el miedo lo consumía , acaso la chica era tan malvada? acaso el no es tan fuerte como pensó esas preguntas agobiaron la mente del peli rojo en segundos y este podía sentir como si los mejores y mas fuertes Machamp golpeaban su cabeza.

´Sabes? te dije que no soy parte del equipo rocket...pero eso no significa que no tenga contactos en el ´,. dijo con una pequeña carcajada mientras le mostraba una rocketball.

´Si no te entregas ahora, asesinare a tu Dragonate, entendiste? ´,. Dijo mientras dejo caer la ball a sus pies.

´ Grrrrr, y que te parece si lucho por mi libertad? ´,. Gruño mientras sacaba una pokeball.

´Como tu quieras, Haxorus garra brutal ´,. dijo relajada mente mientras señalo hacia Lance.

´Ve Kingdra hiper rayo! ´,. grito Lance arrojado la ball.

Apenas Kingdra salio de su ball arrojo de su boca una gran rayo anaranjado que iba directo hacia Haxurus, pero este dio un super salto evitando el ataque que continuo su camino hacia donde Iris y sus otros 2 pokemon estaban, en un aburrido movimiento el Dragonte de Iris puso sus manos frente al rayo y se quedo en esa posición por un rato hasta que el ataque se detuvo.

´Ahora Garra dragón! ´,. dijo Iris arrojando su brazo a un lado.

Con un enorme rugido, Haxorus comenzó a descender mientras sus garras tenia un intenso brillo azulejo con unos tonos purpuras que le daba un aspecto fantasmal. En un instante, Haxorus piso el suelo y con un pequeño giro golpeo a Kingdra con sus garras en un movimiento giratorio. Al el ataque impactar en el cuerpo de Kingdra este salio volando hacia Lance, pero este con enojo lo regreso a su ball antes de que lo golpeara.

´Oye! no tengo tiempo para esto Wataru, Hidregon atrapa lo! ´,. dijo enojada Iris mientras miraba a el peli rojo.

En un instante Hidregon comenzó a volar hacia Lance , este intento un ultimo intento de escapar pero para su sorpresa, el pokemon de 3 cabezas lo golpeo con una garra brutal y tan fuerte fue el golpe que arrojo a Lance contra un árbol y lo atravesó golpeando otro árbol y quedando inconsciente a los pies de este.

´Bien, y nos quedan unos minutos aun, así que...Dragonate y Hydreigon llévenlo a la meseta añil yo y Haxorus tomaremos a sus pokemon y haremos una inspenccion primero...ahora vallan! ´,. dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Lance.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cima de la torre pokemon de pueblo Lavanda se encontraban 2 personas encapuchadas sobre esta. de esa parte de Kanto siempre estaba lloviendo fuertemente.

´Me gustaría que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla ´,. dijo un de los encapuchados.

´No puedo decir lo mismo Giselle, yo apoyare a Red en todo lo que l piense que es correcto..aun si tengo que destruir un pueblo, me dará igual siempre y cuando este junto a mi Red ´,. dijo mas en un suspiro la encapuchada del lado.

´Por cierto Melody, porque hicieron eso ustedes 3 en las islas elementales de Shamouti? Gary no me habla del tema y Red siempre esta con Riley y Paul que nadie mas puede hablar con el...dime todo lo que ocurrió allí ´,. dijo en un tono débil pero exigente Giselle.

´No fue mucho en realidad, pero había que hacerlo para mas tarde hacer la parte 2 de la operación destruyan Kanto y de todas formas...dudo mucho que mi pueblo se moleste mucho ya que Slowking hablo con ellos y me dijo que todo estaba bien, pero una que otra persona revoltosa que tuvo que ser callada para siempre ´,. dijo Melody cruzándose de brazos.

´No me importan los revoltosos, pero por favor estoy segura que incluso Tad y Paul no lo abrían hecho de ese modo ´,. dijo mas como una broma mientras dirigia su mirada al cielo lluvioso.

´No!, lo hubieran hecho mas rápido y certero definitivamente aunque pienso que Red lo hizo para evitar que yo sufriera pero ya demostré que no tengo apego a otra cosa que no sea a el ´,. dijo mientras daba una sonrisa.

Al terminar de hablar, un enorme pokemon de un tamaño colosal de un color blanco se encontraba frente a las 2 chicas, sin preocupacion las chicas se montaron sobre el pokemon volador el cual tenia otro encapuchado sobre este, pero este encapuchad estaba de pie justo sobre la cabeza del enorme pokemon.

´ Fue bueno servir a Arceus, pero si no hago esto mas crímenes con los pokemon seguirán ocurriendo ´,. dijo el encapuchado para si mismo.

Con una pequeña velocidad, el dragón comenzó a volar alejándose de pueblo lavanda rápidamente.

* * *

Unos 20 minutos habían pasado, los renegados se habían reunido en el gran estadio abandonado de la liga pokemon conocido como la meseta añil. Habían muchos encapuchados rodeado el interior del enorme coliseo. En el centro de dicho lugar se encontraban atados al suelo los campeones; Wallace, Cinthia y Lance. Todos se veían lastimados y mal tratados.

Unos minutos mas pasaron y los encapuchados se abrieron para dejar camino a que entraran los lideres de la organización Apareciendo por la enorme puerta del lugar se mostraron las facetas de Paul , Gary y Iris caminando seriamente hacia donde estaba atados los campeones de la liga pokemon.

Tragando saliva, los campeones tenían teorías de los que los jóvenes piensan hacerles, pero siempre llegaban a que no se atreverían a una barbaridad. Pero algo resonaba en sus cabezas, ellos no son los mismos jóvenes que conocieron o que tuvieron el placer de enfrentar. Gary, Paul y Iris se detuvieron frente a los campeones que capturaron respectivamente. Con miradas que era hielo los jóvenes e aproximaron y sin remordimientos ni ninguna culpabilidad le añadieron una bofetada a cada uno. Las bofetadas no fueron tan duras, pero los campeones al menos Cinthia y Lance tenían tantas heridas que pudieron sentir como si un Empoleon fue el que los abofeteo. Las marcas de las palmas de los chicos se grabaron en un tono rojizo en las mejillas de los campeones.

´Ustedes, los llamados campeones celestiales, los conocidos como los lideres de lo mejor del mundo pokemon, no tienen idea de quienes somos ´,. dijo una voz que se acercaba desde atras.

Con unas sonrisas malvadas, los 3 renegados se hicieron a un lado para dejar que la voz de la persona se aproximara a los campeones. Deteniéndose frente a frente de Cinthia se encontraba la castaña Melody con una mirada que incluso e infierno se hubiera congelado ante su presencia.

" Quien eres? " pensaron todos los campeones al mismo tiempo pero no se atrevieron a decirlo ya sea por el miedo que le tenían a la chica o porque sus mandíbulas estaban igual de lastimadas que el resto de su cuerpo.

´El aun no llega? ´,. pregunto Melody sin dejar de ver a los campeones.

´No, me dijo que fue a ciudad Veredian, pero no debe tardar... después de todo...dudo que tenga compasión a los viejos amigos, no crees? ´,. dijo Gary mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

´Digo que disfrutemos que el no esta aquí para divertirnos un momento con ellos, ya que saben como es el, cuando algo es suyo nadie se lo puede quitar ´,. dijo con una leve sonrisa Melody mientras se volteo para mirar a sus compañeros.

´Ataque épico!, ataque épico!, ataque épico! ´,.gritaban la linea de encapuchados que rodeaban el estadio mientras alzaba sus puños en el aire una y otra vez.

´Que dicen ustedes? ´,.Dijo Melody mientras miro a Gary y Paul.

´Creo que Feraligard podrá divertirse un poco, después de todo tiene mucho sin jugar un rato ´,. Dijo aburridamente el peli morado mientras miraba a otro lado.

´Bueno...creo que Electrivare podría deshacerse de esa energía extra, pero no creo que sus cuerpos lo soporten ´,. Dijo igualmente Gary.

´Y creo que el ataque de Volcarona podría freírlos...hehe ´,. Dijo seriamente para terminar con una sonrisa.

Al momento, Gary y Paul también tenia unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros acompañadas de unas leves carcajadas malignas mientras observaban a los campeones.

´Que crees que haces Paul Shinji!? acaso quieres que tu tonto padre venga a romperte el rostros!? ´,. Grito con todas sus fuerzas Cinthia.

Luego de eso hubo un pequeño silencio en la meseta añil, los renegados sabia que Paul era una persona que le molesta que incluso lo alaben y mucho mas s mencionan a su padre, pero Cinthia insulto a esa persona los que no saben la historia de Paul pensarían que el se enojaría por el insulto hacia su padre, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que molestaba a Paul era que Cinthia lo habia mencionado, precisamente la mujer que tiene tanto a Red como a Paul metidos en este lió.

Paul camino lentamente con las manos metidas en su chaqueta, sus compañeros se movieron para darle paso. Paul se puso frente a Cinthia y sin dudarlo 2 veces saco de su chaqueta un ball pequeña que se agrando en su mano.

´Si vamos a hacer esto, yo comienzo...Ahora yo te elijo´,. Dijo sonando como si escupiera sangre en la ultima frase arrojando la ball tan fuerte al suelo que se pudo haber roto.

De la pokeball salio un gran, fuerte y enorme Feraligard, este a diferencia de un Feraligard normal se veia mas musculoso como si hubiera pasado por un entrenamiento masivo. Sus colmillos eran mas grandes que los demás y estos se podía ver como un filo algo ovalado en ellos, sus cresta también estaban mas grandes de lo común Pero lo que mas aterrorizo a todos los presentes , era los ojos del enorme reptil azul, esos ojos certeros que fijaron rápidamente su mirada en Cinthia como si fuera un presa asustaron a todos los presentes, pero los Gary y los de alto rango en la organización no quisieron mostrar su miedo ante el enorme pokemon y tragaron saliva esperando que Paul no se descontrole.

´Fera...Ligatr...Fera...Feraligatr! ( Comida...Co...mida...Te voy a comer! ) ´ gritaba estruendosamente al final Feraligatr mientras extendió sus brazos y dirigió su mirada al cielo.

´Me vale mierda! que venga mi padre, al igual que ustedes el también sufrirá por estar metido en su maldita organización pero el es un caso especial que Feraligard quiere tener personalmente...Me gustaría que tuviera un practica contigo, pero no creo que seria muy bueno que Feraligart gaste sus energías en algo que es de mente tan débil y que solo vale basura ´,. Dijo lentamente mientras miraba a Cinthia con el ceño fruncido.

´Garra nocturna ´,. dijo Paul oscuramente mientras mantenía su posición.

Con fastidio notado por el peli purpura, FEraligart levanto su mano en el aire mientras esta era rodeada de un extraño destello purpura y negro que le daba un aspecto retorcido. de un rápido movimiento el pokemon golpeo el rostro de Cinthia lentamente con la garra fantasmal mientras su garra solo roso la nariz de la rubia. El golpe fue tan rápido que pocos lo vieron, Cinthia sentía un enorme ardor en el lado izquierdo de su cara. El rostro de la chica comenza a sangrar un poco mientras un tono rojo y morado se tornaba en su mejilla.

" es bueno que Paul se desahogue con Cinthia para así no matar completamente a su padre " pensaba Zoey mientras estaba entre los renegados que rodeaban el lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las nubes grises comenzaban a asomarse en ciudad Veredian. Las personas al ver esto corrieron por refugio en sus casas o hoteles aunque la lluvia aun no comenzaba.

Red se encontraba parado frente al gimnasio de ciudad Veredian están a unos 20 pasos de la entrada. Los recuerdos de ese gimnasio comenzaron a venir le a la mente, su batalla contra Agatha y su comienzo en la batalla de la frontera. Pero un recuerdo mas golpeo a el chico, su batalla contra Jessie en aquel lugar, solo eso logro recordar le a Red que estaba buscando a los 2 mejores agentes del equipo rocket que actualmente se encontraban desaparecidos.

Red llebo su brazo a su gorra roja y la ajusto hacia abajo ocultando sus ojos. Red lentamente comenzó a extender el brazo en direcion al gimnasio, rn unos pocos segundos un destello comenzó a formarse en la palma de Red

´Eres brujo y piensas hechizar mi gimnasio o estas demente? ´,. Dijo una voz algo relajada tras Red.

´Estoy buscando al líder de ciudad Veredian, el me debe algo y dsetruire su gimnasio si no me lo de vuelve ´,. dijo Red mientras regreso a su posición sin voltearse ni quitar la mano de su gorra.

´Que? pues te equivocas, y soy la líder de gimnasio Leaf y no le debo nada a nadie así que mejor vete a freír espárragos imbécil! ´,. Dijo enojada la castaña mientras apretó al puño.

Red se volteo para ver a la chica, aun con la mano en la gorra ocultando sus ojos Red logro verla de frente parada alli mirandolo enojada. Leaf tiene el cabello castaño y lleva un sombrero blanco. Lleva una camiseta azul celeste y una mini falda roja. De calzado tiene unos zapatos blancos con unos calentadores. También lleva un bolso amarillo.

´Nunca te pregunte tu nombre estúpida, pero como veo que eres un niña aun debo ser cortés y decirte el mio al menos...yo, soy Red el dragon rojo y futuro regidor del mundo ´,. Dijo mientras extendió sus brazos y alzo la mirada para que ella vea su rostro y sobre todo sus ojos

" porque tengo este escalofrió? siento...como si lo conociera " pensaba con algo de miedo Leaf.

´Mhp, déjame cobrarte lo que me debes, Leaf de la hoja Rifu ´,. Dijo oscuramente mientras extendio su brazo hacia ella.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Como les pareció el episodio chicos? como que algo macabros los renegados, no creen? pero para los que les preocupe no abra nada espectral o demoníaco que valga la calificación M solo que un poco de dialogo sombrío no hará daño.**

**Chicos necesito que alguien me ayude con esto de los combates, sinceramente creo que me limito mucho cuando hago un combate de pokemon, y sobre todo esta vez que fueron combates en los aires con sus entrenadores sobre estos. Si pudieran ayudarme con los combates o sugerirme a alguien que pueda hacerlo les agradecería muchísimo amigos.**

**Como no queria alagar mucho el episodio no mostré algunas partes, pero no se preocupen se enteraran de absolutamente todo lo que paso en el siguiente episodio chicos.**

**Por cierto, estoy viendo que piensan poner que el buterfree de Ash y su Pijeot regresen a el. Saben lo que pienso, que estas personas se les fundió el cerebro, primeramente ellos tratan de hacer mejorar algo que esta en los suelos que es la serie de Unova, digo, hacer que 2 pokemon de Ash que abandono por razones que indicarían que nunca volverán , regresen así como así lo mismo paso con Charizard, yo esperaba que volviera para salvar a Ash o algo así pero Ash lo trajo por un simple antojo y punto final. Ellos deberían ponerse a ver los primeros episodios y hacer los nuevos como eran los viejos con un tono de gracia ( todavía recuerdo a Ash con unos guantes de hule y una cuerda jalando a Pikachu como un esclavo en el primer episodio xD).**

**Por cierto, a los seguidores de esta historia que se mantienen como decirlo en el anonimato, sepan que si desean ser avisados por MP acerca de cambios en la historia, fechas de lanzamiento o cosas por el estilo deben decírmelo por MP yo tratare de mantenerlos al día amigos**

**Bueno chicos, los veré en el siguiente episodio y espero que nos encontremos alli, me despido y que tengan buenas. **


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola de nuevo chicos, se que esperaron mucho, pero aquí les traigo el episodio 9 que se retraso demasiado y perdonen me por eso chicos. Ya estaba arreglando la Pc cuando de repente viene mi hermano y comienza a usarla y sorpresa sorpresa, la daño una vez mas y ahora estoy como al comienzo, por suerte ahora me dará algo de libertad para utilizar su labtop pero no demasiada tampoco.**

**Nuevamente les digo,siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier comentario siempre y cuando sea de ayuda o sugerencia para la historia, pero es su cuerpo y sus mentes por lo que pueden expresarse como quieran.**

**Aquí**** les dejo las edades de los personajes, ustedes creerán que tienen cierta edad o al menos lo suponían, pero miren sus edades aquí : **

**Red/Ash 18 años - Melody 19 años - Gary/Green 19 - Paul 17 años - Zoey 16 - Giselle 19 años.**

**Se que ustedes dirán pero Red tenia 15 años y solo pasaron 2 años, como rayos tiene 18. Es simple, para lo que no lo sabían pokemon apareció por primera vez el 27 de febrero chicos, a lo que quiero llegar es que el cumple años de Red estaba a pocos días de cuando lo expulsaron, mas los 2 años ahora tiene 18 años, lo mismo pasa con otros personajes.**

**En el episodio anterior...si ustedes leyeron siquiera el episodio anterior, no se porque rayos me molesto escribiendo lo que paso anteriormente. Los campeones fueron capturados por los renegados y llevados a la meseta añil para ser torturados, aunque uno que otro logro escapar, todo esto mientras Red se distraía con una amiga de la infancia en ciudad Veredian, aunque este no seria un encuentro muy formal ni mucho menos amistoso.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad : pokemon ni sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo soy dueño de la historia y cualquier personaje original que en esta aparezca.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 : Un misterioso campeón **

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire que pasaba por la ciudad Veredian. Red se encontraba frente a su antigua amiga de la niñez Leaf, pero lamentablemente este reencuentro no será tan amigable como a Red le hubiera querido que sucediera.

´Mhp, siento tu miedo Leaf… de hecho, las voces me lo dicen ´,. Dijo Red con una sonrisa.

´...D...de que estas hablando?...a mi no me asusta nada , mucho menos un aspirante a mago pokemon ´,. dijo algo desafiante Leaf mientras daba un paso al frente.

No tienes miedo eh? entonces déjame darte motivos para que los tengas ´,. dijo mientras bajaba lentamente su brazo extendido.

Luego de unos segundos de terminar de hablar, Red se llevo la mano a la gorra y lentamente la alzo un poco. Aunque no logro alzarla mucho, si logro hacerlo lo suficiente para que Leaf distinguiera unos ojos marrones penetrantes acompañados de una mirada de hielo que el azabache tenia.

Leaf se quedo como congelada perdida en los inmensos ojos penetrantes de Red, ella balbuceaba intentando pronunciar unas palabras, pero era inútil y solo lograba parecer una completa torpe.

En un movimiento rápido, Red apareció cara a cara contra ella y sin darle oportunidad de hacer un movimiento, Red aproximo su palma y la golpe justo en el centro de el pecho de Leaf con una inmensa fuerza. Tan solo al hacer contacto, el cuerpo de Leaf salio volando de alli y se podria decir que estaba volando por los aires hasta que impacto fuertemente en una pared de un edificio.

El golpe fue tan repentino y fuerte a a la vez que tomo una potencia simplemente mortal. El cuerpo de la castaña cayo de rodillas contra el suelo mientras la chica se sostuvo poniendo sus manos contra el suelo.

Leaf estaba aterrada por la fuerza descomunal de Red. Lentamente se llevo una mano hacia la boca para limpiarse la sangre que se le había escapado de allí por lo fuerte de la presión ejercida en su pecho.

´Se te son conocidas las palabras, maestro aura !? ´,. pregunto Red mientras lentamente se acercaba a la chica.

´Aléjate! ´,. grito fuertemente mientras se puso de pie y saco 2 pokeball de su bolsillo.

" Su exaltismo sera su perdición" pensaba Red mientras se detenía tomando una posición defensiva.

´Vallan Granbull y Muk! ´,. grito Leaf mientras arroja las 2 pokeball al suelo.

Una vez que ambos pokemon salieron de sus ball dieron un fuerte grito intentando intimidar a el azabache pero este simplemente se quedo alli parado con una mirada inexpresable.

´Granbull...y Muk! una combinación de fuerza y defensa, lastima que tu combinación tiene un ligero problema, si lo que esperas es utilizar la naturaleza de Granbull de ser tipo normal para hacer ataques especiales mientras Muk utiliza sus ataques venenosos auto defensivos para asi tener un oportunidad contra cualquier tipo de pokemon que yo lanze, te equivocaste ´,. dijo a ojos cerrados rápidamente el chico.

´No entendí ni la mínima porquería de la mierda que dijiste brujo ´,. dijo Leaf mientras fruncia el ceño.

´Ajajajajaja esa es la idea niñata, ahora yo te elijo Quilava! ´,. dijo Red con una sonrisa siniestra mientras sacaba una ball de su bolsillo.

A su momento de salir , Quilava soltó una poderosa onda calurosa en el lugar gracias a su inmensa llama que se encontraba en su espalada la cual se diría que tenia vida propia.

´Quilava giro fuego ´,. continuo Red mientras guardaba sus manos en su bolsillos.

´Ja estas hablando con una líder de gimnasio Red, Granbull protección y Muk cortina de humo! ´,. dijo la castaña mientras señalaba.

Sin perder ni un solo segundo, Quilava lanzo de su boca un rápido y potente lanzallamas el cual tomo camino hacia Granbull. A solo centímetros de hacer impacto contra Granbull, este hizo aparecer una barrera verdosa frente a el la cual lo protegió del lanzallamas de Quilava. Mientras tanto Muk lanzo de su boca una enorme cantidad de humo el cual cubrió toda el área.

El humo poco a poco se fue esparciendo hasta que no quedo ni el mas mínimo rastro del aquella cortina al igual que los 2 entrenadores.

´No se puede ser arrogante en la vida, y ademas tengo el presentimiento de que ese sujeto quiere algo mas que una batalla ´,. dijo para si misma la castaña mientras corría por los callejones de la enorme ciudad.

´Ha, si no fueras arrogante no serias la líder de gimnasio ´,. dijo Red siniestramente apareciendo al lado de ella.

Al terminar de hablar una explosión ocurrió en el callejón que ambos se encontraban y una gran cortina de humo inundo aquel lugar. De un rápido movimiento el cuerpo de Leaf salio volando fuera del callejón y aterrizo en las calles de la ciudad. Las personas aterradas al ver a su líder de gimnasio en el suelo comenzaron a correr y alejarse del lugar.

´Un líder de gimnasio esta sobre valorado sabes? digo, no has pensado que ellos dicen ser mas fuertes que nosotros los entrenadores, pero siempre los derrotamos fácilmente y obtenemos sus medallas sencillamente? para mi un líder de gimnasio es solo un entrenador con un edificio y una medalla en el trasero ´,. dijo Red fríamente mientras se acercaba hacia Leaf.

´No hables como si fueras un gran entrenador o algo así, si fueras alguien importante sabría quien eres ya que soy una de las mejores informadas en la región Kanto y el hecho de no conocerte indica que eres un don nadie ´,. dijo amenazadora mente Leaf poniéndose de pie.

´Tu sabes quien soy, simplemente eres tan débil que no me recuerdas...lastima por las personas que no conocen la luz, los que no estén protegidos por el !ojo vigilante de los cielos! serán juzgados por la mano del rey del nuevo mundo, los que se opongan a mi juicio sufrirán un destino peor que la muerte ´,. dijo el azabache.

´Permite me ser la luz de tus ojos Leaf ´,. continuo hablando mientras se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la chica.

´Nos conocimos hace 12 años, tu y tus padres habían venido desde ciudad Veredian a pasar un verano en pueblo Paleta, tu tan rebelde que corriste emocionada por las llanuras del pueblo hasta que caíste al rió y te desmayaste. Tus padres te prohibieron salir de tu casa hasta nuevo aviso y allí fue cuando nos conociste, a Gary y a mi, nosotros siempre te ayudábamos a escapar de la casa de tus padres para ir a jugar con los pokemon que mi padre dejo y los pokemon del profesor Oak...esos días fueron largos y maravillosos...pero luego la madre de Gary fue asesinada brutal mente y desde entonces tus padres volvieron a Veredian para no regresar nunca mas, nos encontramos nuevamente un día antes de obtener el primer pokemon...pero algo paso, tu no eras la misma persona, eras callada ni sonreíste en ninguna de nuestras conversaciones...y ahora nos encontramos otra vez...Leaf, yo soy la sombra del chico que alguna vez fue conocido como Ash Ketchum ´,. Explico lentamente Red mientras Leaf se quedaba impactada con el relato.

´...Ash...K...Ketchum?... ´,. balbuceo impactada la castaña en el suelo.

´Permite corregir te, yo era! Ash Ketchum pero ahora soy la persona que vez frente a ti, Red el dragón rojo ´,. continuo Red.

Leaf se quedo en silencio aun impacta por lo que ocurría, sus piernas le temblaban como un terremoto, el sudor comenzó a descender de su frente. Red se acerco un poco mas y extendió su mano nuevamente hacia Leaf llenándola de un miedo y terror extremos.

´Te veré del otro lado ´,. dijo lentamente Red mientras con su otra mano se ajusto su gorra.

Al terminar de hablar un aura esfera comenzó lentamente a formarse en la palma del azabache, pero de un inesperado giro, la aura esfera se extendió encerrando a la castaña dentro del aura. Leaf testaba a punto de llorar pero rápidamente el aura azul que la rodeaba comenzó a tornarse de un color negro y morado el cual la cubrió completamente.

Red duro en esa posición aproximadamente un minuto, luego la aura morada se exparcio como si fuera vidrio roto y Leaf no se encontraba allí dejando una pequeña grieta donde estaba.

´Quizás me seas útil, pero primero tengo que resolver con Jessie y James para descubrir la verdad y si eso ocurre ya veré que hago contigo ´,. dijo Red mientras comenzaba a alejarse de lugar.

* * *

Mientras en la isla canela se encontraban un hombre y una mujer que vestían unos trajes negros con sombreros observando en dirección hacia pueblo paleta.

´Veo que los años han pasado y el se a hecho mas fuerte, lastima que no podrá venir con nosotros ´,. dijo uno de los sujetos.

´No nos preocupemos si el se hizo fuerte, lo que queremos es que Red desarrolle el poder aura...si el jefe se hizo mas fuerte mala suerte por Red ´,. dijo la mujer.

´Sera mejor que paguen el maldito hotel y la comida ustedes 2, me oyeron!?´.,. grito un sujeto que tenia un machete en la mano corriendo hacia las 2 personas.

El hombre corrió rápido hacia donde estaban parados, ellos 2 no estaban tan lejos del hombre pero al faltar les solo unos 10 pasos el suelo hizo una explosión y una enorme cortina de humo se formo en el lugar.

´Nos veremos en el día de acción de gracias jajajajaja ´,. se escucho la voz del hombre de negro cada vez mas lejos.

´Malditos! miserables! ´,. se quejaba el hombre mientras se tapaba la nariz y boca con su mantel.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una enorme mansión que se encuentra escondida en la zona safari de ciudad Fucshia se encontraban presentes los 7 ases de la frontera en una reunión junto a el presidente de la frontera Scott.

´Señores seré breve, recuerdan el ultimo proyecto en el que estuvimos involucrados, el proyecto 100? ´- pregunto Scott seriamente y todos asintieron -´Pues bien, descubrí que ese proyecto que casi nos cuesta la vida de Anabel y Greta era una mera trampa de Charles Goodshow ´,. termino Scott apretando los puños.

´Espera, dices que eso de capturar al pokemon Mewtwo fue solo una trampa para sacarnos del camino? y que demonios ganaría el señor Goodshow con eliminar a 7 de sus mejores entrenadores pokemon que existen en todo Kanto y Johto´dijo Anabel sin poder creérselo.

´Chicos, recuerden que yo tengo a mi espía infiltrado en la organización de Charles Goodshow, para ser mas especifico ese espía tiene tan alto rango que creo que debe tener un mejor cargo que yo frente a Charles, pero el se mantuvo fiel a nosotros y logro comunicarme que esa misión era una trampa parar ejecutarnos aunque no se los motivos reales del señor Gooshow, me imagino que quería desasearse de bocas que alimentar pero yo ya tengo mis teorías preparadas chicos... estoy llegando a la conclusión de que el bastardo de Goodshow esta apunto de iniciar un nuevo imperio y solo podrá elegir a los mejores parar que dirijan ese nuevo imperio...no tengo información si a enviado a otros lideres y miembros élite a misiones como aquella para confirmar la teoría... lo cual la descarta inmediatamente, el nunca ha sido una persona que se vale de esos medios para elegir un equipo ya que el confía en su propio juicio ´,. Explico rápidamente Scott.

Los ases de la frontera estaba algo confundidos por lo rápido de la explicación de Scott, aunque Spencer logro entender cada una de las palabras dichas por Scott y se puso a analizar cuidadosamente cada una de ellas para llegar a la verdad tras estas palabras.

´Espera, pero quien tiene las agallas parar traicionar a Charles Scott? el ultimo que lo intento fue Giovanni y el es una persona imparable que dudo que alguien allá podido vencerlo, pero quien mas se atrevería a hacer lo que el hizo? ´,. pregunto Lucy confundida.

´Quien mas chicos, que no lo analizaron, quien podría tener un rango tan alto para desafiar a Charles? quien podría ser tan poderoso parar hacer lo que le diera la gana sin ser reprendido? ´,. Dijo Spencer lentamente mientras pegaba su bastón contra el suelo.

´El campeón! ´,. dijeron los otros 6 ases al mismo tiempo.

´Exacto...solo un determinado numero de personas saben quien es el gran campeón , lastima que yo no este incluido en ese grupo ´,. dijo quitándose las gafas Scott.

´QUE!? ´,. gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

´Es facil, yo me eh comunicado con 2 personas de mucha ayuda pero lamentablemente esas personas cobran mucho por su silencio y trabajan para todos los bandos que les convengan, últimamente trabajaron para el campeón y ellos investigaron todo por nosotros, pero ya se retiraron y lamentablemente no tuve la suma para pagarles y el campeón esta algo molesto chicos... y eso significa...´,. dijo lentamente Scott

´Significa...que? ´,. pregunto tímidamente Noland.

´Significa que quiero mi dinero o tendré que pedirle a Blaze que queme sus hogares con sus familiares dentro ´,. dijo una voz retorcida.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a un holograma que apareció sobre frente a ellos. Todos tenia miedo observando el holograma del gran campeón , su presencia aunque solo holográfica logra intimidar a cualquiera.

´Scott sabes que no me gusta esperar, justo ahora acabo de perder a mis 2 espías , lo ultimo que se de ellos es que se hospedaron en isla canela pero nada mas, quiero mi dinero o entonces yo iré hacia allá le ordenare a mi Venesaur utilizar planta loca y hacerte adelgazar ´,. dijo distorsionada mente.

El campeón se encontraba hablando con un micrófono que alteraba considerablemente la voz, tanto que ninguno de los presentes descubrirían su identidad ya que también tenia un traje negro junto a un sombrero y lo único que se pudo ver fue su piel blanca y un poco de pelo en sus hombros.

´Ah por cierto, si piensan salir, les aconsejo que tomen fuertes pokemon...alguien esta en Kanto y no con intenciones buenas, esa persona creyó que puede escabullirse de mi, iré a encontrarme con esa persona en la calle victoria antes de que mate a los otros campeones...adiós ´,. dijo mientras el holograma desaparecía.

´Quien podrá ser...esa...persona? ´,. se pregunto frustrado Scott mientras hundia su cara entre sus manos.

´Oyeron bien? ... el dijo , antes de que mate a los otros campeones... de que esta hablando? ´,. Dijo Lucy lentamente.

Todos estaban nerviosos, a primera vista el campeón no parecía ser alguien tan intimidan te, pero cuando lo tienes al frente sabes que no abra juegos, solo uno de ellos ha tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con el campeón y fue Anabel para su mala suerte no sabia que era el campeón y lo toco sucumbirse en las pesadillas causadas por los temibles pokemon de el gran campeón, algo que la dejo traumatizada, ver la sangre de un pokemon frente a tus ojos fue algo brutal para la psíquica aunque solo fue su imaginación.

´Recordar...ese dia ´,. dijo para si misma Anabel con los ojos húmedos.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Hace unos 4 meses todo iba de maravilla en la región Kanto y sobre todo en la torre de batalla. Las cosas no podían ir mejor para la señorita de la torre la cual acaba con todos su oponentes, pero un día 3 jóvenes entraron por sus puertas y estos uno a uno lograron vencerla como a una novata con sus pokemon. Ella no podía creer como los chicos con uno solo de sus pokemon la derrotaron, el primero la derroto utilizando un Pikachu , el segundo uso un Blaziken y el tercero utilizo un Meowht y ella no pudo soportar 3 derrotas continuas y el mismo día así que corrió lejos de allí.

Anabel llego hasta ciudad Veredian donde paso unos días relajándose y hospedándose en la casa de Leaf. Uno de esos días ella decidió entrar al antiguo gimnasio destruido, muchos pensaron que reconstruyeron el viejo gimnasio pero no fue así, de hecho el alcalde de la ciudad cerro el área a 2 cuadras donde estaba el viejo gimnasio y crearon el actual del otro lado de la ciudad. No tardo mucho en llegar y arqueo una ceja al ver el lugar devastado.

´Este lugar parece pocilga ´,. dijo para si misma la peli lila mientras pasaba por unos escombros.

Anabel camino un poco por los escombros y se detuvo en un lugar donde se encontraba una estatua destruida del líder de gimnasio, ella examino un poco la estatua y recordó que era la estatua de Giovanni, ella siempre admiro el estilo de combate de Giovanni viendo sus combates aunque no fueron muchos los que logro ver, por así decirlo el fue su inspiración para ser entrenadora pokemon.

´Te gusta revivir el pasado eh? ´,. dijo una voz tras ella.

Anabel se volteo bruscamente y al hacerlo recibió rápidamente una patada voladora en la cara la cual la hizo caer contra el suelo fuertemente.

Unas horas habían pasado. Anabel comenzó a abrir los ojos por la lluvia que la azotaba, ella se puso de pie y apunto de irse se detuvo al ver 3 personas que se encontraban junto a ella , pero estas personas tenia paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia y tenia unos trajes oscuros con sombreros.

´No sabes el destino que te has encontrado ´,. dijo la persona del centro.

´Cuando trates de escapar simplemente no podrás ´,. dijo el sujeto de la izquierda.

´Cuando intentes correr, tus piernas fallaran ´,. continuo la mujer de la derecha.

´Dime Anabel, que buscas en el gimnasio de el señor Giovanni? si no me das una respuesta convincente me veré en la obligación de acabar contigo ´,. dijo nuevamente la persona del centro.

´Como sabes...pues...soy muy admiradora de Giovanni y quería ver nuevamente su gimnasio...por eso vine...quien eres tu? ´,. dijo tímidamente la peli lila mientras se encogía de hombros.

´Ya veo...Clefable canto ´,. dijo nuevamente el del centro.

Antes de Anabel poder hacer un movimiento, un Clefable apareció de la nada y comenzó a dar un rápido y relajado canto. La voz de Clefable en cuestión de segundos logro adormecer a Anabel y esta cayo contra el suelo dormida rápidamente.

´Clefable come sueños y pesadilla! ´,. dijo siniestramente la persona del centro extendiendo su mano hacia e frente.

Los ojos del Clefable comenzaron a tornarse rojos intensamente y los 3 sujetos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar dejando a Anabel a merced de Clefable el cual le destrozaría en menos de un minuto a mente completamente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

´Agh ´,. se quejo Anabel llevándose la mano a su cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto un alboroto ocurría en la meseta añil. Paul, Gary y Melody estaban utilizando a Feraligart , Electrivare y a Volcarona disparando sus ataques menos mortales pero dolorosos en los cuerpos de los campeones , siendo lanzallamas , impactrueno , garra sombra eh muchos mas. Los campeones se encontraban agotados, incluso Wallace estaba noqueado con el puño certero que le aplico Electrivare, Cinthia y Lance siguieron recibiendo golpes destructivos.

Sus ropas era lo de menos, todas estaban destruidas, Lance y Wallace ya no tenían nada que les cubriera el pecho , mientras que Cinthia tenia agujeros y marcas de garras en todas partes. La sangre tapaba el rostro de los campeones, pero a pesar de todos los golpes Cinthia mantenía esa mirada fija y desafiante en Paul lo cual causaba que el siguiente ataca fuera mas fuerte cada vez.

Entre el grupo de renegados que rodeaba el estadio se encontraban nada mas y nada menos que los lideres de gimnasio de Teselia. Entre el grupo de lideres estaba todos con trajes negros pero sin ocultar sus rostros, allí estaban Aloe, Camila, Camus, Yakon , Drayden, Cheren, Hiedra , Ciprian, Gerania y Junco. un poco alejados de ellos se encontraban 3 sujetos mas , estos 3 sujetos tenían un largo pelo blanco amarrado en una coleta y ocultaban sus rostros con una mascara ninja.

´El señor Red esta tardo demasiado no creen? ´,. comento uno de los miembros del trió sombrío.

´Demasiado diría yo ´,. contesto el otro.

´Vamos a ver que este bien ´,. dijo el ultimo.

Al terminar de hablar, los 3 salieron de la meseta añil como ninjas, y todos sabían a lo que iban. Si algo le había pasado a Red ellos asesinarían a el de las pelotas.

* * *

No muy lejos de la meseta añil, precisamente en la ruta 22 se encontraba caminando lentamente Red admirando el camino que alguna vez el recorrió cuando era un niñato, con algo de nostalgia, Red se acerco a un pequeño jardín de flores eh hizo algo que nunca imagino que haría, el cuidadosamente corto una de la flores que yacían en el césped y acto seguido comenzó a olerla lentamente deleitándose por el aroma natural que tenia el mundo.

´Lastima que en unos días esto sera un campo de batalla ´,. dijo para si mismo arrojando la flor en un charco.

´Veo que no te gustan las flores como a mi ´,. dijo una voz no muy lejos de Red.

´No es que no me gusten, pero no me gusta que me vean cuando soy de esa forma...ahora desaparece insecto ´,. dijo al final bruscamente el azabache y comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

´Valla eres un maldito bastardo, sabes eso de los destellos de luz que las personas mencionan tanto no lo entiendo, tu si? ´,. dijo la voz nuevamente.

Red continuo caminando en silencio ignorando la pregunta.

´Oh la ley del hielo, bueno entonces déjame tomar las cosas seriamente ´,. continuo la voz algo chilllona.

Unos látigos verdes y enormes salieron del frente y se movieron hacia Red rápidamente y sin este evitarlo, los látigos atraparon a Red pero el mantuvo una expresión natural como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo.

Red alzo la mirada y logro ver un enorme Venasaur y sobre este se encontraba una persona con un traje negro y un sombrero en la cabeza. La persona bajo del Venasaur y se aproximo un poco hacia Red.

´Sabes, si el hubiera venido conmigo te patearía el trasero y yo lo apoyaría ´,. dijo a ojos cerrados Red.

´Me da igual lo que hubieran hecho, al final como están las cosas, dime que diablos haces aquí Ash Ketchum? ´,. dijo la persona deteniéndose frente a Red.

´Busco a Jessie y James, campeón de Kanto...y por lo que se, trabajan actualmente para ti, donde están? ´,. pregunto Red con siceridad.

´...los estoy buscando, pero dejaron de trabajar para mi, ahora responde, a que demonios viniste a Kanto? no te gusto Teselia? ´,. pregunto sonando molesta la persona.

´Si ya sabes que se quien eres, por que todavía te ocultas con ese disfrazas? ´,. dijo Red mientras

´He, juegas con tu vida Ash , deberías estar suplicando por que no te mate ´,. dijo burlona mente el misterioso sujeto.

´Creo que los papeles cambiaron ´,. dijo siniestramente Red.

Como por una brujería, ahora el sujeto se encontraba en los látigos de Venasaur y Red estaba en el mismo lugar en el que el sujeto estaban.

´Pero que demonios!? ´,. dijo exaltada la persona.

´Deberías saber que mi Gengar sabe hacer ilusiones, pero te concentraste tanto en nuestro reencuentro que ni te fijas cuantos pokemon tengo conmigo en este instante...para decirte solo escucha, mi Gengar se encuentra todo el tiempo escondido dentro de mi cuerpo, mientras que tengo un Pijeot rondando 2 kilómetros a la redonda de mi persona para ver cualquier tipo de enemigo presente, y por si fuera poco, tengo un Slowking el cual esta escondido no muye lejos de aquí y utiliza su psíquica para mostrarme lo que el esta viendo, parar simplificar, yo ya sabia que tu me interceptarías desde que estaba en ciudad verde, de hecho eh sentido tu presencia desde que me encontraba con Green en ciudad plateada ´,. explico Red y al terminar comenzó a correr alejándose de allí.

Red corrió rápidamente y en segundos ya estaba en la calle victoria, a su lado y a tras de el aparecieron el trió sombrío corriendo con el.

´Empezaron sin mi , cierto? ´,. pregunto Red.

´Deberías saberlo Red, sabes como son ellos de infantiles ´,. dijo el del centro.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la meseta añil se escuchaba varios chillidos y gritos impactantes saliendo del enorme estadio que se utilizaba como sede del campeonato anual de entrenadores mas grande del mundo. Entre los gritos de dolor, se escuchaban claramente algunos gritos de alegría y aprovacion a la atrocidad que estaba ocurriendo allí. Paul, Gary y Melody ordenaron a sus pokemon a usar ataques físicos que son devastadores en los cuerpos de los humanos, entre ellos se encontraron onda certera, impactrueno y grandes ráfagas de onda ígnea. Frecuentemente los ataques se combinaban y golpeaban a uno solo de los 3 campeones aunque el dolor de os 3 eran brutal, no era lo suficientemente certero para matarlos.

" Esto se esta volviendo aburrido, a que hora llega Red? no se cansa de jugar? " pensó Paul con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

" No entiendo, nunca espere que este día llegaría...nunca pensé que tendría a 3 campeones bajo mi control, si esto es ser malvado lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo" pensó Gary con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

´ Oigan ustedes!, sera mejor que no los liquiden si no quieren que Red se enoje! ´,. Grito Drayden desde el fondo.

´Si, terminen esto rápido que estoy cansada de esperar a que la guerra comience, que alguien no puede ir a buscar a Red!? ´,. Se quejo Zoey exaltada.

´No es necesario Nozomi, ya estoy aquí ´,. dijo una voz desde la puerta del estadio.

Todos se voltearon rápidamente en dirección a la enorme puerta del estadio. Los que se encontraban rodeando el lugar se hicieron a un lado dejando ver a Red caminando hacia los campeones con las manos en los bolsillos seguido del trió sombrío que mantenían unas miradas neutrales mientras caminaban tras el líder de los renegados.

Red se detuvo frente a los 3 campeones los cuales estaban con las cabezas abajo por los golpes que recibieron sin descanso. Los campeones tenia toda la ropa desgarrada, a Wallace y Lance las camisas se le fueron del cuerpo con tantos golpes mientras sus pantalones recibieron el castigo de las llamas de Volcarona, por sus rostros estaba de mas decir que estaban llenos de sangre. Cinthia a diferencia de Wallace y Lance solo tenia su traje con agujeros y algo desgarrado por igual pero nada grave, solo que tanto sus brazos como piernas estaban inmóviles por la parálisis del impactrueno.

" Patético " pensó Red mientras golpeo su palma contra su cara con fastidio.

´Red, el campeón Steven Stone logro escapar del ataque en ciudad Neón... tal parece que fue ayudado por un psíquico o psíquica, suponemos que debió ser la bruja Sabrina aunque el golpe que uso de ilusión fue demasiado poderoso así que no sabemos concreta mente si realmente fue ella. ´,. Dijo Melody poniéndose al lado de Red.

´Hay muchas posibilidades de que Sabrina pudo ayudar a Steven, pero algo no cuadra, envié a Nando, Luna y Zoey para esa misión... si Sabrina tiene un poder tan grande para poner a 3 personas, 4 incluyendo a Steven, en una ilusión tan real como para fantasear ella debió recibir ayuda, quizás...nos han descubierto ´,. dijo Red mientras se quitaba la gorra.

" Como alguien con la técnica de mente en blanco como Nando pudo ser engañado por Sabrina fácilmente, amenos que sus hijos y el bastardo de Mento la haya ayudado, si eso es cierto... mis probabilidades de no caer en las ilusiones de Sabrina se reducen en un 30% tendré que tener cuidado " pensó Red.

Red se volteo y le puso la gorra en las manos de Melody y la acerco hacia el y la recibió con un beso. los 2 duraron un rato mientras se besaban apasionadamente como si tuvieran una batalla con sus bocas, algunos chicos de los renegados vieron el acto fastidiados ya que no todos tenían alguien a quien besar y tenían celos de su líder por tener como novia a una chica tan hermosa como Melody, otros mas simplemente sonrieron al ver que a pesar de lo frió que puede ser su líder frente a ellos, su corazón siempre sera tan cálido como siempre.

Los 2 jóvenes rompieron el beso y continuaron con un corto abrazo y ambos se voltearon a ver a los 3 campeones que seguían encadenados al suelo con las cabezas abajo. Melody tomo la gorra de Red y aproximo a a ponerla bajo su antebrazo mientras que Red se acerco un poco y en un rápido movimiento tomo del cabello a Lance y le levanto la cabeza bruscamente para que lo viera.

´El indiscutible campeón Lance Wataru, que honor tenerlo como invitado, lastima que para esta fiesta no hay salida para los entrenadores pokemon ´,. Dijo Red con una sonrisa siniestra mirando fijamente al peli rojo.

Lance estaba sorprendido al escuchar una vez mas aquella voz, había pasado tiempo pero el nunca olvidaría la voz de aquella persona que conoció en el lago furia y que volvió a ver en el combate entre el equipo Aqua y Magma 2 de los equipos que actúan independientemente de las acciones de la liga pokemon.

´Estos años me eh puesto a analizar Lance, por que demonios tu estarías en Hoenn interrumpiendo los asuntos de 2 asociaciones perversas que solo actuaban en aquella región, mientras que Kanto y Johto las 2 regiones bajo tu juridiccion estaban siendo dominadas por la delincuencia de una banda mucho peor que esos payasos llamados villanos, luego logre entenderlo, el Aqua y Magma no son como el Rocket, esos 2 grupos nunca pertenecieron a la liga pokemon a diferencia del Rocket que incluso ustedes al parecer lograron manejar hace varios años para encubrir sus actividades, 2 nuevos equipos que quería causar daños colaterales en las regiones...no podían permitir eso, ya era suficiente con la traición del Rocket, no quería tener que enfrentar a otra banda, por eso fuiste a Hoenn donde por obra del destino nos topamos nuevamente, ahora que lo pienso mejor y debí dejar que las cosas tomaran su rumbo y no interferir...pero no estaríamos con vida o si Wataru? ´,. Explico Red rápidamente con una mirada seria.

´K...Ket..chum...agh...Ash...Ketchum ´,. dijo débilmente Cinthia.

´Valla valla , pero que tenemos aquí, si es nada mas y nada menos que Cinthia Shirona ´,. Dijo Red soltando desinteresada mente el cabello de Lance dejando que su cabeza golpe el suelo.

´Tu historia no es diferente a la de Lance, pero no me fijare tanto en tu misión , ni la forma en como me engañaste para destruir al equipo galaxia y eliminar a su líder Cyrus, lastima , el y yo pudimos ser grandes socios ya que en realidad tenia planes para el...bueno, tu la glamorosa campeona, y la mujer mas importante de las 4 regiones ademas de ser considerada la mujer mas hermosa, después de cierta bruja por supuesto, no puedo creer como alguien que simplemente le gustaba combatir sin razón pudo alcanzar tan alto nivel, pero claro esta como muchos entrenadores pokemon eres muy sobre valorada, al fin y al cabo campeón, es solo un titulo sin ningún valor y solo muestra que pudiste vencer a un puñado de personas en una pequeña liga pero no derrotaste a todo el mundo Cinthia...existe el nuevo talento, yo Ash Satoshi Ketchum, estoy sorprendido de lo que logre ver en estos últimos años, niños de 10 y 12 años con estrategias que cuando tenia esa edad consideraría dignas de un miembro élite, pero luego me di cuenta de que yo también tenia esas técnicas, esa estrategias que debiste ver este año en la conferencia lirio del valle ´,. Explico Red haciéndose el desentendido.

" Grrrr insecto porque alargas las cosas!? " pensaba Paul irritado apretando los dientes.

´Como...Como mataste a Lyza, Ash Ketchum? ´,. pregunto cansada Cinthia con un gran esfuerzo.

´Jajaja, no se de que me estas hablando, si yo soy solo un perezoso que e gusta divertirse un rato, nunca seria un asesino ´,. dijo mientras le dio la espalda a la rubia.

´Maldito, no te creo ni una sola palabra ´,. reacciono Cinthia bruscamente agitándose un poco.

´Tu opción no es creer, después de todo dudo que los muertos hablen para explicarte ´,. continuo sonando tétrico.

Un silencio se apodero del lugar, el viento comenzó a soplar lentamente mientras movía el cabello algo largo del azabache que ahora estaba caído y recogido. Lentamente Red se volteo nuevamente parar mirar a los 3 campeones que tenia en su poder.

´No les pido que me respondan, de hecho yo mismo puedo averiguarlo por mi cuenta...pero si esto me ahora tempo, prometo ser misericordioso con el que sople la información que necesito, díganme campeones...quienes son los nuevos dirigentes de las regiones en caso de una catástrofe entre esta sin contar al alto mando? ´,. pregunto Red volteándose al fina y comenzando a adentrase entre los renegados.

Como Red esperaba, ninguno de ellos dijo una sola palabra ya sea por que Wallace estaba inconsciente o por el dolor que sentía que no podían apenas ni hablar, rápidamente todos los renegados incluyendo a Red comenzaron a vaciar la meseta añil dejando encadenados a los campeones allí.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y el lugar estaba completamente vació, Lance y Cinthia estaban asustados por el tétrico silencio que yacía en el estadio que anualmente se convertía en uno de los lugares mas divertidos de la región Kanto y Johto. Luego de unos segundo se escucharon 2 enormes y estruendosos rugidos de desde 2 direcciones opuestas y cada vez mas se escuchaban mas cerca y mas cerca.

* * *

Los renegados se encontraban caminando por la calle victoria en una forma militar dirigidos por Paul , Zoey , Gary , Red , Giselle y Melody al frente. Giselle se estaba apoyando en el brazo de Gary, mientras que Red y Melody iban tomados de la mano están muy juntos, pero solo las chicas tenia unas miradas alegres ya que los chicos tenia unas miradas serias y determinadas.

Zoey se encontraba enojada al ver a la 2 parejas, mientras ella aveces disimuladamente miraba a Paul el cual no le prestaba atención en lo mas absoluto a lo que sucedía.

"Fue un placer conocerte N, cumpliré mi promesa, una vez que mueras...dejare que Reshiram sea libre junto a Zekrom, creo que eso es lo único que puedo hacer por ti , ademas de cuidar a tus 2 hermanas, no te preocupes amigo Harley y varios renegados están protegiéndolas como a varios familiares de los demás chicos de Teselia...descansa en paz Natural Armonia " pensaba Red mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

Luego de unos minutos una enorme explosión apocalíptica ocurrió en la meseta añil. La explosión fue tan fuerte que logro elevarse a unos 40 metros de altura. Los renegados sin mirar atrás continuaron caminando por la calle victoria ajenos a lo que ocurría a corta distancia de donde se encontraban ellos.

´Lastima por N era muy lindo ´,. dijo Giselle mientras se soltó de Gary y comenzó a ir mas rápido.

´QUE!? ...lo..lo dices solo por que murió, no? ´,. pregunto Gary rojo mientras intento seguirla.

´Adivina ´,. continuo Giselle juguetona mente

´Hijo de mierda, ni muerto deja de ligar a mi chica, ese chico cursi grrr ´,. dijo entre diente Gary

´Oye Red, sera mejor que hagamos el plan ahora o nunca , quieres? ´,. dijo seriamente Paul deteniéndose y todos hicieron lo mismo.

´Perfecto, Zoey sera mejor que vengas tu también para que salgas beneficiada ´,. dijo Red mientras se acerco a la peli roja.

´Hablas...de.. y porque demonios no me avisaron de que ya los encontraron!? ´,. se quejo molesta Zoey mirando a Paul y Red.

´Fue difícil localizar un dirigible, ademas de que parece que el agente que contrate fue interceptado por 2 sujetos y al parecer lo eliminaron por lo que la información se me retraso toda una temporada por lo que justo hoy recibí las coordenadas mientras me encontraba en ciudad Veredian, una de las razones por la cual hacer tiempo...ademas no quería darte falsas ilusiones, vamos? ´,. pregunto Red mientras extendió su mano hacia la peli roja.

´No...puedo creerlo...Red gracias , gracias ´,. dijo una y otra vez la peli roja arrojándose en un abrazo al peli negro.

La acción de Zoey hizo sonrojar un poco a Red , lo suficiente para que Melody y casi todos los renegados pudieran notar el sonrojo y sobretodo el peli purpura mas peligroso que pueda existir. Melody frunció el ceño y simplemente hizo un gesto molesto dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado. Gary comenzó a tener una mirada pervertida y Paul simplemente hizo un gesto molesto al igual que Melody.

´Bien, nosotros 3 iremos hacia isla canela a ocupar el Leviathan II, pero necesito que ustedes comiencen sin nosotros la guerra contra Kanto ´,. dijo Red sorprendiendo a todos menos a Paul.

´Que!? pero que dices Red? no podemos iniciar la guerra sin tu presencia, ademas hay muchos planes que hacer, esto de los campeones es solo el inicio, debemos ocupar las grandes ciudades y destruir todos los centros pokemon que existan´,. dijo Gary dando un paso al frente.

´Hay un error en ese plan, mi aparición no debe ser publica aun, ya que si me presento Goodshow me descubre todo se ira al caño, no importa si matamos a miles de entrenadores , dirigente y jurados de la liga pokemon, si Goodshow continua en pie volverá a hacer lo mismo y recuperarse algún día, necesito toda la ayuda posible Gary y para obtener el mejor potencial de Zoey necesito que haga esto, ademas es un promesa que tengo que cumplir, espero que entiendas eso ´,. explico Red mientras comenzó a acercarse a Melody.

´Amor, lamento dejarte sola otra vez, pero quiero que hagas algo por mi , una vez que tu y Giselle terminen su misión de destruir todo el sistema subterráneo de Kanto, quiero que regreses a la base quédate allí hasta que yo llegue , de acuerdo ´,. dijo lentamente Red mientras puso sus manos en los hombros de la castaña.

´No hay que repetirlo , capitán ´,. dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acerco y le dio un beso casi a la fuerza.

´Bien, Yo te elijo Garchomp ´,. grito Red arrojando un ball al aire.

Garchomp salio de la ball y rápidamente Zoey y Red se subieron al lomo de Garchomp y despejaron. Los demás se quedaron observando a Paul creyendo como si se olvidaron de el, pero para sorpresa de todos Paul saco como un lanza garfios de su pantalón y lo apunto al cielo y disparo. Justamente paso por alli un enorme portaaviones volador y este se alejo en la misma dirección que Red y Zoey.

´Amor, solo haz estad pendiente de Red, pero no te eh visto preocupado, recuerda que tu hermana , tu abuelo y incluso tu padre están en tu contra, el hecho de que tu padre te cedió su organización, no nos asegura que este de nuestro lado ´,. dijo Giselle preocupada.

´No te se decir si el esta conmigo o no, en cuanto a mi hermana no veo forma de enfrentarme a ella, de hecho seria raro encontrármela aquí en Kanto, antes de que expulsaran a Red de Kanto me encontre con ella cuando llego a pueblo Paleta ´,. dijo Gary mientras comenzó a caminar y todos lo seguían.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Hace 2 años,unas horas antes de que Red regresara de Sinnoh había caído una pequeña lluvia en el hermoso pueblo paleta y todas las personas se refugiaron en sus casas por la pequeña llovizna que comenzaba a aparecer allí.

algo alejado del pueblo, en la ruta 1 se encontraba caminando una pequeña castaña con unas maletas mientras esta estaba siendo acompañada de un Eevee que estaba sobre su hombro derecho. Daysi miraba nostálgica hacia todos los lados de la ruta 1 recordando cuando tuvo su primer y unico viaje como entrenadora pokemon, aunque desde entonces se había decidido a ser doctora pokemon ya que no le encontró nada bueno a que sus amigos los pokemon sean lastimados por una copa y unas cuantas medallas.

´Es bueno verte de nuevo Daysi ´,. Dijo Gary saliendo de entre los arboles y poniéndose frente a frente con su hermana mayor.

´Valla, hermanito...y el misterio? que pasa por que estas aqui? no que eras un investigador de la región Sinnoh? ´,. comenzó a preguntar con una mirada oblicua la castaña.

´Seria bueno responderte hermana, pero eh descubierto algo extraño acerca de la liga pokemon y quiero que tu me ayudes ´,. dijo el castaño con una sonrisa leve.

´Algo...extraño? lo unico extraño es como sigue vivo el señor Charles Goodshow después de vivir por tanto tiempo, jajaja ´,. dijo mientras comenzó a caminar nuevamente la castaña.

Gary puso una mirada seria y puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la castaña y apretó con algo de fuerza mientras la mirada fijamente a los ojos.

´Nunca te eh pedido nada Daysi, ni siquiera cuando realmente lo necesitaba...ahora solo te pido que creas en mi ´,. dijo el chico mientras quitaba su mano del hombro de la chica.

Gary comenzó a explicarle todo lo que descubrió de la liga pokemon, excepto lo que descubrió adicional mente acerca de que Ash seria le negocio principal de la liga pokemon. Pasaron unos minutos y Gary finalmente lo contó todo lo relacionado con la liga pokemon y lo que había descubierto.

Daysi quedo sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, con los ojos bien abiertos comenzó a acercar su cara hacia la de Gary y este comenzó

a hacer lo opuesto.

´Estas enfermo hermanito? ´,. pregunto tierna mente la chica poniendo su mano en la frente de Gary.

´Que no escuchaste!? la liga pokemon es un negocio vil y sucio , y tanto tu como yo, fuimos parte de esa jodida mierda ´,. reacciono bruscamente el castaño.

´Gary! lo que dices puede ser tomado como falsas declaraciones, incluso podría ir a la cárcel por estar diciendo esas cosas, como crees que Charles haría algo tan sucio y descarado como eso, y si lo que dices es cierto entonces yo colabore de cierto modo a ese negocio lo cual dudo mucho ya que durante mi viaje recibí el apoyo del mismísimo Charles y miembros de la élite 4 por lo que dudo que eso del negocio obscuro exista siquiera ´,. Dijo seriamente Daysi mientras miraba preocupada a Gary.

Gary quedo impactado, su hermana estaba completamente ciega y no podía ver lo que tenia en frente, al igual que miles de entrenadores en los que se encuentran Ash Ketchum y el mismo, fue vil mente engañada por las tretas de Charles Goodshow. Gary agito su cabeza en negación lentamente mientras retrocedió un poco.

´Daysi pero que dices!? como no puedes darte cuenta de que nos utilizaron, pero yo no dejare que continúen con esta masacre de entrenadores ´,. dijo Gary y al terminar salio corriendo.

´Sera mejor que te quites esos pensamientos de la cabeza Gary Oak, porque podrían ser los últimos que vuelvas a tener ´,. dijo para si misma la castaña mientras veía como su hermano corría hacia el pueblo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

´Ella se encuentra investigando unas hiervas curativas en la región Orre, por lo que es casi imposible que nos encontremos con ella, y en cuanto al abuelo...esa es la parte mas difícil, una vez, Zoey estuvo a punto de darme algo, algo importante de cuando fuimos a recuperar los pokemon de Red, pero luego no me dijo que era, me eh puesto a pensar si se tratara de mi abuelo...pero dudo mucho que el este de nuestra parte, digo el fue uno de los mas beneficiados, sobre todo con el viaje de Red... los pokemon obtenidos, los estudios que realizaba a los pokemon de Red, las grandes fortunas que recibía apostando en cada liga en contra de Red, ademas de la pensión de haber sido un campeón retirado...todo por dinero´,. Comento Gary con una voz débil

´Mmm ya veo, pero eso no es tan malo...o si? ´,. dijo lentamente Giselle

Gary se quedo en silencio mientras caminaba con la mirada algo inclinada hacia abajo pensando en las palabras dichas por su abuelo durante su combate y su momento de calidad con su hermana.

* * *

Sobre la ruta 21 se encontraba un enorme dirigible de un tamaño colosal el cual volaba lentamente por la ruta a una gran distancia desde el cielo hasta el mar.

Dentro del dirigible se encontraban 2 mujeres, una era de cabello purpura y otra peli roja. Ambas vestían ropas muy elegantes con unos vestidos azul para la peli roja llamada Madison y uno rosado para Alexa.

´Que aburrido se han vuelto los entrenadores de ahora Alexa, últimamente todos los que participan en los torneos mayoría son novatos y aunque quedan en buenas posiciones siempre logramos vencerlos con facilidad, creo que no todos son expertos ´,. Comento Madison aburrida

´No solo los entrenadores son aburridos querida, si no también los concursos pokemon ya no tienen casi nada nuevo...solo esa chica de Hoenn demostraba capacidad pura para los concursos, pero creo que no le interesaba del todo en realidad ´,. Continuo Alexa mientras se recostó en la pared del dirigible.

En un movimiento brusco, extrañamente el dirigible se detuvo de golpe y de un momento a otro, la puerta del dirigible salio volando hacia las 2 pero ella lograron moverse rápidamente quitándose del camino. Unos segundos mas tarde comenzó a entrar un extraño humo claro el cual inundo toda la sala.

Madison estaba algo asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras que Alexa estaba decidida a hacerle frente a lo que venga. Pero luego de un momento, Madison escucho como una de las ventanas del dirigible se rompió.El humo fue desapareciendo y ahora si que Madison estaba asusta al darse cuenta de que Alexa no se encontraba con ella. Madison intento correr hacia la puerta decidida a arrojarse desde el dirigible pero se detuvo al ver a una peli roja parada frente a ella mirándola con una mirada seria.

´Madison Nozomie cierto? me recuerdas? no me pare seria extraño que ni siquiera sepas como me llamo ´,. Dijo Zoey con los ojos cerrados y bajando un poco la cabeza pero aburridamente.

´Nunca...no podría olvidar esas expresiones, tu debes ser Zoey no? me entere de que ganaste el gran festival de Sinnoh hija, como as estado? ´,. dijo de la misma manera Madison.

Zoey abrió los ojos bruscamente y dio un paso al frente apretando los puños y con una mirada de enojo hacia Madison la cual se sorprendió un poco al ver como Zoey la estaba observando.

´No puedo creer que tanto tiempo y tu me hablas como si fueras la mejor madre de todas, y que te importa lo que yo haya hecho o no? ´,. Dijo con el ceño fruncido Zoey.

´No, sinceramente no me considero la mejor madre de todas... pero al menos si me importa lo que te ocurra hija, entiendo tu enojo hacia mi y tu padre, sobre todo hacia mi por dejarte...pero debes comprender que una amiga me necesitaba mas que nada, te sorprenderías si escucharas toda la historia que tu padre y ese sujeto esconden ´,. Dijo lentamente Madison mientras se aproximaba a Zoey.

´Atrás!, que te ase pensar que voy a perdonarte? y quien es esa amiga que fue mas importante que tu propia hija!? ´,. grito Zoey mientras miraba directamente a Madison.

´Alexa Wheeler, te sorprendería saber que ella es muy importante para ti y para muchas personas ´,. Dijo tristemente Madison mientras se puso la mano en el pecho.

* * *

Justo debajo del dirigible se encontraba un enorme y mucho mas colosal portaaviones volador el cual tenia unas cadenas gigantesca de acero que estaba sujetando el dirigible con una tremenda fuerza. En una parte alejada del mismo portaaviones se encontraban Red , Paul y Alexa mientras esta ultima se encontraba en el suelo y Paul con los brazos cruzados viéndola fijamente, Red solo mantenía una mirada neutral en la mujer como si nada sucediera.

´Ash...Ketchum? pero que estas asiendo muchacho? como me tomas de mi dirigible y rompes una de mis ventanas niño? ´,. Dijo enojada la peli morado poniéndose de pie.

´No me confundas con un perdedor, primero no soy un niño, segundo me vale mierda tu ventana o tu dirigible mujer así que haz lo que quieras ´,. Dijo molesto Red mientras se volteaba.

´Alexa Wheeler eh? sabes quien soy yo? ´,. Dijo Paul mirándola seriamente.

Alexa se volteo a ver al chico que estaba tras ella. No se sorprendió mucho al ver un joven de la misma edad que Red, pero por alguna razón algo comenzó a golpearle en su mente y esto provoco un ligero dolor cerebral el cual llevo a la chica a ponerse de rodillas en el suelo mientras se frotaba la cabeza con las manos.

´Mi nombre es Paul Shinji, hijo de...Brandon Shinji y hermano Reggie Wheeler Shinji tu hijo, soy el entrenador mas fuerte que existe y el maestro de la batalla... me recuerdas...Mamá? ´,. Dijo lentamente Paul mientras miraba a la mujer.

Alexa levanto lentamente la mirada viendo hacia Paul y recupero el sentido. Ella se puso de pie y continuo mirando a Paul con una mirada sorprendida y extraña mientras se asustaba un poco por lo que estaba sucediendo.

´Mamá?...eh, me confundes...joven, yo no se quienes son esas personas que nombraste y me parece extraño que ese niño tenga mi apellido, pero eso es común en estos tiempos ´,. Dijo mientras dio un suspiro la peli purpura.

Tanto Red como Paul abrieron los ojos bruscamente con la impresión. El silencio tomo el control del lugar y Red se volteo rápidamente y comenzó a ver a Paul con una mirada extrañada, pero Paul no noto que Red lo estaba viendo ya que estaba completamente concentrado en Alexa la cual estaba asustándose al ver como el joven la continuaba mirando sin detenerse.

´En serio muchachos, no se de que demonios me están hablando, si yo fuera tu madre...nunca olvidaría a mi hijo pequeño, soy muy buena persona para dejar a un pequeño niño solo en la tierra...entiendo que estés desesperado por encontrar a tu madre, pero no puedes ir por la vida y señalar a todas y decirles que tu eres su hijo, lo siento As... chico igual a Ash y ...Paul pero se equivocaron de persona ´,. Dijo Alexa mientras dio unos pasos atrás para poder ver a los 2 chicos.

´Alexa!, realmente...no te acuerdas de mi? ´,. Dijo Paul mientras volvía a mirarla a los ojos.

Alexa se quedo viendo nuevamente esos ojos determinantes del chico, por alguna extraña razón ella sentía esos ojos familiares como si los había visto desde ase mucho tiempo. Ella se quedo en silencio mientras los segundos volaban, Red se estaba impacientando de lo incomodo que resultaba la situación que tenían.

´Paul es inútil que trastes de convencerla, puedo ver su aura...ella esta diciendo 2 cosas contrarias, el aura de su mente realmente dice la verdad, ella no te conoce pero se contradice ya que su aura de su corazón me dice que es mentira ´,. Dijo seriamente Red y Paul se giro a verlo.

´A que te refieres? ´,. pregunto rápidamente Paul.

´Ella perdió sus memorias Paul, ella no recuerda que existes o si alguna vez estuvo casada con Brandon...ella no tiene ningún recuerdo de ti ´,. Dijo con algo de pesadez el peli negro mientras se ajustaba la gorra.

´No exageres! yo no puedo perder la memoria Ash Ketchum, sera mejor que me de vuelvas con mi amiga Madison si no quieres tener un demanda que te deje sin tus medallas ni tus pokemon ´,. Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos Alexa.

´Cállate! sera mejor que empieces a rezar Alexa Wheeler, solo por que este gruñón esta aquí es que no estas muerta ya que sinceramente no me sirves de nada para mis planes con Kanto y el nuevo mundo...yo no soy Ash Ketchum, mi nombre es Red y que eso no se te olvide, me entendiste? ´,. Dijo Red mientras se acercaba a Alexa pero se detuvo por el brazo de Paul que se puso en medio.

´Mam...Alexa, necesitamos...necesito que vengas conmigo, quiero solucionar tu problema ´,. Dijo Paul mientras veía el suelo.

´Que!? piensan ahora secuestrarme!? pues no se los permitiré sin darles pelea! ´,. grito alarma Alexa dando un paso rápido hacia atrás.

´No la lastimes mucho...por favor Red ´,. Dijo Paul tristemente decayendo sus brazos.

Red asintió al Paul terminar de hablar y rápidamente corrió hacia a Alexa. En un ágil movimiento Red afinco su pie derecho en el suelo y tomo un pequeño impulso para saltar en el aire, cayendo de tras de Alexa sorprendente mente Red libero una pequeña aura esfera justo tras la cabeza de Alexa la cual recibió el impacto fuertemente y quedo completamente inconsciente. Ella cayo rápidamente pero Paul logro atraparla en sus brazos.

´Lo siento mucho Paul...lo siento ´,. Dijo Red mientras miraba hacia arriba.

´Maldito Brandon!... que le hiciste a mama hijo de puta! ´,. grito con los ojos húmedos Paul al aire mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Alexa.

* * *

Gary se encontraba parado en una pequeña montaña de la calle victoria y al lado de el se encontraban Giselle y Melody ademas que tras el esaba todos los renegados de la meseta añil.

´Señor, ya se confirmo la muerte de los campeones y del señor N...pero uno de los cueros desapareció completamente, el cuerpo de Cinthia Shirona no se encuentra pero los otros están completamente destrozados y quemados señor ´,. Dijo uno de los reclutas encapuchados.

´Tenemos tiempo sin reunirnos todos, no te parece Gary Oak o debería llamarte Green Light´,. dijo un voz desde el cielo.

Gary llevo su mirada hacia el cielo y se sorprendió al ver como un Salamance descendía. Sobre el Salamance se encontraban 2 personas , una mujer de pelo verde que tenia puesto un traje ninja negro con una pequeña capucha ocultando su boca y al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre de edad entre unos 30-45 años, de pelo plateado y tenia puesto una chaqueta marrón con un símbolo de llamas en ella.

´Bien, son nuestros espías Aya Anzu y Silver... cual es tu apellido anciano ? ´,. dijo Giselle arqueando una ceja.

´Mocosa insolente! no me llames anciano, si ni siquiera llego a 50! ´,. grito enojado Silver regresando a Salamance a su ball.

Mientras Silver y Giselle discutían , Aya fue directamente hacia Gary y lo salud cordialmente.

´Dime que haz investigado Aya ´,. Dijo Gary entrando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

´Eh logrado sacarle algo de información a mi sobrina, al parecer el miembro de la elite 4 que tu y Red no conocian es el mas fuerte de los 4 de kanto, un joven llamado Blaze Katsura nieto de Blanie Katsura... no encontré mucha información acerca de este chico, al parecer tiene la misma edad que tu Gary y se supone que sus pokemon son casi todos del tipo fuego, en cuanto a lo que planean me ha sido difícil sacarle información a Koga ya que este pocas veces se la pasa en nuestra casa y me cuesta mucho ir de Johto a Kanto constantemente lo siento ´,. Dijo con una reverencia la ninja.

´Blaze Katsura... conocí a ese chico durante mi viaje por Kanto, fue cuando me fui con mis animadoras a tomar unas vacaciones a la isla canela, antes no sabia que Blanie seguía operando su gimnasio y por eso perdí la oportunidad de una medalla en ese lugar, en el barco me lo encontré y comencé a charlar con el era una persona agradable si se puede decir, pero luego de un rato terminamos discutiendo y se llevo a un combate de 2 contra 2, recuerdo que el utilizo un Infernape... fue la primera vez que vi un pokemon de Sinnoh, pero creí con toda mi mente que era de Johto una de las razones por la cual partí hacia Johto, en fin el combate no duro mucho, fácilmente derroto a mi Umbreon, pero algo extraño paso ´,. Dijo Gary mientras miraba el cielo despejado.

´Que sucedió Gary ? ´,. pregunto Silver seriamente.

´Yo lanze a mi Blastoise y el combate continuo, pero el muy desgraciado para derrotarme...quemo todo el barco completo, por suerte mis animadoras se salvaron, pero luego de eso intente seguir a Blaze, logre alcanzarlo no muy lejos de la costa y lo rete nuevamente , esta vez lance a mi Raticatte y a Nidoking pero ellos 2 no fueron lo suficiente y... Raticatte murió en el combate contra Infernape, Blaze simplemente rió ante lo sucedido intente seguirlo nuevamente pero entonces su Infernape me golpeo con un ultra puño que me dejo inconsciente...desperté al día siguiente y mis animadoras me ayudaron ´,. Explico Gary algo enojado.

´Si ese tipo es tan fuerte, sera un grave problema ´,. dijo Melody seriamente.

´Pero que dicen!? pudimos capturar y eliminar a los campeones, los miembros de la élite no serán la gran cosa ´,. dijo Luna saliendo entre los encapuchados.

´Al parecer no haz aprendido de lo que te enseño Paul Luna, Nunca se debe subestimar al oponente, no me seria extraño pensar que los 4 campeones solo es una treta da Charles Goodshow y sus verdaderos entrenadores son el alto mando o élite 4 , tengo una teoría que apoya mi argumento, si realmente los campeones son los mas fuertes entre el alto mando, porque razón recibieron la misión de perseguir a Red y no de proteger a su líder Charles Goodshow hehe, debes estar sorprendida o no Aya?, ademas de ti tengo otro espía en la liga de Charles Woodshow, gracias a el , Red y yo ubicamos fácilmente a Cinthia y pude capturarla ´,. Dijo Gary con una sonrisa siniestra al terminar.

´Hemos hablado por demasiado tiempo señores, es hora de comenzar lo que Red y yo hemos esperado por 2 años, es el momento de iniciar la guerra contra el mundo! ´,. Dijo con la misma sonrisa mientras levanto el puño en el aire.

´Lo primero que deben hacer es iniciar el caos en las ciudades, Celeste, Azafran , Azulona, Veredian y no ataquen ciudad Plateada ni ciudad Carmin, los lideres de gimnasio comenzaran a defender sus ciudades y pediran ayuda a las otras regiones, por eso los lideres de Teselia atacaran discretamente el puerto de ciudad Carmin y quiero que destruyan todos los barcos que lleguen no importa quien este en el, destruyanlo a si ordeno Red ´,. Dijo Melody seriamente mientras miraba a los encapuchados.

´Mientras tanto queremos que los demás se dediquen a detener los ingresos aéreos ya sean con Pokemon, dirigibles o aviones, quiero que los derriben todos, para esa misión estará encargado el grupo A liderado por Tad y Shingo. El grupo B estará encargado de destruir todos los centros pokemon de todas la ciudades , pueblos o rutas que se encuentren en Kanto y ese grupo lo lidera Nando. El grupo C estará a cargo de destruir el sistema subterráneo de las ciudades importantes como Red lo ordeno, este equipo estará dirigido por Melody y Giselle. El grupo D estará a cargo del robo a los centros comerciales o tiendas donde se vendan o obtengan medicinas para pokemon, si no tienen como curarlos no podrán ganarnos, este equipo estará dirigido por Luna. El grupo E esta dirigido por mi y mi plan es destruir el magneto tren cuando los lideres de Johto se entere de lo que sucede y den vuelta hacia acá ´,. Explico Drake saliendo entre los encapuchados.

´Por supuesto esta solo es la primera fase de la guerra señores, una vez que acabemos con las ciudades iniciara la fase 2 , pero no tengo detalles para ustedes de esta fase así que esperen ordenes directas de Red o Melody...ahora vallan! ´,. grito Gary.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Otro episodio terminado chicos, otra vez perdonen por la tardanza, pero esto no esta fácil con esto de las pruebas nacionales y la PC jodida. **

**Que les pareció el episodio chicos y chicas? cada vez me siento mas a gusto escribiendo esto para ustedes, ademas chicos necesito su ayuda, hay errores acerca de los pokemon que sin darme cuenta estoy cometiendo y estoy algo...avergonzado de ello, por lo que les pido que si ven cualquier error en cuanto a un pokemon díganmelo chicos para ver como lo corrijo.**

******Les recuerdo una vez mas , que una buena critica me permitirá saber los errores que estoy cometiendo en la historia y me permitirá conocer los puntos de vista de ustedes los lectores, ya que yo escribo esto para ustedes y solo para ustedes.**

**Los renegados han alcanzado el rango de asesinos, pero ese rango sera lo suficiente para enfrentar a la liga pokemon que siempre va un paso delante de ellos?.**

**Una aclaración. Red no tiene poderes sobrenaturales o algo que va mucho mas allá del aura o la técnica esa que Nando quiso enseñarle, lo ultimo que el hizo con Leaf se debe al apoyo de uno de los mejores secretos de Red que pronto ustedes sabrán.**

**Me despido chicos, espero verlos en el siguiente episodio que pasen buenas.**

**PD : Que nadie se pregunta donde carajos esta Pikachu!?**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola de nuevo chicos, eh logrado vencer el tiempo de estudiar y logre escribir este episodio. Debo decir que no me encontraba muy inspirado en hacer este, no se si sea por la presión o algo pero no estoy seguro.**

**Bueno ustedes saben la situación así que me ahorrare explicárselas,. Que les esta pasando amigos? se están quedando cortos en comentarios y eso me decepciona, ojala que puedan seguir leyendo la historia bueno aquí el episodio.**

******Descargo de responsabilidad : pokemon ni sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo soy dueño de la historia y cualquier personaje original que en esta aparezca y no hay que torturarme con eso.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 : El inicio de la guerra**

El día en la región Kanto continuaba aun nublado mientras una pequeña lluvia azotaba la región completa. Muchas personas se preocuparon de esta extraña y repentina lluvia que acogía desde el monte plateado hasta la gran torre pokemon de pueblo lavanda. En Kanto era muy extraño que hubiera una lluvia de tan inmensa capacidad para cubrir la zona completa, algunos reporteros comenzaron a recomendar que nadie salga de sus casas por que esa pequeña llovizna se podría convertir en una gran tormenta en cualquier segundo.

A Miles de kilómetros lejos de la región Kanto se encontraba la enorme región Sinnoh donde actualmente era el centro del mundo por el gran turismo que acogía a esa región. El día en Sinnoh era normal, todos hacían sus típicas y aburridas actividades mientras que uno que otros niño jugaba a ser maestro pokemon retando gimnasios. En la ciudad puntanevada se encontraban en las calles de la ciudad un peli rubio con una capa marrón que le cubría todo el cuerpo, tenia unas botas negras y un pañuelo negro que le cubría la cara hasta la nariz. El joven era rodeado por la líder de gimnasio Candice , Maylene y Gardenia las cuales tenia unas miradas determinadas y serias mirando al sujeto que tenia una actitud natural.

´Miren que bonito, 3 chicas para mi harem ´,. Dijo el joven mientras miraba a las 3 chicas que lo rodeaban.

´Tu eras el mismo sujeto que interrumpió en mi gimnasio y se robo mis piedras hoja cierto? ´,. Dijo la peli naranja amenazadora mente.

´Necesitaba evolucionar unos cuantos pokemon tipo hierva, pero todos resultaron ser inútiles al estar en sus formas evolucionadas por lo que me deshice de ellos y las que quedaron las vendí a 10,000 dolares cada una ´,. Dijo el sujeto encogiendo se de hombros.

´Maldito!, sera mejor que te entregues, tu eres al que llaman la perla el gran ladrón pokemon, nos enteramos de que estas en búsqueda de un poderoso Spititum y un Darkrai eh...es cierto? ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa Candice.

´Mis negocios no son de sus asuntos perdedoras, sera mejor que se borren del mapa si no quieren ver sus gimnasios destruidos ´,. Dijo e joven quitándose el pañuelo de la boca.

Las chicas no quedaron impresionadas al ver a Barry mirándolas con una sonrisa siniestra y algo aterradora.

´Ya estoy a un paso de apoderarme de esta patética región y ademas , estoy escuchando que existe una gran corporación llamada equipo rocket en Johto, por lo que para irme allá, necesito ser el dictador de Sinnoh y los pokemon legendarios me ayudan a cumplir la meta de ser la persona mas poderosa del mundo jajaja ´,. Dijo siniestramente el peli rubio.

" Definitivamente algo le ocurrió a este niño después de perder en la liga Sinnoh...esta simplemente loco? " pensaban las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

De vuelta en Kanto cera de la ruta 21 estaba aun el dirigible y el portaaviones volador donde en el se encontraban Paul y Red con una inconsciente Alexa Wheleer en los brazos del peli morado.

´Red...quiero pedirte un favor...necesito que lleves a ma...a Alexa a el refugio en la cueva digglet junto a la madre de Zoey, tengo que resolver unos asuntos pendientes con mi hermano y debo irme a Sinnoh ´,. Dijo Paul mientras tenia las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta abierta.

´La guerra comenzara en pocos minutos Paul... no puedes irte así sin mas, entiendo que necesitas respuestas y quieres enfrentar a tu hermano para estar listo para lo que viene después, pero debes comprender que tu apoyo es vital para la operación ´,. Dijo Red mientras ponía el cuerpo de Alexa sobre su Charizard.

´Te prometo que volveré, ademas pienso utilizar velocidad extrema para llegar alla en una hora o dos...estaré pronto de regreso y te prometo que destruiré personalmente a los ases de la frontera, por el momento espero que sigas el plan como nos dijiste a mi y a Gary´ ,. Dijo Paul mientras arrojaba la pokeball de Hoochcrow al aire para que este saliera.

" El plan esta salio bien hasta el momento, si consigo hacer a Paul lo suficientemente fuerte tanto físico como mentalmente, los ases de la frontera no seran un obstaculo... me encargaría personalmente de esos sujeto, pero las condiciones de mi aparición publica deben ser extremas o de acontecimientos finales...aunque Gary dijo anteriormente que tengo permitido el acceso de ciudad celeste a ciudad Azafran dentro de una hora, aun con este hecho seria mucho riesgo si alguien me estuviera espiando si voy a esos lugares, tengo que tener mucho cuidado para mi siguiente movida ya que si alguien me descubre sin darme cuenta...todo habrá acabado " pensaba Red mientras veía como Paul volaba sobre su Hoochcrow.

´ Adelanta te a llevarla a la cueva, Charizard y que nadie te vea, mas tarde los alcanzare...pero antes no puedo dejar pruebas por lo que este portaaviones junto con el dirigible deben ser destruidos´,. Dijo Red caminando hacia na escalera que se encontraba allí - ´ subiré para ver si Zoey continua allá arriba ´,. Dijo finalmente el peli negro subiendo por la escalera.

* * *

Mientras tanto adentro del enorme dirigible Zoey y su madre Madison lograron poner el ambiente demasiado pesado por lo sentimental de la conversación que tenia ambas. Zoey no le preocupo en lo absoluto insultar a su madre una que otra vez, pero con gran dolor apenas escupía unas palabras ya que lo que realmente quería era abrazar a esa persona que la había abandonado ase ya tanto años.

´Porque!? porque todos ustedes son iguales!? porque nos traen al mundo para abandonarnos después!? ´,. Grito Zoey con lagrimas en los ojos.

´Cada persona tiene sus motivos hija, los míos son protección al igual que tu padre quería protegerte pero sobre todo tenia que ayudar a mi amiga ´,. Dijo Madison mientras miraba a otro lado.

´Pero protección de que!? si la primera guerra ocurrió antes de yo nacer siquiera y se que tenemos unos 20 o 30 años desde que ocurrió esa guerra , de que me querían proteger!? ´,. Dijo irritada Zoey.

´De la implacable maldad del original equipo rocket y los antiguos lideres del mundo! ´,. Dijo Madison fuertemente arrojando su brazo a un lado.

Red estaba a punto de entrar a la sala del dirigible pero al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo para escuchar lo que Madison tenia que decir.

´La guerra aunque termino ase mucho tiempo, y no duro mas de 2 años en realidad tenia bastante tiempo de su formacion, el equipo rocket original dirijido por Madame Boss la cual tenia a su disposición a los lideres de gimnasio o antes conocidos como los lideres del mundo... ellos se hicieron con el mundo, en ese tiempo el alto mando no era tan famoso como antes, de hecho solo era el nombre de un único y pequeño grupo de 5 como cualquiera aunque ellos tenia el poder para atacar a el equipo rocket, no lo hicieron dejaron que lo lideres y Madame Boss consumieran todo, antes todas las regiones llegaron a pertenecer a el equipo rocket, algunos entrenadores les hicieron frente a los lideres y lograron liberan algunas islas y con mucho esfuerzo las regiones Hoenn y Sinnoh fueron libres, pero mas tarde el caos llego, los entrenadores quisieron rescatar Kanto y fueron allá pero el inesperado ataque de Madame Boss con una region desconocida para algunos y antes conocida como el aliado de Kanto ataco bajo ordenes del equipo rocket y destruyeron todo. Mi padre y muchos personas lucharon en ese guerra, algunos están muertos y otros agonizan con el recuerdo de dicha guerra...los años pasaron y fue entonces cuando el alto mando entro en acción, dirigidos por el ultimo ganador de la liga pokemon y pupilo del señor Charles Goodshow, apareció el señor Samuel Oak y logro hacerle frente a los enemigos de Teselia junto con la elite 4 original formada por Agatha , Bertha , el señor Draecon y el líder de los 3 anteriores era el difunto Cínder Ketchum ellos 5 le hicieron frente aun siendo algunos familia lucharon contra Madame Boss y lograron vencer y derrotar incluso a Teselia con e apoyo de las demás regiones...el equipo rocket se disolvió eh incluso rumores llegaron de que Madame Boss habia vuelto a su hogar en pueblo paleta , pero mas tarde sus miembros de confianza, Pryce y Blanie continuaron con su legado del equipo rocket y fundaron el equipo rocket que mas tarde seria tomado por Givoanni hijo de Madame ´,. Dijo Rápidamente Madison mientras miraba el cielo atraves de una ventana.

´Me gustaría que me contaras mas de el !original equipo rocket, ya que es información valiosa para mi y mi amigo, sobre todo sobre mi abuelo ´,. Dijo Red entrando en la habitacion.

´Red!...donde están Paul y su madre? ´,. pregunto Zoey mirando confundida a Red.

´Asi que tu tomaste a Alexa para llevarla con Paul...cierto? ´,. Dijo Madison acercándose a Red.

Red se mantuvo en silencio observando como la peli roja mayor se acercaba lentamente asi ellos 2

´Detente! quien demonios te dio el derecho de caminar hacia nosotros? ´,. Grito Zoey con el ceño fruncido.

´Tranquila Zoey, dudo que intente hacer cualquier movimiento hostil si ella esta al tanto de la liga pokemon, sabrá seguramente que mi aparición ante ella es similar a la de un Rey con un vagabundo...no, es mucho mas que eso, si ella realmente te abandono para protegerte no intentara atacarme por que sabra que yo hago esto para protegerte por igual y a todos los inocentes que aun esten lejos de las manos de Charles Goodshow ´,. Dijo seriamente Red viendo de cerca a Madison.

´Como hiciste una estupidez como esa!? ´,. Grito enojada Madison.

Mientras dijo esas palabras aproximo su puño asia Red pero a solo un centímetro de golpearlo este logro atraparlo con su mano y en un rápido movimiento la arrojo hacia fuera de el y esta cayo de espaldas contra el suelo.

´Mamá ´,. Grito Zoey.

´ Lo sentimientos no servirán de nada, desconozco los motivos o el metodo que usaron para borrarle la memoria a la madre de Paul...pero definitivamente la persona que hizo eso no tenia buenos motivos, justo ahora tengo una sospecha del 40% de que tu le borraste la memoria junto con Brandon...pero la duda seria, para que? ´,. Dijo fríamente Red viendo como la peli roja se ponia de pie.

´Te equivocas, yo no estuve involucrada en la perdida de memoria...nadie lo estuvo, eso fue solo un accidente´,. Dijo Madison mirando amenazadora mente a Red.

´Un accidente!?...un accidente fue lo que ocurrio ase tanto tiempo con la guerra, sabes acaso la que origino el origen del equipo rocket? porque si realmente todo fuera por un accidente, la pura maldad no existiera en el mundo y si eso pasara no habría estabilidad... me considero como un buscador de la justicia , un cegador de los malos, de los corruptos de los que usan a los jóvenes para su beneficio propio, yo soy el nuevo dictador de el mundo, prontamente se desatara una guerra mundial, su querida hija estará involucrada en ella , pero las razones por la cual ella participe en esta guerra son el abandono causado por usted, sin saberlo planto la semilla del dolor en el corazón de su hija y indirectamente o no, esa semilla me encargare de que cresca mas y mas hasta ser un arbol de justicia divina para detener lo que las antiguas generaciones comenzaron, nosotros somos los héroes del mundo ´,. Dijo Red mientras extendio los brazos a los lados.

´Que!? otra guerra!? y... y Zoey, participara!? ´,. Dijo impactada Madison.

´Tu Madison, debo decirte que no eres considerada como un enemigo, pero tampoco como una alida...puede que seas la madre de Zoey, pero eso no me da motivos para confiar en ti, lamento no haberte dicho sobre tu padre Zoey, te dije que no sabia nada de el pero no era cierto, tu padre es Alexander Nozomie el Sixto y el ex-esposo de Madison...actual miembro de la elite 4 de hoenn y uno de los principales enemigos de los renegados, siendo la ex-esposa de alguien con ese rango incluso cuando eras su esposa ya el tenia este puesto ´,. Dijo Red mientras al final señalo a Madison.

´Pero de que hablas chico!? me hablas de una guerra y dices que tu eres el héroe pero te refieres al alto mando como el enemigo? explícate mejor muchacho! ´,. Dijo Madison.

´Si hay algo que odio mas es explicar las cosas a personas que no necesitan saberlo, en ningún momento dije que fueras importante para mis propósitos, de hecho haz ignorado lo que dije desde que llegue y al ver que simplemente pierdo mi tiempo, obtendré la información atra ves de sueños ´,. Dijo siniestramente Red.

´No Red!, por favor, un ataque de Gengar podría ser mortal para ella, ademas quiero llevarla a la cueva estable ´,. Dijo Zoey halando el brazo de Red.

De la nada Red alzo la mirada hacia el techo y Madison alcanzo a ver unos ojos rojo brillantes en el y al momento una extraña sombra salio disparada de su pecho y se acerco velozmente a la peli roja mayor. En un rapido movimiento , el Gengar de Red entro en el cuerpo de Madison y esta comenzo a retorcerse por el poder del pokemon fantasma que tan solo al entrar en su cuerpo comenzó a manifestarse dentro de este.

´En tan solo segundos, Gengar tomara el control de su mente y a la vez tendrá acceso a sus memorias, por consideración a ti Zoey Gengar solo tardara un minuto para que no mate a tu madre o le cause un daño cerebral, pero debo decirte que esa información te conviene a ti por igual y con 1 minuto no podre obtener lo suficiente para usar eso a mi favor´,. Dijo Red lentamente mientras veía sobre su hombro a Zoey.

* * *

Lejos de allí en un sitio escondido en la mansión de Charles Goodshow se encontraba este mismo el cual estaba viendo un retrato de el mismo que estaba colgado en una pared mientras se apoyaba con una bastón y tenia una copa de vino en su mano.

" El legado que se me fue dejado lo eh cumplido firmemente, mi familia esta llena de famosos entrenadores y hombres importantes. Mi bisabuelo fue el primer joven en lograr atrapar a un pokemon legendario y uno de los primeros en lograr ver a un Latias, mi abuelo fue el gran fundador del torneo de la liga pokemon...pero, mi padre ese torpe que solo pensaba en ser una buena persona con buenos ideales...aunque fue engañado por 3 mujeres diferentes mi padre siempre con esa sonrisa de tonto, no se molesto en lo mínimo por tener una vida cómoda, ni siquiera tomo el dinero de mi abuelo y lo que hizo fue dejar el negocio de la liga pokemon bajo el orden de 3 estúpidos sujetos que no sabia como arrojar una pokebola mmm, yo mismo me hice, yo...me reforme, yo construí el imperio dejado por mi abuelo y retome el honor de la familia, pero yo pienso en grande, ahora estoy a pasos de regir el mundo y no solo una región...próximamente yo seré el nuevo rey del mundo" pensaba Charles mientras agitaba su copa.

´A pesar de tener casi todas las piensas listas, aun hay un problema...las familias Oak y Ketchum son un gran peligro para mi imperio, el primero entrenador en revelarse a mis ordenes fue un Ketchum y luego lo siguió su pupilo Samuel...aunque este logro regresar años después aun así no era lo mismo, si se hubieran quedado conmigo tendríamos un gran imperio chicos ´,. Dijo para si mismo mientras caminaba por un largo pasillo llena de cuadros de familiares y antiguos miembros del alto mando.

´Quien diría que la mayor fuente de mi negocio ahora seria mi mayor enemigo...Ash Ketchum ahora no se quien eres, pero si asesinaste a Lyza y destruiste el gimnasio de Sabrina es obvio que no eres la misma persona...aun así, aunque seas alguien mas y tengas la ayuda de Gary Oak el resultado seria el mismo, dentro de unas horas mas recibiré el informe de que 1 de los campeones a muerto... pero mas tarde recibiré un segundo informe donde Sabrina y Steven me darán los nombres de los aliados que enviaste para su captura, debo asumir que seria tonto de mi parte pensar que caigas facilmente en esta trampa por lo que me adelante a los hechos y inicie una búsqueda profunda de tus orígenes...cuando aparezca tu padre usare esa pieza a mi favor y tu caeras en mis manos Ash Ketchum ´,. Dijo Charles con una gran y aterradora sonrisa.

´Si en realidad estas tratando de atacarme te equivocas completamente niño, mi mayor espía esta dentro de tu organización de mocosos... si es cierto que esas hoy aquí dentro de unas horas sabre si es cierto ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa menor el anciano.

* * *

En ciudad plateada se encontraban dentro de una cafetería los lideres de gimnasio Brock, Blanie , Koga y el sargento Surge. Todos habían recibido mini mensajes enviados por Goodshow informándoles que sus misiones fueron canceladas y que lo mejor seria que se quedaran en Kanto los lideres de gimnasio. Aunque muchos ignoraron esto, como los lideres de Johto que rápidamente partieron hacia Johto en el magneto tren o los de Hoenn que salieron en una avión a hacia su región.

´Entonces Blanie, tu de joven trabajabas para el equipo rocket original según dices, no? ´,. Dijo Brock mientras se llevo una taza de café a la boca.

´Correcto ´,. Dijo Blanie asintiendo levemente.

´Entonces Blanie, háblanos mas acerca de esa Madame Boss...quien era ella? ´,. pregunto Brock poniendo la taza a un lado.

´Ella era todo y nada a la vez, la mujer perfecta y la mas cruel que pudo haber, ella era una mujer realmente hermosa pero caprichosa como ninguna. Al ser la líder del equipo rocket, ella tenia una personalidad malvada, constantemente utilizaba a las personas y los asesinaba una vez que terminaba su trabajo para ella. No muchos saben acerca de quien es realmente o de su pasado, pero ella para iniciar la primera guerra nos contó a Pryce , ami y otros generales del equipo rocket de alta confianza una historia acerca de ella, ella en su juventud tuvo un romance con una gran persona un hombre que ponía su vida para salvar a sus compañeros, según ella era un fuerte entrenador, unas semanas antes de iniciar la guerra la señorita Madame le ofreció unirse a ella y ser el segundo al mando del equipo, el sujeto no sabia que hacer, ella le revelo que realmente era una criminal, ese maldito sujeto rompió con ella ese mismo día, nuestra señora quedo devastada ante lo sucedido y fue cuando adelanto los planes de la guerra al hacer contacto con Teselia, ellos siempre estuvieron celosos de Kanto por las grandes habilidades de los entrenadores, los fuertes pokemon y cuando la señorita Madame les ofreció destruir Kanto ellos no se negaron y iniciaron la guerra. Pero mas tarde ella fue derrotada, desconozco que ocurrió allí ya que yo estaba muy preocupado en la capturacion del pokemon Moltres como ordeno ella, pero cuando me entere que ella regreso a su casa con el mismo tipo tanto Pryce como yo nos llenamos de rabia ´,. Explico el líder del gimnasio canela.

´Y que hicieron tu y el helado? ´,. Dijo el sargento Surge mientras se reventaba los dedos.

´Nosotros reformamos el equipo rocket , aunque tardamos 5 años después para hacer eso lo logramos de todas formas , nosotros esta vez nos establecimos en Johto y sin que nadie lo supiera instalamos sucursales secretas como fabricas y esas cosas para no llamar la atención y de un momento a otro nos apoderamos de todo...pero algo paso, regimos durante 15 años pero entonces sentimos algo en nuestro interior , algo nos llamaba, era nuestra señorita Madame, cuando llegamos a pueblo paleta hablamos con la señorita Madame y cuando le ofrecimos Johto ella se negó y nos hecho fuera de su casa prácticamente, a punto de irnos, vimos una ventana abierta un joven durmiendo alli nosotros lo drogamos y lo secuestramos, luego cuando Madame fue a buscarlo le dijimos que si no volvía a ser la líder del equipo rocket su hijo Giovanni moriría y ella no tuvo de otra que aceptar...nuevamente el equipo rocket volvió a sus andadas , yo me quede sirviendo a la señorita Madame y Pryce fue a dirigir las tropas de Johto, causamos el crimen una vez mas e Kanto, pero luego de unos años, la señorita desapareció y yo retome el mando pero luego algo me llamo la atención, ella había dejado a su hijo y entonces yo le explique la situación y unos años después Giovanni tomo el mando del equipo rocket , yo continué trabajando para el pero luego del proyecto del doctor fuji como los demás me vi obligado a traicionarlo para quedarme en la liga pokemon pero mucho despues de que todos ya lo habían hecho...y eso es todo lo que puedo decir chicos ´,. Dijo Blanie mientras se ajustaba los lentes y se quitaba su peluca falsa.

´Interesante, yo trabaje para Giovanni durante un tiempo pero nunca pensé que el equipo rocket tuviera tanto tiempo de existencia ´,. Dijo sorprendido Koga

´No!, lo que te eh dicho solo fue la que ocurrió a la señorita Madame, pero los hechos para que ella quisiera hacer guerra y la misma fundación del equipo rocket original es mucho mas obscura ´,. Dijo Blanie mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzó a alejarse del grupo.

´Que extraño se ha vuelto Blanie, de hecho desde hace años que se ha vuelto así...que le abra pasado? ´,. Se preguntaba Brock seriamente viendo a el calvo alejarse.

* * *

Por otro lado, lejos de ciudad plateada algo estaba sucediendo en las ciudades Veredian y Azulona. Miles de pokemon voladores comenzaron a estreñarse en los edificios y casas de ambas ciudades, mientras enormes filas de entrenadores iban sobre grandes pokemon tanto de Kanto como de las demás regiones. Los pokemon enormes como Snorlax, Rampherior y Scolipede avanzaban destruyendo todo a su paso mientras atacaban a diestra y siniestra en ambas ciudades. Rápidamente ciudad Azulona se encontraba en llamas, ante esto la líder de gimnasio Erika salio a ver que sucedía.

Al ver el enorme fuego y la destrucción que miles de pokemon le estaba asiendo a su ciudad la joven lider de gimnasio comenzó a sentir el miedo, desde que su gimnasio se incendio la primera vez ella desarrollo un fuerte miedo al fuego y al toda la ciudad siendo destruida por enormes y desconocidos pokemon la chica se quedo paralizada.

´Bien, es una líder de gimnasio sera mejor que pelees si no quieres morir ´,. Dijo un renegado apareciendo tras ella.

Erika se volteo y se sorprendió al ver miles de encapuchados tras ella y un ejercito de poderosos pokemon rodeadola. Con una lagrima la chica bajo su cabeza mientras ciudad Azulona era consumida en las llamas del fuego cruzado.

* * *

En los aires de la ruta 7 se encontraba volando Gary sobre un enorme Pijeot.

´Atención a los renegados de la base Rocket en ciudad Azafran, inicien la destrucción de la ciudad pero no dejen escapar a la líder de gimnasio y mucho menos la capturen , entendieron? ´,. Hablo Gary a través de un intercomunicador en su chaleco.

" Espero que Melody y Giselle se apresuren con el ataque sorpresa , si tardamos demasiado seremos descubiertos por estos bastardos " pensaba Gary mientras apretaba los dientes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los aires en una posición desconocida se encontraban volando Red y Zoey con el cuerpo de Madison dormida con ellos sobre el Garchomp de Red. Red tenia una mirada algo desconcertante mientras Zoey tenia una mirada de preocupación viendo a su madre desmayada.

" Entonces, el padre de Paul fue el que le borro la memoria a su esposa...pero que tenia que ver Sixto en esto? y porque demonios el profesor se involucro con Madame Boss? ese maldito de Giovanni y la tonta de Domino no me dijeron todo acerca del equipo rocket...es por eso, que voy a encontrarlos Jessie y James, si es verdad que conocieron y sirvieron a mi padre quiero saberlo " pensaba Red mientras apretaba el puño.

" Parece ser...que Red también tiene sus problemas familiares...todo esto es gracias a el...ahora tengo conmigo a mi madre, lo menos que puedo hacer por el es apoyarlo definitivamente no importa lo arriesgado que sea " pensó mientras tenia una mirada decidida la peli roja.

De repente el silencio que tenia en los aire fue interrumpido por el sonido de el celular de Red. Este se aproximo rápidamente a contestarlo.

´Que sucede Riley? alguna novedad? ´,. Pregunto Red mientras comenzó a mirar hacia abajo.

´Todos los cálculos están saliendo a la perfección Red, pero cuando termines de resolver tus asuntos personales necesito que vengas para poner el plan que ideo Giselle en acción ´,. Dijo Riley en la otra linea.

Red colgó el celular y rápidamente soltó una pequeña risita.

" Debo admitir que Giselle se esmero al pensar en este plan, utilizar las 8 medallas de Kanto para activar el rayo del equipo rocket, eso me resultara muy útil para así destruir la puerta de la guarida de Charles...aun así, necesito recolectar 8 medallas actuales y por desgracia...no tengo el tiempo para obtener todas hoy...así que es hora de que los muchachos se ganen el pan " pensó Red mientras al final abrió nuevamente su celular.

Red envió un mensaje a 8 renegados de su confianza el mensaje llego instantáneamente ante los chicos. Esto jóvenes eran, Cameron, Shingo , Selena, Trip , Sho, Stephan, Georgia y Dino. Ellos 8 tendrían la misión de ir a los 8 gimnasios principales de Kanto y robar las medallas de esto aprovechando que tanto , el sargento Surge, Erika , Leaf y Blanie no se encontraban en estos y evitar peleas necesarias.

En tan solo minutos las ciudades Azafran y Celeste fueron invadidas por los renegados, pero sus habitantes eran fuertes entrenadores y opusieron resistencia logrando asesinar a miles de pokemon y renegados en ambas ciudades que se habían convertido en un campo de batalla. Ciudad Azulona se encontraba hecha cenizas ya que la lluvia logro detener el enorme fuego que azotaba allí. Mientras en ciudad Veredian las cosas salieron mejor para los renegados ya que al no estar Leaf allí no habría nadie con el potencial para hacerle frente a los renegados que avanzaban como una fuerte legión dedicada a la destrucción.

´Hola a todos soy Tara Jayne, reportera del PXTV, les traigo un boletín de ultima hora. La región Kanto se encuentra en alerta roja, las ciudades Veredian, Neon, Azafran , Azulona, Celeste y Salto, Salto , Salto se encuentran siendo invadidas por miles de sujetos que mayoría están encapuchados y posee extraños pokemon nunca antes vistos señoras y señores. Se nos informa que ciudad Azafran es la ciudad que mas guerra esta dando ya que los pokemon psíquico de la señorita Sabrina y nuestra líder de gimnasio mas fuerte están atacando sin piedad a los terroristas, no muy lejos de allí se encuentra movilizándose miles de entrenadores que escaparon de la ciudad y se dirigen a ciudad Celeste la cual también esta siendo atacada pero las hermanas Waterflower están deteniendo a los mismos sujetos. Se cree que esto es un plan desarrollado a gran escala por desaparecido rajo rojo , el líder del equipo rocket y los dirigentes de las regiones contingentes ya que se nos informa que ase unas horas muchos de los lideres y incluso campeones de otras regiones se encontraban aquí. Soy Tara Jayne y estoy corriendo por mi vida en la ruta 7 me despido señores. ´,. Hablo la reportera en todos los televisores de la región Kanto y en las ciudades importantes de Johto.

Todas las demás ciudades de la región de Kanto que vieron el reportaje entraron en pánico y como locos comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro. Los mas sabios lanzaron a sus pokemon voladores y se dirigieron volando hacia ciudad Carmin, mientras los expertos utilizaron a sus pokemon y crearon una fortaleza en sus propias casas o ciudades esperando a que el movimiento renegado llegue hacia ellos. En tan solo pocos minutos toda la región entro en caos, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el impacto llegara hasta Johto.

* * *

En ciudad trigal en la región Johto se encontraban los 8 lideres de la región observando el reportaje cuidadosamente.

´Que!? esos malditos de Kanto piensan culparnos!? ´,. Grito enojado Pegaso.

´Esto es increíble, toda la región Kanto se encuentra en pánico y caos total ´,. Dijo seriamente Morty con los brazos cruzados.

´Saben que? deberíamos dejar las cosas así, si ellos piensan que nosotros estamos atacando su amada región pues que se jodan , nosotros protegeremos nuestros intereses primero y eso se encuentra aquí en Johto ´,. Dijo Whitney con el ceño fruncido.

´Que son estúpidos? imbéciles!, recuerden que el señor Charles se encuentra allá en Kanto, ademas deben recordar que la fuente de nuestra máxima ganancia se desarrolla en los entrenadores de Kanto que parten asía acá buscando facilidad en los lideres de gimnasio... si dejamos que la región sea destruida, estaremos traicionando al jefe y ademas este asunto me llama mucho la atención y a ustedes también debería ´,. Dijo Debora Clair seriamente.

´Por que debería interesarnos? ´,. pregunto calmada mente Jasmine.

´Que no ven lo obvio? acaso no recuerdan la reunión que tuvimos ase tan solo unas horas? recuerden lo que nos dijo el señor Goodshow allí. Ash Ketchum esta con vida y se encuentra aquí en la región...todos ustedes saben que para mi esto es mas que un negocio, es algo personal atrapar por mi misma al bastardo ese, justamente el jefe nos menciona que esta aquí y al momento estalla una invasión a la región Kanto,no parece sospechoso? ´,. Dijo Debora mientras miro fijamente a cada uno de los lideres.

Al terminar de escuchar a su compañera todos los demás lideres excepto Pryce el cual se mantuvo neutral y en silencio todo el tiempo, mientras los demás abrieron los ojos al momento. Debora tenia razón, su jefe tenia mas de 2 años completo sin hablar una sola palabra del mejor negocio que le pudo llegar a su organización y justa mente menciona que el joven se encuentra en la región y estalla una guerra en su propia region. Los demas lideres fueron torpes y ciegos a la hora de teorizar y de hecho tomaron decisiones prontas y llegaron a pensar en abandonar a su propio lider que los convirtio en lo que son.

´Creo que, hablo por todos cuando digo que regresaremos a Kanto Clair, tomaremos el siguiente magneto tren y llegaremos allá, pero hay que estar cuidadosos en nuestros movimientos una vez que lleguemos allí. No quiero siquiera pensar que la guerra llegue a mi amado pueblo, no puedo permitirme eso y estaré dispuesto a matarlos a ustedes si se meten en mi camino...por lo que no interfieran en mis asuntos y cada quien a lo suyo, entendieron? ´,. Hablo seriamente Pryce mientras caminaba hacia la estación.

´Decidido, partiremos a Kanto, pero y si es una trampa para emboscar nos? ´,. Dijo dudoso Antón

´Jeje, simple, los matamos como lo hicimos con ese chio John Dickson ´,. Dijo con una siniestra sonrisa Anibal.

´Oh si, casi me olvida del joven héroe jajaja, el pensó que realmente se convertiría en líder de gimnasio jaja , que patético ´,. dijo a carcajadas Pegaso.

´Aunque era torpe era fuerte chicos, nos tomo 1 hora lograr vencerlo completamente y eso que teníamos ventaja ´,. Dijo seriamente Morty.

Después de eso hubo un pequeño e incomodo silencio el cual fue interrumpido por la voz de Pryce y todos salieron hacia la estación a tomar el magneto tren hacia Kanto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una enorme cueva subterránea en Kanto que tenia acceso desde la cueva Digglet se encontraban una cantidad de 50 renegados siendo dirigidos por Melody y Giselle la cuales tenia unos trajes negros como los demás pero sin ocultar su cabeza.

´Según los informes todo esta bajo control todavia, claro aun debemos esperar a que los lideres reaccionen y inicie la verdadera guerra ´,. Comento Melody

´No es que este algo temerosa, pero solo Gary, Red , Paul y Zoey obtuvieron un buen entrenamiento en cuanto a tácticas de guerra y conocimientos verdaderos sobre los pokemon, y con el poco tiempo que tuvimos para aprender y enseñarles a los novatos, si lo piensas bien tenemos la desventaja de la inexperiencia ´,. Dijo seriamente Giselle.

´Si, tienes toda la razón, Red ha estado en situaciones de extremo peligro con muchos legendarios por lo que estara tranquilo en una situacion similar que es esta, Gary es un genio y una persona astuta ha investigado todo sobre la guerra anterior y ha hecho muchas practicas de una guerra en progreso y de 20 logro ganar 11 y fue contra Paul, el también es una persona fuerte y se maneja muy natural en estas situaciones ya que el es un experto de talento nato y todo lo que sabe Zoey fue Paul que se lo enseño. Comparado con eso, nosotros simplemente seguiremos las ordenes de ellos 4 ´,. Dijo tristemente Melody.

´No solo es eso Melody, hay varios lideres de gimnasio que viene de una familia guerrillera , el mismo sargento Surge asesino a miembros del equipo rocket después de la guerra siendo el un niño, Volkern es un líder de gimnasio demasiado inteligente y despiadado ya que el fue el que causo el incendio en ciudad corazonada teniendo solo 15 años, Agatha y Bertha lucharon en la guerra anterior por lo que son veteranas en este caso, para no alargar las cosas, tenemos en gran mayoría jóvenes de 10 a 15 años y no todos son buenos y algunos siquiera pueden ganar las 8 medallas, estamos enfrentando un oponente que nos supera en combate , necesitamos una estrategia perfecta para ganar esta guerra ´,. Dijo decidida Giselle.

´Si, pero tampoco podemos menospreciar a nuestras tropas, se que no soy entrenadora desde ase muchos años como tu o Gary o el mismo Red, pero todo lo que se ahora lo aprendí de ellos 2 y debo decir que ha sido lo suficiente para esta guerra , no estoy subestimando a el oponente, pero viste con que facilidad Red y los otros atraparon a los campeones? los supuestos jefes y mas fuertes de la región y mira , ya están quemándose en las llamas del infierno por corruptos, digo si Red y los demás se encargan eliminaremos fácilmente a los lideres como basura... y en cuanto a nuestro ejercito aparte de los lideres y los miembros del alto mando tenemos jóvenes guerreros con nosotros y poderosos por igual, que tal Virgil, Sho, Shingo, Luna y Iris, ellos son fuertes y logran nivelarnos ´,. Hablo mientras aceleraba el paso Melody.

Todos se detuvieron al llegar al centro del subterráneo, una enorme lugar lleno de diferentes tuneles creados por los Dugtrio y Digglet que habitaban la cueva Digglet. La cueva subterránea es tan inmensa que con sus bastos y extensos tuneles abarca toda la region Kanto.

´Bien repasemos el plan ´,. Dijo Giselle desenrollando un pergamino - ´En total somos 52 renegados , cada uno con una bolsa llena de 20 Electrodes y todos conociendo el ataque super explosión y están al 100% gracias a la líder Camila, dejenme explicarles el plan. Primeramente unas horas o dias o el tiempo que tome la guerra sera enviado un mensaje a las demas regiones por el viejo bastardo de Goodshow, cuando eso suceda los lideres de otras regiones que no poseean pokemon voladores a su disposición querrán venir a apoyar a su líder , para nuestra ventaja Kanto cuenta con un solo puerto disponible gracias a un ataque que realizo uno de nuestros infiltrados hace mucho tiempo destruyendo los barcos de otras ciudades no tan importantes como Carmin, asumimos que los lideres vendrán por ciudad Carmin y es así que la unidad de los lideres liderada por el lider de gimnasio mas fuerte que tenemos atacara a los lideres de las otras regiones que arriben y iniciara una batalla campal, no podemos asegurar la victoria en ciudad Carmin, ya asumiendo que algunos lideres logren escapar de nuestras garras se moverán rápidamente por las rutas 6 y 11, uno de nuestros hombres se asegurara de destruir a los lideres eh entrenadores con pokemon voladores disponibles, por lo que los demás se moverán por tierra, y alli entramos nosotros, se repartirán los Electrode y los dispersaremos por todos estos túneles, cada Electrode fue entrenado por Paul y Camila y tienen la funcion de que una vez lanzado fuera de sus ball tendrán 2 días mínimo para explotar, al cumplirse los 2 días esos Electrode estallaran y destruirán la capa externa y todas as ciudades , caminos y rutas colapsaran, nadie podra moverse libre mente ni siquiera nosotros, pero para cuando eso ocurra nosotros ya abremos cumplido nuestra misión ´,. Explico rápidamente Giselle.

´Puedo preguntar? ´,. hablo una rubia entre el grupo de renegado saliendo al frente.

´Ahhh, si claro...Bianca, pregunta ´,. Dijo Giselle algo dudosa.

´No deberíamos destruir la torre radio que se encuentra al sur de pueblo Lavanda? si ellos no se comunican con los otros lideres sera mas facil ganar la guerra ´,. Hablo Bianca rápidamente.

´Al parecer no haz entendido las intenciones de nuestro líder, debo decirle a todos las verdaderas intenciones de Red con este ataque...Si pensaron que esto es una guerra pues se ganaron un 0 idiotas!, esto es solo una treta montada con el unico fin de destruir la región y sacar de sus escondites a los lideres de gimnasio, nunca hubo intención alguna de ocupar la región o capturar a los lideres de ella, las verdaderas intenciones de Red son atraer a todos sus enemigos aca y luego comenzar la guerra entre el y los traidores de Brock Takeshi, Barry , Dawn y muchas personas mas que le dieron la espalda a mi Red. Charles Goodshow aunque Red realmente quiere derrotarlo, solo es una escusa para incubrir sus verdaderos planes...Venganza! ´,. Hablo fríamente Melody y todos los presentes tomaron algo de miedo.

Al terminar de hablar los renegados comenzaron a plantearse miles de ideas, prácticamente estaban siendo utilizados por Red, el cual les dijo que su motivo era destruir la región Kanto y derrocar a Charles para unificar las regiones como deberias ser, pero fueron mentiras, Red los uso para tener un ejercito para hacerle frente a Charles. Aunque cumpla al final sus promesas , oculto sus verdaderas intenciones a los Teselianos. Aunque muchos se sentirían utilizados y o traicionados de cierta forma Red no los traiciono por que de todas formas haría lo que ellos querían, la destrucción de la región Kanto.

´Creo que fuiste algo ruda con ellos Melody ´,. le susurro Giselle al oido de Melody.

´Bueno algún día tendrían que saberlo, ademas pienso que es lo que Red haria ´,. Dijo Melody con seguridad.

´Que haría el? ´,. preguntaron Giselle y Bianca al mismo tiempo molestando a Melody.

´El de alguna forma averiguaría quienes son los que están dispuestos a morir en esta batalla y los que están dispuestos a dar su eterna lealtad a el, si alguno llega traicionarlo a estas alturas o abandonar la guerra no seria un gran problema, pero si cuando la verdadera guerra explota somos traicionado seria un duro golpe para la organización, por lo que no solo les avisamos a este escuadrón, los demás serán informados por sus respectivos lideres por igual, eso haria mi Red! ´,. Dijo tomando una siniestra emoción la novia del azabache.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la cueva Digglet en la entrada de ciudad Carmin se encontraban los lideres de Teselia , Aloe, Camila , Camus, Cheren , Drayden , Hiedra, Yakon , Gerania, Junco , Ciprian, el trio sombrío y un misterioso sujeto que tenia un traje negro formal y un sombrero que le ocultaba su rostro.

´Que lastima que Red nos este usando, y yo que creí que realmente el queria apoyarnos ´,. Dijo tristemente y algo desanimada Gerania.

´Bah, me importa un bledo que nos utilice, según Paul la región Kanto sera destruida y eso es lo unico que me interesa ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra Hiedra.

´Si pero recuerden que Gary nos dijo que debemos cooperar con todo nuestros pokemon para ganar esta guerra ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa Camila

´El plan esta decidido chicos, como soy el líder mi deber es organizar nuestra emboscada ´,. Dijo el sujeto del sombrero.

´Oye quien dijo que tu eras el líder? ´,. Dijo Yakon señalando al sujeto.

´Como el mas fuerte entre todos ustedes novatos me siento superior por lo que tomare el mando, alguna objeción? ´,. Dijo soberbiamente el sujeto.

´Bien, los esperare en el centro pokemon para su su clausura , trió sombrío necesito qe vengan para hacerce pasar por lo policias que cerraran el lugar ´,. dijo el sujeto mientras se alejaba hacia la ciudad y los 3 lo siguieron.

´Realmente el es mas fuerte que nosotros, pero no me gustan que me llamen novato, yo tengo la misma edad que el ´,. Dijo enojado Yakon.

´Si pero la diferencia de poder es sorprendente, ademas de ser un veterano en esto de la guerra sus tacticas para vencernos a los 5 mejores de nosotros al mismo tiempo fue sublime ´,. dijo sorprendido Drayden.

´Por cierto, porque ellos siguen usando esos disfrases? si ya Red derroto a Gethis y ademas N a estas alturas debe estar enterrado en la meseta añil, no? ´,. Se pregunto Aloe viendo a el trio sombrío que camina junto a el sujeto.

´Su nombre les va bien, esos 3 son unos pedo filos sombríos jajaja ´,. Dijo Camus con una sonrisa.

´Idiota!´,. Dijeron los demás lideres con fastidio.

Mmmm, todo esto esta pasando demasiado rápido, ni siquiera con voy a combatir en esta Guerra ´,. Dijo Chereen realmente preocupado.

´Es normal, eres joven y ase poco te hiciste líder de gimnasio ´,. Dijo Aloe mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

* * *

Mientras tanto Paul se encontraba volando sobre su Hoochcrow el cual estaba usando velocidad extrema para acelerar las cosas y este alcanzaba una gran velocidad. Paul tenia una mirada seria y algo enojada mientras se sostenía fuertemente de su pokemon ya que la velocidad era tan intensa que fácilmente se caería de aquel, por esa razón el tenia su brazo derecho frente a su rostro para romper el viento.

´No entiendo por que dejarme hacerlo, la misión que Red me dejo seria una de las mas importantes de toda la fase 1 y el me permite gastar energía? Sabiendo el que el frente de batalla ya es una pesadilla y ahora enfrentarlos al mismo tiempo es algo peor…tendré que reservarme y tener u contra Reggie con suerte no gasto energías y podre hacerle frente a los ases ´,. Dijo Paul para si mismo.

´Pero aun así...no tengo seguridad de que los derrote a todos sin usar a mis 6 principales, sacando del grupo a Torterra seria solo 5...tendré que desarrollar una estrategia y lograr ir con mas de 6 pokemon como lo están haciendo los demás pero eso también me daría mas presión para elegir el pokemon al cual usar, eso sin mencionar la estrategia que usare para batalla contra los ases al mismo tiempo... y también tendré que abordar la pirámide de batalla para enfrentar a Brandon y el de por si tendría que usar a mis 3 mejores lo cual me complica cada vez mas las cosas ´,. Continuaba diciendose el plei purpura con fastidio.

De repente el celular de Paul comienza a sonar ya que Luna lo estaba llamando.

´Que sucede Luna? ocurrió algo? ´,. Dijo sin ninguna emoción apreciable el peli purpura.

´Como me dijiste te dare un informe de mi progreso maestro Paul, eh saqueado un total de 15 centro comerciales y 30 tiendas pokemon ademas de que eh logrado perfeccionar la velocidad de mis otros pokemon como la prometido maestro Paul ´,. Dijo la chica en la linea.

´Perfecto, continua con ese progreso, si pasa algo nuevo avisa me lo y recuerda lo que te eh enseñado ´,. Dijo Paul y al final colgo el celular.

´Mmmm lo que te eh enseñado Luna... ´,. Dijo Paul lentamente.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Hace un año los renegados aun se encontraban en la region de Teselia entrenando y planeando como atacarían la region Kanto que traiciono a miles de entrenadores pero sobretodo a nuestro Ash Ketchum cuyo nombre real es Red Satoshi Ketchum. Entre muchos entrenamientos Paul se habia tomado un dia para descansar de sus entrenamientos intensivos con sus pokemon y salio a una pradera que ese encontraba próxima a ciudad Engobe.

" El mundo es demasiado enorme...y yo que crei conocer todo me doy cuenta cada dia que hay un nuevo secreto detras de los pokemon, cada dia hay una nueva especie de ellos y cada dia hay una nueva tecnica para ellos " pensaba Paul mientras estaba sentado en un árbol.

´Maestro Paul, mi Pijeot logro aprender ave brava! ´,. Vino gritando Luna hacia Paul.

´Bien Luna, es dificil que un Pijeot logre obtener ese movimiento si no es por herencia de sus padres, lo hiciste muy bien, pero lograste perfeccionar? ´,. PRegunto el peli morado saltando del arbol al suelo.

´Perfeccionar? ´,. Dijo confundida la chica.

´Si un entrenador logra enseñarle a un pokemon un movimiento es obvio que el pokemon desarrollara mas estrategias para el combate y podra ser mas fuerte, aun así si un pokemon obtiene un ataque pero no lo controla llega el momento de hacerce daño el mismo, ademas de causar un enorme agotamiento sobre el entrenador por no controlar a su pokemon...si no tienes perfeccionado un movimiento seria un desventaja en la batalla y una debilidad muy fuerte. Comúnmente los entrenadores de aquí y de muchos lugares tienden a ser debiles por que piensan que solo deben enseñarles ataques fuertes a su pokemon, pero si este no logra saber usar el movimiento tanto el como el pokemon colapsaran mas pronto de lo normal ´,. Dijo Paul a ojos cerrados.

´Entonces debo seguir entrenando? ´,. Pregunto inocentemente Luna.

´No, al menos no ahora, me comvendria alguien inteligente con la cual tener una conversacion ´,. Dijo Paul mientras comenzo a alejarse.

Luna se quedo en silencio viendo como el peli purpura se alejaba cada vez mas y mas.

´Que no vienes? ´,.Dijo el peli purpura mientras seguía caminando.

Con una sonrisa la pequeña chica salio corriendo tras Paul.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

´Mmmm, a eso le dice un momento feliz? ´,. Se pregunto el chico mientras se preocupo un momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto en ciudad Azafran no había ningún ganador. Las tropas renegadas sorprendente mente comenzaron a ser eliminadas por unos pokemon psíquicos y fuertes dolores de cabeza repentinos, mientras que los entrenadores de la ciudad e algunos ayudantes de la líder de gimnasio fueron derrotados por igual. Los pokemon renegados se les ordeno no usar ataques como terremoto o algo que podría dañar el plan de Melody y Giselle por lo que muchos pokemon se limitaron sobre todo los tipo roca y tierra. Las batallas en la ciudad no cesaban, habian valientes niños de tan solo 10 años que se hacian pasar por héroes y enfrentaban a los renegados pero para su mala suerte esto no era un vídeo juego y al ser derrotados eran encarcelados y muchas veces asesinados por no ser útiles.

En el gimnasio de ciudad Azafran se encontraba Sabrina que ahora estaba usando unos pantalones largos y blancos, unos zapatos rosados y una blusa rosada sin mangas y que deja ver su ombligo, ademas en sus muñecas tenia unas enormes muñe queras negras con una luz verde que representaba el poder psíquico de Sabrina. Ella se encontraba sentada en una silla enorme de plata que parecía mas un trono y todo el gimnasio se encontraba sin luz solo están oscuridad.

´Por que de todos los gimnasio que se encuentran en Kanto...me elegiste a mi? ´,. pregunto mientras tenia los ojos cerrados la bruja.

´Tenia pensado enviar a Sho a buscar tu medalla, pero luego lo pense mejor y le dije que fuera junto con Trip a buscar otra medalla...pero no creo que eso te interese mucho, o si? ´,. Dijo un joven en las sombras.

´No pude sentir tu presencia nuevamente como la vez anterior, ahora no tengo mas dudas, tu Ash Ketchum eres un maestro aura ´,. Dijo levantándose de su asiento Sabrina y abriendo los ojos.

Al ponerse de pie la luz del gimnasio apareció y se pudo ver a Red con su gorra roja y sus pantalones negros ya que se quito su traje oscuro. Red tenia una mirada seria miando fijamente a Sabrina la cual hacia lo mismo.

" Maldición...como la vez anterior no tengo acceso a su mente, que pretende? porque simplemente no me mata y acaba este juego " pensaba Sabrina mientras veía con algo de miedo a Red.

´Sabes, conozco una chica que tiene un poder similar al tuyo...lastima que tanto sus poderes están limitados, eres una psíquica pero lamentablemente los psíquicos no se comparan con nosotros los maestros aura que estamos hechos para los combates y en este mundo una psíquica solo serveria para darle ordenes a sus pokemon sin mover los labios y eso en esta guerra es inútil ´,.Dijo tranquilamente Red.

´Si me entere desde que entraron unos individuos en ciudad Azafran haciéndose pasar por turistas...creo que debiste intentar quitarle esos pensamientos ya que casi todos hablaban sobre esto y por cierto ...Red!, es cierto que tu objetivo es Charles? ´,. pregunto Sabrina

´Mhp, al parecer mis subordinados piensan demasiado...no creo que a ti te interese mucho a quien busco o a quien no, siempre y cuando tus hijos no estén en ese grupo, cierto? ´,. Dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa.

´Otra vez la misma amenaza niño?, esta vez tome precauciones por lo que no tengo nada que temer si me enfrentare contra ti ´,.Dijo Sabrina desafiante.

´Justo ahora, no creo tener oportunidad si me enfrento contra ti si no tomo antes las debidas precauciones ´,. Dijo Red mientras se ajusto la gorra.

" Pero de que esta hablando? si hace unos años supero mis habilidades de combate, acaso ya se volvió loco de poder? " pensaba algo nerviosa la bruja.

´Jeje, al parecer no los sabes, típico de una bruja que solo vive en su gimnasio...te contare querida, aunque es cierto que nosotros los maestros aura somos casi todopoderosos no somos ningún Dios, nuestro cuerpo nos limita y sobre todo al usar el aura como un arma, en otras palabras no podre atacarte como un loco por lo que tienes la ventaja en estos momentos´,. Dijo Red con una sonrisa comun.

´Que dijiste!? ´,. Grito enojada Sabrina.

´Crees que puedes jugar conmigo?!, es fácil saber que mientes para que tome confianza en el combate ´,. Dijo con el ceño fruncido Sabrina.

´Piensa lo que quieras, pero si no haces algo pronto yo ganare esta guerra ´,. Dijo Red mientras cruzo los brazos y se recostó en una pared.

´De que hablas!? entonces es cierto, tu eres el líder de los dichos renegados estos ´,. Dijo señalando al joven.

´Jajaja, el líder!? no bromees vieja bruja, nunca seria tan poderoso para manejas yo solo esta organización, que? acaso soy tan astuto para planear un golpe al gobierno de las ciudades que están siendo controladas por los lideres de gimnasio que trabajan para Charles Goodshow con el objetivo de atraer a los demás lideres de gimnasio a una trampa para ser capturados y luego utilizarlos para nuestros experimentos y destrucción de los mismo y hacernos con el control de la liga pokemon, eso insinúas upss creo que hable de mas jajaja ´,. Dijo REd con una sonris aterradora mirando a Sabrina.

Ahora si que Sabrina esta nerviosa, Red estaba jugando con ella como si fuera una niña de 10 años. El sudor comenzó a aparecer en la frente de Sabrina mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior intentando calmarse un poco para no dar un paso en falso, en esta batalla tenia toda las de perder.

´Ya que estas muy concentrada pensando en lo que dije, me serias tan amable de acompañarme? ah y no olvides traer una medalla pantano contigo ´,. Dijo Red mientras comenzó a caminar a la salida.

´Alto, después de semejante revelación crees que te dejare ir cuando quieres poner en peligro a mis hijos ´,. Hablo enojada la bruja arrojando su brazo a un lado.

´Por favor, pero si fue mi idea desde un principio poner a tus hijos a salvo en tu gimnasio, que no recuerdas? escuchaste el rumor de uno de los capitanes que esta atacando la ciudad en estos momentos, el vino antes que todos y comenzó a pensar miles de veces en; !la mejor forma para cuidar a unos niños es tener los bajo el cuidado de Sabrina iré a pedírselo , le diré que cuide a mis hijos!. Jejejeje, tu rechazaste a ese hombre, pero tomaste su idea y te convino, actualmente desconozco en que habitación se encuentran pero no me sera necesario saber eso ya que mi objetivo aquí es destruir este gimnasio, nada mas nada menos ´,. Dijo Red siniestramente.

" Hijo de puta!, lo planeo todo, no cometió errores y yo que pensé ir un paso delante de el y es un error...no me extrañaría si con quien estoy hablando no fuera el verdadero el " pensaba Sabrina mientras apretaba los dientes y puños.

" Eso es!, aunque el este usando esa mascara de frialdad y terror todavía sigue siendo un joven con miedo y asustado por que sus seres queridos lo abandonaron usare eso para des concentrarlo y en el momento oportuno, lo mato " pensó Sabrina mientras tenia una mirada asesina en su rostro.

Pero los pensamientos de Sabrina fueron interrumpidos por una risa frenética y aterradora de Red el cual no paraba de reírse.

´Jajajajajajahajajajajajaja eres estúpida! jajaja, que no ves que soy perfecto, no cometo ni un solo error, calculando mis pasos uno por uno, me asegure de no dejar ni mi sombra, si planeas usar mis sentimientos intenta, prueba pero eso si recuerda esto, ustedes destruyeron mis sentimientos ase mucho tiempo ´,. Dijo siniestramente el chico con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a Sabrina.

´...C...como...q...quien demonios eres? ´,. Dijo impactada la peli verde.

´Yo?, soy Red Satoshi Ketchum, el elegido de las cenizas y nuevo dictador y salvador del nuevo mundo. Soy la persona que renació como el nuevo ser supremo que hará justicia en este corrupto y podrido mundo ´,. Dijo Red seriamente quitándose la gorra.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Difícil**** escribir esto, y sobre todo que estoy tratando de hacerles las cosas mas interesantes muchachos, pero últimamente me falta inspiración.  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio y que pasen buenas. **

**PD: Sera mejor que no me obliguen a utilizar las antiguas enseñanzas de poner limites de reviews a los episodios.**


	11. Capitulo 11

******Saludos, el undecimo episodio de la historia. En el capitulo anterior Red había logrado llegar al gimnasio de ciudad Azafran y había logrado tomar a las madres de Paul y Zoey y llevarlas a salvo a la parte alta de la cueva Digglet, por otro lado Paul habia partido a Sinnoh para resolver un asunto urgente dejado la guerra de por medio y sobre todo se narro un fragmento de la historia de Madame Boss , la primera guerra pokemon y el original equipo rocket. **

******Como saben, los que gusten puede revisar el final para ver si leen algo interesante de la historia y los demás pueden comentar para ayudar la historia o hacer una observación de la ortografía o cualquier otro error.**

******Descargo de responsabilidad : Como ya sabrán yo solo soy poseedor de la historia y los personajes originales que en ella aparezcan después todos es propiedad de Satoshi tajiri y sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 : Una mente blanca y negra.**

En las calles de pueblo Lavanda se encontraban caminando Gary seguido con su Umbreon. Gary tenia una mirada nostálgica en su rostro mientras caminaba por el pueblo desolado y neblinoso. Al recibir el informe de las noticias pueblo Lavanda evacuo rápidamente para refugiarse en la cueva oscura por lo que las calles se encontraban completamente vacías y los pokemon fantasma aprovecharon esta ocacion para invadir la ciudad y hacer travesuras. Algunos fantasmas intentaron acercarse a Gary pero inmediatamente fueron derrotados por el ataque pulso umbrío y poco a poco fueron cayendo los pokemon fantasmas acercando al castaño cada vez mas a su objetivo, la torre pokemon.

´Anteriormente existían 2 torres pokemon, la primera que era una mansión y la que Red me contó...y la original, la torre de los difuntos, donde uno rinde homenaje a los caídos, mi objetivo pero...sera tan fácil dirigir a todos estos pokemon fantasmas yo solo? ´,. Dijo para si mismo Gary observando la enorme torre.

´Recuerdo lo que Red me dijo ´,. Dijo con una mirada triste mirando hacia el cielo.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Hace unos 5 meses los renegados seguian en los preparativos para la invasion a Kanto. En uno de esos dias ocurrio la gran batalla para ver quien tomaria el control de la region , si lo lideres y Red o Getchits el cual salio de la nada eh inicio su operación. LA batalla se decidira en un combate pokemon, Red habia destruido a miles de miembros del equipo plasma por lo que Getchits decidio resolver esto en un combate pokemon de 6 contra 6. Pero Red solo se basto de un solo pokemon para acabar con Getchits.

´Pikachu electrobola! ´,. Dijo Red arrojando su brazo a un lado.

´Adelante Bouffalant ataca una vez mas con tacleada! ´,. Grito Ghechis chocando su espada bastón contra el suelo.

Bouffalant comenzo a correr a una gran velocidad hacia Pikachu el cual mantenia una pose defensiva como si esperara el ataque. En un rapido movimiento Pikachu salto evadiendo el golpe y dio un giro mientras cargo una electrobola y la arrojo hacia Bouffalanta. La electrobola impacto en el cuerpo del pokemon normal y causo un efecto devastador el cual causo el colapso del pokemo bufalo.

´Bouffalant ya no puede continuar, debido a que Red posee aun sus 6 pokemon y Ghechis ninguno el ganador del combate y el que sera el dirigente de la región sera, Red! ´,. Grito un arbitro.

Con la derrota Ghechis colapso en el suelo y se desmayo. Sus tropas del equipo plasma fueron a brindarle apoyo pero en un giro inesperado unas sogas aparecieron de la nada y ataron a los miembros de confianza de Ghechis antes de que hicieran algo. Fue el Torterra de Paul utilizando su movimiento planta loca para atrapar a los esbirros de Ghechis.

´Que...Que...piensan hacernos? ´,. pregunto la líder del grupo.

´El equipo plasma nos seria unitil, realmente me gustaría que sirvieran de escolta para mi hermano N , pero dudo de su lealtad hacia el aun siendo hijo de su líder estaría dispuesto a matarlo ´,. Dijo Gary mientras señalo a Ghechis en el suelo.

´Estas cosas no se hacen en publico chicos, menos cuando esto esta siendo televisado, hablaremos en los cuarteles...Gary , N venga conmigo ´,. Dijo Red mientras comenzó a alejarse hacia el bosque.

N y Gary salieron tras Red, ellos caminaron juntos por el bosque como por una hora y durante todo el camino Red no dijo ni una sola palabra a ninguno de los 2, lo cual puso impaciente a Gary y algo nervioso a N. Luego de un largo camino finalmente habían llegado a su destino , era un pequeño claro rodeado de arboles y que tenia un roca inclinada del tamaño de una cama en medio. Red salto y se puso sobre la roca y luego volteo a ve Gary los cuales se pusieron firmes para que decían el peli negro que tenia a Pikachu en su hombro.

´Red siento las emociones de Pikachu...algo no anda bien...o si? ´,. Dijo N lentamente mirando al azabache.

´Que bueno que te diste cuenta N...como sabrán, nosotros 3 somos los que tenemos algo en común, los 3 somos usuarios de la técnica de Nando la habilidad de la mente en blanco y la mente en negro. Ay algo que siempre me ha intrigado de esas habilidad, tanto N como yo poseemos la mente blanca y tenemos una relación enorme con los pokemon gracias ah ella ademas de poder pensar rápidamente en situaciones de presión gracias a esta habilidad lo cual es muy útil para la planeacion de la guerra, pero Gary de alguno forma lograste desarrollar la mente negra. Por el contrario de la mente blanca, la mente negra no crea lazos de amistad o afecto con los pokemon, si no que crea cadenas de apresamiento y apoyo obligatorio, con esa habilidad de Gary, el sera capaz de controlar una gran cantidad de pokemones que no le pertenecen y tener un total control sobre estos...Gary! quiero sacar provecho de tu habilidad ´,. Dijo Red tranquilamente.

´Mi...habilidad? ´,.Dijo Gary

´si ha eso me refiero, tu habilidad Gary, según lo que me ha explicado Nando es muy difícil de enseñársela a otra persona y de alguna forma lograste aprenderla mientras desarrollabas la técnica de mente en blanco, gracias a eso ahora seras mucho mas util en la guerra amigo, estamos desarrollando la mayor parte de la invasión pero ciertamente todo eso me me parece inútil si no hacemos alo en pueblo Lavanda ´,. Dijo Red con los ojos cerrados.

´Pueblo Lavanda? amigo me tienes muy alejado, se sobre las tacticas de guerra y mucho mas que tu, pero tu plan es algo rebuscado que tenemos que hacer en pueblo Lavanda que es tan importante? ´,. Pregunto Gary con el ceño fruncido.

´Mas de lo que crees...una de las principales operaciones dirigidas por el antiguo equipo rocket se hizo alli, logre tomar la información. Ase algún tiempo, mucho antes de que diseñaran el scope silhp y que las personas atraparan pokemon fantasma como si nada, apareció Agatha ella es una usuaria de la mente negra y logro controlar un ejercito de pokemon fantasmas de la torre lavanda los cuales utilizo para devastar la mayor parte del la ruta 10 con los ataques de los pokemon fantasma y poniendo en un sueño eterno a los habitantes de ese pueblo y con ellos logro construir el túnel roca ´,. Dijo Red mientras le dio a Gary una mirada determinante.

´El...túnel roca? lei un articulo que creo mi abuelo sobre ese lugar, no fue un informe muy detalla pero decía que ese túnel fue hecho por los mismo pokemon roca ´,. Hablo Gary con completa seguridad.

´No fue así, de hecho el nombre del túnel roca , fue un nombre dado por el padre del bastardo de Brock, Flint Takeshi ya que este paso la mayor parte de su tiempo en ese lugar en ves de con su esposa...volviendo al tema, el verdadero nombre de ese lugar es la cueva de las sombras, me tomo tiempo desubrir eso ya que me pase todo el día en la biblioteca de Aloe para descubrirlo, tal parece que en la guerra a Kanto nos robaron ciertos documentos, en fin esa cueva recibió ese nombre por Agatha ella uso a los pokemon fantasma para que se metieran en los pokemon roca y los controlara a voluntad y logro crear un santuario en la cueva el cual oculto creadon el tunel roca justamente arriba del santuario. Lo que quiero que hagas es que uses la mente negra y controles a todos los pokemon fantasma de la torre pokemon y entres al santuario, una vez alli descubrirás los secretos de Agatha, puede que incluso ella tenga un libro de secretos al igual que Giovanni, creo que el libro de Giovanni se llamaba !los secretos de la tierra! no? ´,.Dijo Red mientras se bajo de la roca.

´Hay un problema con este plan Red, creo que estas consciente de que la mente Negra toma mucho mas energía que la mente Blanca sobre todo si el numero de pokemon controlados es enorme, después de hacer eso Gary no tendra las fuerzas suficientes parar poder continuar sin colapsar primero y al igual que Nando y tu se que se necesitan 3 días completos para recuperarse totalmente después de usar dicha técnica...estarías dispuesto a perder momentáneamente a uno de tus mejores hombres por mas conocimiento del enemigo hermano? ´,.Dijo seriamente el peli verde.

´Eso no es del todo cierto, hay una forma de que Gary no se desmaye después de usar la tecnica y es la misma que utilizo Agatha hace ya muchos años ´,.

´y cual es esa forma Red!? ´,. Dijeron exaltados los 2

´Es un collar muy importante para nosotros Gary, sobre todo para ti ´,. Dijo Red mientras miro el cielo con nostalgia.

Gary abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa y lentamente inclino la cabeza y acto seguido metio la mano en su cuello de su chaqueta y de alli saco su collar con el símbolo del ying yang.

´El collar que me dejo papa! ´,. Dijo sorprendido el castaño viendo el collar.

´Si Gary, ese collar es la prueba viviente de que eres un miembro de la familia Oak. El collar del yin y el yang, originalmente se supone que era un tesoro llebado por buscadores de justicia, el collar tiene vida desde la era del legendario Sir Aaron y quien sabe si mucho mas, de alguna forma el collar llego a manos de Agatha. Ella descubrio la verdadera naturaleza del collar, el elemento desconocido hasta esa fecha, antes en los tiempos en que el prfesor era un entrenador en Kanto y las otras regiones solo existia tecnicamente los tipos, agua, fuego, hierva, volador, peleador , trueno, roca y tierra. Era muy extraño ver pokemon de hielo, dragon, acero, siniestro y mas , pero sobre todo existian los pokemon escuchados por todos pero vistos por nadie, los pokemon fantasmas. Con el collar ella de alguna forma logro ver a los pokemon fantasma y atrapo a algunos el cual uso para vengarse de su rival el profesor quitandole el titulo de campeon, al parecer el profesor logro recuperar su titulo al atrapar a un tipo dragon que logro superar al fantasma , pero la asaña de Agatha se extendio a todo el mundo la primera joven en atrapar un pokemon tipo fantasma. Pero eso no le importo, ella solo queria vencer al profesor, humillarlo y fue cuando desarrollo el plan de usar a los pokemon fantasma ya que el collar la dejaba con mucha energia y asi lo consigio, segun lei ella logro esconder la tecnica de la mente negra en el santuario junto a otros secretos fantasmas y luego ataco ciudad veredian hasta pueblo paleta, pero apesar de su control con los fantasmas ella fue detenida por el profesor y la hermana de Agatha a ella perder definitivamente con el profesor le sedio el collar pero sin el saber cual era el ojetivo de esto. Según el libro años mas tarde se formo el primer alto mando que estaba compuesto por ella, el profesor, el maestro del profesor que curiosamente era alguien del apellido Ketchum mi abuelo y el maestro de los dragones de la época Draecon ´,.Dijo Red mientras miraba fijamente a Gary.

´Mi abuelo nunca entendió el significado de el collar...por eso se lo dio a mi padre y luego a mi hermana y esta a mi ? ´,. Dijo Gary con la mirada en el suelo.

´Esto va mucho mas alla de eso Gary, tal parece el collar solo puede ser llevado por personas de fuerte espiritu y sentimientos poderoso, aunque desconozco como tu abuelo y tu padre lograron llevarlo en algún tiempo...sin ofender, pero eso no tiene sentido ´,.Dijo Red

´Dices que puede ser mentira? ´,. Dijo N mientras camino un poco.

´Según mis bases y que el libro fue encontrado aquí y no en Kanto, hay uno 65% de que sea mentira lo que lei en el, ademas de ninguna manera dice apellidos ni ninguna clase de referencia a que sea el profesor Oak , mi abuelo o la misma Agatha que conocemos ya que solo mencionan a un profesor y a una mujer llamada con ese mismo nombre, solo es una teoria pero nada afirma que hablaban de ellos o que sea real, pero lo unico que prueba es el collar de Gary y la forma como lo heredo ´,. Dijo Red señalando a Gary al final.

´Dices que vas a arriesgar a Gary por una simple teoria!? eso es estupido hermano! ´,. grito enojado N.

´Lo se N, pero necesitaos todos los secretos aserca de la elite y sobre todo de los veteranos de guerra como Agatha...Gary en algun momento de nuestras vidas fuimos mas que rivales, fuimos enemigos pero eso cambiara confia en mi y yo te ayudare ´,.Dijo Red poniendo las manos en los hombros de Gary.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Puedo ser un pieza clave en esta guerra...aun asi, tendre que usar toda mi energia para controlar a todos los pokemon fantasma de la torre y usarlos en el túnel roca para destruirlo todo y tener acceso al santuario...espero que encontremos algo valioso allí ´,. Dijo Gary parándose frente a la entrada de la torre pokemon.

* * *

Mientras tanto las ciudades seguían siendo atacadas por una enorme cantidad de renegados que parecía no disminuir ni un solo segundo. Ahora el ejercito se estaba moviendo por el camino de bicis desde ciudad Azulona para invadir de la misma manera ciudad Fucshia. Pero las cosas no iban también para los renegados ya que las hermanas Waterflower lograron destruir a las tropas renegadas que atacan ciudad celeste logrando disminuir las fuerzas renegadas que se movían a través de la ruta 5. Aunque las lideres del gimnasio celeste estaban realmente agotadas y presionadas fueron muy fuertes para el grupo de renegados que fue enviado a tomar aquel lugar.

´Ahg! esos malditos, nunca habia visto pokemon tan feos! ´,.Grito Misty enojada

´No es momento para descansar hermanita, tenemos que trabajar vamos ´,.Dijo seriamente Daisy

Las 4 hermanas se preparaban para salir corriendo a ayudar a los habitantes de la ciudad, pero se detuvieron de golpe ya que un chico peli negro salto frente a ellas. El chico tenia una mirada un poco siniestra y arrogante en su rostro. El joven vestía con una chaqueta manga corta naranja cerrada, con una raya blanca que llegaba desde un brazo y atravesaba su cuello hasta el otro brazo, tenia una camisa negra debajo manga larga, tenia unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas naranjas con negro. El tenia el cabello oscuro y los ojos plateados, su cabello seguía igual de recogido que antes pero ahora tenia una cicatris pequeña en el lado izquierdo de la frente.

´Valla, debo decir que cuando me enviaron a dirigir este escuadrón, nunca imagine que me en contraria un grupo de animadoras...lo siento chicas, pero esto es la guerra así que lárguense y dejen hacer mi trabajo ´,. Dijo arrogante mente Sho mientras caminaba lentamente.

Sho se aproximo a las 4 hermanas lentamente con una sonrisa se arrogancia y confianza, pero en un inesperado golpe recibio una pistola de agua la cual lo llevo a golpearse contra una pared de una casa que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

´...Mierda! ´,.Se quejo el chico en el piso.

Tanto Misty como sus hermanas tenia a sus pokemon fuera de sus pokeball y tenia una miradas serias en sus rostros. Al Sho verlas directamente logro entender que no eran las animadoras que el estaba esperando.

´...Valla, esos idiotas ni se molestaron en decirme que la líder de gimnasio era un chica...lastima y yo que pensaba invitarlas a comer algo ´,. Dijo el peli oscuro levantandose.

´Idiota, crees que puedes engañarnos...no seria raro que tu Sho tó Oh fuera uno de los comandantes y o dirigentes que estan atacando esta ciudad ´,. Dijo Violet dando un paso al frente

´Si!, el señor Charles ase unos meses me envio una carta aserca de unos entrenadores rebeldes que empezaron a destruir casas y gimnasios no oficiales sin razon, y tu encabezas esa lista con 33 gimnasios y 120 casas destruidas, pero que carajos! pretendes bastardo! ´,. Dijo Daysi realmente enojada.

´Daisy no tenemos que decir groserías de todas formas ´,. Dijo Lily con una mirada compasiva.

" Mmm, entonces...ellas son las lideres del gimnasio celeste, si juego bien mis cartas esto sera pan comido jeje " pensaba Sho mientras tenia una mirada maliciosa.

´Oigan chicas que les parece esto, las reto a las 4 a una batalla , si y gano me dan su medalla y ademas una de ustedes tendrá una cita conmigo, que dicen? ´,. Dijo Sho mientras se señalaba a si mismo

La arrogancia de Sho estaba irritando tanto a Misty como a sus hermanas, pero por alguna razón esta no respondía y se queda callada.

´Chicas, escuchen no aceptemos, el entrena pokemon eléctricos y se rumorea que una vez logro vencer al Pikachu del tonto, si lo enfrentamos no tendremos oportunidad ´,. Dijo Misty en voz baja para sus hermanas.

´Tranquila Misty...pero ay algo que si me inquieta...no se porque pero presiento que nos vigilan ´,. Dijo Lily preocupada mirando hacia arriba.

´Que dicen aceptan o se iran corriendo con sus mamas ´,. Dijo a ojos cerrados el peli negro.

´De acuerdo, aceptamos! ´,. Dijo Daisy dando una paso al frente.

" Idiota " pensó Sho mientras sostenía una carcajada.

´Bien, ya que no ay de otra´,. Dijo Misty en cogiéndose de hombros.

´Adelante! ´,.Gritaron las 4 hermanas arrojando una pokeball diferente cada una.

Misty lanzo a su Starmie, por otro lado Lily había lanzado un Seadra, mientras que Violet lanzo un Dewgong y Daisy finalmente había lanzado a su Luvdisc Luverin.

´Pokemon de agua eh, pues yo te elijo Ampharos! ´,. Grito Sho arrojando la pokeball tan fuerte que se quebró del impacto al suelo sin importarle en lo mas mínimo.

´Starmie giro rapido! ´,. Grito Misty adelantándose.

´Demasiado pronto novata, Ampharos trueno desde arriba! ´,. Dijo mientras se metio las manos en los bolsillos el ojos plateados.

Starmie comenzo a dar vueltas a una velocidad impresionante, de un rapido movimiento comenzo a aproximarse como si volara por los aires hacia donde se encontraba de pie Ampharos. Sin perder mas tiempo Ampharos junto sus patas superiores y de repente sus 2 cuernos pequeños comenzaron a llenarse de una imensa electricidad y de un momento a otro la arrojo al cielo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que Sho estaba haciendo ordenando a su Ampharos a lanzar un ataque al cielo. Sin preocuaparse mucho Misty continuo con su ataque y Starmie siguo aproximándose con su giro rapido y de un solo golpe impacto en el cuerpo de Ampharos y lo mando a chocar contra una roca.

´Es mi turno, hora rayo de hielo Dewgong! ´,. Dijo Violet con una sonrisa.

´Usa carga trueno ahora!´,. Dijo tranquilamente Sho.

Dewgong rápidamente arrojo de su boca el enorme rayo azul que tomo dirección veloz mente hacia Ampharos, pero este se encontraba reodeado de una enorme cantidad de electricidad. El rayo de hielo impacto fuertemente en las patas inferiores de Ampharos y el golpe fue tan eficaz que logro congelar le la parte de la cintura para abajo.

´Es el momento, Lily adelante usemos hidro bomba! ´,. Grito Daisy dando un paso al frente.

Como Daisy dijo, tanto Seadra como Luvdisc lanzaron 2 grandes y poderosas hidro bombas que tomaron rumbo hacia donde Ampharos estaba congelado. Las 2 hidro bombas se combinaron y formaron un gran cañón de agua el cual impacto fuertemente en el cuerpo de Ampharos. El impacto fue tan fuerte que tanto el hielo y la roca donde estaba Ampharos se destruyeron y Ampharos fue arrastrado por el agua pero se mantenía de pie como si nada.

´Bien acabemos esto Dewgong, perforador ! ´,. Grito Violet rápidamente.

´No! ´,. gritaron Misty y Lily al unisono.

Dewgong se abalanzo a una velocidad menor hacia donde seguia de pie Ampharos. Pero apunto de golpear a Ampharos con su perforador un enorme trueno golpeo el cuerpo de Dewgong al tanto de lograron una explosion en alquel citio que le nublo la vista a todos.

Mientras el humo seguía estando en el lugar nadie podia ver nada, pero todos escuchaban algunos chillidos y movimientos en el campo de batalla que era las calles de ciudad Celeste. El humo poco a poco se fue exparciendo hasta que no quedaba ni el menor rastro de ese, pero las hermanas estaba completamente impresionadas al ver que tanto Dewgong, como Luvdisc y Starmie se habian desmayado y sus cuerpos estaba como si fueran quemados por unas grandes temperaturas.

´..Q...que demonios!? ´,. Gritaron las 3 hermanas derrotadas al mismo tiempo.

Pero aunque las 3 hermanas Violet, Daisy y Misty estaban impresionadas por encontrar desmayados a sus pokemon, Lily tenia un miedo profundo. La JOven peli rosa era la mas inexperta de todas las hermanas y ademas de que siendo la mas infantil nunca tomo el entrenamiento en serio por lo que no exploto sus habilidades, ella aunque aceptaba algunos combates siempre era en pareja junto a su hermana Daisy ya que al combinarse con una experta tendria mas probabilidades de ganar, pero estando sola se sentia inutil, nunca habia logrado ganar un combate pokemon desde que tenia 11 años y comenzo a sentirse como una perdedora.

El cuerpo de la peli rosa comenzó a temblar, sus piernas se estaban debilitando y comenzó a sentir una gran presión que la hacia encogerse cada vez mas y mas. Ella no podia dejar de ver la mirada aterradora y arrogante que Sho estaba arrojando le a ella. Por otra extraña razón comenzó a sentirse mas nerviosa y ahora sus manos también empezaron a temblar levemente, apunto de dar un paso en falso ella sintió como unas manos se pusieron en sus hombros, eran sus hermanas las cuales la miraban compasiva mente.

"...No...no puedo...no puedo defraudar a mis hermanas, pero...la ultima vez que enfrente sola a un electrico termine electrocutada y ese día mi pequeño Squirtle murió " pensaba mientras tenia los ojos húmedos la peli rosa.

´Vamos Lily, debes darte la oportunidad de perdonarte, no fue tu culpa que ese entrenador fuera un psicópata para retarte con su Elekid en una piscina publica estando tu sola...aunque nunca olvidare al maldito peli morado ese tu debes hacerlo ya que hasta que no vensas tu miedo te atormentara para siempre hermana ´,. Dijo dulcemente la peli rubia.

Lily se animo y se aproximo aun teniendo miedo y se preparo para enfrentar a Sho el cual ahora tenia una sonrisa en su rostro pero no una malvada.

´Debo decir que mi plan salio a la perfección, nunca quise luchar contra tus feas hermanas y mucho menos salir con ellas, pero sabia que no me dejarían luchar contra ti sola o eso seria lo común digo yo tampoco dejaría que mi hermana o mi hermano luchara por mi solo, pero si todas luchaban solo era cuestion de una distracción para quedarme contigo a solas, la mas bonita de las 4´,. Dijo con con una sonrisa pequeña el peli oscuro.

Lily intento no hacer caso de las preposiciones del peli negro y rápidamente trajo a su Seadra con sigo para batallar.

´Adelante Seadra hay que vengar a Squirtle, usa pantalla de humo ´,. Dijo Lily seriamente mientras arrojaba su brazo a un lado.

´Ampharos de un solo golpe, usa trueno desde abajo!´,. Grito Sho mientras alzaba el puño en el aire.

De repente el cielo completo se nublo a una enorme velocidad y sin pasar ni un minuto u enorme rayo cayo del cielo y impacto en el cuerpo de Ampharos y este lo recibio perfectamente y luiego de unos segundos dio un salto hacia atras y hizo un gesto con la cabeza y disparo de sus 2 cuernos un enorme trueno el cual impacto en el suelo de las calles y comenzo a moverse atravez de esta destruyendo la misma mientras se aproximaba a Seadra.

´Seadra esquivalo con pistola de agua´,. Grito Lily.

En un rapido y milagroso movimiento, Seadra disparo un chorro de agua al suelo y comenzó a elvarse en el aire evitando el trueno.

Pero entonces algo sucedio, Seadra comenzo a arrojar humo y agua al mismo tiempo de su boca algo que seria grave. Todas se preocuparon al ver eso y no prestaron atencion al trueno el cual continuo aproximándose a el chorro de agua y te un movimiento impacto en este y comenzo a asender hacia donde estaba Seadra y en un rapido impacto el trueno golpeo a Seadra y genero una electricidad intensa que se paso a los cables telefonicos y logro explotar transformadores y esas cosas en los postes mismos.

Todas estaban impactas al ver a Seadra desmayado en el piso con graves daños. Las otras 3 hermanas iban a acercarse a Lily pero al mover un dedo recibieron una onda trueno las 3 la cual las puso de rodillas paralizadas.

´Lo siento chicas, pero como gane tengo una cita con Lily pero las vere despues hermanas ´,. Dijo Sho mientras comenzó a caminar hacia Lily.

´Lily corre es el enemigo! ´,. Grito Misty.

Pero esta seguía paralizada observando a su pokemon el en suelo como si hubiera sido frito. Sus ojos se tornaron húmedos mientras eguia observando a Seadra, Lily levemente comenzó a levantar la mirada para ver a Sho acercándose lentamente hacia ella y en como producto de una alucinación logro ver al entrenador que le daba pesadillas al chico que con su Elekid asesino a su Squitle. Era un chico con una chaqueta azul oscura con mangas largas y franjas negras, tenia unos pantalones de un color morado deteriorado y unos tenis deportivos del mismo color que su chaqueta. Junto al entrenador iba caminando a su lado el Elekid y en su hombro tenia lo que parecía ser un Sneasel. Aunque ella conoció al entrenador cuando tenia una altura muy baja al reflejarlo en Sho lo imagino de su misma altura.

´Querida, quiero que vengas conmigo aqui sufriras y podrias morir por acompañar a tus hermanas...te prometo que nada malo te pasara, yo te protegeré pero para eso necesito que vengas conmigo ´,. Susuro dulcemente Sho en el oido de Lily.

Algo extraño sucedio, al Sho terminar de habar los ojos de Lily como que de alguna forma perdieron vida y esta se desmayo en los brazos del peli negro. Sin soltar a la chica, Sho regreso a su Ampharos a su ball y tomo la de Lily y hizo lo mismo con su Seadra y la acurruco suavemente en su pecho y antes de irse se volteo para ver a las otras 3 que estaban aun paralizadas, con una sonrisa Sho chasqueo los dedos y de repente una explosión pequeña seguida de una cortina de humo rodeao el lugar mientras el desaparecia de la vista de las hermanas con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en ciudad Plateada ya habia llegado el informe de Tara Jayne, tanto Brock como los otos 3 lideres; Blanie, Koga y Surge entraron en un pequeño panico y comenzaron a preguntarse porque no aun llegado a ciudad Plateada aun.

´No es tiempo de hacer preguntas, si esos bastardos llegan a cuidad Fucshia los matare...lo siento chicos, me voy´,. Dijo Koga dejando una cortina de humo pequeña al irse como un ninja.

´Bien, segun el informe nuestras ciudad no están siendo atacas, por alguna extraña razón...propongo que nos unamos y contraataquemos a esos sujetos para salvar a Erika ´,. Dijo Brock mientras estaba algo sonrojado.

´Lo siento lideres, pero están jodidos perros! ´,. Dijo una voz desconocida para los 3 lideres.

Los 3 se voltearon con miradas serias y lograron ver a un 3 chicos parados tras ellos. Los 2 jovenes de los lados tenia los trajes negros de los renegados y tenia la cabeza descubierta dejando ver un pelo morado bien lizo y otro peli rojo que fue el que hablo anteriormente, Stephan tenia un mirada determinante con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras que Shingo tenia una mirada seria y una mirada penetrante. La chica del centro era Georgia, ella vestia su traje habitual pero una versión mas grande para adaptarse a su crecimiento ya que con tan solo 15 años parecía una joven de 18 algo que seria irresistible para Brock.

´Bien, mire que tenemos aqui, por que me da la impresion de que el genio matematico y ex-pupilo del maestro muramasa esta con este grupo de patanes que están destruyendo las ciudades importantes de Kanto ´,. Dijo Blanie.

´Blanie idiota! dices que mi ciudad no es importante!? ´,. Gritaron Brock y Surge al unisono.

´Perdónenme chicos, pero nunca me ha gustado el compañerismo y estoy pensado que estos niños no vienen de paseo por lo que debemos separarnos ´,. hablo seriamente Blanie mientras sacaba una pokeball de su bata.

´Estoy de acuerdo con el anciano Georgia, no importa si nos separan, al final el resultado es el mismo, los vere cundo ganen sus batallas ´,. Dijo Shingo con una sonrisa hacia la peli roja.

´Oye tu, si el de de cabello militar, luchamos? ´,. Dijo Shingo con una sonrisa.

Surge asintio y rapidamente los 2 salieron corriendo lejos de la zona a un campo abierto que se encuentre en la ciudad.

´Bien, entonces me quedare con el mocozo cara de caballo ´,. Dijo Blanie mientras salio corriendo en dirrecion a la ruta 3

´Aquien le dijiste asi anciano!? ´,. GRito Stephan saliendo corriendo tras Blanie.

´Bien primor, solo quedamos tu y yo ´,. Dijo seductora mente Brock.

´Bah, prefiero ver las noticias que enfrentar a un romancero de piedra ´,. Dijo Georgia mientras comenzo a alejarse.

´Mi amor, espera! ´,. Grito el moreno mientras salio tras la peli roja.

* * *

Mientras tanto Red habia iniciado un combate pokemon contra Sabrina. El combate habia iniciado hace unos 30 minutos y desde el comienzo fue intenso, pero para mala suerte de Sabrina el Gengar de Red se ocupo de 5 pokemon de Sabrina como si nada, aunque la psiquica dio combate no era nada comparada contra el líder de los renegados. Como ultimo pokemon Sabrina eligio a su ultimo pokemon su Alakazam.

´Gengar escondete en la sombra de Sabrina! ´,. Dijo Red

´Alakazam usa destello y aléjalo de mi!´,. Dijo Sabrina mientras el sudor ya estaba en toda su cara.

Gengar comenzo a volar rapidamente hacia Sabrina pero Alakazam se puso en medio de este y Sabrina. Juntando sus cucharas, el Alakazam de Sabrina lanzo un gran y enorme destello el cual ilumino la sala completa y Red y Sabrina se tubieron que cubrir los ojos para no quedar ciegos, la luz dejo ciego momentaneamente a Gengar dejadolo inmovil basicamente.

´Ahora Alakazam psiquico! ´,. Grito Sabriana.

´Gengar juego sucio! ´,. Grito Red mientras tenia una sonrisa.

los ojos de Alakazam se volvieron azules mientras junto nuevamente sus cucharas, pero mientras Alakazam se rodeaba de energia psquica Gengar se elevo en los aires mientras sus ojos también brillaban pero en un rojo intenso. De un momento a otro, el aura azul que rodeaba a Alakazam desaparecio de repente y en su lugar aparecio un aura negra y este lentamente comenzó sentir como sus cucharas tenina un peso descomunal. Sorprendente mente Alakazam solto sus cucharas y estas cayeron al suelo, de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Alakazam salio volando y impacto contra la pared del gimnasio.

" Ese movimiento es un problema , eso sin olvidar el hecho de que e tonto puede leer mi aura y aparte leer mis pensamientos ya que estoy muy nerviosa y des concentrada para cerrarme a mi misma " pensaba Sabrina mientras apretaba los dientes.

" Esto esta tardando mas de lo que pensé, parece que mejoro sus habilidades desde mi ultima visita, pero no, mi objetivo nunca fue ganarle si no hacer tiempo para descubrir en que habitación están sus hijos " pensaba Red mientras comienza a sentir la presión de una batalla desde ase 2 años.

´Alakazam levantate y ataca con psiquico rayo! ´,. Dijo SAbrina mientras arrojo su brazo a un lado.

Alakazam abrio repentinamente los ojos y se puso de pie de un gran salto que logro ahorarle camino hacia Genger, aun en el aire Alakazam intento hacer un psico rayo sin usar sus cucharas juntando sus manos como si estuvieran ellas y milagrosamente lo consigue y lanza un pequeño psicorayo el cual golpea a Gengar justo en el estomago y lo hace caer contra e suelo.

" Que Gengar no evadió el golpe!? debe estar cansado, últimamente es mi pokemon mas utilizado en las batallas...Gengar necesitas descansar " pensaba Red mientras aproximaba lentamente su mano a su bolsillo para que Sabrina no lo notara.

´Alakazam acabalo ahora con psíquico! ´,. grito Sabrina con una sonrisa.

Alakazam dio un mortal hacia atrás y rápidamente tomo sus cucharas y sin tener que cargar energia sus ojos se pusieron azules y envió un impulso psíquico en toda la sala. El impulso fue tan grande que le dio un dolor de cabeza a Red mientras estaba descuidado, con rapidez Red cayo de rodillas al suelo y puso sus manos en su cabeza intentado desviar la energía psíquica enviando aura a su cabeza. Pero mientras SAbrina estaba de lo mas natural observando el débil intento de Red por evitar la onda psíquica sin darse cuenta de que su pokemon estaba siendo realmente afectado por la tremenda oda psíquica que azotaba un area de 500 metros a la redonda.

´Te tengo en mis manos!, Alakazam el golpe final, ataca con bola sombra a Ash! ´,. Dijo Sabrina mientras señalo a el peli negro en el suelo.

Sin dudarlo Alakazam separo sus cucharas y las volvio a unir pero en una forma distinta y con sus ojos aun azules comenzo a formar una bola sombra frente a el. Luego de unos segundos la bola sombra estaba completa y Alakazam la arrojo hacia donde se encontraba Red, la bola sombra tomo camino hacia el entrenador de pueblo paleta, pero en un rápido movimiento Red dio un salto en el aire evitando la bola sombra pero esta traspaso el suelo en lugar de impactar contra el. Red sorprendido al ver como la bola traspaso el suelo, lentamente dirigio su vista hacia Alakazam y al hacerlo recibio la bola sombra original en el rostro lo cual lo llevo a golpearse contra la pared fuertemente.

´Agh...aahg...que ingeniosa eres...Sabrina...me gustaría saber como escondiste la bola sombra real...y hiciste una falsa...ese dato me seria muy util para el futuro...porque de ninguna manera pienso perder contra alguien tan patetica como tu amor ´,. Dijo Red poniendose de pie.

Sabrina quedo impresionada al ver como el chico logro ponerse de pie luego de recibir tal ataque justo en la cara y el fuerte impacto contra la pared reforzada.

´Todavía eres increíble Ash, ponerte de pie tan pronto...con razon eres un peligro ´,. Dijo Sabrina seriamente.

´Que? no puedes sonreír , ni siquiera cuando estas a momentos de ver la destruccion de Kanto? ´,.Dijo Red mientras se quito el guante que tenia en la mano derecha.

´Hey!, nunca te di el permiso para moverte, Alakazam psiquico!´,. Dijo Sabrina con el ceño fruncido.

´No lo creo, Muk anulación! ´,. Dijo Red sin mover ni un musculo.

Del guante que Red arrojo al suelo de un momento a otro se hizo del tamano de una ball y un resplandor salio de alli. Al momento Muk salio de la pokeball escondida en el guante de Red y uso su ataque de anulacion mientras sus ojos comenzaron a tener un brillo natural y logro anular el ataque de Alakazam.

´Muk bomba fango! ´,. Dijo Red dando un salto para ir al techo.

´Maldicion! ´,. fue lo unico que pudo decir Sabrina.

De un momento a otro, Muk se inflo como un globo y praticamente vomito una enorme cantidad de lodo disparado desde su boca la el cual impacto a Alakazam y casi golpea a Sabrina. Mientras tanto Red con su poder aura habia logrado hacer un ajugero en el techo y ahora se encontraba en el techo del gimnasio donde podia ver claramente la ciudad que ahora parecia mas un cementirio com personas tiradas en los suelos de los 2 bandos, pokemon heridos y muchos muertos.

´La guerra es una mierda sin razon, no es cierto? ´,. Dijo una voz en el interior de Red.

´No estoy de humor, vete a molestar a Riley o alguien mas estoy en algo importante, por favor ´,. Dijo Red mientras comenzo a alejarse del agujero.

Luego de unos minutos Red se quedo observando fijamente el agujero como si esperara que algo saliera de alli y de un momento a otro logra ver como sale dispara una pistola de lodo y Sabrina y su Alakazam estaban siendo impulsados por esta. Sabrina se lanzo y cayo perfectamente en el techo junto a su pokemon y de un rapido movimiento creo una barrera psiquica en el agujero para que Muk no ascendiera.

´Te crees tan inteligente, pero olvidaste esto ´,. Dijo Sabrina mostrando la pokeball de Gengar.

Red se quedo con una mirada seria y en silencio. Sabrina ya esta impacientandose al no ver reaacionar al chico y cuando estuvo apunto de decir algo Red extendio el brazo derecho a un lado y de inmediato algo comenzo a materializarse en su mano.

SAbrina logro ver una esfera de un color azul materializada en la mano de Red, pero lo que menos le importaba era eso ya que dentro de la esfera azul ella logro ver unas imagenes. Eran sus hijos Tate y Liza los cuales estaban como dormidos y rodeados de una barrera psiquica suspendidos en esta y al parecer se encontraban debajo del gimnasio.

´Agamos un trato, tu me das lo que quiero y no destruyo este lugar...quieres? ´,.Dijo seriamente Red.

Sabrina no queria si quiera volver a hablar con el azabache, pero las cirscunstancias no estaba a su favor para negarse y termino aceptando.

´Primero, dame la ball de Gengar ´- Dijo Red y al instante ella le lanzo la ball - ´Segundo, quiero que con tus poderes psiquicos me des un informe de la ubicacion de los 3 castillos y las 2 mansiones de Charles Goodshow...y por ultimo, quiero que tengas esto ´,.Dijo Finalmente Red arrojando le algo a la peli verde.

Sabrina avanzo un poco para atrapar lo que Red le habia lanzado. Con desconfianza lentamente abrio sus manos y logro ver algo que no era tan desconocido para ella, era algo que recordo haber visto cuando era niña. Era una medalla, la apariencia de la medalla consiste en un círculo dorando con otro concéntrico en su interior, más pequeño, y también dorado.

´Nunca gane esa medalla ni la obtendre tampoco...acambio quiero una actual si no es mucho pedir ´,. Dijo Red sinceramente sin hacer ninguna accion.

Sabrina todavia seguia extrañada por el comportamiento del chico, ella no podia sentir hostilidad en el, podria ser por que la oculta con su aura o otra cosa, pero ella no podia sentirla. Tampoco podia confiarze, ya que anteriormente fue el mismo personalmente que destruyo su gimnasio y la dejo viva sin ninguna razon aparente, la duda y incertidumbre comenzó a aparecer en la peli verde apretando un poco la medalla levanto la cabeza para ver al azabache.

´Antes de que te vallas...dime...porque dejarme viva? cuando era simplemente facil eliminarme, ese es tu plan no? eliminar a los lideres? ´,. Pregunto la peli verde mientras miraba fijamente al azabache.

´Razon, existen miles de razones por las cuales dejarte viva, pero si dijera las novecientas noventa y nueve serian mentira...debo irme, pero necesito un faor tuyo ´,. Dijo Red dando media vuelta.

´Anteriormente tuve un enfrentamiento con mi amiga Leaf, ahora me arrepiento de haber luchado contra ella realmente pero el daño esta hecho, en la lucha utilize mi barrera de aura y por alguna razón mi aura se conecto con Giratina y este sintio seguramente emocion hacia Leaf y se la llevo a el mundo inverso, quiero que busques una forma de abrir la puerta al mundo inverso y salves a Leaf, yo lo haría pero el tiempo me limita y ademas realmente yo no se como abrir esa puerta te agradecería que la salvaras...adios´,. Dijo Red y al final salto del techo y comenzo a alejarse.

´Red espera!, olvidas a tu Muk! y la medalla ´,. Comenzó a decir Sabrina y luego se dio cuenta deque la medalla actual no la tenia en su bolsillo y el lodo de Muk habia desaparecido del gimnasio completo.

´Al parecer dijo la verdad, solo cuando una persona expresa sentimientos rompe sus barreas mentales, no pude obtener mucha informacion pero es util saber quienes son todos tus enemigos ´- Dijo con una leve sonrisa pero de repente algo en el pecho de Sabrina la halo ´- Agh!,...es cierto, perdio mucha energia en el comba...te ´,. Dijo cayendo desmayada al contra el suelo la peli verde.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una enorme mansion perteneciente a Charles Goodshow se encontraba el mismo sentado en una enorme silla parecida a un trono de oro puro, acompañada de jemas y joyas. Frente a Charles estaba un mensajero el cual estaba arodillado por que ase unos segundos le entrego una carta a Goodshow y este comenzó a leerla detenidamente.

_Señor Goodshow, lee envió esta carta para que sepa del proyecto con las 8 medallas, en efecto el caunsante de esto es Ash no tenga la menor duda, no espere el dichoso informe de los campeones ya que solo Steven logro salvarse, los demas fueron asesinados por un miembros de los renegados así se llama el grupo liderado por Ash Ketchum o ahora conocido como Red, Gary Oak y como alias entre el publico Green Light, Paul Shinji y Zoey Nozomie, entre sus miembros hay muchos ex-entrenadores de las regiones Sinnohy y Hoenn pero su ejercito se basa en entrenadores de entre 12 y 17 años de la region Teselia. Lamento ser yo el que le de esta infomacion señor, pero desgraciadamente los planes de los renegados no estan muy claros ya que afirman querer derrocarlo y luego dicen querer destruir la region. Para que este al tanto del nivel de traición de ex-entrenadores de las otras regiones que estuvieron tambien icolucrados con el ataque a los puertos de la region menos al de ciudad Carmin, aquí les dejo unos nombres; Sho to Oh, Luna Ueda, Tad Hide, Giselle Seiyo Yūtō, Miki Atsuko, y ya esta la confirmacion de que los lideres de las islas naranjas estan junto a los renegados. Su nivel de espiancion esta aumentado, ultimamente se noto varios espias que se infiltraran en la organizzacion por lo que cuidese de estos nombres; Taira Satoko Kitō, Shiro Shimura y Selena Atsuko la pokemon ranger.  
_

_Espero que la informacion le sea util mi señor, espero sus ordenes..._

Charles al terminar de leer la carta la arrojo a un lado simplemente y luego dirigio su mirada a un lado para distraerse, en estos casos el llega a aburrirse dramáticamente y sobre todo ya que tiene años sin una batalla pokemon y ahora su pueblo entra en guerra y el no podra hacer nada por el momento.

´Entonces Selena y Taira me traicionaron...Je, si creen que aceptare publico se equivocan, oye tu mensajero cuando salgas dile al guardia que triplique la armada, no quiero a nadie al rededor de 5 klometros a la redonda de todas mis mansiones y castillos, asi no sabran en cual me encuentro jeje ´,. Dijo el anciano.

* * *

Los enormes ataques continuaron. El ejercito de renegados ahora se estaba desplazando por las rutas 18 y 15 con el objetivo de rodear ciudad Fucshia y robar la medalla, el grupo de renegados estaba siendo liderado por Cameron que avanzaba por la ruta 18 y el segundo grupo liderado por Trip el cual esperaría el momento justo para acceder en un ataque sorpresa a la ciudad.

Las ciudades Celeste y Azafran estaba solitarias completamente, los renegados habían cumplido sus objetivos y se marcharon rápidamente del lugar dejando calles destruidas , edificios ellos cenizas y sin rastro de vida alguna a excepcion de sus lideres correspondientes. Ciudad Azulona estaba aun vuelta cenizas, la luvia hace rato se habia detenido y las llamas resurgieron incendiando la ciudad nuevamente, aunque los renegados cumplieron su objetivo en esa ciudad y tienen como rehen a la lider Erika ocuparon completamente la ciudad para desplazar tropas y dirigir ataques organizados ya que con astucia dejaron intactos el edificio mas alto de la ciudad con el cual puede ver gran parte de ciudad Carmin, Azafran y las rutas contingentes de esas 2 ciudades.

Aunque los renegados parecía tener la ventaja total de la guerra la situación no era completamente positiva para ellos, ya que a medida que avanzaba perdian tropas como la masacre que ocurrió en ciudad Celeste. Otro grupo de renegados estaba ocupando ciudad Veredian pero de la nada aparecieron una banda de motociclistas lideradas por Chooper el cual no esta con ningún bando y solo quiere destruir y se unió a la lucha contra los renegados, para su suerte la comandante que estaba liderando el equipo de ocupación de ciudad Veredian era su anterior jefa Taira.

En el monte plateado se encontraba la base de operaciones principales y el cuarte general de los renegados oculto tras la enorme montaña y dentro de esta. El cuarte parecía una área 51 realmente re mejorada, en los pasillos se movian miles de renegados y en cada puerta se encontraba de 4 renegados custodiando dicha puerta. En el laboratorio del sótano de la base se encontraban un grupo de renegados y cientificos entre estos estaban; Riley , Maiza , Marley Sémola y varios científicos. Vigilando desde afuera la base se encontraba Cherly , Buck , Poncho y otros renegados que vigilaban detenidamente la zona.

* * *

En una zona lejana y desconocida se encontraba una mansión de Charles Goodshow. Allí se encontraban un grupo de entrenadores a su disposición y liderados por Muramasa y Bill. Entre e grupo de entrenadores se encontraban alli las chicas Kimono; _Satsuki, _Tamao, Koume, Sumomo, Sakura, Damian, Anthony , Jeanette Fisher y muchos entrenadores que habian conocido al azabache alguna vez.

La situación era igual en varias mansiones y guaridas secretas de Charles, sus entrenadores se estaban preparando para contraatacar al golpe de los renegados.

* * *

Red se encontraba volando sobre su Garchomp a una enorme velocidad mientras estaba con una mini labtop en sus rodillas revisando los informes de las operaciones de los equipos.

´Red, el equipo B esta listo, todos los centros pokemon menos el de las ciudades Fucshia, Plateada y Carmin han sido destruidos por mi escuadrón ´,. Dijo Nando en la pantalla de la labtop.

´Red, el grupo C esta listo para comenzar, esperamos tus indicaciones ´,. Dijo Giselle de la misma manera.

´Red, el grupo D ya a robado una cantidad enorme de medicamentos y medicinas pokemon, pero ciertamente nos falta muchas ciudades a las cuales robar por lo que aun no estamos completamente listos ´,. Hablo Luna.

´Red, estoy en posición con el grupo E que solo consta de mi y de Virgil y Shamus, estamos en posicion solo necesitamos esperar a que llegue el magneto tren ´m,. Dijo Drake.

´Red, nuestro escuadrón esta en posición, cuando lleguen los detruiremos ´,. Dijo Grania tambien en la labtop.

´Red, el equipo de espionaje esta listo para reunir informacion, pero de repente perdi contacto con Taira ´,. Dijo Shiro.

´Red, el equipo A esta preparado para atacar a los pokemon voladores del enemigo ´,. Hablo Tad.

´Bien, estan todos listos, ahora grupos A, B , D y E comiencen con los preparativos, grupos C, escuadron G y equipo de espionaje esperen mi señal y quiero que busques a TAira Shiro ´, Dijo Red y al terminar cerro la mini labtop y luego la arrojo al aire.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la ruta 3 se estaba dando un combate entre el líder de gimnasio Blanie y el renegado Stephan. Ambos habian iniciado bruscamente, Blanie eligiendo a su gran Magmotar y Stephan eligiendo a Sawk.

" Ese es uno de los pokemon de Teselia, je, aunque me resultara difícil saber sus movimientos ya que apena se que es de tipo luchador y fue por que el bocon este lo grito a los 4 vientos " pensaba Blanie mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

´Adelante Sawk danza lluvia! ´,. Grito Stephan con el puño adelante.

´Deten lo Magmotar usa pirotecnia y luego dia soleado!´,. Grito el calvo arrojando su brazo a un lado.

Rápidamente Sawk junto sus manos y comenzó a crear una esfera de agua entre ellas, pero Magmotar no perdió tiempo y rápidamente comienza a cargar una esfera descontrolada de llamas y de un movimiento la arroja hacia donde se encuentra Sawk. La pirotecnia logra estallar justo en la cara de Sawk deteniendo su ataque y generando una explosion llameante que incendia unos cuantos arboles que se encontraba en la zona. Sawk cayo de rodillas contra el suelo mientras que Magmotar sin dejar de mirar a su oponente alzo sus 2 brazos de cañón al cielo y rápidamente disparo una especie de rayo claro el cual al parecer simula un impacto en el sol y dispersa las nubes que aun se encontraban alli de la lluvia anterior.

´Sawk ahora o nunca, combate cercano!´,. Dijo el peli rojo con una mirada de confianza.

Rápidamente Sawk se puso de pie y comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia Magmotar y al estar a 2 pasos de el comenzó aplicarle una serie de patadas y puñetazos en el estomago del enorme pokemon fuego.

´Je, que tonto , Magmotar enséñale el poder, usa puño fuego ´,. Dijo Blanie con malicia.

Mientras Sawk seguía aplicando su combate cercano, Magmotar alzo uno de sus brazo cañón y en un rápido movimiento golpeo fuertemente a Sawk y lo arrojo contra un arbol y esto partio el arbol y Sawk cayo de espaldas contra el suelo y rápidamente su cuerpo se incendio en llamas por la habilidad de Magmotar cuerpo llama.

´Acabalo con Humareada! ´,. Grito emocionado Blanie.

De repente Magmotar llevo sus 2 cañones en dirección a Sawk el cual seguía en el suelo y sin preivo aviso comenzó a disparar unos proyectiles los cuales comenzaron a impactar en el cuerpo de Sawk y fueron generando un humo acompañado de explosiones leves con grandes cantidades de fuego e ellas.

´Sawk maldito! ´,. Grito Stephan mientras corrió hacia donde su pokemon.

Sin importarle nada Magmotar continuo su ataque hacia Sawk sin piedad, pero entonces Staphan hizo un esfuerzo para salvar a Sawk y se introdujo en la explosiones y tomo el cuerpo de su pokemon. A punto de salir del lugar Stephan comienza a recibir los impacto de los proyectiles en su espalda y esto lo arroja contra el suelo mientras el ataque continuaba.

* * *

Por otro lado Brock había logrado convencer a Georgia de tener un combate de 1 contra 1 en una pradera que se encontraba en la ciudad.

´ Adelante Geodude ´,. Dijo Brock arrojando su pokeball.

" !Un tipo roca!, pero que trama ni siquiera lo ha evolucionado? no puedo asumir que ese pequeño sea débil pero es imposible que no tenga una evolución o forma alterna o algo, acaso cree que puede jugar conmigo? !bastardo!" pensaba la peli roja mirando a Geodude.

´Adelante Beartic!´,. Grito Georgia arrojando una pokeball.

´Geudude llamarada!´,. Dijo Brock mientras se mantuvo neutral.

´Demonios, Beartic protección! ´,. Dijo al instante Georgia.

Rápidamente Geudude hizo una mueca con sus brazos y lanzo un lanzallamas el cual tomo una forma de estrella de cinco puntas y luego tomo camino hacia Beartic pero a punto de hacer impacto, Beartic hizo aparecer una barrera verdoza la cual detuvo el ataque.

" No pierde el tiempo, un que dijeron en el cuartel que era un tonto sabe en la situacion que esta, no ira con rodeos " pensaba la peli roja mientas suda un poco.

Pero en un descuido de Georgia por estar pensando, Geodude apareció al lado de Beartic levitando y mientras su brazo derecho emana una luz brillante este descendió dicho brazo y lo golpeo contra la barrera. En tan solo un segundo la barrera se partio en miles de pedazos por la demolición de Geodude y la llamarada que estaba impactando en la protección tuvo acceso directo e impacto contra Beartic aunque al Geodude estar tan cerca recibió parte del daño por igual.

´Grrr, Beartic rayo hielo ahora! ´,. Dijo Georgia señalando a Geodude.

´Aburrido, Geodude excavar´,. Dijo Brock aun estando neutral.

Beartic hizo una mueca con la cabeza y disparo de su boca un rayo de hielo el cual iba directo hacia Geodude pero este rápidamente creo un agujero en la tierra y se escondió. Pero el rayo de hielo impacto en e suelo congelando el agujero dejando sin salida a Geodude.

´Bien Beartic terratemblor ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa la peli roja.

´Geodude tierra viva ´,. Dijo Brock entrando en calor.

Beartic comenzó a dar un rugido enorme, pero se detuvo cuando la tierra comenzó a moverse violentamente y de un momento a otro la tierra comenzó a abrirse y rocas afiladas salian golpeando a Beartic mientras el suelo seguia con su movimiento frenético.

´Sabes que, eh entrenado a mi Geodude para que asemeje a un roca, lo que significa que con un ataque como este aun el estando bajo tierra solo se dejara mover por ella y no le pasara nada en lo absoluto...ahora Geodude el golpe final llamarada desde abajo! ´,. Grito Brock con una sonrisa.

Mientras la tierra seguía abierta y el suelo continuaba moviéndose desde abajo salio una enorme cantidad de fuego como si un volcán entrara en erupción. El ataque impacto no solo a Beartic, sino que el mismo Brock tuvo que alejarse para no recibir las llamas, pero Beartic recibió una enorme cantidad de fuego mientra su cuerpo se quemaba en las llamas. Georgia intento regresar lo a su pokeball pero de repente una pequeña grieta bajo sus pies se abrió un poco mas y entonces un lanzallamas salio desde abajo e impacto en la entrenadora y esta solto la ball mientras recibía el impacto.

´Geodude regresa, lastima que no pude tener una cita con ella ´,. Dijo Brock con una pequeña sonrisa no apreciable mientras se alejaba.

Mientras el moreno se alejaba del lugar esa pradera ubicada en la parte sur de la ciudad plateada comenzó a arder frenéticamente por la batalla quemando arboles, arbustos y los pequeños pokemon que se encontraban por allí.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la parte noroeste de la ciudad, justo al lado de gran museo de ciudad plateada estaban teniendo un combate el sargento Surge contra Shingo. Aunque el combate tenia mucho tiempo de haber iniciado, ninguno había podido impactar un ataque contra el oponente ya que todo los evadian.

´Vamos Raichu, enséñale el poder del rayo americano, usa giga impacto desde abajo ´,. Grito el rubio mientras tenia los brazos cruzados.

´Siczor, velocidad extrema y cambia a rasguño nocturno ´,. Dijo el peli morado seriamente.

Raichu con su mirada maliciosa dio un pequeño salto y dio una voltereta en el aire y se rodeo de una barrera verdosa giratoria mientras este giraba, el impacto en el suelo y comenzó a avanzar como si estuviera apunto de hacer una embestida corriendo mientras destruía el suelo. Al momento de impactar a Siczor este desapareció como si hubiera hecho una tele transportación y apareció justo de tras de Raichu. Siczor aproximo su pinza derecha la cual estaba rodeada de una aura oscura y aterradora, pero apunto de impactar en la espalda de Raichu este disminuyo el poder de su giga impacto y subió un árbol haciendo que Siczor se golpeara contra el árbol.

´Ahora trueno!´,. Grito Surge mientras extendía su mano izquierda.

Ya en el aire la barrera desapareció del cuerpo de Raichu y este dio un giro y lanzo un poderoso trueno el cual impacto en el árbol completo y genero una explosión que creo un humo inmenso. Raichu aterrizo perfectamente pero de repente Siczor apareció de algún lugar y lo atrapo con sus pinzas y comenzó a elevarlo en el aire.

´Ahora Siczor giro giga impacto´,. Dijo Shingo mientras fruncía el ceño.

´Así, Raichu usa trueno ´,. Dijo el rubio mientras arrojo su brazo a un lado.

Siczor mientras se elevaba cada vez mas y mas comenzó a girar mientras se rodeaba de la barrera giratoria verdosa, pero Siczor estaba girando al lado contrario de el giga impacto. De un momento a otro, Siczor dio un giro y comenzó a descender rápidamente mucho mas rápido de lo que ascendia, pero en eso Raichu solo un poderoso trueno el cual impacto fuertemente en el mismo Siczor. Mientras el giga impacto seguía activo y Siczor girando en lado contrario lograba hacerle un daño mas grande a Raichu, pero apunto de impactar contra el suelo Siczor solot involuntariamente a Raichu y este logro escaparse mientras que Siczor impacto fuertemente contra la tierra y genero un pequeño estallido.

" Mmm, el chico es muy poderoso, es obvio que es pupilo de Muramasa, su habilidad para cambiar de un movimiento a otro es increíble, pero hoy en día muchos copian esa habilidad usando agilidad, pero el utiliza velocidad extrema " pensaba Surge mientras miraba fijamente al peli morado.

´Siczor sal y usa velocidad extrema y cambia a tijera X ´,. Dijo Shingo mientras daba media vuelta con las manos en el bolsillo.

De repente de la cortina de humo se pudo ver como salio una figura roja, pero el ojo de Surge no fue tan rápido y de repente Siczor apareció frente a Raichu y cruzando sus pinzas mientras una aura verdosa las iluminaba golpeo al pokemon roedor y lo envio contra el sargento Surge y juntos cayeron de espaldas contra el suelo.

´ Hiperrayo! ´,. Grito Shingo.

Nuevamente Siczor cruzo sus pinzas pero rápidamente las dirigió donde estaban Surge y Raichu en el suelo y lanzo el poderoso rayo anaranjado el cual impacto en el cuerpo de roedor y militar.

* * *

Por otro lado Paul se encontraba caminando por el jardin de su antigua casa en ciudad Veilstone. Paul caminaba con una mirada seria pero a la vez algo triste mientras miraba a los lados observando cada detalle que aiga cambiado en su antiguo hogar.

´Valla, no espere verte aqui Paul, que quieres? ´,. Dijo una voz conocida por el peli morado.

´No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, estoy enterado de que hiciste que mi hermano tomara el examen para lider de gimnasio y que ahora trabaja como lider junto a ti, pero cuando 2 perdedores se unen nada bueno puede pasar ´,. Dijo Paul mientras se volteaba y mirada seriamente a Maylene.

´Callate, jeje, aun no olvido lo que me hiciste a mi y mis pokemon, por tu culpa uno de mis mejores pokemon se me revelo y aunque ya domino eso nunca te lo perdonare ´,. Dijo Maylene tomando una posicion de combate.

Antes de Paul poder reaccionar recibio una fuerte patada en la pierna la cual logro hacerlo perder el equilibrio, pero antes de caer Maylene se recosto con su cara y su mano en el suelo y alzo su pierna la cual impacto en la cara de Paul y logro mandarlo hacia atras y que chocara contra una piedra enorme que estaba por la zona.

Paul se llevo la mano a la boca para limpiarse la sangre que ahora tenia en su labio inferior pero en un descuido, Maylene aprovecho y se acerco nuevamente y aplico una serie de golpes hacia la cara del peli morado pero este uno a uno los fue esquivando simplemente haciendo que la chica golpe la enorme roca sin cesar. Luego de un rato, Maylene aproximo su rodilla y la golpeo en el estomago de Paul y este se en congio al recibir el impacto cosa que aprovecho nuevamente la peli rosa y golpeo con su puño en la mandíbula de Paul enviándolo nuevamente contra la pared y ahora comenzó a golpearlo con su puños en su estomago.

Paul continuo alli sin poder hacer nada recibiendo los puñetazos de una maestra de las artes marciales, luego de un rato Maylene se aproximo a dar otro puñetazo pero entonces Paul logro atraparle la mano y en un rapido movimiento logro cambiar de posiciones y al hacerlo retrocedió para alejarse de la peli rosa.

´No sabes lo que haz hecho mocosa, puede que seas novia de mi hermano o lo que te de la gana, pero nadie me golpea, Hoochcrow pajaro osado ´,. Grito Paul mientras levanto la palma al aire.

Maylene entro en temor y comenzó a mirar a todas partes esperando el gran pajaro jefe que llegara y de un momento a otro este aparecio desde atras de Paul rodeado de una aura azul como si fuera fuego y sin piedad impacto en el cuerpo de la peli rosada destruyendo hasta la piedra.

Paul se quedo viendo a la chica peli rosada temblando en el suelo. Paul alzo su mirada para ver a su Hoochcrow sobre la roca utilizando su ataque come sueños sobre Maylene.

´Al principio pensé que se volvió loca ya que estaba lanzando golpes al aire , pero luego me di cuenta que fuiste tu todo el tiempo, bien eso me ahora tiempo para llegar donde Reggie, seguramente esta en el gimnasio ´,. Dijo Paul mientras comenzo a alejarse con su Hoochcrow.

´...Te...te..te ganare Paul...agh...voy a ganar.. ´,. Decia la peli rosa entre sueños.

Paul se aproximo y intento pasar desapercibido en la ciudad ya que ahora era un reengado y conocido sobre todo en su ciudad natal por lo que si cualquiera lo ve por allí rápidamente los lideres de Sinnoh acudirán rápidamente y eso es algo que no puede permitirse ya que aruinaria los planes de Red.

Paul entro al gimnasio y rápidamente logro ver a su hermano el cual estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados como si los estuviera esperando desde ase mucho tiempo.

´Que bueno verte Paul, estas listo? ´,. Dijo Reggie mientras sacaba una ball.

´Al grano, me darás la información que quiero si gano, no? ´,. Dijo Paul mientras sacaba una ball tambien.

´A la batalla!´,. Gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Que les parecio? les gusto el episodio? creo que espere demasiado para poner algo de acción de batalla en los episodios por lo que aquí puse casi un 80% del episodio de se baso en batallas, originalmente este episodio lo haría mucho mas largo, pero creo que finalmente la perece me venció ..no lo cierto es que muchas personas conocerán las ideas cliché y yo casi cometía una muy grande en este episodio por lo que decidí dejar las cosas como estaban y punto.**

**Jeje, para los que creyeron que Red tenia poderes anormales resulto ser obra de Giratina y ni siquiera el lo controlaba, aunque pienso que fueron pocos los que llegaron a pensar en que este pokemon tendría algo que ver, pero no me puedo dejar de preguntar cuantos de ustedes pensaron en eso o simplemente pensaron que fue un poder aura?**

**Señores, me he quedado boca abierto, ayer mi hermano se me acerco y me dijo que el episodio ese que todos estaba hablando de Ash y Buterfree resulto solo que eran recuerdos de Ash básicamente T-T. No se, quizás me hubiera gustado ver a Buterrfree, pero eso hubiera empeorado las cosas, así que estuvo bien que solo fueran recuerdos, pero todavía falta Pijeot ahora quiero ver que sucede con el.**

**Hay un traidor entre los renegados, y ustedes pueden saber quien es porque ha aparecido desde que se eligieron los acompañantes para ir a Teselia...dejare todo a su imaginación hasta que llegue los siguientes episodios, pero veamos si ustedes tienen la astucia para imaginar quien es el traidor.**

**Este episodio aunque fue para poner algo de acción realmente era para adelantar las cosas, osea para poner a los comandantes entrenadores aunque solo vimos a Muramasa y Bill y que Chopeer trabaja independientemente, pero en el siguiente episodio abra mas de esto y comenzaran a salir mas los comandantes para ir a enfrentar a los renegados ya que no solo hay lideres de gimnasio. **

**Debo decir que eso de la mente Blanco y la mente Negra no seria muy difícil de explicar, pero si alguien no entendio es simple; la mente Blanca seria lo que te permite reflejar una completa serenidad al despejar tu mente o sea que no puede pensar ni ver nada mas que no este al frente tuyo por decirlo de otra manera seria como la habilidad de concentrarse completamente. Mientras que la mente Negra ya es una habilidad ( _si ustedes vieron el manga Special que mostraron como Agatha controlaba un enorme ejercito, pues yo cambie el método eh incluí la mente Negra para darle algo de especial a la historia) _pues, es una habilidad que te permite controlar grandes cantidades de pokemon, sean o no sean salvajes, pero a diferencia de la Mente Blanca esta podrá agotar a los personajes.**

**Me despido chicos, espero sus criticas y comentarios hacia la historia y el camino que esta tomando, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Nos encontramos otra vez, lectores , seguidores y los que buscan un escape a la realidad de lo que vemos en televisión.**

**Aunque me tarde mucho en este episodio debo decir que de alguna forma no sentí que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, últimamente estado desarrollando ideas para una nueva historia que estoy planeando publicar al terminar esta y perdí la inspiración que tenia con esta, pero ya veré como recobrar la inspiración que me hace falta, cueste lo que cueste.**

**Debo decir algo que ocurrió en episodios anteriores y que por alguna razón no puse en el episodio que sigue. Lo que sucede es que cometí un terrible y error fatal en el capitulo 8. Al parecer hice la estupidez de cambiar frecuentemente a los pokemon que estaba usando Iris, esta diciendo que al principio usaba Druddigon y luego a Haxouros, pero si ese fuera mi único error estaría bien, pero como sabrán yo no estoy muy conforme o informado acerca de los pokemon de la 5 generación pues tal resulta que ni Druddigon ni Haxouros pueden volar, en Haxouros se entiende ya que no tiene alas, pero el otro tiene unas enormes alas de lujo al parecer. Este detalle me lo informo_ Luck-Lugia_ y debo agradecerle por eso, ya editare ese episodio para ponerlo correctamente.**

**Como ya saben, pokemon no me pertenece todo es parte de la organización de Satoshi tajiri y su gente que quiere sacar dinero hasta que no exista pokemon y cometer sus perversos planes de hacer un mundo infinito de pokemon donde pasan los años pero las personas no crecen y son inmortales.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12 : Recuerda, tenemos una misión.**

Hace 2 meses atrás de que Red y los renegados invadieran la región Kanto, declarando la guerra a la misma. Los jóvenes conocidos como los renegados ya tenia casi todo listo para comenzar la invasión en territorio enemigo, pero no todo se basa en entrenar dia y noche. Un 26 de junio los jóvenes tenia planeado tomar una semana de descanso para recuperar las fuerzas gastadas en todo el año.

Luego de un largo debate en que hacer durante la semana, los lideres de los renegados llegaron al acuerdo de simplemente divertirse y incluso olvidarse de que una guerra se desataría a la vuelta de la esquina.

En la muy conocida ruta 1 de Teselia se encontraban caminando un joven azabache llamado Red Satoshi Ketchum junto a la señorita Melody de la isla Shamouti. Red tenia puesto unos pantalones jeans negros, unos zapatos deportivos, una chaqueta roja con franjas blancas de mangas cortas, por debajo de la chaqueta tenia puesto su camisa negra, no tenia puesto su gorra ni estaba usando guantes y aparte tenia en sus muñecas unas bandas negras de hacer ejercicio.

Melody tenia puestos unos jeans azules largos, una blusa rosada sin mangas, tenia unas zapatillas bajas y ademas tenia puesto un brazal plateado en su mano derecha que tenia un pequeño ruby de adorno. Ella se veia casi justamente igual a cuando Red y ella se conocieron por primera vez.

Ambos chicos se encontraban caminando por la pequeña pradera de la ruta pasificamente, constantemente veian a algunos niños de poca edad correteado por la el lugar. Red mantenía su mirada en el paisaje observando detenidamente cada detalle del hermoso lugar, desde que habia llegado a la region pocas veces se habia puesto ha disfrutar de su entorno a pesar de llevar prácticamente 2 años viviendo en tan enorme region. Por otro lado Melody iba cogido del brazo del azabache mientras se quedaba observándolo detenidamente con una mirada apasionada.

Los 2 continuaron caminando por unos minutos, luego de un rato Red logro sentir cierta incomodidad por la manera como Melody lo miraba apasionadamente y giro su cabeza para mirarla un momento.

´Q..que sucede...Melody? ´,. Pregunto con cierta vergüenza el no tan acostumbrado azabache.

´Que debería de haber sucedido? ´,. Dijo la castaña tranquilamente acomodando su cabeza en el brazo del chico.

´Oye, deberíamos ir a conocer Teselia completo, digo eh escuchado que hay muchas mas ciudades de lo que parecen en esta región...lo genial es que todas son muy modernas y no hay tantas tradiciones como en las otras regiones ´,. Dijo Melody con una sonrisa mientras dirigió su mirada al pequeño lago del lugar.

´S...sabes todavía sigo pensando en que debimos haber sido mas estrictos con Pikachu y Jolteon...después de todo, no podemos dejar que tengas lazos que los retengan en una batalla ´,. Dijo el peli negro mientras que con su mano libre se rascaba la parte de atras de su cabeza.

´Oye!, no podemos ser tan bruscos con el pequeño!, ademas se lo merece después de la gran hazaña que hizo el, y creo que un día de diversión no le cayo tan mal o si? ´,. Hablo la castaña con una mirada picara hacia el azabache.

´No es que no este agradecido pero, pienso que tener 3 hijos es una gran responsabilidad no importa si sean pokemon o humanos, no me gustaría tener que cargar con semejante presión...Me imagino que cuando se recupere de las heridas tampoco podrá venir conmigo para cuidar a sus hijos ´,. Dijo triste el azabache con la mirada hacia abajo.

´Oye, dices que no te gustan los niños!? ´,. Grito enojada y roja de furia la castaña soltándose del agarre del peli negro.

´No no no no, y..yo..y..yo solo decía que, p.. debería tener mas cuidado cuando haces sus negocios...n..no crees? ´,. Tartamudeo asustado el azabache.

´Bueno, el pokemon aprende del maestro, si tu haces lo mismo que espera que haga el pequeño ´,. Dijo Melody volteandose y caminando un poco mas rapido.

´Que!? q...quien..yo no le enseñe nada a Pikachu, exageras Melody´,.Dijo desviando la mirada rojo Red.

´A si ? y porque razón no tienes protección entonces? ´,. Dijo la chica mirando sobre su hombro con una mirada algo amenzante.

´Como rayos llegamos a esta discucion!? ´,. Grito enojado y sonrojado Red

La pareja de jóvenes continuaron su camino hablando sobre sus vidas pasadas, un tema que al Azabache le costo mucho por revelar ya que tendría que recordar a muchas figuras del pasado que le habían hecho la vida imposible y muchas personas en las que el creyó confiar.

´Entonces...de un manera u otra, Gary te traiciono cuando eran niños mas o menos, no? ´,. Dijo curiosa la castaña sentándose en la grama.

´Se podría decir que si, pero en realidad eramos muy unidos, y a pesar de nuestra rivalidad durante mis primeros años de entrenador siempre le tuve cierto aprecio...ya sabes, como el de un hermano a su hermano mayor ´,. Dijo Red imitando la acción de la chica pero este se acostó luego en la grama.

´Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo...nunca vi a Carol como una figura de semejante respeto o algo parecido, aun incluso después de que te fuiste seguia viéndola igual, sin cambiar nada simplemente la veía como una persona mas de la isla ´,. Dijo seriamente la castaña mientras miraba al vació.

´Mhp, hoy en día veo muchos hermanos menores luchando contra sus hermanos mayores, Paul y Reggie, tu y Carol, Drake y Lance, Gary y Daisy y muchos entrenadores jóvenes que inician su viaje solo para vencer a sus hermanos...y que daría yo por haber tenido un hermano el cual estuviera conmigo... y estos malagradecidos se odian entre ellos ´,. Hablaba Red con un tono de amargura.

´Aveces...me pregunto...porque debí nacer, mi padre me dejo ase tiempo... y como sabrás mi madre no es una santa ya que también esta con Goodshow...pero...papa ni siquiera esta en uno de los 2 bandos, el no esta en ninguna parte y nadie me dice porque!? ´,. Grito con ojos húmedos el azabache mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño derecho.

Melody se quedo en silencio observando a su amado en el suelo. Red no podía controlar sus brazos. Ambos se encontraba temblando frenéticamente mientras el azabache hacia lo que podía para detenerse pero era inevitable. Red se encontraba con lagrimas en las mejillas mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza levemente girada a un lado para que su novia no pudiera ver sus lagrimas que salían de sus ojos marrones. Melody tomo del brazo al azabache y con un rápido movimiento logro levantar lo para que este sentado, acto seguido la castaña le dio un abrazo entrelazando sus manos en el hombro derecho de Red.

Ambos siguieron en esa posición por unos pocos minutos mas. Melody entendía el sentimiento de Red. Siendo ella una niña, junto a su hermana tuvieron que ver como su padre murió en una tormenta recibiendo grandes rayos en su bote. Ese día Melody juro ver un enorme ave volando por los alrededores, pero en ese tiempo nunca se le paso por la cabeza que el legendario pokemon Zapdos estuviera involucrado, sin guardar ningún rencor hacia el ave legendaria la castaña inconscientemente olvido la causa de muerte de su padre e se hizo creer a si misma que murió ahogado en el océano.

Finalmente Red se había desahogado con Melody y rápidamente se levantaron y continuaron su recorrido por la enorme ruta 1, aunque ambos en el fondo se sentían triste eso no fue problema para que los 2 no pudieran disfrutar de la compañía del otro mientras iban tomados de la mano por el pequeño bosque de la zona.

´Oye me pregunto...porque todavía no estas acostumbrado? me refiero claro, a porque me ves como una amiga cercana si sabes muy bien que somos muchísimo mas que solo amigos, no? ´,.Pregunto la castaña clavando su mirada en el azabache.

´B.. , no se...como decírtelo...pero es que eres la primera novia que tengo realmente...por lo que...no quiero hacer ninguna estupidez que arruine nuestra relación´,. Dijo Red mientras intentaba desviar la mirada.

´Oh, con era eso, no? ´- Hablo la castaña poniéndose frente al chico de golpe - ´Pues, no debería preocuparte por cometer algún error, porque estoy segura de que aunque cometieras un simple error, sabrás como hacer que yo lo vea perfecto ´,. Continuo mientras junto su frente contra la de Red.

´Ademas, ya me haz demostrado a donde estas dispuesto a llegar, por lo que no veo razón por a cual te da vergüenza cosas simples como esta ´,. Dijo con una mirada entre perdida y pervertida.

´P...por..porque dices esas cosas en publico!?...que no ves que Nando o Paul pueden estar cerca... si te escuchan, me darán mas entrenamiento de actitud firme! ´,. Dijo el azabache totalmente rojo.

´Bueno, eso no seria necesariamente malo, así yo podria darte masajes relajadores cuando estes cansado ´,. Dijo Melody dandose vuelta y cayendo en el pecho del azabache mientras que al mismo tiempo tomo sus manos y las entrelazo para que la abrazara.

" Porque nunca hay nadie que me salve de estas situaciones!? " pensaba el azabache aun rojo mientras le seguía el juego a la castaña.

´Oye, por cierto Melody...que todavía no dominas el ataque máximo de Volcarona, ese tal danza llama o algo asi, porque si me dejaras podria hacer que lo dominara ´,. Dijo Red rápidamente para dejar el tema.

Melody frunció el ceño levemente mientras cerraba los ojos, obviamente no le gustaba que Red no disfrutara de los pocos momentos juntos que tenia algo que lograba incomodarla mucho. Controlándose la chica sonrió un poco y se acurruco un poco mas en el pecho del chico mientras hacia que las manos del joven la abrazaran mas fuerte.

´Pues, no se que decir...se que eres buen entrenador, pero si te dejara que entrenes a mi Volcarona no habría ningún efecto, porque el que perfeccionaría la técnica serias tu no yo por lo que al final tampoco sabrá como o cuando usarla ´,. Dijo Melody.

´Ya veo, pero eso no es una excusa muy aceptable sabes? ya que, al menos yo, puedo controlar los movimientos y habilidades de mis pokemon aun cuando son tu y Cilan que los entrenan, por lo que no es tarea muy dificil...pero si haci lo quieres tu, pues me parece perfecto ´,. Dijo Red mientras acomodaba su quijada en el cabello de la castaña.

´Bueno, bueno, pero dejemos esto de los pokemon por un día...Últimamente solo de eso hablamos asi que, disfrutemos el dia...Que te parece si vamos a ver un concurso en ciudad porcelana? ´,. Hablo Melody soltándose del agarre del chico y comenzando a dar unos pasos hacia el frente.

´No...Sabes que odio esas cosas, ademas son aburridos esos ¨concursos¨ no hacen nada nuevo o interesante, y lo único que me emociona es la final ´,. Hablo Red mientras se entraba las manos en sus bolsillos.

Los 2 continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que lograron llegar a la orilla del lago que se encontraba en la ruta. Ambos continuaron caminando mientras observaban el lago, aunque Melody tenia una mirada mas pensativa que otra cosa ella tenia su mirada perdida en el reflejo del agua observándose a si misma.

De repente el silencio de los chicos fue interrumpido por un extraño chapoteo en el agua. Red dirigió su vista hacia el lago y logro ver a un niño de unos 9 años sobre un Carracosta. Red no le importo mucho el hecho de que alguien tan joven tenga un enorme y fuerte pokemon ya que muchos niños obtienen sus pokemon heredando lo de sus padres. Pero algo le llamo la atención a el azabache, entrecerrado los ojos logro ver algo que estaba en la mano del niño. Era una gorra roja y blanca, edición limitada que solo existía 1 en el mundo y el azabache la obtuvo en el barco que iba a la región Kanto antes de ser expulsado.

´Ahg...ah...Melody...que hace mi gorra en las manos del niño? ´,. Balbuceo lentamente Red mientras se giraba a ver a la castaña.

Melody hizo una mueca de desinterés e inocencia a la vez e inmediatamente el rostro de Red se torno rojo de la ira. El le había dado a cuidar su gorra a la castaña al inicio de la !cita! ya que fue convencido de que se veía mejor sin su gorra. Sin dudarlo Red se lanzo al agua y comenzó a nadar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el niño. Melody comenzó a reírse a carcajadas observando a Red, aunque intentaba disimularlo de todas formas no podía contener la risa.

Luego de unos minutos, Red finalmente le arrebato la gorra al niño. Con un gesto de victoria y poniendo la gorra en lo alto Red se volteo, aun estando en el agua para observar a Melody y logro notar algo que le llamo mas la atención en la pequeña castaña. Melody se encontraba tarareando inocentemente mientras arrojaba una gorra roja y blanca al aire y la atrapaba para nuevamente lanzar la. Red alzo su vista hacia donde tenia alzada la gorra y al elevar la vista la gorra que en realidad era de papel se deshizo en su rostro.

Enojado Red salio rápidamente del gua y comenzó a perseguir frenéticamente a Melody recorriendo toda la enorme ruta en pocos segundos.

´Vamos Melody dame la gorra! ´,. Gritaba el azabache mientras esquivaba unos cuantos arboles que se le atravesaron en el camino.

´Bien, si no me la das...Entonces te la quitare, !Donphan!, !Scpetile! !adelante! ´,. Dijo Red lanzando 2 pokeball.

´Ahora, Donpham rodada y rodea a Melody, Sceptile usa hojas navaja y corta los arboles para hacer un muro al rededor de Melody ´,. Dijo seriamente el azabache.

Rápidamente Donpham se hizo una especie de bola y comenzó a girar a una enorme velocidad y acto seguido comenzó a aproximarse hacia Melody. Mleody se vio obligada a detenerse al ver como Donpham con su rodada casi la avienta a un lado. Donpham comenzó a dar vueltas en circulo al rededor de Melody para rodear la. Mientras tanto Sceptile se encontraba saltando de árbol en árbol mientras que con sus hojas en sus antebrazos cortaba a los enormes arboles que se encontraban alrededor de Melody y Donpham. De repente, los arboles cortados por Sceptile comenzaron a decaer y impactaron en el suelo, y así continuaron cayendo los arboles hasta que finalmente crearon una muralla cuadrada de arboles alrededor de Melody y Donpham los cuales se encontraban atrapados dentro de esta muralla.

Red había llegado junto a su Sceptile y se quedo observando la muralla de arboles con cierto orgullo y una sonrisa arrogante. Pero esa sonrisa se volvió una cara de impresión al ver un destello dentro de la muralla.

´Q..que demonios!? Melody! ´,. Grito el azabache mientras se cubria los ojos al ser azotado por una enorme ráfaga de viento.

Red alzo la vista un poco y alcanzo ver a Melody subida en el lomo de su Volcarona con la gorra puesta sobre su cabeza. Melody tenia una pequeña sonrisa que Red tomo como una sonrisa de arrogancia.

´Sabes amor, Volcarona tiene mucho tiempo que no quema un bosque o seca un rió, creo que le gustaría jugar un poco con tu gorra ´,. Hablo Melody juguetona mente mientras balanceaba de un lado a otro la gorra sosteniéndola con 2 dedos.

´Eso es bajo...Sabes que es un gorra única y no existe ni en otro mundo!? ´,. Hablo desesperado Red mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

´Bien, te daré la gorra...Si al final del día estoy complacida ´,. Dijo la castaña abrazando la gorra en su pecho a ojos cerrados.

´Maldición ´,. Dijo el chico de las z para si mismo resignándose.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el mirador de ciudad Engobe se encontraban Gary junto a Giselle. Los 2 estaban aferrados a los barrotes del mirador observando detenidamente la pequeña zona verdosa y montañosa del lugar.

´Porque no me dejas combatir contra Red!? te prometo que voy a vencerlo, ademas el no entrena mucho a sus pokemon, así que sera fácil, vamos déjame luchar ´,. Suplicaba Giselle al castaño acercándose a el.

´Seria inútil Giselle, cuando consigas derrotarme tendrás tu oportunidad, ademas hay muchos renegados que tienen ese mismo deseo, pero Paul y yo estamos sobre ellos por lo que todos incluyéndote deberán esperar ´,. Dijo Gary mientras le alborotaba el pelo a la castaña.

´Pero eso no es justo, ya incluso vencí a la pupila de Paul y eh vencido a Melody, por que no me dejan tener u contra Red, sabes que dese la revancha desde que me derroto con su Pikachu en el TEC, no? ´,. Hablo haciendo una pequeña rabieta con las manos la castaña.

´Y si pierdes nuevamente? volverás a sobre entrenarte a ti misma y acabaras junto a tus pokemon en una cama por 3 días 6 horas y 40 minutos´,. Dijo Gary frunciendo el ceño.

´No sabia que contabas las horas que pasábamos juntos, mhp ´,. Dijo Giselle cruzando los brazos y dándose la vuelta.

´No te lo dije para que te enojaras, vez que eres mas enojona que yo ´,. Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

´Otro de tus pruebas!? sabes que odio que estés jugando con mis emociones!´,. Grito roja de ira Giselle.

´Bien, te compensare...Que quieres hacer? tenemos el resto del día libre así que puedo hacer lo que sea´,. dijo Gary poniendo sus manos en los hombros de de la castaña.

´Mientes´,. Dijo Giselle.

´Perdón? ´,. Reacciono al instante Gary.

´Mientes!, lo único que haces es pasar tiempo con Red, hablar de Red...se que el esta en problemas emocionales y cosas criticas pero, cuando fue la ultima vez que hiciste algo que no tuviera nada que ver con Red? algo que sea para tu propio beneficio, ajeno a las intenciones de Red ´,. Dijo Giselle con el ceño fruncido volteándose para señalar al castaño.

´...T...tienes razón, lo único que hago es pasar tiempo con Satoshi, pero todo lo que hago siempre ha sido para el beneficio de alguien mas, aunque de una manera u otra se vincule a los deseos e intenciones de Satoshi, no veo el lugar donde deje de ser yo mismo...veo a Satoshi como un hermano, un hermano que esta solo en el mundo, alguien que necesita protección, alguien que necesita un amigo...Así mucho tiempo abandone a Satoshi cuando eramos niños, aunque en ese entonces yo era muy egocéntrico y siempre quería ser el centro de atención, cuando abandone a Satoshi no me sentía bien conmigo mismo, durante un tiempo pensé que al humillarlo llenaba ese vació, pero no, ahora entiendo que nunca debí dejar a mi amigo a su suerte y si no hubiera hecho eso, quizás nuestro futuro fuera diferente. Por eso decidí que no abandonare a Satoshi nuevamente, pasare los restos de mis días junto a el, entrenándolo y haciéndolo fuerte para lo que vendrá después ´,. Dijo Gary con una mirada determinada mientras observaba el sol en el horizonte.

´hmmm, creo que no debi hablar de mas, aunque seria estupendo que pasaramos mas tiempo juntos como pareja...ya que incluso yo vivo sola mente en la base y investigando ´,. Hablo algo triste la castaña.

´Oye, que tal si vamos a la noria en ciudad mayolica? ´,. Dijo Gary comenzando a alejarse.

Sin mas que un pequeño gesto molesto, la castaña se aproximo a seguir a pareja sin mucha emoción.

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos de la gran región de Teselia se encontraba cerca una región llamada Orre o Aura, en su enorme y vasto desierto se encontraba ubicado un enorme laboratorio. Allí se encontraban muchos trabajadores de una compañía conocida por la región como Cifer, aunque Cifer no es muy reconocida en su propia región las personas la ven como una simple banda de científicos que roban a los pokemon de otras personas para experimentar con ellos, nada mas que eso. En una de las oficinas de el laboratorio se encontraban Nando junto a Riley los cuales estaban teniendo una conversación con el actual líder y fundador de Cifer Nefiro el cual estaba en las sombras para que nadie supiera su verdadera identidad.

´Aceptamos otorgarle nuestros servicios para la capturacion de sus pokemon legendarios, pero...necesitamos un adelanto de su tecnología, como un seguro usted sabe de esto o no? ´,.Hablo calmadamente Riley.

´Me parece bien, después de todo me gustaría ver alguna fotografía de esa persona que ustedes llaman, ¨Red¨justamente estoy buscando una persona para hacerse pasar por el líder de mi organización cuando mi plan se ponga en marcha y me gustaría saber que opina ese tal Red ´,. Dijo el anciano mientras se reclino en su sillon.

´A Red no le interesa una alianza con otras ¨asociaciones¨ por así decirlo, no lo tome a mal, pero actualmente nosotros tenemos bajo nuestro control a toda una región que es 20 mas grande de lo que eh visto en Orre, por lo que dudo que Red le gustaría una alianza ´,. Dijo Riley con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

´Me ofende que me denigren y insulten a mi organización...eh escuchado acerca de un tal, equipo Rocket, una banda de ladrones que tratan de hacer lo mismo que yo, pero ellos usan unos metodos algo ¨extremos¨ eh escuchado que se han visto miembros Rocket por esa región que ustedes mencionan, eso sin decir que mi administrador Ein soborno a uno de los suyos y resulto ser miembro del equipo Rocket...Ahora dime, porque no una alianza con nosotros Cifer? ´,. Hablo siniestramente Nefiro juntado los dedos.

´Estamos a qui para hacer negocios, nuestra intención nunca fue el de formar una alianza, y en cuanto a el equipo Rocket, es mi deber informarles que no hay tal alianza entre los renegados y el equipo Rocekt, pero también debo recordar que su posición no es la indicada para intentar sacarnos información y no estoy obligado por nadie a informarle acerca de los miembros Rocket en nuestras filas ´,. Dijo Riley ajustándose el sombrero.

´Mi colega se refiere a que no hay necesidad de unir fuerzas, usted a su misión de conquistar el mundo y nosotros a lo nuestro, que le parece Nefirot? ´,. Dijo Nando igual que Riley.

´...Es Nefiro joven, y por el momento aceptare su oferta, pero mi petición sigue en pie...quiero al menos una conversación telefónica con el joven Red ´,. Hablo el calvo resignandose.

´Y la tendrá!, volviendo al tema, la tecnología que queremos es muy limitada, y de hecho aun que la robemos no nos servirá de nada si no sabemos como usarla...hace algunos años, el equipo Rocekt diseño un objeto que necesitaba las 8 medallas principales de la región Kanto para funcionar, dicho aparato tenia una fuerza devastadora y se dice que Giovanni la utilizo para traicionar a sus compañeros de la liga pokemon...el caso es que, el objeto en si no tendrá el poder que nosotros necesitamos, por lo que necesitamos el lector aura, con su poder podremos darle a los no usuarios del aura la habilidad de poder ver el aura de las personas y pokemon con el y sera mas fácil trabajar para la capturacion de los 8 lideres ´,. Hablo Nando.

´No tenias que detallar tanto la misión...Bueno, cuando se hará el cambio? ´,. Dijo Riley dirigiéndose a la puerta.

´Tendrán lo suyo en 2 días, esperare a los nuevos reclutas para ayudarme a la capturacion de los pokemon ´,. Hablo Nefiro con una sonrisa.

* * *

Regresando al momento en que la guerra se había desencadenado en la región Kanto. Los boletines de la invasión ya se habían dado a conocer en las regiones aliadas y rápidamente los lideres de Johto partieron en el magneto tren hacia Kanto sin importar nada.

La noche ya había caído en la región Kanto, las tropas renegadas no podían darse el lujo de no aprovechar la oportunidad del velo nocturno para continuar el ataque masivo. Pero algo que nadie estaba notando, era que un enorme numero de entrenadores poderosos de Charles Goodshow se estaban formando en filas desde la ruta 4 hasta la boca norte de la entrada del túnel roca. Esa enorme tropa había conseguido salvar a las hermanas Waterflower y llevarlas a un campamento no muy lejano en el monte luna, acto seguido la tropas tomaron posesión de la parte que quedaba de ciudad Celeste listos para agilizar una movida hacia ciudad Azafran.

En lo mas alto del monte Luna se encontraban 6 personas que estaban vestido de una capa roja, 2 de esos personas tenia puestas las capuchas para ocultar sus caras. Los 6 se encontraban mirando en diferentes direcciones con los brazos cruzados observando cada detalle que ocurría en las diferentes direcciones de la región Kanto.

´Quien dirige este ataque sin sentido? ´,. Se pregunto Anabel con los brazos cruzados.

´No es de nuestra incumbencia averiguarlo, pero según Scott podemos unirnos al bando que mejor nos convenga ´,. Hablo Tucker con una sonrisa.

´Dejemos de jugar, al fin y al cabo se están metiendo con nuestras instalaciones ´,. Hablo Greta con el ceño fruncido.

´Estamos solo nosotros 7 entonces, no? yo digo que ataquemos un lugar en particular y secuestramos unos cuantos para sacar información ´,. Dijo Spencer recargándose en su bastón.

´Están listos? ´,. Dijo seriamente Brandon apareciendo tras ellos.

Los 7 comenzaron a descender lentamente por un camino montañoso con escaleras antiguas como un especie de altar en el monte luna. Los 7 iban en un orden como una formación militar estando 3 al frente , 3 atrás y uno en el centro. Greta, Spencer y Tucker estaban al frente, mientras que Lucy, Noland y Brandon y en el centro se encontraba Anabel como la comandante de los otros 6.

´Cual es la estrategia Anabel? ´,. Pregunto Spencer manteniendo su vista al frente.

´Seria inútil atrapar cualquier subordinado de los atacantes, seria mejor atrapar a unos de sus altos mandos o mas fácil, a un simple jefe de operaciones...luego de su capturacion optaremos por sacarle información y así sabremos quien esta atacando Kanto...Luego, decidiremos cada uno a que bando irnos´,. Hablo Anabel sin mostrar una emoción alguna.

´Esto podría considerarse ¨traición¨ a el señor Goodshow ´,. Dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a los otros Ases.

´Es extraño que estés reflexionando si esto es considerado traición o no, de todas maneras si es traición, el nos traiciono primero al enviarnos a esa misión del proyecto #100. Pero, al final de cuentas eres una as del frente, ni Anabel, ni Scott ni mucho menos yo tenemos la autoridad para negarte algo, si después de obtener la información decides unirte al bando de siempre hazlo, pero al hacerlo sera tomar tu carta de renuncia hacia nosotros los ases de la frontera ´,. Hablo Brandon seriamente mientras que Lucy lo veía directamente.

´Hablando de traiciones y esas cosas, que sucede con el campeón?...Me parece extraño que el no halla llamado, si recuerdan el nos aviso que iría a la calle victoria a encontrase con alguien que parece que mataría a los otros campeones...Todavía no sabemos si esa persona es el enemigo o alguien mas! ´,. Hablo Spencer con una sonrisa mientras enfatizaba su ultima frase.

´A que te refieres con ¨alguien mas¨? ´,. Pregunto Greta mientras arqueaba una ceja.

´Mhp, que ingenua, es muy extraño que la persona que logro explotar el potencial de Anabel y logro entrenarla y convertirla en lo que es ahora sea tan ignorante ´,. Hablo Tucker con una risa egocéntrica.

´Esos no son asuntos que te importen, después de todo aun tengo consciencia por lo que me afecta que hables de mi como si fuera un objeto o algo por el estilo ´,. Hablo fríamente Anabel mirando a Tucker con los ojos entre cerrados.

´Bueno, esta bien, no eres un objeto o un arma querida...pero debes admitir que eres alguien inevitablemente poderosa ´,. Hablo Tucker con una sonrisa.

" Increíble que estos retrasados sean mis compañeros...creo que la única que vale la pena seria Anabel y es solo por el experimento que Greta le forzó a tomar para desarrollar sus habilidades psíquicas...que desperdicio de talento " Pensaba Brandon enojado mientras observaba a los demas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos del monte luna, en los alrededores del bosque verde se encontraban 3 sujetos. Uno de ellos era el misterioso e indiscutible campeón de Kanto y los otros 2 eran un hombre y una mujer que ocultaban su cuerpo con unos trajes renegados y unos sombreros con gafas en los ojos.

´Eh descubierto donde están realizando la operación primordial del plan de Red ´,. Hablo el campeón cruzado de brazos.

´Nosotros logramos investigar mucho en este poco tiempo...se obtiene mucha información cuando torturas a las personas, lamentablemente hemos reducido en un 20% el rango de las tropas de Red que se encontraban en ciudad Veredian. Volviendo al tema, al parecer muchos !renegados! desaparecieron entre las rutas 2 y ciudad Carmin, deducimos que están accediendo a la cueva Digglet ´,. Hablo el hombre ajustándose las gafas.

´ Bien, quiero hablar unas cosas con la tal Melody...es muy cercana a Red y la necesitamos con nosotros, asi que vamos a la cueva ´,. Hablo dándole la espalda el campeón.

´De verdad piensa ir usted personalmente!? ´,. Dijo la mujer sorprendida.

´Situaciones como estas son de mucha importancia Jessie, a ustedes 2 también les convendría saber a que bando unirse, pero por el momento seremos neutrales, al menos hasta que se revelen los otros campeones se Goodshow ´,. Dijo el campeón mientras comenzó a caminar por el bosque.

´Mmmmh, los otros campeones...cree usted que Goodshow trama algo en su contra!? ´,. Pregunto James siguiendo a el campeón junto a Jessie.

´No, al menos no hasta que vea a Ash Ketchum con sus propios ojos...pero eso no lo podemos permitir. Anteriormente me encontré a Ash y lo deje ir, pero esta vez, nuestra misión sera capturarlo ´,. Dijo el campeón dejando ver un llameante e intenso ojo verde.

Jessie y James asintieron y comenzaron a caminar al mismo ritmo que el misterioso campeón adentrándose mas y mas al bosque Veredian.

* * *

La noche oscura había dejado sin visión a muchas tropas de ambos bandos. Hace unas horas la invasión de Teselia a Kanto había iniciado favorablemente para un bando, liderados por Red o antes conocido como Ash Ketchum el bando de Teselia tenia todas las de ganar la invasión, pero fue en ese momento cuando las verdaderas tropas de Kanto se revelaron y iniciaron su contraataque a los Teselianos. La guerra se había extendido a muchos pueblos y ciudades no tan importantes en Kanto y habían sido convertidos en campos de guerra. Los lugares no tan conocidos como, pueblo Gardenia o ciudad Gringey eran la cede principal de los combates entre los entrenadores, pero muchos no se limitaron a tener combates con pokemon simplemente y desarrollaron trampas para atacar con sus propios pokemon a los desprevenidos.

En ciudad Fucshia habían llegado el grupo liderado por Cameron se colaron en la ciudad, pero fueron rápidamente sorprendidos por una enorme cantidad de Ninjas liderados por una falsa Sachiko y lograron vencer a gran parte del escuadrón de Cameron y los hicieron retroceder para tener su combate en la ruta 18 mientras pocos eran los que escapaban por las calles de la ciudad que ahora se había convertido en una aldea ninja casi a su totalidad.

´Esto no esta bien de donde sea que los veas ´,. Dijo Cameron mientras observaba unos cuerpos de entrenadores en el suelo

Cameron corría saltando de techo en techo hábilmente junto a su Lucario mientras era seguidos por unos 5 ninjas que le estaban pisando los talones. Cameron tenia la información de que Sachiko tenia unas subordinadas que e disfrazan de ella para confundir a sus enemigos por lo que sabia que seria una misión difícil encontrarla. En el otro extremo de la ciudad se encontraba el escuadrón de Trip combatiendo contra unos pocos ninjas en un ataque sorpresa, al igual que Cameron, Trip tenia la información necesaria para encontrar a Sachiko pero ambos tenia que sincronizarse para decidir quien luchara contra la verdadera ya que mientras uno combate el otro le cubre la espalda fácilmente.

´Lampent usa bola sombra! ´,. Grito el rubio mientras corría por las calles seguido de unos ninjas junto a su pokemon fantasma.

Lampent se dio vuelta y junto sus brazos mientras se formaba una bola oscura frente a el. Rápidamente la arrojo hacia los ninjas y genero una explosión que derribo a uno del grupo que los perseguía mientras los demás saltaron a los techos evitando el ataque.

Mientras tanto, en la cima de un enorme pino se encontraba una Sachiko observando con una mirada de muerte a las tropas renegadas que eran derrotadas por sus ninjas fácilmente. Ella lentamente comenzó a alzar su brazo derecho, en el cual tenia una shuriken muy pequeña entre sus dedos. Con un agil movimiento la chica arrojo la estrella ninja hacia la ciudad la cual tomo camino entre las personas inocentes que corrían por la villa y los renegados como si era manipulada, de un momento a otro la shuriken impacto justo en la cabeza de un agente renegado provocando su eminente muerte.

´Este ataque tan desorganizado y trivial me parece absurdo!... patéticos extranjeros! ´,. Comento la falsa Sachiko despareciendo por su gran velocidad.

De vuelta en el centro de la ciudad, se encontraba Cameron y su Lucario. Ambos estaban rodeados por Ninjas que portaban kusarigama y varias Shuriken con ellos, amenazante los ninjas comenzaron a avanzar paso por paso para asustar a su victima. En un rápido movimiento, el chico se quito su capa y traje de renegados arrojándolo al aire, pero al momento de hacer eso el traje genero una explosión con bombas de humos que inundo el lugar completamente.

´Hydreigon furia dragón ahora! ´,. Grito el chico sonando lejos del lugar.

De repente en el lugar donde se encontraban los ninjas ocurrió una devastadora explosión que reducio todo a escombros. Dejando un inmenso cráter rodeando de casas destruidas, Cameron continuo su camino hacia la zona Safari, el no sabia lo que hacia ya que era una persona muy inexperta en todos los sentidos y solo se dejaba guiar por sus sentidos comunes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de ciudad Roca velo en la región Sinnoh Paul y Reggie habían iniciado un combate de 1 contra 1. El combate no era nada parejo ya que Paul había elegido a su Torterra y Reggie a su Infernape. Solo habían pasado unas horas y ya el gimnasio estaba casi desmorronandose, era algo inevitable ya que el lugar era como un dojo y debido al intenso fuego de Infernape todo se incendiaria.

´Torterra hiper rayo! ´,. Grito Paul poniendo el puño adelante.

´Infernape salta y usa giro fuego! ´,. Grito Reggie señalando a Torterra.

Torterra con un enorme esfuerzo se puso de pie y lanzo de su boca un enorme y devastador rayo anaranjado el cual tomo camino hacia donde se encontraba Infernape. Con una impresionante velocidad Infernape dio un salto y evadió el golpe, pero el hiper rayo continuo su camino y casi impacta en Reggie pero este se hizo a un lado y el rayo exploto en la parte trasera del gimnasio. Infernape se encontraba en el aire y sin pensarlo ni un solo minuto arrojo de su boca una flama giratoria la cual se abrió paso hacia donde se encontraba Torterra. El giro fuego impacto fuertemente en la cabeza de Torterra y al momento se formo una especie de tornado al rededor de Torterra dejándolo encerrado dentro del tornado de fuego.

´Ahora Infernape golpea con Sofoco! ´,. Dijo Reggie estando de cuclillas en el suelo.

Infernape tomo una posición mas hostil y de repente su cuerpo comenzó a dar un brillo intensamente rojo el cual logro mezclarse con la enorme llama en su cabeza y formar un especie de fuego mucho mas intenso. Con una mueca en su cabeza, Infernape disparo de su boca un potente rayo de fuego el cual fue directamente hacia donde estaba Torterra aun atrapado en el giro fuego. El ataque impacto fuertemente en Torterra y se mezclo con el giro fuego y desato una enorme explosion que genero la explosion del gimnasio completo.

En el jardín de la familia Shinji se encontraba la inconsciente Maylene que anteriormente fue trastornada por el come sueños del Hoochcrow de Paul. Debido a la explosión del gimnasio la chica despertó bruscamente de su pesadilla. Pasándose su mano por el pelo y los ojos la joven intento recobrar el sentido y fue allí cuando le llego el recuerdo de Paul a su mente.

Maylene se puso rápidamente de pie y comenzó a correr a la casa Shinji, pero al avanzar unos cuantos metros cayo colapsada al suelo fuertemente, pero gracias a sus brazos logro no caer de frente contra el suelo.

´Q...q...que me sucede? ´,. Se pregunto débilmente la peli rosa intentado levantarse.

Maylene logro darse la vuelta para quedar boca arriba. Ella opto por sentarse en el suelo y fui cuando se dio cuenta de un extraño brazal negro con 3 piedras de color , rojo, azul y verde en su pie derecho. Asustada la chica intento acercarse a el brazal para ver que rayos era, pero rápidamente sus brazos cayeron temblando frenéticamente como si tuviera miedo de quitar dicho objeto. Mas que aterrorizada la joven peli rosada intento levantar su pierna derecha y vio que todo se encontraba normal, no tenia huesos rotos ni había ningún malestar, pero era ese interminable y frenético agita miento que asustaba a la joven líder de gimnasio.

´Ahora que recuerdo...Me encontré a Paul aquí, pero luego, todo se volvió borroso y en un instante...Me encontraba golpeándolo hasta la muerte...Pero algo estaba mal...Recuerdo que algo a la distancia me observaba...Era...Era.. ´,. Hablo la chica distinguiendo un objeto sobre una enorme roca.

Al instante la chica pego un grito enorme al ver un enorme ave negra sobre la roca. Era un Hoochkrow, pero no era un simple Hoochkrow, este tenia un mirada malévola en su rostro y la forma que no le quitaba los ojos de en cima a Maylene. Lentamente la chica se fue arrastrando hacia atrás intentando alejarse del temible pokemon siniestro. Pero justamente la chica choco contra algo tras su espalda, con miedo la joven giro su cabeza lentamente para darse cuenta de que una roca era lo que le impedía continuar su huida. Tranquilizándose de momento la chica giro su cabeza nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Hoochkrow y se asusto al ver que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, aunque lejos de la joven de todas formas.

Maylene sintió algo extraño en el ambiente del lugar. Lentamente alzo su cabeza hacia cielo, pero al hacerlo abrió los ojos en impacto y pego otro grito que naturalmente una persona escucharía y fuera inmediatamente allá, pero debido a la resiente explosión las personas estaba huyendo a lugares seguros en las afueras de la ciudad y refugios debajo de esta. Maylene se puso de pie intentado salir corriendo para tan solo dar un paso, colapso completamente hasta caer en el suelo acostada en posición fetal. La joven comenzó a llorar mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas con fuerza, al rededor de ella se encontraba una tropa completa de Murkrows con las mismas miradas que su jefe el Hoochkrow de Paul.

En esa noche de luna llena, la manada de Murkrow comenzaron a chillar de una forma espantosa y terrible cuando escucharon el aleteo de su jefe, el cual había salido volando del lugar en dirección hacia el gimnasio donde su entrenador estaba teniendo una intensa batalla. Los Murkrow comenzaron a alinearse y a volar en un espiral al rededor de la joven que simplemente lloraba, sin poder recordar un metodo para salvarse o sin pensar que podría generar eso.

Mientras tanto en los escombros incendiados del gimnasio de ciudad Roca velo, se podia disntigir algunas facetas. Entre estas se encontraba Paul con su traje algo negro y quemado y su pelo lleno de cenizas, también se encontraban Reggie que adiferencia de su hermano menor tenia el traje completamente quemado y con algunos agujeros y unas cuantas cortadas en la cara. Ambos pokemon, Torterra y Infernape se encontraba de pie, Infernape tenia una mirada molesta al ver que su rival seguía de pie luego de haber lanzado su mas poderoso ataque, mientras que Torterra le costaba respirar con facilidad, su árbol gigantesco se había quemado y vuelto prácticamente un ramo.

´Agh...fuff...no puedo creer que sigas de pie luego de recibir tal ataque...ni el gimnasio soporto ´,. Dijo Reggie con una sonrisa mientras se rompia la parte de arriba de su traje.

´Fuf...fuf...es increíble que tu estés dándome problemas... ´,. Dijo Paul quitándose el chaleco pero dejandoselo amarrado a la cintura.

Ahora Paul tenia su chaleco morado amarado a la cintura, mientras tenia su camisa de mangas cortas negra. Mientras que Reggie ahora estaba sin una camisa que le cubriera el pecho dejando ver su cuerpo algo atlético.

´Ahora tomemos la iniciativa Torterra planta loca!¨,. Grito Paul extendinedo su mano al aire.

´Infernape avanza con rueda de fuego! ´,. Grito Reggie arrojando su brazo a un lado.

Torterra entre cerro mas los ojos y con un fuerte rugido levanto la parte delantera de su cuerpo y luego impacto con sus patas delanteras el suelo que ahora era simplemente tierra. Rápidamente comenzaron a salir unas inmensas plantas gigantescas y verdosas las cuales llegaron a quemarse debido a las paredes que seguían en pie y tenia algo de fuego a su alrededor, pero las demás comenzaron a moverse hacia donde se encontraba Infernape y como si fuera una especie de baile comenzaron a girar al rededor del poco fuego luchador. En un rápido giro, las plantas como espadas fueron directamente a donde Infernape y en todas las direcciones impactaron en diferentes puntos del cuerpo de Infernape brutalmente.

Infernape cayo de rodillas contra el suelo debido a la magnitud del ataque. Con un ojo cerrado , Infernape se puso de pie y se rodeo de una intensa llama mientras giraba a una gran velocidad. Infernape comenzó a girar rápidamente aproximándose hacia Torterra pero faltando le solo centímetros para golpear al pokemon planta, Infernape se detuvo y cayo fuertemente contra el suelo.

Paul se encontraba con una cara de sorpresa y extrañeza, atónito viendo derrotado al pokemon de su hermano mayor. Paul no podía creer que había ganado tan fácil, tal vez era porque en el fondo esperaba ser derrotado.

Pero algo extraño sucedido, de repente Infernape se apoyo de sus brazos y con sus piernas impacto a la cabeza de Torterra desde abajo elevando al pokemon en el aire. Torterra cayo el el suelo fuertemente ocasionando un ligero temblor en el lugar que derrumbo unos cuantos muros.

´jaja...Es la forma en la que uso patada baja, no recuerdas...Paul? ´,. Dijo Reggie mientras se notaba que sus ojos perdían algo de brillo.

´No...Hay manera...De vencer al viejo, cierto? ´,. Dijo Paul mientras tenia su cabeza baja.

´Siempre hay una manera de hacer las cosas...Hermano...Si yo hubiera ido con todo mi poder lo hubiera vencido...De eso estoy seguro ´,. Dijo Reggie mientras se agarraba el pecho con su mano izquierda en un esfuerzo para poder respirar.

´Pero...Aunque fueras con todo, tu no vencerás a papa...Sabes...La razón por la que no lo venciste aquel día uf...Fue porque tu no lo deseabas, tu solo querías ver su poder...O me equivoco? ´,. Dijo Reggie tomando una pose mas seria.

´Se podría decir algo como eso...Pero sea cual sea el método que usaste o el que uso el resultado sera el mismo...O no? ´,. Dijo Paul mirando seriamente a Reggie.

´Desde que llegaste aquí...Siento la presencia de un aura poderosa...Traes contigo al pokemon que te dará la victoria ante papá...pero, tu deberás elegir o usar ese pokemon para salvar lo que mas aprecias en el mundo o derrotar a papa ´,. Hablo Reggie con una sonrisa.

Paul no se sorprendió mucho al ver que su hermano estaba enterrado de la situación.

´Pero que podría ser mas importante que mamá Reggie!? nada me importa lo suficiente como para no derrotar al viejo y salvar a mamá´- Comenzó Paul dando un paso al frente - ´Ahora que recuerdo, ella no tiene recuerdo de nosotros...pienso que el viejo le borro la memoria o algo extraño pero ella no me recuerda Reggie, no me recuerda! ´,. Grito al final Paul algo de pánico.

´Mmmm...la verdad?...Siempre creí tu historia hermano...Pero, crees que eso hubiera sido lo mejor? que yo me delatara y tratara cantidad de veces derrotar a papa para traer a mamá con nosotros? que desafiara Goodshow como tu y Ash lo hacen ahora?...Quizás debí hacerlo...Pero es algo tarde...Pero, quiero ayudarte como mi ultimo regalo a ti , aunque amas a mamá...Hay alguien que es mas importante para ti en estos momentos, espero que descubras quien es ´,. Dijo Reggie mientras tocia un poco.

Cuando Reggie termino de hablar fue que Paul se dio cuenta de que se encontraban rodeados de un intenso humo creado por el fuego. Rápidamente Paul intento acercase a Reggie pero fue en ese instante en que Infernape se entrometió en el camino de Paul. Con un gesto molesto Paul sintio la necesidad de golpear al pokemon, pero al intentarlo recibió un fuerte puñetazo de Infernape el cual lo mando a volar y Paul choco contra su Torterra. Torterra amarro a Paul con un especie de látigo cepa a su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar que estaba en llamas. Fue en ese momento que llego Hoochkrow y comenzó a alejar el humo de Paul , pero en consecuencia aumento el humo en donde estaba Reggie.

´Se que tomaras...una...buena...decisión...Paul ´,. Dijo Reggie siendo sucumbido por el humo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un ferri que se dirige a la region Kanto se encontraban. Volkern, Candice, Gardenia, Mananti, Aceron, Fantina y Roco. Los 7 estaban siendo dirigidos por Fausto el cual dirigía la misión de ocupación de los puertos de Kanto junto a su escuadrón de lideres de gimnasio y unos cuantos reclutas de diferentes clases.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el camino de las vías del magneto tren que se dirige hacia ciudad Azafran. Se encontraba dentro del magneto tren todos los lideres de gimnasio de las región Johto. Mucho mas adelante se encontraban Virgil, Shamus y Drake esperando la llegada del Magneto tren. Los 3 tenia afuera a uno de sus mas poderosos pokemon cada uno. Drake había lanzado a su Dragonate , Virgil estaba con su Espeon y Shamus a su Emboar.

´Ahora! ´,. Grito Drake al sentir las vibraciones y alteraciones en el lugar debido al magneto tren.

´Furia dragón! ´- ´Electro cañón!´ - ´Anillo ígneo! ´,. Gritaron los 3 al unisono.

Los 3 pokemon dispararon sus respectivos ataques los cuales tomaron camino directo eh impactaron en la cabeza del magneto tren y generaron una explosión que conllevo a que el magneto tren se volcara y continuara moviéndose aun el suelo volcado.

Luego de avanzar unos metros el magneto tren se detuvo y de las ventanas salieron los lideres de gimnasio y se sorprendieron al ver a los 3 jóvenes que tenían unos trajes negros con capuchas y un cierre de plata en casi todo el traje.

´Supongo que ustedes son los que atacan Kanto eh? ´,. Dijo enojada Clair sacando una Great ball.

´Nos confunden, nosotros no buscamos ese tipo de combate, nuestra misión, es su capturarlos a cualquier costo ´,. Hablo Drake en el centro.

´Su voz me es familiar... ´,. Dijo Clair mirando de cerca.

´Me estoy impacientando , adelante Emboar anillo ígneo! ´,. Grito Shamus señalando el tren.

Los lideres rápidamente salieron y se alejaron lo mas posible del magneto tren. Emboar arrojo de su boca una potente llama la cual impacto en el tren y desencadeno un enorme incendio del cual los arboles y pokemon no pudieron librarse y casio todo el lugar comenzó a entrar en llamas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el escuadrón renegado que se encontraba debajo en las cueva Digglett estaba impaciente por la larga espera de su misión. Ya habían repartido a los Electrode por las diferentes áreas de los túneles Digglet que se extendían por casi toda la región. En el momento que los Electrode salieron de sus ball , tendrían 2 días para usar su ataque explosión y destruir la base terrestre de la región.

Melody se encontraba junto a Giselle sentadas en unas rocas que se encontraban en un extremo de la cueva viendo lo que hacían algunos compañeros aburridas.

´Disculpe, queremos hablar con usted ´,. Dijo un sujeto poniéndose frente a las 2 jóvenes.

´Que no sabe tener respeto soldado? ´,. Dijo aburrida Giselle poniéndose de pie.

´Mhp, perdónenme si las confundí queridas señoritas, pero debo decirles que yo no soy un renegado ´,. Dijo calmadamente el sujeto quitándose la capucha.

Giselle y Melody retrocedieron rápidamente y al ver esto , los demás renegados se aproximaron y rodearon al sujeto de pelo morado.

´Mi nombre es James, ex-miembro del equipo Rocket y actual general de las tropas rebeldes ´,. Dijo James poniéndose su sombrero.

´!Es James! ese que Red tanto busca! ´,. Grito Melody dando un paso al frente.

´Bien, pues llegaremos a un acuerdo...Queremos hablar con usted señorita de Ketchum ´,. Dijo otra persona desde atrás.

Todos se voltearon y vieron a 2 personas, una era Jessie y la otra era el campeón de Kanto aunque ese dato no era conocido por los renegados.

´Ahora no se muevan o le pondré un tiro en pikaflash ´,. dijo James con una sonrisa apuntándole a Giselle con una pistola en la cabeza.

´Queremos que la señorita Melody venga con nosotros, y no le haremos nada al resto solo queremos conversar ´,. Dijo Jessie con los brazos cruzados.

A regañadientes los renegados se abrieron paso y dejaron solos a los 3 sujetos junto a Giselle y Melody. James dejo de apuntarle a Giselle guardo su pistola y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban la chicas, rápidamente James se aproximo a buscar algo en su bolsillo y saco una barra de chocolate y comenzó a de borrarla lentamente.

´Primera pregunta, es Red el líder jefe de operaciones de esta invasión, no? ´,. Pregunto el campeón mientras ocultaba mas su rostro con el sombrero.

´Quien sabe...puede que si y puede que no ´,. Dijo Melody con toda tranquilidad.

´Ya veo...Bien, segunda pregunta, porque regresar? no pudo quedarse con la tal May allá en Teselia y tener hijos y todo eso? ´,. Dijo James mirando su chocolate con un gesto despreocupado.

´Que!? Red nunca a estado ni estaría con esa tal May! el es mi prometido y el me ama! ´,.Dijo enojada Melody mirando a James.

´Bueno, pero es raro que no terminara con esa castaña, de hecho se veían muy bien los 2 juntos, y ahora que lo pienso creo que no es necesario hacer esta interrogación campeón...Ya que es obvio que ese tal Gary Oak es el jefe de los renegados ´,. Dijo James poniéndose de pie.

" Ojala " ´,.Pensó Giselle rodando los ojos.

´Pero como te atreves! Red esta loco de amor por mi y la única chica con la que podrá estar soy yo, solo dices estupideces, Gary el lider por favor ´,. grito enojada Melody cruzándose de brazos.

De repente unas sonrisas se formaron en los rostros de los 3 aunque la disimularon rápidamente.

´Bien...Ahora tengo una propuesta que ofrecerte Melody ´,. Comenzó a hablar el campeón quitándose lentamente el sombrero.

Melody quedo algo asustada al ver el rostro de la misteriosa persona. Su rosto le era familiar a la castaña, ella estaba segura de que lo había visto en algún lugar hace mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón la joven no lograba recordar de donde. Giselle quedo atónita viendo quien era la persona frente a ella, no podía creerlo pero sabia perfectamente quien era dicha persona.

´Lamento por ocultarlo a alguien tan cercano a mi...Pero espero que comprendas que esto no se debe saber ´,. Hablo poniéndose el sombrero nuevamente pero dejando ver su ojo verdoso a la derecha.

´Quiero parar esto que están asiendo...Quiero detener la guerra ´,. Hablo el campeón dando se vuelta.

´P...pero porque!? ´,. Pregunto Melody enojada.

´Muertes sin sentido, un odio inacabable, y un dolor que no se cura...Éso es la guerra, no me gustaría tomar parte en esta guerra, eso seria injusto para los deseo y motivos de Red...Pero cuando se involucran mas personas traerán consigo el odio y el dolor. Esta guerra inicio por dolor,no? el dolor de Ash al ser abandonado despertó lo peor de el, el fue odiado por muchas personas y ahora el odia por igual a esas personas, pero con su venganza solo hara que mas personas lo odien ´,. Hablo fríamente ajustándose nuevamente el sombrero.

´No hables como si supieras el ¨dolor¨ de Red!, el fue usado y traicionado por su propia familia, y tu dices que el no esta haciendo lo correcto? lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo ´,. Dijo Giselle seriamente.

´No somos más que unas personas elaboradas para actuar en nombre de la venganza que consideramos ¨justicia¨. Pero cuando llamamos a nuestra venganza ¨justicia¨, sólo engendramos más venganza, forjando el primer eslabón de las cadenas de odio´,. Hablo James poniéndose al lado de Jessie.

´Si vez con esperanza hacia el futuro, vivirás en un mundo de sueños, cuando logren aceptar la vida que tienen ahora podrán obtener algo mejor...Si Red continua con esta guerra y su torpe plan, me veré en la obligación de unirme a el combate, seguramente nadie querrá que yo me una a un bando en especifico...Dale el mensaje a Ash Melody, quiero lo mejor para el y se toma el camino de la venganza entrara en el mismo ciclo sin fin al que estoy en vuelto ´,. Dijo mirando sobre su hombro dejando ver su ojos verdosos penetrantes.

´Bien, eso sera todo...Esperamos que nuestro próximo encuentro sea en un parque tomando una tacita de café...bueno nos vemos señoritas ´,. Dijo James mientras se retiraba junto a Jessie y el campeón.

Melody y Giselle se quedaron observando a los 3 sujetos como se alejaban adentrándose en uno de los muchos túneles de la cueva Digglet. Apretando los puños Melody comenzó a decaer la mirada mientras que Giselle se quedaba observando al campeón con una mirada de tristeza y algo de sorpresa.

´Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos...James hiciste un expendido trabajo ´,. Dijo Jessie mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del peli purpura.

´Ustedes 2 han mejorado mucho, no me sorprendería que pudieran enfrentar a Gary y Paul al mismo tiempo...Pero, si tratan de enfrentar a Red seria poner en riesgo muchas vidas inocentes y muchas vidas corruptas ´,. Dijo nuevamente el sujeto de ojos verdes adentrándose junto a sus compañeros.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Lamentablemente no tuve mucha inspiración al momento de hacer este episodio, lo sentí como que sin emoción como que algo le faltaba, ustedes que son los lectores podrán darse cuenta que algo le falta, ese detalle que te explota en la cara y hace que no dejes de seguir viendo la historia. No se si ustedes entiende a que me refiero realmente, pero se que alguna idea tendrán.**

**El comienzo del episodio, es para mostrar algo del lado humano de Red, porque tengo la corazonada de que desde que inicio la guerra ustedes ven a Red/Ash como un anormal que le gusta ver sufrir a las personas o algo así.**

**Por cierto, el kusarigama; es una hoz unida a una cadena.**

**Como ya saben nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Comenten, califiquen la historia, pongan la historia en seguimiento. Me despido.**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Después**** de semanas sin publicar un solo episodio, eh regresado para complacerlos a ustedes con esta historia que salio de mi mente. Nos encontramos por décimo tercera vez señores, gracias por leer esta historia, no saben la alegría que me da ver a tantas personas que dediquen su tiempo a solo leer algo que yo escribí je. **

**Esta vez si no tengo escusa para ustedes chicos, la verdad es que me tarde demasiado con este episodio, no se que paso de repente el tiempo se me fue de las manos y no podía terminar el episodio, pero por suerte algo me hizo regresar la inspiración para terminar el episodio y aquí esta.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pokemon no me pertenece nis sus respectivos personajes, si fuera así Pokemon hubiera terminado hace mucho tiempo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13 : Un amanecer manchado de sangre.**

El día ya había llegado, el sol comenzaba a aparecer desde el este en la gran región de Kanto. Aunque el manto nocturno dificultaba la guerra para algunos, no fue motivo suficiente para que se cancelaran las operaciones y muchas ciudades y renegados cayeron sucumbidos por la guerra. Las tropas de Charles Goodshow dirigidas por Muramasa y otros miembros ejecutivos de la liga pokemon comenzaron a hacerle frente a los renegados durante la noche.

En los escombros de la gran meseta añil, se encontraban 2 personas observando detenidamente los escombros del lugar más importante de la región Kanto en cierto momento.

Una de esas 2 personas era Steven Stone y la otra era alguien con el traje de los renegados y que traía puesta una capucha hasta la cabeza ocultando completamente su rostro en ella.

´Creo que…Esto no se pudo evitar, o si? ´,. Hablo Steven llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos.

´Yo no estaba a cargo de atraparlos, me sorprendió que utilizaran al mismo N para liquidarlos a todos…Que harás tu ahora? ´,. Pregunto el renegado mirando al peli plateado.

´Soy todavía un campeón…Voy a participar en la guerra pero…No creo que me pueda unir a un bando en especial ´,. Hablo Steven mientras sacaba una capa roja destruida de los escombros.

´Te unirás al campeón? Sera fácil preguntarle y que te acepte…Lo difícil es encontrarlo, según lo que pudo investigar no pasa más de 30 minutos en un lugar, incluso si hay un combate de por medio ´,. Hablo el renegado quitándose la capucha revelando un largo cabello azabache.

´Bueno, no me queda de otra, pero tendré que luchar por el camino…Oye, ya descubriste el punto débil de los lideres? Gary , Drake ya sabes lo esencial para ganar ´,. Dijo Steven mientras comenzó a alejarse.

´Puntos débiles? Estas pidiendo algo que no existe a primera vista ´,. Hablo el peli negro pateando cuidadosamente un roca para tapar el cadáver de alguien peli verde.

El sujeto se quedo unos minutos allí observando el lugar destruido como si estuviera esperando que algo ocurriera en aquel lugar de destrucción y engaños que por tantos años había sido utilizada para ¨cumplir¨ los sueños de los jóvenes que aspiraban ser maestros pokemon.

´Es un bonito lugar no? Traidor! ´,. Dijo una voz tras el sujeto.

El sujeto se volteo rápidamente y se sorprendió un poco al encontrar a Red parado tras él junto a su Sceptile y un Garchomp.

´No se puede traicionar a personas que no son tus amigos ´,. Hablo el renegado mientras señalaba a Red.

´Bueno…Tal vez no me consideraste un amigo, pero creo que fuiste más que un simple maestro para mí ´,. Hablo Red mientras se ajustaba la gorra.

´Solo con palabras bonitas no cambias el mundo…Deberías saber eso Ash ´,. Hablo nuevamente el peli negro mientras camino un poco sin ningún rumbo.

´No puedo hacer nada por el momento, pero entonces todo el tiempo me has dado información errónea acerca de Jessie, James y de Delia? ´,. Pregunto el chico dando un paso al frente.

´No, todo lo que te eh dicho es verdad…Aun no tengo la ubicación de ninguno de los 3 , pero deberías concentrarte más en la guerra que en tus antiguos familiares, no es así? ´,. Hablo el hombre poniéndose de frente a Red.

´La traición supone una cobardía y una depravación detestable ´,. Dijo Red mientras miraba al sujeto a los ojos.

Rápidamente el sujeto envió una esfera de color azul hacia Red. Sin perder tiempo, Garchomp avanzo y utilizo su cuerpo como escudo para Red y recibió el impacto de la aura esfera en su pecho. Garchomp intento resistir el impacto, pero en poco segundos su cuerpo cayo rendido contra el suelo elevando un humo que cubrió a el traidor alejándolo de la vista de Red.

´Sceptile…Tengo cosas que hacer, sigue su rastro y déjame un pista para saber el camino ´,. Hablo Red mientras comenzó a alejarse dejando a sus 2 pokemon en aquel lugar de escombros.

Garchomp se puso de pie débil mente y se quedo mirando a su entrenador con una mirada de algo de odio mientras observaba como el azabache se alejaba de aquel lugar. El pokemon dragón lentamente aproximo su vista hacia el reptil verde y noto que este ya se encontraba en dirección hacia donde el renegado traidor había salido. Como con fastidio Garchomp comenzó a volar para seguir a Sceptile.

Red se detuvo justo en la salida del gran estadio y llevo su mano a su bolsillo izquierdo y saco un celular de él.

´Nando? Hazme un favor…Acabo de descubrir un traidor entre nosotros, lo peor es que ese traidor es Riley y necesito rastrearlo pero lamentablemente él sabe todas mis estrategias de pokemon…Envíame 3 pokemon los que sean y envía a Pikachu 2 días después de los primeros 3. No quisiera que lo confundieran con el enemigo y me mataran a Pikachu en el aire ´,. Hablo Red mientras observaba una foto de una niña junto a un latías.

´Mmmm…Que posibilidades hay de que Bianca también trabaje también para Charles…Aunque no puedo dejar de sentir curiosidad de cómo se sentiría tener una pokemon tan veloz como Latias en nuestras filas, a demás estaría parejo con Tobías…Creo que enviare a Melody o alguien que termine pronto su misión hacia allá ´,. Dijo Red mientras se quedaba observando el cielo despejado.

Red se quedo observando el cielo un momento, con una mirada perdida el el peli negro poco a poco fue bajando la cabeza debido al sueño que tenia encima. Sacudiendo su cabeza el azabache se puso a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo mientras flojeaba lentamente con cada paso. Fue uno pasos mas adelante que el chico abrió los ojos y rápidamente saco el celular de su bolsillo.

´Escucha…Hay cambio de planes, dirígete al sur desde donde está y inicia una masacre total, no dejes sobreviviente incluyendo de nuestro bando, solo salva a el líder de gimnasio y a los comandantes de misión, pero no quiero nadie más vivo…Al terminar con esta operación quiero que lleves a las 3 personas a la cueva celeste donde será nuestra última reunión…Y hazlo…Pronto…´,. Hablo Red nuevamente por su celular.

Cerrado los ojos el azabache se dejo caer en un árbol cercano cayendo rendido en el suelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en ciudad plateada se encontraba Brock golpeando fuertemente a unos renegados que se habían colado en la ciudad. Brock los golpeaba con una llave de tubería justo en el rostro mientras poco a poco el tubo se manchaba de la sangre del renegado.

´Porque no hablas!? ´,. Grito mas frustrado el moreno golpeando más fuerte.

´Valla…que raro que lograste ganar tu combate, sinceramente esperaba que perdieras ´,. Dijo Shingo apareciendo tras el moreno.

´Era muy linda la chica esa…Pero estoy pensando que los oponente fueron una distracción para colar a tipos como este a el museo y robar la computadora de Bill que contiene información de todos los entrenadores de todo Kanto desde hace 9 años, o me equivoco niñato? ´,. Hablo Brock mientras arrojo el tubo a un lado.

´En la guerra hay que hacer sacrificios…Red nunca ordeno que hiciera esto, pero necesitaba la información por lo que no me importaba mucho lo que le sucediera a esa Georgina o Stephan…Ahora, te molesta tanto la técnica de sacrificar por el bien de los demás, porque según lo que decía esa computadora, el año pasado te deshiciste de la basura de tu padre en un ataque que hicieron a la central Rocket, algo planeado por nosotros…Enviaste a tu padre como una carnada y el cayo en nuestras manos y ahora sonríes complaciente ya que lograste escapar ´,. Dijo el peli morado mientras se arreglaba el fleco.

´Es obvio que Red no ordeno esto…No es su estilo, pero dime , tu que eras el mejor discípulo de Muramasa, estás de acuerdo con el bando que elegiste? No piensas que debes proteger a tu familia y tu vida antes que nada? No piensas que deberías velar por la seguridad de tus seres queridos en lugar de ir por la vida intentado cumplir sueños absurdos queriendo cambiar un mundo pacifico y en orden por una guerra constante que no tendrá fin? ´,. Hablo Brock mientras extendía los brazos a los lados.

´Puede que la idea de Red de querer tomar el control de la región o el mundo este algo lejos de nuestras posibilidades, pero cuando hablas de proteger a tus seres queridos te equivocas, mis seres queridos, todos lo que considere mi familia terminaron muertos y como paso eso, persiguiendo la maestría pokemon, ninguno llego a obtener más de 3 medallas y fueron asesinados en el lago furia por miembros del alto mando…Esto no es por Red o su plan para hacerse con todo, esto es venganza, mi venganza la voy a lograr, ya asesinamos a Lance y solo falta el desgraciado de Koga para completar mi venganza…Una vez que eso termine, creo que me llevare una gran cantidad de entrenadores conmigo antes de morir, por que asi lo quería mis padres ´,. Hablo Shingo mientras sacaba un palo de kendo de la nada.

Sin dudar ni un solo segundo, Shingo se abalanzo hacia Brock con una gran velocidad y apunto de encestar un golpe con su palo de kendo en el cuerpo del moreno, este atrapo con su mano el palo de kendo y rápidamente con su mano libre golpeo la cara del peli purpura enviándolo contra el suelo. Brock tomo el palo de kendo y lo partió en 2 y luego lo arrojo lejos del lugar. Rápidamente Shingo se puso de pie y se acerco nuevamente a Brock y comenzó a lanzar una serie de puñetazos a los cuales Brock tuvo que retirarse para no ser golpeado.

En un inesperado movimiento, Shingo arrojo una patada la cual golpeo a Brock en su pierna haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo el moreno. Shingo aprovecho y se puso sobre el moreno y rápidamente comenzó a golpear al moreno con su puño derecho, pero después de 3 puñetazos, Brock alzo su brazo y detuvo el siguiente golpe y con su mano libre golpeo el rostro de Shingo cambiando posiciones ahora.

Brock rápidamente tomo un tubo de acero que se encontraba por allí y sin perder tiempo golpeo rápidamente al chico en su estomago sin parar. Los golpes eran devastadores del moreno, sin piedad alguna Brock quebró los brazos y piernas del chico con su violento e incesante movimiento con el tubo.

´Donde esta Ash eh!? Donde esta y porque no viene a hacer un milagro y salvarte? Es porque eres un perdedor inutil como el y no vales nada! jajajaja ´,. Dijo Brock mientras miraba al peli purpura en el suelo y arrojo el tubo a un lado.

´Tsk...c...creo que falle...dices porque no viene a hacer un milagro y salvarme? Quizas es porque dices la verdad...Soy un inutil, y no meresco servir a nadie en este mundo...Pero, complete mi misión en esta guerra y en esta vida...N..no tengo intención de que se confunda el milagro con la imprudencia...Si el me salvara haría...u..un grave error ´,. Dijo con su ultimo aliento Shingo mirando a Brock con una sonrisa.

Con una sonrisa de maldad, Brock se subió sobre el joven Shingo y rápidamente comenzó a realizar una serie de puñetazos en diferentes partes de la cabeza del peli morado. En tan solo segundos la cara de Shingo se encontraba toda manchada de sangre de el mismo y del puño de Brock que se encontraba sangrando por lo fuerte de los puñetazos. Luego de varios minutos de relajante acción para el moreno, este se puso de pie y rápidamente le pego una rápida y fuerte patada en la cara a Shingo, aunque este ya se encontraba inconsciente desde hace unos minutos antes.

´Ahora…La información…La tendrá Red o alguien de alto rango…Creo que falle con mi misión…No, todavía puedo recobrar mi honor, si mato al bastardo de Ash ´,. Dijo Brock mientras respiraba forzosamente por el cansancio.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba un Pijeot que volaba por los cielos observando fijamente al entrenador tipo-roca. Un Slowking se encontraba sobre ese Pijeot y sus ojos eran completamente rojos.

´Red!, espero que escuches este mensaje…El entrenador Brock Takeshi se encuentra aun aquí, al parecer los chicos fallaron en obtener su medalla y fueron asesinados…Lo mejor será que inicie la operación para tomar el control de los lideres y usarlos contra los demás ´,. Hablo el pokemon psíquico mientras transmitía ese mensaje a la cabeza de Red.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Fucshia se encontraban muchas tropas renegadas que se encontraban heridas en sus brazos y piernas por la líder de gimnasio veneno, Sachiko. Todas las tropas incluyendo a los líderes del ataque fueron atrapados por la líder de gimnasio y ahora se encontraban encadenados al suelo de la villa ninja.

´Lady Sachiko!...Que hacemos con los prisioneros? ´,. Pregunto un ninja mientras se inclinaba al lado de Sachiko.

" No tendría sentido asesinar a estos sujetos sin garantizar que otros mas puedan venir aquí…Debería atraer a todos los que pueda a una área despejada y luego…" Pensaba la peli purpura mientras miraba a Trip y Cameron en el piso.

´Lleven a todos a la zona safari…Traigan a sus 2 líderes y encadénenlos al centro pokemon, eh escuchado que andan destruyendo los centros de otras ciudades y se finjan bien, muchos ataques eran hacia nuestro lado sur donde esta nuestro centro pokemon…Encadénenlos y preparen un mensaje, que se transmita desde aquí hasta ciudad celeste abarcando Azulona y Lavanda ´,. Ordeno la peli purpura mientras se alejaba lentamente.

" No puedo asegurar que el líder vendrá al rescate de sus subordinados…Pero en toda guerra hay un insolente que siempre desobedece al líder, si logro atraer a un comandante y descubro quien es el líder podre hacer mi jugada…Y quien sabe, quizás ayude con la misión de mi padre de apoderase de la región Kanto " pensaba Sachiko mientras observaba a su padre el cual estaba golpeando algunos renegados.

* * *

De vuelta en la ciudad Carmin, uno de los pocos lugares de Kanto que no habían sido acosados por la guerra, se encontraban en uno de los barcos los líderes de la región Sinnoh que se bajaban desde un barco para apoyar a sus aliados.

´Como debemos extendernos, Volkern? ´,. Pregunto Aceron mientras miraba al rubio.

´Que fastidio…Sera mejor hacer una estrategia defensiva, no conocemos quien es el atacante ni sus motivos, de hecho…No estamos seguros si esto es una traición entre nosotros mismos, por lo que nuestra operación primordial será simplemente evitar que mas personas entren a la región Kanto ´,. Hablo el rubio llevando sus manos a sus bolsillo.

´Oye este no es nuestro territorio, al demonio con las personas vamos a hacer un ataque frontal al enemigo! ´,. Dijo Candice con el ceño fruncido.

´Con ¨personas¨ me refería a cualquier entrenador de otra región…Pero ya que eres muy buena para hablar será mejor que dirijas el ataque, no? ´- Hablo Volkern y al instante todos tenían una mirada seria - ´Tsk, de acuerdo, yo dirigiré el ataque…Divídanse en grupos de 2 y vallan por diferentes direcciones, el punto de encuentro seria…Ciudad Plateada ´,. Dijo mientras miraba al cielo el rubio.

´No sería mejor tener una estrategia a utilizar nuestras habituales tácticas? ´,. Pregunto Mananti con los brazos cruzados.

´Las estrategias no vencen a las tácticas...Pero si lo que te preocupa es un ataque sorpresa del enemigo, será mejor que hagamos un reconocimiento de esta ciudad ´,. Dijo Volkern mientras fijo su atención en un callejón de ciudad Carmin.

" Es extraño que haiga empezado una guerra en la región Kanto y que ciudad Carmin no esta siendo atacada…Es ilógico, si estas en un combate lo mas practico seria apoderarte de el puerto enemigo para evitar que entren mas aliados…No, será mejor asumir que esto no es una acción descuidada o una guerra mal organizada, esto es el trabajo de una mente maestra que actúa en la sombras esperando el momento para atacar a los refuerzos como nosotros usando una trampa básica…Lo importante es descubrir cuál es la trampa y donde será el ataque enemigo…Pero si logramos salir a salvo de la ciudad y avanzamos unos kilómetros de ella tampoco podría asegurar que la trampa esta en esta ciudad, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos moviéndonos por aquí " Penso Volkern mientras caminaba lentamente observando la ciudad.

" Volkern debe estar pensando en un plan para darnos la victoria, sin embargo aunque descubra cual es el plan y cuál es el enemigo solo nosotros 7 no podremos contra u ejercito militar pokemon, será mejor que esté pendiente para huir en cualquier momento…Si hemos de morir, al menos hare que lleguen unos cuantos enemigos al infierno cuando sea el momento je " Pensaba Roco mientras hacía lo mismo que el rubio.

No lejos de los lideres de Sinnoh se encontraba una pequeña colina donde se encontraban Drayden , Yakon y el misterioso sujeto del sombrero que era el líder de la emboscada.

´No se nota mucho señor Giovanni, pero si se fija bien, 2 de los lideres actúan muy sospechosos…Crees que descubrieron el plan? ´,.Dijo Drayden con los brazos cruzados.

´Sería algo probable, pero no podemos dejar que eso interfiera con la operación…Sera mejor separarlos y luego atacarlos, ahora la pregunta será como separarlos? ´,. Dijo Giovanni mientras se ajustaba su sombrero negro.

´Que le parecería si hacemos una distracción y antes de que lleguen a ella tomamos a los lideres uno por uno, para que al final solo quede su líder y caera en nuestra trampa? ´,. Hablo Yakon mientras observaba fijamente a Volkern a la distancia.

´El problema es creer que caerán en un truco tan sencillo y poco sofisticado como lo es una persecución…Piensa, si causamos una explosión ellos se dirigirán alla y comenzara el caos en la ciudad, ellos se mezclaran en las personas y será más complicado separarlos además, este no es su problema, probamente vinieron aquí a apoyar a su líder y no a rescatar personas…Eh monitoreando cada vez que venía una cantidad de más de 10 líderes de gimnasio a la región Kanto y cada vez que venían nunca hacían nada y sobre todo nunca tomaron las rutas 12 , 8 o 13 lo cual descarta que su líder se encuentre en los alrededores de ciudad Carmin , Azafran y pueblo Lavanda por lo que una explosión al este de la ciudad no les importaría, posiblemente ellos continúen caminando como si nada hubiera pasado ya que su único objetivo sería velar la seguridad de su jefe…Y si no seguimos las ordenes de Red de a traerlos y vencerlos en la ruta 11 será un problema para nosotros ´,. Dijo rápidamente Giovanni mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

´El problema es que de todas formas muchas vidas serán sacrificadas y no solo vidas humanas, si no pokemon también ´,. Hablo Drayden algo intranquilo.

´Esos pensamientos no son los adecuados para una guerra señor Drayden…Deberías saber eso mejor que nadie ´,. Hablo Giovanni mientras comenzó a alejarse.

´Por cuánto tiempo seguiremos con esto Yakon!? ´,. Dijo el peli blanco enojado.

´Yo tampoco soporto a este sujeto, pero fueron ordenes de Red…Pero tranquilo, si logramos hacer que mueran los otros lideres podremos conocer a ese tal Charles y quien sabe, quizás llevarle la cabeza de Green y Red jeje ´,. Dijo Yakon mientras se ajusto su sombrero de vaquero.

Justo debajo de la colina se encontraban ocultos el trió sombrío, el cual se encontraba escuchando completamente la conversación de los lideres de gimnasio escondidos en unos arbustos.

" Tal como el señor Gary y el señor Giovanni lo pensaron…Esto sujetos no son de fiar…Incluso el señor Drayden es un traidor " Pensaba el líder del trió o Cilan.

´Que debemos hacer hermano? ´,.Pregunto el segundo o Cress.

´Por el momento lo mas astuto seria atacarlos desde ahora,no? Hacia evitaremos problemas mayores y le quitaremos trabajo de encima al señor Red ´,. Dijo el tercero o Chili.

´Esa es una buena sugerencia…Pero, no sabemos que tan fuertes sean estos tipos…Red nos hablo mucho de estos lideres y con la información que nos dio no es para confiarse con estos tipejos por lo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos…Sin embargo, si cometemos un error y estos tipos escapan, podrían atacar a Red o su prometida ´,. Dijo en voz baja Cilan mientras se escondía mas entre los arbustos.

* * *

Alejados de ciudad Carmin, en el lugar conocido como el monte plateado se encontraba la base secreta de operaciones de los renegados la cual era muy cuidada de extremo a extremo. En la entrada principal a la cueva donde se encontraba la base se encontraba 2 guardias renegados, pero los 2 estaban tirados en el suelo con sus ojos abiertos como si hubieran visto algo realmente impactante, por su boca salia una pequeña linea de sangre. Los 2 guardias estaba muertos y frente a ellos se encontraba alguien parado.

Era un sujeto peli plateado que estaba cubierto en un manto rojo.

´Aquel que dispara es porque está preparado a ser disparado ´,. Dijo Tobias mientras comenzó a correr hacia la entrada infiltrándose en la base renegada.

Tobias continuo corriendo por el inmenso corredor de la base, constantemente se encontraba con algunas cámaras puestas en algunas esquinas y ciertos lugares en el corredor, pero este rápidamente lograba darle una fuerte patada y derribar la cámara para continuar con su camino.

Luego de una larga recorrida, finalmente el plei plateado había logrado llegar a una especie de entrada inmensa donde había mas de 7 escaleras giratorias que te llevaban a lugares diferentes, ya sean de la parte mas baja o alta de la base renegada. Sin perder tiempo, Tobias comenzó a subir por una de las escaleras rápidamente mientras a su vez dejaba caer una especie de canicas por cada escalón que subía y entre unos 15 y 40 segundos las canicas que estaban en el suelo explotaban destruyendo uno por uno los escalones que había recorrido el peli plateado.

Finalmente luego de subir unos 30 pisos Tobias había logrado llegar a una recamara enorme del tamaño de la extensión de pueblo paleta. La cámara estaba decorada muy elegante, con su alfombra roja, unas cuantas columnas y muchos adornos de color dorado. A lo lejos Tobias logro ver unas 4 sillas puestas en fila, pero justo atrás de estas 4 sillas se encontraba una quinta silla mucho mas grande y elegante donde se encontraba sentado Alder y en las otras 4 de ellas se encontraba Cissy , Danny , Luana y Rudy.

´Si tu eres el que creo que es...Debería alegrarme o entristecerme por manchar este bello suelo? ´,. Pregunto Alder mientras descansaba su cabeza en su mano derecha.

Tobias se quedo callada simplemente observando a las 5 personas que se encontraba sentados. Con cada paso calculado, Tobias comenzó a aproximarse lentamente hacia ellos hasta detenerse a unos 5 metros de distancia de las 4 sillas y a 15 de la silla de Alder. Tobias se en congio de hombros y comenzó a mirar lentamente a cada persona que se encontraba sentada en las sillas.

" Ellos deben de ser los otros lideres de las islas naranjas...Pero me pregunto quien sera este sujeto? " Pensaba Tobias mientras dirigió su mirada a Alder.

" Este es la persona de que Ash nos advirtió!? No luce tan amenazante como lo imagine...Pero aun así, si este sujeto logro vencerlo y tiene a quien sabe que leyendas en su equipo no sera fácil de vencer " Pensaba Alder sin quitarle la vista al peli plateado.

´Quiero que me entreguen al pokemon que ustedes tienen bajo custodia...Denme al guardián de los mares ahora! ´,. Grito Tobias mientras se ponía firme.

´Y por que motivo deberíamos hacer algo como eso? Que no vez la situación en la cual tu región se esta poniendo? O por supuesto, a ti no te interesa esta región ya que eres de Hoenn...Pero sabrás que eventualmente nos apoderaremos del mundo incluyendo Hoenn y tu solo complicas las cosas al intentar oponerte a nosotros muchacho ´,. Dijo Luana mientras se acomodaba.

´Mhp, eres una persona muy valiente o muy estúpida para intentar venir aquí a robar ¨nuestro pokemon¨ ´- Hablo Cissy mientras lo miro con una mirada entre cortada - ´Dinos, Tobias Takuto...Como lograste capturar un Darkrai!? de hecho, algo mas extraño es como lograste capturar un Latios...Estoy convencida de que los Latios y Latias solo siguen a personas de buen corazón y dudo mucho que tu tengas esos atributos ´,. Continuo Cissy con una sonrisa.

´Tal parece que algunos tienen problemas para escuchar. Denme a Lugia ahora mismo o prepárense a morir! ´,. Dijo fuertemente Tobias mientras saco una pokeball.

Los 4 lideres de las islas naranjas se pusieron de pie con unas poses firmes y con los ceños fruncidos. Rápidamente Tobias tomo una posición defensiva, pero apunto de lanzar su ball se detuvo. Todos se detuvieron al escuchar un pequeña risa que probenia de la parte de atras de ellos.

´Jajajajajaja...Debo decir, que me impresiona tu valentia o realmente me interesa tu imprudencia jaja...Dime joven, que te hace pensar que podras derrotar a 4 lideres expertos y a un ex-campeón al mismo tiempo? ´,. Dijo el peli rojo poniendose de pie.

´Mhp, lo siento...Pero esa no era mi intención señores jajaja´,. Dijo Tobias mientras dio un salto hacia atras.

Los lideres intentaron moverse pero se detuvieron al ver como salia una enorme cortina de humo que les impido el paso. Cissy rápidamente se protegió su rostro y estaba dispuesta a adentrase en la cortina de humo, pero de repente se detuvo al escuchar una tremenda explosión que hizo sacudir toda la base renegada y logro que los chicos cayeran contra el suelo.

´Esa explosión...Seguramente provino del piso -23 ´,. Hablo Rudy mientras se ponía de pie.

" El piso -23!? Entonces no pudo ser Tobias...No hay forma de llegar desde el piso 30 al -23 tan prontamente y ocasionar un desastre allí...Fuimos descuidados al pensar que estaría solo, seguramente el solo hizo tiempo rompiendo cámaras y dejándose captar por ellas para llamar la atención y perder de vista el que se infiltraba...Pero que pretenderán!? Lugia se encuentra mucho mas abajo del piso -50 dejar ser descubiertos a estas alturas... " pensaba Alder mientras se aferraba a su trono.

Alder dirigió su mirada hacia arriba en el techo donde se encontraba una plataforma que ala vez escondía un altar en ella. Alder abrió los ojos en impacto al ver a Tobias de pie con una sonrisa malvada y arrogante sobre la plataforma y con un orbe negro en su mano.

´Ja, no puedo creer que ustedes tengan con sigo el orbe claro y el orbe oscuro y no tenga pensado usarlos en la guerra, pero que estarán pensando...Idiotas, creo que están botando a la basura un arma mortal y legendaria...No saben todo el tiempo que me ha tomado buscar estas majestuosidades, aunque solo tenga una de ellas estoy feliz con tenerla en mis manos...Reshiram y Zekrom, leí que en la guerra anterior y en la gran guerra se utilizaron a 2 legendarios y majestuosos dragones los cuales causaron un destrucción apocalíptica, desde entonces estoy buscando pistas sobre estos 2, debo agradecerles, ya que ustedes fueron los que me guiaron a ellos ´,. Hablo Tobias mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina.

´Idiota! no estarás pensando en utilizar a Reshiram y Zekrom, cierto!? ´,. Grito Cissy.

´Eres mas estúpido de lo que pensé, si se utilizan a Reshiram y Zekrom al mismo tiempo, tu cuerpo se volverá una bomba de tiempo y su cuerpo simplemente se destruirá, como puedes pensar en intentar algo así!? ´,. Dijo Rudy.

´Ningún humano se atrevería a utilizar los 2 orbes al mismo tiempo, es un suicidio ´,. Hablo Luana poniéndose de pie.

´Que Hay de N, el logro utilizar los 2 orbes y a las 2 bestias sin morir ´,. Hablo Tobias mientras ponía una cara modesta.

´N murió debido a esa misma imprudencia, fue un suicidio ´,. Dijo Alder apretando el puño.

´Dejémonos de mentiras...Quitemos nos las mascaras, estoy consciente de que lo que sucedió en la meseta añil no fue suicidio, solo una obra bien elaborada por una de las mentes mas perversas y manipuladoras que puede haber en la tierra...No me jodan, suicidio? porque alguien que no daba signos de suicidarse? aun si escondiera que se suicidaría, alguien debió darse cuenta y comentarlo...Psicosis, una terrible enfermedad y la verdadera causante de la muerte de N...Dejemos de mentirnos, es obvio que alguien se aprovecho de la condición de N para persuadir lo a cometer suicidio pero, no fueron ni Reshiram ni Zekrom ni mucho menos los orbes los causantes ´,. Hablo el peli plateado.

´D...de que estas hablando!? Nadie persuadió o lo incito al suicidio, y no existió alguna vez en el ningún caso de esquizofrenia o algún síntoma de la psicosis ´,. Dijo Alder realmente furioso.

´Ja, parece ser que fueron engañados...Red Satoshi Ketchum, alias Ash Ketchum...cuando lo enfrente en Sinnoh nunca me imagine que el era Satoshi, pero ahora no tengo dudas de que realmente es su hijo ´,. Dijo Tobias.

Rápidamente Tobias lanzo una pokeball al aire de donde salio Latios y sin perder el tiempo salto sobre este y comenzó a volar hacia donde estaban las escaleras.

´Rápido hay que seguirlo ´,. Dijo Rudy mientras comenzó a correr.

´Detente! es obvio que es una trampa, escuche explosiones mientras subía lo que indica que destruyo o le hizo algo a las escaleras, ademas no podemos competir contra Latios ´,. Comento Danny mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de Rudy.

" A que se refería con que nos engaño? Acaso N no se suicido? no, Red nos aseguro que fue por la enfermedad causada por la manipulación de los 2 orbes y los 2 legendarios, pero... " Pensaba Alder mientras comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

´Maldición! ´,. Dijo Finalmente Alder dejándose caer sobre el trono en un gesto molesto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido, se encontraba volcado el gran y enorme magneto tren. En aquel lugar se encontraban teniendo un fiero combate pokemon los lideres de la región Johto Clair , Morty y Anibal contra los renegados Drake, Shamus y Virgil mientras que los otros lideres de gimnasio observaban el combate lejos para no salir heridos, pero sin que los 3 renegados supieran, los demás lideres estaban planeando algo.

´Dragonite usa llamarada! ´,. Grito Drake arrojando su brazo a un lado rápidamente.

´No tan rápido, Kingdra cascada! ´,. Dijo Clair con una sonrisa arrogante.

Dragonite se puso firme en el suelo y con una mueca rápida, el enorme dragón amarillo lanzo de su boca una estrella de fuego la cual tomo camino rápidamente hacia Kingdra. Rápidamente la llamarada atravesó el campo dirigiéndose a toda potencia hacia Kingdra, pero este sin perder tiempo rápidamente hizo brillar sus ojos para tornarlos de un intenso brillo azul. Al momento de tornarse azules los ojos de Kingdra se formo un enorme torbellino de agua a su alrededor el cual lo protegió del impacto de la llamarada.

Al la llamarada impactar en el torbellino, esto provoco que el agua se evaporara y creara una densa cortina de humo. De la nada, Dragonite apareció rápidamente frente a Kingdra y de un rapido movimiento, golpeo con su cabeza en el pecho del pokemon azul arrojándolo contra un árbol cercano.

´Que te pareció la velocidad extrema? te gusta? Creo que a Lance le hubiera parecido un ataque increíble ´,. Hablo Drake mientras se burlaba de la doma dragones.

´Oh, estoy segura que le habría gustado ese ataque...Pero no te preocupes, me asegurare de mostrárselo una vez que te derrote allá en Kanto ´,. Dijo Clair mientras su Kingdra se puso de pie tomando una posición de combate.

´Jajaja...Estas tan segura que podrás vencerme!? Aunque no importa si acaso me vences, no podrás volver a ver a tu primo nunca mas ´,. Hablo Drake mientras tornaba una mirada macabra y malévola.

´Cállate! Kingdra hiper rayo! ´,. Grito Clair señalando a Dragonite.

Sin darle oportunidad de moverse, Kingdra disparo rápidamente un enorme y potente rayo anaranjado desde su osico el cual impacto fuertemente en Dragonite y logro hacer retroceder al seudo-legendario.

´Continua! dame una hidro bomba Kingdra ´,. Grito Clair tomando confianza.

* * *

A uno metros alejados de los 2 doma dragones se encontraba combatiendo Virgil contra Morty en un combate de 2 contra 2. Pero para mala suerte de Virgil, este ya se había agotado fácilmente por la presión del combate, mientras que Morty todavía seguía naturalmente en el combate.

´Gengar, Haunter tinieblas! ´,. Ordeno el rubio con una mirada demasiado seria.

´Espeon...Umbreon protección ´,. Dijo débilmente el guardia de rescate.

Ambos, Gengar y Haunter se encontraba flotando en el aire muy lejos del suelo. Rápidamente los 2 pokemon fantasmas tornaron sus ojos rojos y extendieron sus brazos en la dirreción donde estaban Umbreon y Espeon, sin perder ni un solo segundo dispararon un extraño y movido rayo obscuro que fue zigzagueando hasta los 2 pokemon de Virgil. A punto de impactar contra los 2 pokemon del renegado, estos formaron una enorme barrera verdosa al frente de ellos evitando que el ataque impactara en sus cuerpos, los rayos oscuros tomaron camino desviados eh impactaron en unos arboles y fácilmente los derribaron.

´Gengar ve al subsuelo...Haunter pulso umbrío! ´,. Ordeno nuevamente Morty levantando la mano en el aire.

´Espeon detén a Gengar con psíquico! ´,. Dijo Virgil frunciendo el ceño.

Rápidamente Espeon se adelanto mientras Gengar descendió a una velocidad increíble. Pero fue detenido al su cuerpo detenerse involuntariamente por el psíquico de Espeon el cual hizo una aura azul al rededor del cuerpo gaseoso de Gengar. De un rápido movimiento, Espeon arrojo a Gengar al suelo para que ¨comiera tierra¨ prácticamente. Pero en un descuido, Espeon recibió el impacto del pulso umbrío de Haunter el cual lo envio contra un árbol e a su vez hizo que el arbol se partiera en 2 y la parte mas alta cayo justo sobre el cuerpo de Umbreon.

´Ahora Gengar onda certera! Haunter detén a Espeon con lenguentazo! ´,. Dijo Morty poniendo al frente su puño izquierdo.

´Umbreon excavar ahora...Espeon psíquico ´,. Dijo Virgil rápidamente.

´Bien...Ahora Haunter mismo destino! ´,. Grito Morty con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente Gengar cargo una esfera de color azul en sus manos y de un rápido movimiento la arrojo hacia donde se encontraba Umbreon el cual tenia el árbol encima de su cuerpo, pero este rápidamente comenzó a escavar evitando el ataque. Por otro lado, Haunter se aproximo rápidamente hacia Espeon y saco su lengua amenazante ante el pokemon psíquico el cual sin perder tiempo utilizo su ataque psíquico e hizo que el cuerpo de Haunter se rodeara con un aura azul brillante y rápidamente lo arrojo al suelo y continuo moviendo lo entre el suelo hasta que Haunter cayo completamente debilitado. Pero al no poder combatir mas, un extraño gas fantasmal salio de los ojos de Haunter e impacto en Espeon el cual al instante cayo debilitado en el suelo.

´Veo que algunos no saben que es el mismo destino...Quien eres? De donde eres? Son ustedes compañeros de Ash Ketchum? ´,. Pregunto Morty dando un paso al frente.

´...Haces muchas preguntas...Quédate quieto y continuaba bastardo! ´,. Grito Virgil

* * *

En la enorme y gigantesca cueva de la calle victoria se encontraba miles de personas capturadas por los renegados. Mayoría de esas personas eran entrenadores novatos, algunos experimentados y otros simplemente personas comunes con vidas simples y sin poco o incluso nada que ver en aquel mundo de los pokemon. Habían personas de muchas edades de Kanto, tanto niños como ancianos, mujeres y hombres todos estaba alla reunidos en una enorme sala de la inmensa cueva. Ninguna de esa persona tenia un arma o un pokemon a la mano ya que todo se le había sido confiscado, ademas de que habian guardias renegados en cada pared haciendo un cuadro para rodear a las personas.

En tan enorme lugar había una plataforma muy alta. Alli se encontraban sobre la plataforma la élite 4 de Teselia, cada uno de ellos a excepción de Catleya se encontraba usando usando un traje renegado. Aparte de ellos se encontraba Selena, Edmond y Red el cual había llegado recientemente, aunque este se puso su traje de renegado nuevamente y oculto su cabeza con la capucha para evitar se reconocido por algún prisionero.

Habia un pequeño alboroto debido a las murmuraciones de las personas de Kanto, hablando sobre las personas que se encontraban sobre la plataforma. Muchos insultaban a los renegados, clasificándolos como simples terroristas y cosas peores.

´Quien hablara primero? ´,. Pregunto algo desinteresado Edmond mirando a los demas.

´Cuando es a un grupo tan grande...Que valla Red mejor ´,. Dijo Selena mientras se echo para atrás.

Red solo asintió levemente y comenzó a dar uno pasos al frente. Inmediatamente algunos renegados hicieron una pose de reverencia leve al el ponerse frente a los prisioneros.

´Saludos, nosotros somos la asociación conocida como los renegados, soy conocido como el líder o mente maestra de los renegados, pero debo alegar a todos ustedes, que eso son solo comentarios...En los renegados no hay lideres, no hay consejos ocultos, no hay secretos! nosotros nos regimos según a lo que consideramos justo siempre por el bien de los inocentes, nosotros existimos por ustedes, pueblo de Kanto...Muchos de ustedes, es mas, la gran mayoría de ustedes me consideraran, un monstruo un desalmado , una persona sin escrúpulos que acaba de iniciar un ataque despiadado y vil hacia su amado pueblo, si lo ven de esa manera, pues están en lo correcto, soy todo eso y quizás mucho mas, por esa razón es que me estoy atreviendo a compartir mis conocimientos con ustedes ya que de una extraña manera, yo los veo a ustedes como mi familia, quizás algunos no me conozcan pero no hay necesidad de conocernos para sentir afecto asía ustedes...Estamos aquí, esto es una realidad...Dejemos las mentiras a un lado y respondan me cuidadosamente esta pregunta, que paso el 9 de abril de hace 2 años en pueblo paleta? cuéntenme su versión de la historia que estoy dispuesto a escucharla, pero piensen detenidamente que ocurrió ese tan aterrador y macabro día ´,. Hablo Red con cierta potencia y tranquilidad.

Los prisioneros se quedaron callados luego de escuchar la introducción del líder de los renegados. Fue a los pocos minutos que alguien entre los presentes alzo su mano para tomar la palabra. Ese hombre era alguien desconocido para Red ya que no lo había visto nunca.

´Usted asegura no ser líder de nada...Pero se puede ver fácilmente por la reacción de estos guardias que usted es un símbolo de autoridad o supremacía en esa organización llamada ¨renegados¨ Soy una persona simple, e cuidado a mi familia todo el tiempo y mis hijos estudian en el TEC pokemon, pero con esta invasión de hace unos segundos, ustedes los ¨renegados¨ pusieron en riesgo la vida de mi esposa y mis hijos, ahora yo me pregunto...Que pretende alguien que esta en una categoría tan alta entre los terrorista de un simple grupo de personas que no tienen nada que ver con su terrorismos?´,. Hablo firmemente el hombre de una edad avanzada.

´Usted, tiene razon señor...Una buena pregunta que pocos se atreverían a hacer y mucho menos si es ami, permita me responder su pregunta con otra...Como llego Charles Goodshow al poder de dirigir la región Kanto y controlar las demás regiones con su grupo y su fama? ´- Hablo Red mientras miraba al sujeto, pasaron unos momentos y nadie dijo nada - ´Jeje, es extraño que alguien como ¨yo¨ un simple extranjero sepa mas sobre ustedes que ustedes mismos, déjenme relatares adecuadamente...Todo, absolutamente todo fue un buen, perfecto y soberbio plan elaborado por 15 mentes superiores que alcanzaron esa ¨iluminación¨que tratamos desesperadamente de buscar...El equipo Rocket inicio un golpe de estado, utilizaron pokemon seudo-legendarios e armas tecnológicas para atacar el mundo completo, pero porque alguien logro controlar el mundo tan fácil? Porque nadie pudo detenerlos? Y esa respuesta es simple, ya que entre esas 15 mentes el líder del equipo Rocket era un simple peón en su juego de ajedres, aprovecharon esa situación para promover su palabra...Combates fieros se dieron en esos días y finalmente el poder del ¨bien¨ triunfo en Kanto, quien fue su salvador? El gran y poderoso alto mando y su dirigente Charles...Pero después algo extraño ocurrió, varios atentados en la región Johto ocurrieron, un grupo llamado el equipo Rocket había estado cometiendo crímenes en la región hermana...El terror pudo con vosotros y presas del pánico, acudisteis nuevamente al actual líder, Charles Goodshow. Os prometió orden, os prometió paz y todo cuanto os pidió a cambio, fue vuestra silenciosa y obediente sumisión ´,. Hablo Red mientras se apoyaba en el podium que habían colocado anteriormente.

´Sus discursos son hipnóticos ´,. Comento Anis a Aza en un susurro.

´Muy bien, su argumento fue sublime señor...renegado...Pero creo que debo aclarar a que no respondió a la pregunta que le hizo el señor, es que esta tratando de evadir la realidad ´,. Hablo otro extraño y justo al terminar de hablar recibió el apoyo de unos cuantos prisioneros.

´Creo que no me di a entender, de todas formas es usted una persona muy observadora, pero debo decirle que se equivoca señor...Yo nunca trate de evadir la realidad o de darle otro significado a la pregunta que el otro señor acaba de darme, simplemente les mostré mi punto de vista algo que ustedes están muy familiarizados, ya que por mas de 20 años han estado viviendo con el mismo punto de vista que les ofreció Charles Goodshow y yo me pregunto esa ¨paz¨ que les prometió Charles fue placentera? muchos gozan de la vida que tienen ahora sobre todo los jóvenes ¨entrenadores¨ pero eso es porque han vivido por mucho tiempo con el mismo punto de vista...Muchos de ustedes no conocen la pobreza a la cual viven algunas personas, muchos de ustedes piensan que no hay un mundo cruzando el mar y debo decirles que se equivocan, durante toda mi vida eh visto ciudades, pueblos y villas diferentes y no todas eran tan alegres como les prometió Goodshow...Ahora, una persona no puede cambiar por si sola el mundo, no es el trabajo de unos cuantos es el trabajo de todos, confió plenamente en que al comienzo ese sujeto que ahora llaman ¨el héroe de la antigua guerra¨ tenia buenas intenciones y una vista de un presente estable...Pero mirando siempre el presente no podrás avanzar hacia el futuro, con los años Charles se volvió obsoleto y egoísta, dejo de preocuparse por las personas que le dieron su puesto y lo pusieron en el ¨domino¨ casi total del mundo...Cuando un alcalde se vuelve ineficiente se hacen elecciones para elegir a otro, cuando un emperador abandona sus creencias y sus valores no deberíamos también tener el derecho de elegir otro!? porque fuimos nosotros, nosotros los que pusimos al señor Charles Goodshow en el puesto que tiene ahora, ustedes y toda la gente del mundo tiene la culpa, porque se dejaron controlar por un sistema que ejerce el temor...Ahora pensara que eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer no? imponer mi autoridad y mis leyes cierto? Pues no! el pueblo no debe temer a su gobierno a su emperador, el emperador y el gobierno debe temer al pueblo...Ustedes se volvieron dependientes del gobierno de Goodshow, si alguien intentara arrbatarles la ¨paz¨ que tienen ahora lo considerarían como un acto hostil como muchos de ustedes pensara sobre nosotros los renegados ´,. Hablo Red mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza e inclinaba su cabeza una que otra vez.

Nuevamente hubo un enorme y sepulcral silencio en la enorme sala que ahora se habia convertido en un lugar para debatir.

´Mas no creen que olvido que aun no responden mi pregunta...Señores, que les contaron que sucedió el 9 de abril? ´,. Pregunto Red con un tono severo al inicio pero tomando una calma pasiva al final.

La hermana secuestrada de Misty, Lily alzo su mano rápidamente y comenzó a hacerse camino hacia el frente para poder hablar directamente con Red.

" No me esperaba que Lily intentara hablar...Pero bueno, esto sera algo bueno para nosotros, veremos si puedo sacarle algo de información " Pensó Red mientras una sonrisa malévola se torno en su rostro pero que por su capucha nadie noto.

´Mi nombre es Lily Waterflower...Soy una de las 4 lideres de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste...Fui secuestrada recientemente sin saber mucho de lo que paso, nuestra ciudad fue invadida por un grupo llamado los renegados, osea ustedes, debo decir que muchas personas de mi pueblo murieron en ese ataque...Y al parecer algunas fueron secuestradas como puedo ver, dejando en claro que usted al parecer esta intentado hacernos entender su punto de vista es mas usted intenta forzarnos a creer lo que usted creer...Si tomamos en cuenta lo que usted acaba de decir señor secuestrador, que lo diferencia del señor Charles? Según usted, el señor Charles entonces ha matado sin razón como usted lo hace ahora? El señor Charles secuestro personas como usted ahora? Porque hemos de creer que usted nos tratara mejor que como nos trata el señor Charles!? Hablo por las personas de ciudad Celeste y creo que por todas aqui que usted nos esta vendiendo un mundo de fantasías señor secuestrador! ´,. Hablo firmemente la peli rosa mirando directamente a Red.

Al terminar de hablar un escándalo se formo entre los prisiones que comenzaron a gritar en favor de lo que Lily había dicho y a gritar preguntas de lo mismo.

El publico se cayo inmediatamente al ver algo que los dejo impactados. Red se había quitado su capucha dejando ver su rostro y su gorra. Con sus ojos fijo su mirada completamente en Lily la cual estaba asombrada de ver aquel figura parada básicamente frente a ella. Red tenia una mirada algo desmotivada pero seria mientras alzaba un poco el mentón para que las personas pudieran verlo completamente.

´Mhp, veo que muchos me recuerdan...Es un honor tenerlos frente a mi nuevamente habitantes de Kanto...Como sabrán algunos y desconocido para otros, mi nombre es Red, Red Satoshi Ketchum, mejor conocido bajo el nombre de Ash Ketchum el aspirante a maestro pokemon y ahora el aspirante a gobernador y miembro élite de la orden de los renegados ´,. Dijo Red mientras tenia un sonrisa malévola.

Erika que también se encontraba entre los prisioneros se quedo impactada al escuchar y ver a Ash Ketchum sobre el podium, declarándose uno de los dirigentes que ataco su amada región y antes lugar de nacimiento del azabache.

´No tienen nada que decir? Pues déjenme hablar por ustedes, déjenme ser la luz que los guié por la oscuridad para que podamos llegar al trono de la eternidad que nos espera el futuro...Por años, la malvada industria criminal conocida como el equipo Rocket ¨aterrorizado¨la región Kanto y algunos rincones de las regiones contingentes, pero me pregunto porque? porque debe de existir el crimen, porque alguien sera tan perverso para robar bancos, robar pokemon y hacer extraños experimentos que arriesgan la seguridad de la región y en peor caso del mundo? Algo simple, la sublevación...Si la sublevación , el equipo Rocket es como nosotros, rebeldes, que nos hartamos de esperar a que alguien haga justicia o que la misma naturaleza se encargue del asunto, pero como sabemos que en realidad comprendieron lo que Charles estaba haciendo? Como sabemos si eran héroes rebeldes o realmente criminales con deseos malignos en sus cabezas? Simplemente porque es estado de el otro lado, porque conozco el otro punto de vista que Charles Goodshow se esforzó en ocultarnos, pero este día les traigo la luz a sus ojos para mostrarles quien es el verdadero tirano ´,. Hablo nuevamente Red mientra estaba retrocedió unos pasos al terminar.

Selena comenzó a caminar hacia el frente y se coloco frente al podium como Red. Su presencia provoco conmoción entre los prisioneros ya que ella anteriormente era una pokemon ranger y seguidora de Charles.

´Hola a todos. Muchos me conocerán y muchos no, de todas maneras me presentare...Soy Selena Atsuko ex-pokemon ranger de la región Kantoy una miembro élite de la fuerza actualmente conocida como los renegados...Escuchando sus palabras y sus comentarios de abucheos y extraños insultos, me acabo de dar cuenta de lo inútil que fue el discurso de mi compañero Red, al parecer no se puede razonar con ustedes señores, nosotros estamos buscando la paz que ustedes dejaron atrás, estamos buscando la independencia individual de cada uno de las personas del mundo...Eh sido pokemon ranger en la región Sinnoh y Kanto y eh podido ver muchas personas desgraciadas que decían frases como ¨mejor seria morir y alejarse del futuro sin vida que nos espera a los pobrez¨ con recordar palabras como la de esa personas simplemente me hierve la sangre, como el señor Goodshow nos abandono y nos dejo al merced de la pobreza y la incertidumbre...Mis palabras no son de ayuda, ustedes no comprenden nuestro punto y jamas lo lograran entender tan solo por una razón, miedo, miedo a al manto de falsedad que cubre la verdad, miedo a que nosotros no seamos lo que decimos, miedo que se equivoquen...No, no es a eso que le temen, ustedes le temen al cambio, tienen miedo de que si se sublevan recibirán castigos de parte de Charles y sin duda recibirían castigos, si fueran unos pocos o unos cuantos, es por eso que es el trabajo de todos unirnos y sublevarnos en contra del gobierno de Charles, que no pueden ver la oportunidad de no solo cambiar, sino de salvar sus vidas!? ´,. Grito la chica con algo de fuerza estruendosa.

´Hace 2 años...el 9 de abril ocurrió un desastre en la región Kanto...Pueblo Paleta fue completamente destruido y se acuso a Gary Oak y a Ash Ketchum como principales culpables de aquel crimen...Escuchen, 2 días antes, en el mismo Pueblo Paleta se hizo presente algo que no se había visto en años, todos los miembros del consejo de la liga pokemon, incluyendo a los miembros de alto mando se presentaron si motivo oficial a pueblo Paleta, una vez allí ocurrió algo imperdonable, yo había sido llamada recientemente por un colega, Gary Oak el cual me llevo a Pueblo Paleta y nos escondimos en unos arboles para que los dirigentes no nos vieran, fue a las horas después que llego el motivo de reunión de los lideres y esa persona era nada mas que Ash Ketchum...Inesperadamente, los lideres de gimnasio se comieron al joven vivo, escupiéndole en la cara a Ash e insultándolo, en esos momentos yo me preguntaba, que había hecho Ash para merecerse eso!? Que estaban haciendo los lideres de gimnasio y alto mando ese día!? Tanto Gary como yo tuvimos que mantenernos y tragarnos nuestro orgullo e ira observando desde la sombras a los lideres...Pero, la gota que derramo el baso fue el discurso de...la propia ¨madre¨ de Ash Ketchum...¨Lo mejor que puedes dar a tu enemigo es el perdón; a un oponente, tolerancia; a un hijo, un buen ejemplo; a tu padre, deferencia; a tu madre, una conducta de la cual se enorgullezca; a ti mismo, respeto; a todos los hombres, caridad...Pero, tu no haz logrado ni uno solo de esos méritos, ni siquiera uno tan simple como hacerme sentir orgullosa de ti...Deposite mi confianza en ti, puse la ultima pizca de orgullo y honor que le quedaba al apellido Ketchum desde que tu padre nos dejo en tus hombros, había confiado que pondrías tu nombre en alto o al menos eso fue lo que soñé cuando te fuiste ya hace tantos años...Que desgracia, que deshornara haber tenido un hijo perdedor como tu, si tan solo hubieras sido mas egoísta con tus deseos, si tan solo hubiera dejado de depender de los demás hubieras logrado ser mas que una simple basura que no tiene derecho a vivir...Desde que naciste siempre tuve un presentimiento contigo, de que serias un desastre una calamidad que le haría un favor al mundo si desapareciese ¨ ´,. Cito Selena mientras apretaba sus manos en el podium con una fuerza como para quebrarlo.

´Tras escuchar esas palabras...Yo, yo no dude ni un solo segundo y rápidamente seguí las instrucciones de Gary para tomar el primer ferri a nuestra primera guarida, pero no me fui sin antes darle algo a Gary para que se protegiera y llamara a la policía, pero este me aseguro que no serviría...Según lo que me contaron tiempo después, al parecer los lideres estuvieron a punto de matar a Ash y incluso lo persiguieron y si no fuera por Gary el no estaría aquí de pie frente a ustedes...Pero aparte de esa descomunal, vil y cruel acción de la madre de Ash, no solo ella habia abandonado a su único...Hijo, sino que también fue traicionado por sus compañeros, Brock Takeshi líder del gimnasio de ciudad plateada, Danw Hikari y una de las que al parecer fue junto con Brock su primer amiga, Misty Waterflower hermana menor de la joven Lily y ambas co-lideres del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste...Ahora piensen, por que algo como eso? porque intentar matar a un pobre joven que había participado en 4 ligas de diferentes regiones obteniendo resultados sublimes en estos quedando 2 veces entre los 8 mejores y 1 vez entre los 4 mejores, ademas de ser el campeón del torneo naranja y la batalla de la frontera, retos que incluso los anteriores ganadores de la conferencia Indigo no pudieron hacer, quieren saber la respuesta? Traición!...Ash Ketchum fue traicionado, no por Charles Goodshow, no por sus amigos, no por los pokemon...Ash Ketchum fue traicionado por todo el mundo que el creyó conocer, justo como ustedes que solo conocen el mundo de los entrenadores el pensó que no había nada mas por lo que vivir...Todo fue un buen, sublime y perfecto negocio ´,. Termino Selena mientras mostraba una cara algo afligida y una voz algo pesada.

´A...a...Ahhhhsssss! ´,. Grito fuertemente Lily con lagrimas en los ojos mientras corrió hacia donde se encontraba el azabache.

Algunos de los compañeros de Red se iban a mover rápidamente para detener a la peli rosa, se detuvieron de golpe al observar como Lily se aferraba al azabache con fuerza.

´Q...que sucede Lily? ´,. Pregunto de lo mas normal Red mirando a la chica.

´Perdón...Yo no sabia...Como co-líder del gimnasio nunca tuve la oportunidad de ir a algunas de las reuniones que hacían los otros lideres, siempre eran Misty y Daisy las únicas que iba a dichas reuniones y yo me encargaba del gimnasio...Una vez, Misty me comento que había una misión, había que eliminar a alguien que se atrevió a golpear a Charles...Luego ocurrió el desastre de Pueblo Paleta y no pude creer que en realidad eres tu...Pero nunca me imagine que esa persona que mi hermana menciono eras tu...Perdóname Ash ´,. Hablo Lily con la cabeza hundida en el pecho del chico.

´Que tengo que perdonar? No fue tu culpa ser manipulada por tus hermanas...Aunque de una forma u otra...Escucha, que te parece si vienes conmigo Lily? Ayúdame a formar un lugar donde no exista la corrupción ni el crimen...Ayúdame a convencer a estas personas ´,. Susurro Red a Lily.

´Si con eso te podre ayudar, de acuerdo...Red, pero me prometes no atacar a mis hermanas? ´,. Pregunto la peli rosa mientras miraba al azabache.

" Huh? Esto es una trampa para garantizar la seguridad de sus hermanas, o realmente me quiere ayudar? No, de todas formas una promesa mia no garantiza la seguridad de alguien, si algo extraño ocurre el ¨líder del equipo Rocket¨ sera el que se ocupe jeje " Pensaba Red mientras observaba a Lily seriamente.

´De acuerdo, no lastimare a ninguna de tus hermanas...Pero, quiero que me digas algo...Si una persona mata a otra persona y a la persona que mataron tenia hijos y mas tarde los hijos matan al asesino de su padre, pero descubren que el asesino de su padre mato a su padre porque este anteriormente habia matado a su esposa y mas adelante los hijos del asesino matan a los hijos del padre, que crees que sucedió allí? ´,. Dijo Red mientras dejo confundida a la peli rosa.

Con un silencio fúnebre Red se puso la capucha nuevamente y comenzó a alejarse dejando a todos los presentes confundidos.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Que les pareció el episodio? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones en los comentarios chicos. Otra vez, perdónenme por no subir rápido este capitulo .**

**Tremendo discurso de Red, pero ese discurso sera lo necesario para hacer entender a las personas de Kanto? realmente Lily se unió a Red? o es una hábil estrategia de el la waterflower.**

**Los veré en el siguiente episodio amigos. Me despido.**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Saludos, nuevamente les traigo el siguiente episodio...Aunque lamento lo corto de este en comparación con los demás pero no quería agregarle cosas innecesarias por así decirlo ni cosas exageradas. **

**Después**** de haber tenido una conversación con el traidor Riley, Red llega a la cueva Victoria donde imparte un discurso a una enorme cantidad de prisioneros de la región para unirlos a los renegados. Mientras tanto, Tobias logro robar el orbe oscuro, pero no solo eso, sino que también introdujo la semilla de la duda en Alder y los renegados, acerca del aparente suicidio voluntario de N.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad : A mi no me pertenece el mundo como le pertenece aparentemente a Charles Goodshow y pokemon y sus personajes están incluidos en el.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14 : Preparando el contraataque.**

Nos encontramos en ciudad Fucshia, el lugar se encontraba totalmente rodeado de Ninjas patrullando la zona con mucho sigilo, más al norte en la misma ciudad se encontraba un área recreativa conocida como un zoológico pokemon y mucho mas allá de esta se encontraba una especie de reserva natural para pokemon. En una parte no muy lejos de la entrada se encontraban encadenados a unos árboles Trip y Cameron.

Ambos jóvenes se movían frenéticamente para intentar zafarse de las cadenas que aplastaban sus cuerpos con fuerza y les impedía moverse. Frente a los chicos se encontraba Sachiko la cual tenía un cuchillo en su mano. La chica jugaba a lo tonto con el cuchillo mientras hacía desesperar a los 2 jóvenes que estaban atrapados, aunque solo Trip se mantuvo más neutral, Cameron estaba temblando débilmente por el terror de ver a alguien con un cuchillo tan cerca.

´Díganme chicos…Quien es esa persona a la que ustedes llaman líder? Si hacen lo que les digo, prometo no tocarles ni un pelo…Es más, quizás puedan unirse a mi lado y asegurar su supervivencia ´,. Hablo la peli purpura mientras dejaba ver su rostro completamente.

" Maldición…Maldición…Rayos! No puedo morir aquí…No quiero morir aquí, nos dijeron que esto seria una misión sencilla…Pero nunca pensé que tendría tanta fuerza militar…Que hago? Traiciono a los demás o guardo silencio!? ´,. Pensaba nervioso Cameron mientras sudaba frenéticamente.

´No, esa es una oferta mediocre señorita…Debo decir, si usted quiere que divulgamos algo, que espera que divulguemos ´,. Hablo Trip con una sonrisa.

Las palabras de Trip sorprendieron a Cameron, el no sabía que esperar de Trip, pero tampoco esperaba que aceptaría lo oferta tan fácilmente sin ninguna objeción sola mente pidiendo una recompensa mayor. Cameron estaba impactado, no podía creer que Trip estaba a punto de traicionar a Gary y los demás los cuales habían sido como maestros para él. Con cierto enojo Cameron apretó el puño derecho fuertemente.

´Yo quiero que divulgues todo…Quien es su líder, cual es su misión, dime lo todo ´,. Dijo la peli purpura mientras se acerco al oído de Trip.

´Bueno yo… ´,. Comenzó a hablar el rubio pero fue interrumpido.

´Silencio bastardo! No puedo creer que te atrevas a vender a nuestro compañeros con ese acto tan cobarde!, no mereces vivir miserable ´,. Grito realmente furioso Cameron.

´Silencio! ´,. Grito Sachiko azotando la cabeza de Cameron contra el árbol fuertemente.

´Agh…Ahora entiendo…Por eso el esta haciendo lo que hace…Todos son unos traidores que buscan su propio beneficio, ustedes lo abandonaron y ahora se arrepentirán de haber hecho eso jeje…Al final logre entender los sentimientos de nuestro líder, traición ´,. Dijo Cameron.

´Dimelo…Quien es su líder!? ´,. Grito enojado Sachiko mientras sujetaba a Cameron del pelo.

´Que tal se regresamos a nuestra conversación…Es obvio que aunque lo tortures no dira nada, ya que si alguien logro entender los sentimientos de el líder dudo que se atreva a traicionarlo…Que te parece si garantizas mi libertad, y me aseguras protección ante los renegados y cualquier otro medio durante un año ´,. Dijo Trip con los ojos cerrados.

´Un año! No juegues conmigo chico, estoy a un paso de matarlos a los 2 asi que o hacen lo que yo digo o los envio a la morgue ´,. Hablo la peli purpura sacando una navaja.

´Bien adelante, entonces moriremos con el secreto mejor guardado de los renegados, la identidad de nuestro líder y las operaciones de comando de este y los otros 45 lideres que están repartidos en las diferentes regiones para la gran invasión ´,. Hablo Trip saonando algo arrogante.

Extrañamente Cameron tuvo una reacción de sorpresa antes las palabras de Trip.

´45 lideres!? A que te refieres con las diferentes regiones!? ´,. Pregunto asombrada la líder veneno.

´Ja, que? Creíste que los renegados solamente atacaríamos Kanto? Jajaja, justo ahora debe haber iniciado una guerra en Sinnoh y pronto un ataque a las ciudades de Hoenn ´,. Dijo Cameron con una sonrisa.

" Un ataque mundial!? Sera esto verdad, o solo están jugando conmigo? No, de cualquier manera no puedo darme el lujo de pensar si es verdad o mentira, ya que si es verdad me arriesgo a enfrentarme a una ejercito masivo y a esos 45 lideres eso sin contar al líder supremo, y aunque fuera mentira no puedo dejar de lado el ataque a Kanto que es una realidad " Pensaba presionada Sachiko.

´Y bueno señorita, quieres mi información o que? ´,. Pregunto Trip con una sonrisa picara.

´Ja, estúpido, crees que voy a creerme el cuento ese de un ataque mundial? Por favor, todos saben que para hacer algo de esa magnitud senecesitaria de minimo la coperacion de 2 grandes regiones como Kanto y Johto para atacar las demás y obviamente queda desacartada las acciones traicioneras de parte de las 4 grandes ´,. Dijo Sachiko con una sonrisa.

TRip se quedo callado por un rato, mientras una sonrisa de seguridad se formaba en el rostro de la peli purpura. Esta estaba apunto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por Trip.

´Esto es confidencial pero al hecho de que estamos negociando te sere sincero…Hay traidores entre ustedes, actualmente estamos resiviendo la ayuda de la región Johto para esta invasión, pero no solo contamos con ellos…Haz oído de…Kalos? ´,. Dijo Trip con una mirada seria.

´Kalos? Que es eso? Un pokemon? ´,. Pregunto confundida Sachiko.

Al instante unas sonrisas malévolas se formaron en los rostros de los 2 jóvenes, pero hábilmente por el entrenamiento que habían recibido lograron reprimirla para tener caras serias y algo desalentadoras.

´Kalos es una enorme región, alejada del mundo y muy olvidada ya que nadie la recuerda…Nosotros les extendimos la mano y ellos se unieron a nosotros con el fin de que difundamos que esa región existe ´,. Dijo Trip mientras miraba a otro lado.

" No, no, no puede ser cierto…Pero si es verdad, entonces los planes de la familia Anzu se desmoronaran completamente…No poseemos de la fuerza militar para oponernos a una región completa y mucho menos para conquistar una región mientras esta, está siendo invadida…Que debería hacer? La tía Aya sabría qué hacer, si la contactare y le pediré su consejo " Pensaba la chica con una mirada seria mientras se desesperaba por dentro.

Sachiko comenzó a dar unos pequeños pasos cuando de repente se detuvo de golpe al ver a alguien parado tras ella. Tras ellas se encontraba un chico alto de cabello castaño, tenía unos zapatos negros , unos pantalones anchos marrones ,con un cinturón negro agarrando el pantalón, un chaleco negro cerrado de mangas largas y una camisa blanca debajo de este.

El castaño tenia la mirada en el suelo y se podía ver que estaba realmente pálido. Sachiko comenzo a retroceder un poco al ver que el joven levanto la mirada.

Gary se encontraba de pie con una mirada seria mientras observaba detenidamente a Sachiko. Esta al ver de quien se trataba bajo la guardia por un segundo, pero al instante recordó que el estuvo involucrado en el ataque a Pueblo Paleta y si alguien puede destruir un lugar tan hermoso como ese y convertirlo en el cráter que es ahora, no es una persona para confiarse.

´…Dime Gary, que te trae a la zona safari? Bienes por tus colegas quizás? ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa la peli purpura.

´Ah, ya veo…Entonces estas buscando a los líderes de los renegados…Pero mi pregunta es, estás segura que eso es lo que quieres Sachiko? Buscar información torturando jóvenes que pudieron haber pasado por lo mismo que tu pasaste, solo por intentar alcanzar los codiciosos deseos de tu padre? ´,. Dijo Gary mientras se entro las manos en los bolsillos.

´Entonces…Admites que viniste a rescatar a estos chicos y que eres un ¨renegado¨? Por favor Gary, estás haciendo las cosas muy fácil, eso no es propio de ti…Lo que me da la idea entonces de que tú no eres la mente maestra de este ataque o sí? Dudo que el mismísimo líder venga a recoger a estos 2 peleles que no valen nada ´,. Hablo Sachiko mientras señalaba a Trip y Cameron.

´En eso te equivocas…Para que sus peones los sigan, el líder debe dar el primer paso…Si yo no venía a recoger a estos muchachos, seguramente otros me abandonarían y que mejor forma de asegurar la lealtad de mis hombres si yo mismo voy a rescatarlos´,. Hablo el castaño mientras caminaba un poco.

´Creo que te conozco lo suficientemente bien, para saber que tu no harias algo tan imprudente como eso...Ese no es tu estilo y sabes muy bien que el mio tampoco ´,. Dijo la chica mientras tomaba una pose ofensiva.

´Crees que esto es lo que yo haría, venir solo, a buscar a mis subordinados con una arrogancia tan alta para confiarme de tus habilidades y matarte para poder huir y continuar con la guerra? Creo que no me conoces bien ´,. Dijo el castaño mientras extendió ambos brazos.

De repente, de los arboles que se encontraban allí salieron muchos Gengars y Haunters y todos formaron un circulo que se extendía en el aire hasta crear una especie de barrera de pokemon fantasma. Sachiko quedo sorprendida por la cantidad de pokemon fantasmas que se encontraban frente a ella. Lentamente ella volteo para ver a Gary y se asombro al ver al castaño con un Gengar frente a el.

´Ya veo...Mis ataques no seran efectivos frente a los fantasma, por lo que tendrás una victoria segura, típico de los chicos mimados que crecieron bajo el seno de una familia con buenos ingresos y buena reputación como lo es la familia Oak ´,. Hablo la peli purpura mientras hizo un gesto de fastidio.

´...Creo que no entendiste...Esto lo llamo un duelo...A diferencia de un combate normal, nosotros 2 lucharemos con un pokemon fantasma...Pero los pokemon fantasmas no tendrán restricciones y nos atacaran incluso a nosotros mismo hasta que uno de los 2 no pueda luchar...Aun si uno de los 2 no se pueda poner en pie, los que están haciendo esta barrera no están obligados a obedecer las ordenes ´,. Dijo el castaño mientras señalaba al aire.

´En otras palabras, incluso si gano todavía hay posibilidades de morir y lo mismo ira para ti también, pero no es apuesta segura o si? ´,. Dijo Sachiko mientras un Gengar se ponía frente a ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la ruta 22. Red se encontraba caminando algo intranquilo con la duda de que si las personas entendieron sus palabras para unirse a su causa.

" Cada vez me es mas difícil intentar salvar unas cuantas personas...Ahora solo falta que ellos realmente crean que yo soy el malo, eso seria la gota que derramo el vaso " Pensaba el peli negro mientras se ponía su capucha de renegado.

´Valla, fue mas fácil encontrarte que la otra vez Red...Bonito discurso, pero creo que necesitaras mas que eso para convencerlos ´,. dijo una voz tras el azabache.

Red se volteo para encontrarse con el campeón de Kanto. Este se encontraba montado sobre su enorme Venasaur sentado mientras miraba a Red fijamente con sus ojos verdosos penetrantes.

´Veo que no tienes nada mas que hacer, no dijiste que te unirías a un bando o algo así? ´,. Pregunto Red mientras cruzaba los brazos.

´Ninguno es de mi agrado, por un lado tengo a unos traidores y manipuladores y por otro tengo a un viejo gruñón manipulador y sádico...No veo que ninguno de los 2 me beneficie ´,. Hablo tranquilamente el campeón.

´Pero haz estado de los 2 lados o me equivoco? No fue hasta hace unos meses que Drake me dijo que hace un tiempo habia exiliado a un renegado por sospechas de ser un infiltrado y un traidor, no me imagine que esa persona fueras tu ´,. Hablo el chico de las z mientras desviaba la mirada.

´Drake y los renegados debieron esperar a que yo actuara, si hubieran tenido paciencia no estaríamos en esta pútrida guerra donde tu eres la mente maestra que se esconde tras un manto falso ocultando su deseo de venganza...Por que de tantos planes que pudiste haber tenido se te ocurre ¨esto¨ una guerra donde solo mueren personas inocentes, donde sobreviven los astutos y donde se pierde lo mas querido de una persona ´,. Pregunto el campeón de Kanto.

´Tenias un plan mejor? Déjame adivinar...Tratabas de matar a Goodshow y dirigir tu con tu gran inteligencia y tus dotes como maestro pokemon cierto? Y donde dejas a toda la élite que obedece solo a Charles Goodshow eh!? Puede que pienses que esto es una venganza infantil donde sacrificaremos mas vidas de nuestros compañeros que a los enemigo, pero aun así todas esas personas están allí luchando, arriesgando su vida y porque? Por mi? Por ti? Por los pokemon? No!, ellos están luchando por su libertad, de seguro sabes también como yo que la mayoría de los lideres renegados somos todos de Kanto...Estamos traicionando a nuestro pueblo, a nuestra gente pero nos traicionábamos a nosotros mismo si continuábamos viviendo esta mentira que es ser un entrenador pokemon! ´,. Grito enojado Red.

´Mmm, no vine a discutir contigo sobre los ideales o los planes que nunca nos dimos el lujo de realizar...Estoy aquí para detener la guerra y sabes muy bien que la única manera de que ambos bandos se retiren es si sus pilares son asesinados y en eso tu y Charles están involucrados, por lo que ambos deben morir en mis manos y en las de nadie mas ´,. Dijo el campeón mientras se ponía de pie.

´Idiota, vas a cargar con el peso de nuestras muertes...No detendrás esta guerra, sino que harás que mas personas tengan deseo de venganza y te asesinen para satisfacer ese deseo...Hay un pequeño error en tus planes y creo que los sabes, yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso! ´,. Dijo Red mientras dio un paso al frente apretando el puño.

´Estoy consciente de que no me ayudaras, no por cobardía si no por necedad, crees que es tu destino terminar con esto tu solo...Eh dedicado mucho tiempo de mi vida en desarrollar planes para poder darle fin a esto, y llegue a la conclusión de que debo matarte y con eso hacerme pasar por ti y asesinar a Goodshow, una vez con eso tu nombre sera lleno de gloria entre tus compañeros, pero entonces mi hermano me matara haciéndose pasar por mi y con eso mi nombre tomara la responsabilidad...Lamentablemente tengo muchos motivos para idear ese plan de esa forma y hasta el menor cambio podría ser fatal para la operación...Seguro te molestara que haga que mi hermano me asesine y sobre todo por que sera perseguido por tus seguidores si es lo mas probable, pero mi hermano se sabe cuidar solo y nunca ha dependido de mi por lo que confió en que podrá hacerlo incluso aceptaría este plan, por que tu no!? ´,. Dijo el campeón mientras arrojo el brazo a un lado.

´Idiota! crees que tu hermano nunca ha dependido de ti? Si estuvieras con el en lugar de querer salvar el mundo por tu cuenta a lo mejor el no estaría en todo esto...Tienes razón, no te voy a ayudar sobre todo si esas planeando que sea tu hermano el que te asesine, por que no me dejas al menos que sea yo!? Porque el debe involucrarse por igual, no es mi destino ni el de nadie mas, pero es mi deber y creo que piensas igual porque somos 2 personas iguales...No estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con ese ni con ningún plan que involucre nuestras 3 muertes a causa de que sea uno de nosotros mismo el que nos mate y eso te lo prometo!´,. Hablo Red con firmeza.

´Llegaste hasta aquí mintiendo y no estas dispuesto a mentir hasta el final!? Pudiste matar a millones de personas y no me importaría si estarías dispuesto a continuar hasta el final, pudiste engañarme incluso a mi y no me importaría si estarías dispuesto a mentirme hasta el final...así como yo les eh mentido a todos tu debes continuar con tu mentira hasta que esto acabe...Estabas dispuesto a matar a tu propia madre pero no estas dispuesto a dejar que mi hermano me asesine? Te crees superior o con el derecho de elegir mi destino? Ash! nunca te eh pedido nada, siempre te lo eh dado todo te eh consentido mas que ah nadie en el mundo y ahora solo te pido que confíes en mi, detén esta guerra o al menos dame la oportunidad para parar con la tiranía de Charles por mi cuenta...De lo contrario, no solo nosotros moriremos, si no también nuestros compañeros ´,. Dijo el sujeto de los ojos verdosos saltando de su Venasaur y aterrizando firmemente en el suelo.

´No lo entiendes, crees que desde el fondo de mi corazón realmente quiero salvar a estas personas? Piensas que sinceramente me importa algo de esas personas que me abandonaron? Por que demonios debería cancelar mi operación para destruir Kanto y a mis enemigos cuando eso es lo único que eh querido desde hace 2 años y quien sabe si mi cerebro no la estaba planeando desde mucho antes ´,. Dijo el azabache quitándose la capucha.

´Je, no me imagino a alguien como tu diciendo una estupidez como esa...Pues responde me esto, si nunca te intereso la gente de tu alrededor, entonces porque los ayudabas? Porque ayudabas a cada entrenador novato que te encontrabas en tu viaje? Porque siempre detenías a Jessie y James, sabiendo que estos no eran capaces de lastimar a una persona severamente y herirla de gravedad? Por que no destruyes la región ahora mismo? Je, crees que no me di cuenta? Es algo tan simple hacer volar esta región, pero no puedes, algo te detiene, tu escusa frente a tus compañeros es que buscas el mismo poder de Charles, pero ni siquiera sabes si ese poder es real, solo tienes la hipótesis de Ho oh...Te diré porque no destruyes la región y todo el continente, porque no eres un asesino, no eres Red, no eres el líder de los renegados, no eres un terrorista porque la persona que tengo frente a mi no es un asesino, tengo frente a mi a Ash Ketchum, el único y mi mejor amigo Ash Ketchum ´,. Dijo campeón mientras se acerco a Red.

Red se quedo en silencio por un rato, y apunto de decir unas palabras fue interrumpido por el campeón.

´No trates de ponerme la escusa de que esperaras a los demás, estoy al tanto de todo tu plan y tus operaciones gracias a una carta que intercepte de Riley ´- Hablo el campeón y al momento Red se impresiono - ´Tranquilo, cuando la intercepte altere algunas partes, como tu búsqueda secreta de Arceus y que sabes toda la verdad...Pero debes saber que si Riley te traiciono, habrá otros mas que están dispuestos a dar tu cabeza por su supervivencia...Eso es la vida, la lucha por la supervivencia ahora, quiero dejar algo claro...Estas conmigo o estas contra mía? ´,. Pregunto el campeón poniéndose frente a frente a Red.

Las cosas se pusieron silenciosas por unos momentos, pero de repente ese silencio se vio interrumpido por una malévola risa de Red.

´Jajajaja, que raro, nunca acordamos si algún día me uniría a ti, de hecho creo que tu no estas en posición de estar haciendo tratos conmigo eso si sabes lo que te espera? Eh olvidado mi propósito, estaba bajando la guardia ante el enemigo y por eso Riley me traiciono...Pero eso no es algo que yo no pueda arreglar, ocúpate de de tus asuntos que yo atenderé los míos, si te cruzas en mi camino yo te voy a eliminar si pensar en nada mas que en mi futuro ´,. Dijo Red mientras se volteo y comenzó a alejarse.

´Veo que tienes la sangre de un campeón dentro de ti...Me gustaría seguir tus ordenes, pero es mi deber meterme en tu camino, no como amigos ni como familiares, es mi deber como el campeón de Kanto intervenir en la guerra ´,. Dijo mientras tenia una sonrisa en la cara el campeón.

Red se detuvo con una mirada seria y con su mano derecha muy cerca de su bolsillo, listo para sacar una pokeball por si algo pasaba. Pero sin que el se lo esperara 2 sogas salieron disparadas de la nada impactaron en el cuerpo de Red y rápidamente lo ataron de pies a cabeza y este cayo contra el suelo.

´Mhp, pensé que con todo esto que hiciste, esperarías algo como esto Ash ´,. Dijo James saliendo de unos arbustos.

´Debiste haber utilizado a tu Pijeot para que vigilara el área, ops lo olvide lo derribamos camino hacia aquí ´,. Dijo Jessie saliendo de unos arbustos del otro extremo y sorprendiendo un poco a Red con sus palabras.

´Me ahorraron el trabajo de buscarlos...Ahora que sigue, cantaran su lema o me llevaran a una guarida para que esta ponga su plan en marcha ´,. Dijo Red mientras forcejeaba en las sogas.

´Creo que ya no necesitas que te cantemos una canción o si? jajaja ´,. Dijo James mientras se ajustaba su sombrero.

´Y bien Red, la ultima vez me dijiste que los estabas buscando, pues aquí están...Tu 2 padrinos ´,. Dijo el campeón mientras extendía los brazos a los lados.

´Con saberlo es ya suficientemente humillante...No me interesa si son mis padrinos realmente o si solo fue una táctica de Giovanni mientas que trabaja para la liga e vi ligarme mas de cerca, pero aun así ustedes 2 me son necesarios en mis planes ´,. Dijo Red mientras se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

´Y que podemos ayudarte...Seguramente necesitas que matemos por ti o algún trabajucho de esos que haces ahora o me equivoco? ´,. Dijo James nuevamente mientras sonreía.

´No seas imbécil James...Necesito información, como ya sabrán seguramente, hace unos meses fue secuestrado el líder del equipo Rocket y la segunda al mando, Domino estuvo a cargo del equipo Rocket hasta que estos se unieron a los renegados verdad? Pues yo tengo a su jefe...Estoy intentado sacarle información pero el tonto se niega a hablar, actualmente lo tengo en una zona de la región Teselia llamada ¨Montaña Reversia¨ Allí es una zona muy peligrosa y sobre todo para alguien con la edad del jefe Giovanni...Me pregunto que sucederá si se encuentra con el Heatran que se encuentra en los alrededores de esa lugar ´,. Dijo Red mientras evitaba mirar fijamente a alguien.

" Tsk, no me espere que el fuera el que secuestro a Giovanni...Pero como Domino dijo, el fue secuestrado por solo 2 personas pero nunca me imagine que Ash seria una de esas personas...Si pienso bien, la otra persona podría ser...Gary...Ademas de el quien mas tendría motivos para acompañar a Ash amenos de que el mismo no supiera la verdad, en cualquier caso no puedo hacer nada ya que si Giovanni realmente se encuentra en Teselia no puedo intentar atacar a Ash porque este podría dar la orden de matarlo y eso seria una terrible noticia " Pensaba el campeón mientras veía sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Red.

´Como sabemos que realmente tu secuestraste al jefe Giovanni? Estas hecho un mentiroso estos últimos 2 años querido, deberías hablar con la verdad y nada mas sobrinito´,. Dijo Jessie mientras daba un paso al frente.

´Quieren arriesgarse? Jajaja, no lo creo...Giovanni esta en mi poder al igual que ustedes, y este es el trato...No, perdónenme déjenme corregidme, estas son las ordenes...James y Jessie ya que son mis padrinos entonces sabrán de sobra quien es mi madre no es cierto, pues su tarea es encontrarla y ubicar la una vez que tengan confirmada su ubicación me darán las coordenadas inmediatamente y antes de hacer esa tarea quiero todos los archivos del equipo Rocket que ustedes poseen, todas las misiones secretas, todos lo ocurrido en e le era del ¨O.E.R¨ y ademas todo lo concerniente a mi familia, mi padre yo, absolutamente todo...En cuanto a ti, sabrás exactamente lo que quiero o no? No interferirás en la guerra, no importa cual bando no te unirás a ninguno ni actuaras independientemente, de hecho me gustaría mandarte a asesinar a Tobias si no fuera por que el fue el que me derroto en Sinnoh te daría ese privilegio ´,. Hablo Red mientras se quitaba la soga fácilmente y la envolvía en sus manos.

Jessie y James quitaron sus sonrisas algo siniestras y rápidamente cambiaron a una mirada seria y fría. Disimuladamente ambos ex-rocket miraron sobre sus hombros para ver a el campeón y este se mantuvo con la cabeza abajo, ocultando su rostro con su sombrero idéntico al de Jessie y James. James trago saliva y dio un paso al frente para tomar la palabra, pero fue detenido rápidamente por la voz de un pokemon.

´Valla, no puedo creer que el bobo se haya convertido en lo mas peligroso que pueda haber en el mundo ´,. Hablo Meowth mientras salia sobre el Venasaur del campeón.

´Que bien, es Meowht y yo que pensé que estabas muerto o algo así? Tu si me dirás lo que quiero cierto? Después de todo, tu amas a tu jefe y no querías que algo malo le pasase o si? ´,. Dijo Red arrojando la soga lejos y tomando una pose ofensiva.

´Estas en lo cierto, estoy completamente seguro que estos no tendrán el valor para decirte una palabra de lo que ocurrió en la era del equipo Rocket original o mucho menos de las misiones secretas que recibíamos todos los Rocket antes de ser independientes de Charles Goodshow´,. Dijo Meowht mientras caminaba hacia Red.

´Chimuelo! que crees que haces!? Aunque no seamos Rocket y estemos encontra de Charles, no podemos revelar información así como así y mucho menos a Ash, piensa en las consecuencias que nos trairia eso en nuestros planes y en los planes del líder ´,. Dijo James enojado mientras señalaba al campeón.

´Líder? Y yo que pensaba que ustedes solo eran mercenarios que trabajaban por dinero, ahora resulta que trabajan de traidores, espero que su paga se buena ´,. Dijo Red con una sonrisa muy confiada al ver que Meowht se subió a su hombro como Pikachu hacia.

´Solo tengo una condición para unirme a ti Red...Si te doy lo que quieres, tu tendrás que dejarme hablar con Arceus y...Tener un ultimo duelo con Pikachu ´,. Dijo Meohwt casi como susurro.

´Tus deseos son ordenes...Vamonos Meohwt quiero presentarte al equipo y de paso darte una tarea ´,. Dijo Red mientras comenzaba a correr alejándose.

´Que!? no vamos a hacer nada!? ´,. Grito Jessie apunto de salir corriendo tras Red.

´No podemos, no quiero que Giovanni sea lastimado...Aun si tan solo es mentira que el tiene secuestrado a Giovanni no podemos ignorar el hecho de que Gary y Ash son los actuales lideres del equipo Rocket, aunque solo es una teoría estoy pensado que estos 2 piensan erradicar al equipo Rocket ´,. Dijo el campeon seriamente.

´Erradicar!? ´,. Dijeron Jessie y James al unisono.

´Ustedes también se fijaron que habían muchos miembros Rocket, incluso los ejecutivos y generales como Tyson, Annie y Oakley incluso Atila y Yuno que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro? No se si no quisieron seguir a Ash o cambiaron sus caras para no ser reconocidos, pero esto me genera muchas dudas y sospechas ´,. Dijo el campeón haciendo un gesto molesto.

´De hecho, eso es algo que queríamos comentarle...Al parecer Domino esta infiltrada en los renegados, aunque no hemos recibido nada de parte de ella logramos sacarle información a Butch y Casidy los cuales nos dijeron que ella planea vengarse de Ash y tiene un plan el cual es asesinarlo, a el y a la jovencita esa tal Melody o algo así...Pero como van las cosas, parece que esa chiquilla necesitara ayuda para poner su plan en marcha ´,. Dijo James mientras sacaba 2 intercomunicadores.

´Dices que los ejecutivos Rocket se están aliando para matar a Ash y Melody y estaban permitiendo lo!? Cuando me lo ibas a decir inepto!? ´,. Grito enojado el campeón saltando sobre su Venasaur.

´Perdóneme, pero dudo que la chiquilla de Domino logre asesinar a Ash, con suerte lograra retrasar sus planes, pero que le hace pensar que lo asesinara sin mas, así de fácil? ´,. Dijo Jessie subiendo las cejas.

´Bueno...Creo que tienes razón, pero manténgase al tanto de todo lo que suceda con esa chica, no puedo olvidar el hecho de que esa mocosa fue entrenada por ustedes 2, ademas intenten ver si consiguen inducirla a que cambie sus planes y trate de liberar a Giovanni de las manos de Ash, ahora debo irme a encontrarme con Blaze para iniciar un ataque que destruya las 2 salidas principales de la cueva Digglet, eso al menos retrasara su operacion ´,. Dijo el mientras se iba lentamente sobre su Venasaur.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Red se encontraba corriendo a una gran velocidad con Meowht sobre su hombro. Red iba tan rápido, que Meowht se vio obligado a clavar sus garras en el cuerpo del azabache para no caerse de golpe, algo que incomodo mucho al azabache y tuvo que detenerse.

´No creo que nos sigan, pero de todas formas tenemos cosas que hacer...Que tal si me cuentas un poco de las misiones mas importantes que hacían el equipo Rocket para Charles? ´,. Dijo Red mientras caminaba lentamente.

´Espero que sepas guardar secretos Ash...Veras, durante años el equipo Rocket habia trabajado para Charles Goodshow, incluso antes de que el señor Giovanni se uniera a la liga pokemon, lo que sucede es que hubo una planeacion, tal parece que 15 personas y entre estas se encontraba Charles Goodshow estaban planeando conquistar el mundo en si, pero no había forma de controlar el mundo ya que todo llevaría a guerras y asesinatos y nunca podría haber paz si matas al líder anterior...Esas 15 personas desarrollaron un plan, hacer lo mismo que sus ancestros los cuales controlaban a los pokemon y los utilizaban para protegerse o atacar a otras personas así como algunos reyes hicieron como ¨Aslantis¨ el cual se dice que utilizo a Ho oh para intentar destruir todo a su paso, con esa idea las 15 personas decidieron investigar todo sobre los pokemon y con la información que el padre de Goodshow había dejado seria mas fácil hacerlo...Según lo que me contó el jefe, ellos desarrollaron varios planeas para capturar pokemon fuertes y poderosos como los dragones y fantasmas, fue tiempo después que descubrieron que existían pokemon legendarios diferentes a los demás, estos son Arceus, el raro Mew y el el desaparecido Ho oh...Con un plan simple Ash, ellos lograron capturar a Ho oh y durante la guerra lo utilizaron para ayudar a los Rocket a destruir la región y para detenerlos ´,. Hablaba el pokemon tranquilamente mientras se bajo del hombro de Ash y camino junto a el.

´Entonces Charles si tiene consigo a Ho oh y lo utilizo para seguirme a donde quiera que fuera...Continua, después de la guerra que misiones tenia el equipo Rocket, tomar pokemon legendarios? Secuestrar a personas de altos cargos? Dime, dímelo todo!´,. Dijo Red algo impaciente.

´Deberías calmarte, ya te lo diré todo pero espero que cumplas con nuestro trato...Mira, durante un buen tiempo se nos ordeno a que causáramos terror en ambas regiones, robando y destruyendo cosas, la mayoría no eran importantes...Granjas en Johto, bancos en Kanto y centros pokemon en lugares remotos...Esas eran las misiones que teníamos durante un buen tiempo mientras tu eras entrenador y años antes, aunque aveces tenias misiones privadas que era cuando tratábamos de independizarnos como la invención de Mewtwo o la capturacion clandestina de Mew...En fin Ash, el equipo Rocket tiene una larga historia de traición, incumplimiento, extorsión y manipulación...Cuando nos derrotaste en el gimnasio del jefe, el se habia retirado a una junta importante, la liga pokemon había descubierto a Mewtwo y de una manera u otra alguien ayudo a su escape y se dice que era usuario del aura como tu...Con el escape de la obra maestra del jefe, este se aparto de la liga y finalmente nos independizamos...Algunos tontos en Johto continuaron trabajando para la liga pokemon con el nombre del equipo Rocket, por eso hubo muchos inconvenientes y rumores como el Neo equipo Rocket, estupideces ya sabes ´,. Dijo el pokemon gato mientras hacia un gesto despreocupado mientras caminaba.

´Pudo haber sido...En fin, dime Meowht, después de su independencia ustedes trataron de hacer lo mismo cierto? Buscar legendarios y pokemon poderosos contra la liga pokemon? ´- Pregunto el azabache recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del pokemon - ´Bien, ahora quiero que me vigiles a una distancia corta y me informes si alguien se acerca a a 200 metros cerca de mi...No saltes a defenderme ni nada, sol avísame...Ahora desaparece de aquí ´,. Dijo Red pareciendo irritado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una isla que se encontraba escondida atravesando las aguas que estaban en la ruta 26 se encontraba Charles Goodshow junto con su caballero se escolta, Riley. Charles iba vestido diferente a como vestía casualmente, el vestía una traje formal blanco de mangas largas, tenia unos zapatos negros, un cinturón negro que tenia 3 esferas de los colores rojo, azul y verde. El traje tenia unos cuantos adornos dorados y otras figuras con los mismos colores de las esferas. Riley ahora estaba usando su acostumbrado traje formal de saco azul y sus zapatos y sombrero comunes, pero este ahora tenia un cofre en sus manos, era un cofre negro pequeño, con unos detalles dorados.

La isla estaba ocupada con un enorme castillo que abarcaba casi el área completa. Frente a la gran puerta azul del castillo habían muchos guardias que tenia lanzas en sus manos y las habían cruzado entre ellos mismos, mientras que Charles Goodshow pasaba por el área aproximándose cada vez mas a el castillo.

Finalmente entraron al enorme castillo, este era simplemente un lugar imperial digno de un rey, todo estaba brillando, los adornos puestos en determinados lugares eran dorados, en el suelo había una larga y muy bien cuidada alfombra azul la cual te llevaba justamente a la sala del trono. Charles simplemente tomo un camino a la derecha mientras que Riley se maravillaba con la hermosura del castillo. Luego de caminar por varios corredores, los el renegado traidor y el líder de la liga pokemon y prácticamente líder del mundo moderno llegaron a una enorme sala la cual tenia una gran mesa redonda, allí se encontraban varios asientos pero aunque había muchos asientos solamente se ocuparon 15 de estos asientos. Los 15 lideres y mentes maestras se habían reunido, Charles se sentó en una silla mucho mas grande y imperial que las demás, dando a entender que el era algo como el líder al mando.

Riley se quedo de pie al lado de Charles mientras que los otros lideres tomaron un copa de vino y bebieron un sorbo y sin dudarlo pusieron sus copas a un lado para iniciar con la reunión.

Entre las personas que se encontraban allí, Riley reconoció a unos cuantos, uno de ellos era el doctor Fuji, dado por muerto en la isla nueva, el doctor estaba aun después de tantos años seguía vendado en su rostro, solo dejando ver el lado derecho de su cara lo cual solo mostraba desde su boca hacia arriba. El vestía su bata de científico la cual continuaba destruida dando a entender que nunca se la había quitado y se podía ver claramente sus manos vendadas.

La segunda persona que Riley reconoció fue una persona que Ash le había nombrado, era Fantomas el que intento robar la corona del mar, pero Ash se lo impidió. Analizando las cosas, Riley pensó que eso fue una de las cosas que Ash hizo bien, ya que si este sujeto era una de las 15 mentes entonces el quería usar el poder no para Charles sino para algo mas malvado.

Riley reconoció a 2 personas mas, Señor Stone padre de Steven y Scott que también se encontraba allí, pero a diferencia de los demás el tenia su atuendo casual.

´Que bien que estamos todos...Vallamos al grano, tenemos problemas, al parecer Ash Ketchum...No, olviden eso, al parecer Red Satoshi Ketchum esta en la región Kanto y esta destruyendo todo a su paso, desconozco sus planes concretos ya que según lo que dije mi compañero aquí presente, los lideres de su organización los ¨renegados¨ rumoreaban distintos planes y aspiraciones de la meta de este, Riley logro enseñarle a manejar el aura como teníamos planeado, pero queda el inconveniente de toda esa masa de personas que tiene a su alrededor, ademas Riley nos confirmo que posee pokemon legendarios como Lugia, Reshiram y otros extraños poderes llamados ¨ Mente Negra y Blanca ¨ Creo que deberíamos iniciar la operación para aprovechar y capturar a Arceus ´,. Sugirio Charles mientras juntaba sus dedos con ambición.

´E...el plan original era hacer que el muchacho capturara a Arceus y a traerlo a nosotros, que sucede que lo capturaremos nosotros? ´,. Pregunto con un tono de voz extraño el doctor Fuji.

´El problema es que no contábamos con que el descubriría tantos secretos...Estábamos preparado para que el me ¨deteniera¨ con su plan de venganza, pero ahora no sabemos cuales son sus planes totales, ya que si el me detiene y toma a Ho oh por igual con Arceus de su parte no sabemos que pueda suceder...Piensa fuji, que tal si el utiliza a ambos pokemon para reformar el mundo? Con Arceus crearía fácilmente a los pokemon y el entorno nuevamente y con Ho oh podría ¨resucitar ¨ la tierra muerta y mucho mas, el podria convertirse en un dictador o es mas, el podría convertirse en un ¨Dios¨con semejante poder ´,. Dijo Charles mirando seriamente a los presentes.

´Tengo una idea, que tal si hacemos que su novia Melody lo abandone, eso le parteria el alma y el se detendrá por un tiempo, dando el tiempo suficiente para iniciar un contraataque y arrebatarle a Arceus o mejor a tomarlo antes de que el lo obtenga ´,. Sugirio el señor Stone.

´Pero si el descubre lo que hacemos, tendra mas odio y sin dudas sera un verdadero dictador ´,. Dijo Scott con un suspiro.

´Tsk, y yo que estaba esperando que este plan rindiera frutos...Sin dudarlo habría incluido a Ash y Gary a la organización ya aunque esos 2 muchachos son prometedores imagínate a uno de ellos entre las 15 mentes que rigen el mundo, no pasarían casos como esto nunca...A pesar de todo, Gary al descubrir la ¨verdad¨ de la liga pokemon pensé que el reaccionaria algo irritado pero que seria convencido por su abuelo para unirnos y revelarle toda la verdad, pero lamentablemente su reacción no tuvo base a lo que le hicimos, el se enojo mas por lo que le hicimos a Ash...No lo entiendo, creo que esos 2 son mas amigos de lo que creía ´,. Dijo algo molesto y frustrado el líder de la liga pokemon.

´Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para recordar los planes fallidos y esas cosas...Pero por el momento tendremos que concentrarnos en la guerra que esta sucediendo en Kanto, no podemos permitir que Ash capture legendarios y o que asesine a grandes mentes como Sabrina o Mento, tenemos que aunque sea para hacer una pantalla, contrarrestar el ataque ´,. Sugirió Scott con una sonrisa.

´Que están haciendo tus muchachos Scott? Y los tuyos doctor Fuji? ´,. Pregunto Fantomas seriamente.

´Tuve una brillante idea con los ases...Ellos creen que Charles nos ha traicionado y ahora les di la orden de unirse al bando que mejor les convenga...Conociendo a cada uno de ellos, seguramente actuaran independientemente como un equipo y buscaran algo de información para unirse a los renegados o destruirlos, pero eso es solo una pequeña parte de mi plan...Hace unos meses, sometimos a Anabel a un experimento, logramos implantarle un chip en su cuello el chip tiene la misma función que una pokeball, cuando apriete dicho botón ella obedecerá todas mis ordenes y usaremos eso para infiltrara en los renegados y descubrir archivos secretos de sus planes ´,. Dijo Scott con una sonrisa.

´El problema es que tanto Gary como Ash saben que ellos son lideres en la liga pokemon por lo que son blancos primordiales en la venganza del chico ´,. Dijo Riley interrumpiendo.

´Bueno...Actualmente no me eh comunicado con Domino, pero le deje la tarea de sacar información a los renegados y ademas de mantener vigilada a Daysi Oak por si las moscas ´,. Dijo Fuji mientras se rascaba el poco pelo que tenia.

´Me convendría saber que esta planeando Daysi, últimamente es muy rebelde, mas de lo normal´,. Hablo Charles mientras tenia una sonrisa.

" No estoy seguro, pero creo que fue muy pronto de mi parte revelarle tanta información a Riley...Aunque se que el no me traicionaría el no puede abandonar a Ash aunque quisiera, seria mas fácil si utilizara a Leaf Rifu Ketchum para saber si Riley realmente esta dispuesto a seguir con esto o solo es un agente de Ash desde hace tanto tiempo " Pensaba Charles mientras observaba disimuladamente a Riley.

´Por cierto doctor Fuji, Ya terminaste con las mejoras de Mewtwo? ´,. Pregunto Scott algo emocionado.

´Tranquilo Scott...Se me ha hecho dificil trabajar con Mewtwo últimamente, pero ya estoy con unos avances del 70% por lo que muy pronto podrás utilizarlo...Lo mejor de estas mejoras en su armadura y su mente sera que el obedecerá al que tenga la master ball en la mano, lo cual nos permitirá entregarlo a el como una reliquia a los descendientes y con el tiempo seré un leyenda, la leyenda que invento al pokemon mas fuerte del mundo ´,. Dijo Fuji con un susurro que casi nadie podía escuchar claramente.

´Cuales son las cualidades de este proyecto? ´,. Pregunto Fantomas.

´La nueva mejora para Mewtwo hará un sistema de defensa impenetrable y muy perfecto para una guerra o un ataque sorpresa, ya que este con tan solo salir de su pokemon utilizara por defecto su ataque protección lo cual es muy útil si alguien esta apunto de matarte y otras cosas que dejare que descubras tu mismo Scott ´,. Hablo nuevamente el doctor Fuji.

´Bien...Tengo un plan señores...Es el momento de hacer un pequeño contraataque, necesitamos hacer que Ash adelante sus planes por lo que, enviaremos a los nuevos y verdaderos campeones campeones, Tyson de Hoenn, Tobias de Sinnoh, Ritchie de Johto y también utilizaremos la fuerza de los ganadores mas recientes que tengamos a la mano de los torneos de la liga pokemon como Assunta de Kanto, Morrison de Hoenn y cual quier otro que es disponible para iniciar un ataque a los renegados, con esa presión Ash no podra sorprendernos con planes y sera mas fácil movernos...Llamen a todas esas personas a todos nuestros agentes, quiero a Dawn hikari, a Barry a Misty a todos los que fueron compañeros de Ash, no importa si no están en nuestra organización tráiganlos a todos ´,. Dijo Charles señalando hacia la nada.

´P...pero señor, estaríamos haciendo el plan mas rumoreado de Ash, el de atraer a los que lo traicionaron a la región y destruirla con ellos dentro ´,. dijo Riley algo sorprendido.

´Tranquilo Riley, no te preocupes...Mi mayor deseo es ver que el plan de Ash funcione y con eso podre hacer mi plan realidad...No obstante es cierto que sera una masacre si ellos llegan todos juntos y no hacen nada, por lo que quiero que utilicen a esa chica May para que trate de detener a Ash con palabras, díganle que Ash es un monstruo y que destruirá la región o algo así si ella no lo detiene, eso sera una carga extra para Ash mientras el también debe preocuparse de Brock y mis campeones, sobre todo de ¨Oak¨ ´,. Dijo Charles mientras miraba a Riley con una mirada seria.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bueno chicos, quise hacer este episodio para explicar algunas cosas pequeñas. No estoy seguro si lo explique bien o si ustedes entendieron, pero espero que lo hayan hecho. Perdonen lo corto del episodio, pero no quería agregar mas de lo debido, ni hacerlo muy largo porque me demoraría demasiado en el entonces. Bueno, con este episodio espero haber terminado con las explicaciones por el momento, ya que los siguiente que vendra sera ¨Venganza¨ pura y sin palabritas.**

**Para los que estén esperando aun la aparición de Pikachu, les pido que esperen tan solo un poco mas, ya casi tendran lo que ustedes quieren.**

**Los veré en el siguiente episodio espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia. Me despido.**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Un saludo para todos mis lectores. Aquí estamos nuevamente, con otro capítulo de esta historia, sé que muchos estaban esperando la venganza de Ash/Red pero les digo que no habrá que esperar más. Como sabrán en el episodio anterior Red tuvo una conversación interesante con el campeón y su reencuentro con Jessie y James, además de que logro hacer que Meowht se uniera a él. **

**No se si ustedes se acordaran de las aclaraciones que di en los primeros episodios chicos. Pero lo repetiré para que ningún lector nuevo o muy viejo que allá olvidado el episodio 4 se confunda. **

( esto indica la traducción de lo que dice un pokemon en este caso, Pikachu, aunque no se vera mucho en la historia).

´Esto indica las conversaciones normales de un personaje y otro, pero eso ustedes lo saben´

" Esto indica lo que está pensando el personaje"

Esto indicara una pequeña descripción de lo que esta haciendo el personaje mientras esta hablando, generalmente pueden verlo mas como una interrupción o como que el personaje dejo de hablar por un momento -

**Listo, creo que esos son los puntos que aclarar por el momento. No estoy seguro si pondré algo más, pero el tiempo lo dirá. Gracias a todos los chicos y chicas que dejaron comentarios, les agradezco a todos chicos y espero que lleguen más.**

**Comenten y revisen el final, ya que les puede interesar lo que leen abajo y hay un mensaje importante allí. **

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo poseo la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Venganza es lo único que me queda.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde la invasión de Teselia y el ataque de los renegados. Durante ese lapso de tiempo ocurrieron muchos acontecimientos, bajas de ambos bandos y mucha devastación y dolor, tanto para alguien de un bando como para del otro. Aunque mucha fuerza militar apoyaron a la liga pokemon, las fuerzas de los renegados eran superiores y aplastaban con facilidad a los de apoyo.

Aunque no había transcurrido mucho tiempo, finalmente el apoyo de la liga había llegado, los líderes de la región Hoenn había arribado a la zona de combate y eliminaron mas renegados que los de Sinnoh y Kanto juntos.

Los líderes de Sinnoh desparecieron misteriosamente al igual que los lideres de Teselia y la única pista que quedo de ambos grupos, fue una ciudad Carmin hecha cenizas.

Desde ciudad Carmin hasta ciudad Celeste, y desde Azulona hasta pueblo Lavanda, todo había sido destruido solo dejando un enorme y largo cráter que abarcaba en esas direcciones. Tras ocurrir eso, se notifico la desaparición de los lideres de gimnasio de Hoenn y algunos fugitivos como Brock Takeshi, Misty Waterflower, Morty entre otros líderes de gimnasio que había sobrevivido a los ataques de los renegados.

Aunque no todo era bueno para los renegados. Constantemente recibían los fuertes golpes de unos jóvenes con capas y capuchas azules y rojas los cuales asesinaban brutalmente con truenos, lanzallamas y otros ataques poderosos de pokemon para acabar con el grupo liderado por Red.

Un golpe duro para los renegados fue un mensaje que llego a la base secreta de estos el cual notificaba la desaparición de Gary Oak o ¨Green Light¨ Además muchas tropas renegadas había perdido confianza y frecuentemente se rendían al ver un líder de gimnasio o entrenadores causa debido a que no habían recibido confirmación de que Red estuviera con vida o si esta desaparecido, lo cual obviamente bajo la moral de muchas personas.

Las cosas se pusieron feas cuando arribaron inesperadamente la elite 4 de Sinnoh y iniciaron una operación de recuperación de la ciudad Plateada la cual se encontraba en ocupación renegada. Debido al ataque inesperado, muchas vidas se perdieron en aquella tragedia, incluyendo la vida del renegado Cameron.

Pero algo más problemático surgió cuando las tropas renegadas recibieron un mensaje donde se dio a conocer la traición de Riley. Con la noticia de que uno de los líderes de los renegados era un traidor, se perdió la confianza en los altos mandos de los renegados y debido a esto se perdieron muchas tropas en ataques hacia isla Canela la cual se convirtió en una fortaleza ya que Blanie estaba usando a miles de pokemon fuego para destruir barcos y aviones a distancia, incluyendo entrenadores que volaban con sus pokemon.

Despues de tanto tiempo en la guerra, finalmente hubo un avance renegado al tener en su posecion los únicos centros pokemon en pie los cuales son el de ciudad Veredian, pueblo Lavanda y el que se encuentra escondido en la ruta 28. Con la incatividad en un momento de crisis por parte de Red, la traición de Riley y la desaparición de Gary. Giselle tomo el mando de los renegados y con sus estrategia logro tomar posesión de diversas aéreas y distribuirlas entre lideres renegados para su ocupación hasta que Red o Gary reaparecieran. En control renegado, estaban ciudad Veredian, pueblo Lavanda, ciudad Azulona, lo poco que queda del puerto de ciudad Carmin y una que otras ciudades menores sin valor estratégico.

Mientras, la liga pokemon tenía bajo su control ciudad Plateada, isla Canela, un albergue militar desconocido por los renegados en los restos de pueblo Paleta, ciudad Fucshia, el centro de recepción que se encuentra en la calle victoria usado como un cuartel general, sin contar lugares como el monte luna y las instalaciones de los ases de la frontera que eran usados para poner seguros a los lideres heridos y tropas importantes de la liga.

Aunque Johto no se quedo fuera de la acción. Debido a el ¨accidente del magneto tren¨ donde murieron brutalmente varias personas, contando los lideres de Johto , la región contingente se levanto en cólera eh envió un ataque de entrenadores masivos liderados por Mento, Karen, y Bruno. Para suerte de los renegados, utilizaron a las islas naranjas como un una extensión y lograron atraer a los entrenadores de Johto hacia allá, pensando que allá era la guerra de contracalque. Actualmente hay fieros combates en las islas entre renegados y entrenadores de Johto en la lucha por sobrevivir.

En diferentes rutas se encontraban renegados los cuales estaban sentados o recostados descansando. Había 3 lugares para descansar de los renegados, esos lugares eran la abandonada planta ecléctica, el bosque Veredian y unas cuantas carpas puestas en las ruinas de ciudad Carmin.

Además de ciudad Carmin, no había personas en ninguna de las demás ciudades, solo se podían ver entrenadores corriendo de un lado a otro para sanar a sus pokemon o renegados que perseguían a estos y unos cuantos lideres no oficiales que perseguían y eliminaban a cuanta persona se encontraban.

Pareciera como si se hubiera dado un cese al fuego para descansar, ya que no se podía ver a ningún líder de ninguno de los bandos en las filas de las tropas o cantidades masivas de entrenadores y renegados, al menos no como al comienzo de la invasión.

La ruta 25 se encontraba destruida completamente, se podían ver arboles en llamas, algunos pokemon tirados en el suelo agonizando, el suelo quebrado lleno de grietas abriéndose con cada paso, los pequeños cráteres que se formaron por las batallas. En un parte más apartada se encontraba una gran casa o más bien, una mansión. La mansión se encontraba devastada, totalmente en ruinas.

Frente a la mansión se encontraba Misty la cual estaba con algo de tierra en sus hombros y con la cara con algunos raspones menores debido a que tuvo que huir por su vida. Misty había logrado salir huyendo al abandonar a su hermana Violet a su suerte escapando para asegurar su supervivencia en una emboscada.

´La fuerza de los renegados en aplastante…Aunque no lo suficiente para causarte temor ´,. Dijo una voz tras la peli naranja.

Misty se sorprendió al escuchar una voz tras ella. Sin pensarlo, rápidamente la joven líder de gimnasio se dio vuelta y retrocedió con unos mortales hacia atrás, poniéndose en guardia, la peli naranja saco un cuchillo que se veía gastado, eh incluso que se podía ver cierta grieta en este.

´Que placer es vernos nuevamente compañera…Espero que recuerdes a un servidor, ya que si no me recuerdas no habrá placer en el juego ´,. Dijo el sujeto mientras señalaba a Misty.

´Juego? Ja, crees que esto es un simple juego? Pues te enseñare que en este juego uno puede perder la vida! ´,. Grito Misty al final corriendo rápidamente hacia el renegado.

Con un agil movimiento, el renegado salto hacia atrás evitando los golpes de la peli naranja. Con un rápido movimiento, Misty pasó su cuchillo de su mano derecha a la izquierda y se aproximo a apuñalar al renegado. Este se inclino rápidamente y con un rápido movimiento, alzo su pie hacia la quijada de la peli naranja y la envio de espaldas contra el suelo.

El cuchillo había salido volando lejos de Misty. Esta con dolor intento ponerse de pie, pero algo la detuvo. De repente, el cuerpo de la peli naranja choco nuevamente contra el suelo, como si la gravedad intentara impedirle que se pusiera de pie. Con un lento y difícil movimiento, Misty dirigió su mirada al lado y se sorprendió al ver una especie de argolla azulada en sus muñecas, piernas y su cuello.

´Es algo llamado aura…Creo que no estás muy familiarizada con el tema, pero no te preocupes…De todas formas no tengo que explicarlo ´,. Dijo el renegado mientras se ajustaba un sombrero negro que tenia puesto.

Esta persona no era un renegado cualquiera. Era Red que ahora esta vestido con un traje parecido al que James estaba usando, el tenia puesto un sombrero negro con cierto color verde, tenia puesto unas botas negras, se podía ver su cabello negro largo en sus hombros además de que este tapaba un poco de su cara siendo casi irreconocible. Pero algo que llamaba más la atención de la peli naranja era unos extraños y diferentes ojos rojos con un pequeño destello lumínico que tenía el azabache. Estos ojos penetrantes y certeros miraban a directamente a Misty con cierto rencor.

´Ja, ahora vas a intentar matarme…Pero, estas seguro que eso es lo mejor? Ustedes los renegados…Me pregunto si habran tenido vidas buenas como la mia, llena de lujos, langostas por las noches, durmiendo en diferentes hoteles 5 estrellas…No te parece algo genial? Si te unieras a mí y la liga pudieras disfrutar todo eso y mucho mas ´,. Dijo Misty a ojos cerrados con una sonrisa.

´Langostas? Hoteles 5 estrellas? Jajajaja….Me haces reír mocosa, jaja…No tengo intención de unirme a la liga pokemon, mucho menos si tienen en sus filas a alguien tan patético como tu…Vida de lujos? Te daré cátedra niña, tengo 2 mansiones en Teselia, vivo con mi novia y viajamos a lugares exóticos, comemos caviar sin tener que pagar un centavo, soy mundial mente famoso y con esta ¨guerra de Teselia contra Kanto¨ estaré en los libros de la historia por mucho tiempo…Esto es lo que me gusta hacer, esta es mi vida de lujos y nada cambiara eso ´,. Dijo Red mientras extendía los brazos a los lados con autoridad.

´Muchas personas mienten para impresionar a otras…Por favor, si tuvieras todo eso, porque demonios atacarías Kanto!? Vives una vida tan buena con tu novia y entonces por que sacrificarlo todo por simplemente destruir inútilmente unos cuantos entrenadores? ´,. Dijo Misty con una mirada seria.

Las palabras de Misty sorprendieron al azabache. Inconscientemente, las palabras de la peli naranja le habían llegado a su mente. Él durante su tiempo en Teselia había vivido algo diferente, junto a Melody y a todos sus compañeros. Recordando todo los momentos felices que tuvo en Teselia Red saco una pequeña sonrisa, pero rápidamente la escondió por una cara de ira al recordar el motivo por el cual ir a Teselia. Si, Red había vivido una vida placentera en Teselia, pero la razón por ir allá era venganza, durante todos los momentos felices allá a Red nunca se le fue el sentimiento de la venganza. Quizás, si las circunstancias fueran distintas, Red posiblemente se habría quedado a vivir con Melody en Teselia, pero esa vida no tendría sentido si el permitiera que Charles se saliera con la suya.

´Ese es el problema…En Teselia lo tenía todo y nada a la vez…Una vida sin hacer lo que quieres no puede llamarse vida, y esto es lo que me gusta hacer…Obtener lo que quiero y lo que quiero es ver a la liga pokemon de rodillas ante el rey del mundo que pronto seré ´,. Dijo Red con una sonrisa malévola mientras alzaba su mano derecha.

´El rey del mundo? Hablas como si fueras alguien influyente en esta tropa de estúpidos…Como se llamaban? Renebobos o Ranatardados? Con suerte me pregunto quién eres tú? Un comandante? Un general o uno de los líderes de los bobos? ´,. Pregunto Misty con una sonrisa malvada.

´Quien soy yo!? Y Es que todavía no me reconoces? Jajajajaja…Finalmente, nunca pensé que este disfraz seria tan efectivo y menos con alguien tan lista como tu sirena marimacho…Déjame hacerte recordar ´- Dijo Red mientras miraba hacia arriba - ´ ¨Voy al ser el mejor maestro pokemon y voy a atraparlos a todos…Esa es mi meta y mi sueño ¨ Adelante, ríete, es divertido, me reí 15 veces antes de venir aquí ´,. Dijo Red con una sonrisa algo inocente pero que aun intimido a la peli naranja.

Misty no podía estar más impresionada. Mirando con sorpresa a la persona que tenia enfrente, la chica cerró los ojos calmadamente mientas tragaba saliva. Con un último movimiento, Misty respiro profundo y con naturalidad como si estuviera esperando a que Red actuara.

´Eso siempre me agrado de ti…Sabes reconocer cuando vas a morir y bajas la cabeza con honor…Lastima, mi intención no es matarte, ya que eso no será divertido…La venganza es divertida y si te matara así sin más, sería solo un asesinato y no soy un asesino, soy un vengador justiciero dispuesto a cumplir con mi venganza…Aquella a la que yo mismo llamo la ¨ justicia roja¨ ´,. Dijo el azabache mientras miraba a Misty conteniendo la ira.

´…Entonces…Esto es lo que vas a hacer? Vengarte de nosotros, eliminarnos y borrarnos del mapa…Estas usando a las personas de Teselia y a tus compañeros de las islas naranjas para tu venganza…Que no sientes algo de culpa? En cierto modo eres igual que las personas a las que tratas de matar, un asesino que solo quiere obtener lo que se propone y esta depuesto a mentir, engañar y manipular…Me recuerdas a Charles ´,. Dijo Misty aun con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente.

Las palabras de Misty no podían enojar mas a Red. Este apretó el puño y sintió una necesidad de golpear a una mujer como nunca antes. Pero Red supo controlar sus emociones y se calmo.

´Mientras llame justicia a mi venganza, las personas a mi alrededor se unirán a mi…No les miento, yo derrocare a Charles y les traeré la paz que tenían antes, pero que use unos cuantos como cebo para mi plan maestro no les importa en lo mas mínimo, solo están desesperados por tener a alguien que los guie, alguien que este con ellos, así como ustedes se unieron a Charles, los renegados se unieron a mi…Yo no soy un renegado, los renegados soy yo ´,. Dijo Red con maldad en sus palabras y una sonrisa aterradora.

´Estas ciego…Crees que matándome resolverás algo? Crees que matando a Charles ganaras algo? Sinceramente te paso por la cabeza el hecho de que vengarte arreglara tu vida y te permitirá vivir felizmente? ´,. Dijo Misty con enojo mirando al azabache mientras forcejeo contra las argollas de aura en sus extremidades.

´Yo no sigo la venganza ni me guio de ella…La venganza vino a mí en la personificación de la liga pokemon…Siempre hubo algo que quise preguntarte…Si tanto me odiabas, porque demonios te ponías tan celosa cada vez que alguien demostraba afecto o amor hacia a mi? ´,. Pregunto Red quitándose el sombrero dejando ver su cabello.

Red finalmente dio en el blanco. Misty rápidamente desvió la mirada del azabache hacia otro lado para evitar el contacto visual. Pero con esta acción solo complacía mas a Red. Este, inmediatamente al ver que logro lo que quería retiro las argollas de aura de las extremidades y el cuello de Misty.

Misty al ver esta oportunidad rápidamente salto hacia atrás. Estando de cuclillas la joven rápidamente busco con la mirada el cuchillo que traía consigo. Pero fue inútil al ver que Red lo tenía en sus dedos dándole vueltas aburridamente.

Con un gesto de enojo, Misty salió corriendo hacia donde Red y rápidamente lazo una patada hacia la entrepierna del azabache. Este con temor al ser golpeado en la entrepierna rápidamente tomo la pierna de Misty con algo de miedo. Pero Misty agil mente dio un giro y arrojo su otra pierna y golpeo a Red de lleno en el rostro arrojando a Red contra el suelo. El cuchillo salió volando y callo clavado a una corta distancia de ella.

Rápidamente Misty corrió hacia donde se encontraba el cuchillo, pero fue detenida al ver una esfera de aura que paso justo por su cara e impacto en la mansión ya devastada causando una pequeña y notable explosión la cual arrojo a Misty contra el suelo.

Red se puso de pie y corrió rápidamente hacia donde el cuchillo, sin perder tiempo Red tomo el cuchillo pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que el cuchillo era realmente una bomba paralizadora. El pequeño aparato estallo en el cuerpo de Red eh envió una fuerte cantidad de electricidad atreves de su cuerpo. Fue tanta la cantidad de electricidad que causo que su pelo se pusiera como antes de iniciar su venganza, todo revuelto. Red no pudo soportar más y cayó en sus rodillas contra el suelo.

Misty se puso de pie y con una sonrisa le mostro a Red el cuchillo real en sus manos. Sin remordimientos Misty se aproximo rápidamente hacia Red dispuesta a asesinar a la persona que alguna vez fue su mejor y único amigo, a la persona que le había permitido ver un amplio mundo junto a él, a la única persona de la cual logro tener un sentimiento de amor.

Confundida la peli naranja se detuvo al ver la mirada de Red el cual aun en sus rodillas, se volteo a ver a la peli naranja. Con una mirada de enojo, Red estaba observando a Misty con dificultad Red estaba respirando con un ojo cerrado. El azabache ya había resistido truenos más poderosos, pero la falta de costumbre permitió que la bomba fuera más efectiva en su cuerpo.

Misty no entendía que sucedía, toda su mente le decía que si asesinaba a Ash todo podría terminar e incluso podría ser ascendida a alto mando o incluso ser parte de algo más. Pero sus piernas se detuvieron. Misty con un último impulso intento aproximarse nuevamente hacia el azabache, pero de repente esta se vio obligada a dar un mortal hacia atrás para retroceder.

Meowht había aparecido y estuvo a punto de desgarrar el rostro de Misty si esta no hubiera sentido su presencia. Meohwt está frente a Red con sus enormes garras afuera y con una mirada asesina observando detenidamente a la peli naranja.

´Red? ´,. Hablo Meowht lentamente.

´…Que sucede? ´,. Pregunto el azabache escupiendo algo de sangre de su boca.

´Te vez raro, que nunca te peinas? ´,. Pregunto el pokemon con una sonrisa.

´Me confié mucho…Que esperas? Dame una baya o algo que se que tienes un par escondidas ´,. Dijo el azabache mientras respiraba difícilmente todavía.

Meohwt sin dudarlo rápidamente corrió hacia donde Misty. Esta abrió sus ojos en impacto al ver al pokemon acercarse tan veloz mente, con un rápido movimiento Misty esquivo el primer zarpaso que arrojo Meohwt. Estando de cuchillas Misty arrojo su cuchillo con la esperanza de encartar al pokemon. Pero de repente Red salto hacia donde Meowht y recibió el cuchillazo en su mano izquierda.

Meowht abrió los ojos en impacto al ver a Red en el suelo y con su brazo sangrando lentamente. Con enojo Meowht corrió hacia Misty. Pero esta no perdió tiempo y rápidamente se puso de pie y alzo su pierna derecha golpeando a Meowht justo en la cara y enviándolo de espaldas contra el suelo.

´No eres tan fuerte como dices ser Meowht…Incluso abandonaste el equipo Rocket y a tus amigos para estar con este perdedor ´,. Dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

Misty comenzó a reírse levemente, pero de repente esta cayo al escuchar la risa de Red. Red se puso de pie aun con su brazo sangrando y el cuchillo clavado a este. De un solo movimiento, Red saco el cuchillo y lo arrojo al agua, la mirada de Red no podía ser mas seria mientras observaba a Misty.

Misty no entendía por qué, pero al ver detenidamente al azabache durante tanto tiempo sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente con un gesto molesto para que Red no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

´Te doy una oportunidad Ash….Ven conmigo…Te llevare donde Charles y me asegurare de que te mantengas con vida…A cambio todos los renegados serán ejecutados y los mas viejos serán salvados, pero tú te unirás a la liga pokemon…Que te parece? ´,. Dijo Misty con una mirada seria.

´Quien eres? Te pregunto por qué no pareces ser la Misty que alguna vez conocí y aunque no fue mucho, pero la respete…Donde esta esa luchadora que quiso combatir conmigo a como diera lugar? Porque te aseguro que la Misty que recuerdo no le ofrecería tratos al enemigo ´,. Dijo Red mientras recogía su gorra roja y se la ponía nuevamente.

´Soy la misma de siempre…Eh sido la misma desde que recibí la misión d interceptarte y espiar tu progreso…Por eso mi afán de tener un combate contra ti, para algún dia poder ser la única líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste…Aunque gracias a ti creo que ese sueño nunca podrá ser, ya que técnicamente me derrotaste ´,. Dijo Misty con enojo.

´Todos ustedes son iguales…Quieren vidas mejores y me acusan a mí de haberles arruinado sus planes…Así como Brock me acuso de ser la desgracia de su vida tú me dices que por obtener esa medalla destruí tu sueño? Por favor, realmente crees que si no obtenía esa medalla Charles te daría un mejor puesto? Eres patética, una pésima entrenadora que se valió de su compañero para hacer mas fuerte a sus pokemon…Ahora que lo pienso todas mis ¨compañeras¨ hicieron lo mismo, Dawn entrenando todos los días con ventaja sobre mí ´,. Dijo Red apretando el puño con enojo.

´No digas que no te ofrecí una oferta de paz ´,. Dijo Misty a ojos cerrados.

Misty a punto de salir corriendo hacia Red recibió algo inesperado. Todo el cuerpo de Misty se encontraba en el aire, una enorme cantidad de electricidad había caído en su cuerpo, y en consecuencia estaba destruyendo el suelo y prácticamente elevándola en el aire. Después de un rato Misty estaba mareada debido al impacto del trueno, con un paso flojo intento moverse hacia Red, pero no podía, sus piernas, su cuerpo estaba todo quemado y electrificado. Con un último intento la peli naranja cayó rendida en el suelo boca arriba.

´( Déjame pegarle otro Red…Tenia mucho sin lanzar un impactrueno a alguien) ´,. Chiyo el roedor amarillo mientras salía de unos arbustos que estaba a la distancia.

´Que dijo Meowht? ´,. Pregunto Red mientras observaba a Meowht poniéndose de pie.

´…Algo que ver con Ketchup y salsa y… ´,. Dijo el pokemon mientras caminaba medio mareado hasta que se aferro al pie de Red.

Meowht y Pikachu subieron a los hombros de Red. Pikachu rápidamente acaricio la mejilla del azabache con felicidad pero si dejar de ver a la peli naranja en el suelo. Meowht sentía ira al ver a Misty ya que el golpe que le aplico fue una patada demasiado fuerte para un simple pokemon como Meowht.

* * *

Mientras tanto. Todos los líderes de los renegados se encontraban en su guarida secreta en la montaña plateada. Había una reunión entre los lideres y esta reunión estaba siendo dirigida por Giselle, allí se encontraban Melody, Nando, Cissy, Alder, Trip, Zoey además de que con un trasmisor y atreves de hologramas se encontraba Drake el cual estaba en un hospital escondido en la región Johto tras cometer prácticamente un suicidio y Giovanni el cual había huido a las islas naranjas para defender la zona.

´Caballeros…Tenemos que adelantar los planes, tenemos que mandar más tropas a buscar a Red y a Gary, sin ellos 2 y con Drake mal herido no sabemos cómo continuar ya que solo ellos 2 tenia los planes y Drake no sería muy confiable actuar sin el consentimiento de uno de ellos ´,. Dijo Giselle mientras se recargaba en su silla.

´El problema más grande es que al enviar más tropas a buscar a Red y Gary perderemos defensas en nuestras ciudades y la liga podría utilizar eso para atacarnos…Recuerden que no solo Red y Gary están perdidos, los lideres de Sinnoh y Hoenn no se han confirmado su eliminación y eso sin contar que el trió sombrío también desapareció al mismo tiempo que Gary ´,. Comento Melody mientras recargaba su cara en su mano.

´Melody tiene razón…Además hemos perdido muchas personas importantes, como Cameron, Stephan y incluso me informan que Paul no se ha visto participando en la guerra desde que esta inicio y como un guerrillero por naturaleza la moral de los novatos decallo al no ver a alguien como él en combate ´,. Hablo Zoey con pesadez en sus palabras al mencionar al peli purpura.

Las cosas no podían ponerse peor para los renegados. Ellos debían decidir rápidamente que hacer, ya que si Red ni Gary aparecían todo quedaría en manos del anterior líder Drake pero como este es indispuesto alguien más debe tomar el mando. El silencio en la pequeña habitación se hizo notorio, los jóvenes renegados estaban enfrentando un momento difícil en la guerra.

´Es cierto que Red y Gary son las mentes más poderosas que tenemos en la organización…Pero no podemos desperdiciar el talento que tenemos al frente, debemos actuar con lo predecible, tenemos más de 1 año conociendo a Red y Gary y ustedes mucho mas por lo que deberían saber incluso que comerán al día siguiente, propongo una votación para decidir si iniciamos un ataque directo a la mansión de Charles y la liga, si o no ´,. Dijo Alder poniéndose de pie.

´Estoy de acuerdo contigo Alder, hasta cierto punto…Debes recordar que nuestra compañera Iris se encuentra allá luchando contra el enemigo, podemos enviar miles y miles de tropas a atacar a Charles, pero de nada servirá si Red nos comanda…Pues tan solo piensa, entonces porque no simplemente ir camuflados y matar a Charles en lugar de hacer esta guerra? Es porque no importan si matamos a Charles, así como si por desgracia alguien matara a Red, Gary tomaría su puesto y lo mismo pasaría con Charles…Nadie es indispensable, pero es mejor jugar con tus mejores fichas desde el inicio ´,. Dijo Trip mientras miraba con una mirada cortante a Alder.

´Tenemos que concentrarnos en algo mas importante…Actualmente Tobias tiene en su posesión el orbe oscuro o sea que controlara a Zekrom, aunque primero deberá encontrarlo por lo que nos dará tiempo…Aun así, la liga pokemon tiene a varios legendario a sus disposición, tales como Moltres que fue ubicado en isla Canela, Zapdos que lo poseía un tal Tyson y Articuno que como todos sabrán lo posee Noland…Eso sin contar quien sabe cuántos mas tendrán, ya sea los 3 regís o algo más ´,. Dijo Nando mientras tocaba su arpa pero tenía una mirada seria mientras observaba a Giselle.

´Pues…Nosotros también tenemos legendarios a nuestra disposición…Podemos obtener a Reshiram aun, además que tenemos a Lugia con nosotros…Y la operación de Arceus aun sigue en pie pero Gary debe estar presente para iniciar… ´,. Dijo Giselle mientras estaba preocupada.

Las manos de Giselle comenzaron a temblar mientras ella analizaba sorprendida la situación. No era mucho el avance que los renegados habían logrado. Pero no solo Giselle estaba preocupada, Melody también tenía miedo, miedo por lo que le pudo haber pasado a Red al igual que Zoey aunque esta aun estaba pensado en su madre y su padre.

* * *

Por otro lado, en la región Johto. En un hospital en pueblo Primavera se encontraba Drake. El peli negro estaba tirado en una cama con sus brazos completamente vendados, su pierna izquierda enyesada, y una parte de su cara vendada. Drake tenía una mirada triste en su rostro mientras miraba al techo, el logro deshacerse de unos cuantos lideres de Johto. Pero cometió un terrible error al recibir la traición de Shamus el cual prácticamente lo quemo vivo, aunque ante esto Virgil se quedo atrás y al parecer acabo con todos, lamentablemente incluyendo con el mismo.

Con enojo Drake recordaba a Shamus. Un bastardo traidor, que por tanto tiempo Drake lo había entrenador y al final término traicionando al ex-líder renegado. Virgil, el cual también fue su aprendiz dio la vida por él. Era su deber mantener a esos 2 con vida, pero por su incompetencia 1 renegado honorable perdió su vida con honor. Drake no podía olvidarlo, le pesaba intensamente la muerte de Virgil y la única esperanza que tenia era el amor de Cissy y que Red cumpliera con el cometido de los renegados, pero con la desaparición de este el peli negro se sentía devastado.

Lentamente unas gotas de sangre se salieron de la boca del peli negro. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir del ojo derecho de Drake mientras este observaba un cartel en el techo. En aquel cartel estaba fotografiados los mejores maestros dragones que había en las 4 regiones. Drake se sorprendió mucho al verse en el medio de Lance y Draecon. El supuso que finalmente había sido reconocido como un maestro dragón, aunque sinceramente a él no le importaba esas cosas.

Una última lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Drake. Este siempre había querido ser reconocido como el mejor maestro dragon y finalmente lo había hecho. Habia logrado su sueño.

´…Yo…ya cumplí mi sueño…Ash…Ahora falta que cumplas el tuyo ´,. Dijo Red cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Volviendo a la reunión renegada, todos escucharon los murmuros de Drake y se sorprendieron al escuchar un sonido estruendoso y rígido después de terminar la voz de mas sorprendida de todas era Cissy, al escuchar tal sonido esta se alarmo y lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos con ojeras por no dormir durante tanto tiempo.

Cissy corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba el intercomunicador y lo levanto en el aire y comenzó a agitarlo de un lado a otro frenéticamente mientras lagrimas se hacía más frecuentes. Todos en la sala se sentían tristes por lo que había ocurrido, Giselle oculto su rostro entre sus manos gimiendo un poco por la pérdida de uno de sus mejores hombres, Melody simplemente se secaba las lagrimas mientras limpiaba un poco su nariz.

Nando no lo podía creer. Al igual que Cissy estaba impactado, Drake fue la primera persona que el tendió una mano cuando él no era nadie. Fue el primer amigo que Nando tuvo. Con lagrimas en los ojos, Nando se quito su sombrero y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Cissy continuaba gritando atreves del intercomunicador, en un desesperado intento por hacer reaccionar a Drake gritándole una y otra vez que no la abandonara. Cissy con enojo y remordimiento arrojo el intercomunicador a un lado y rápidamente intento salir corriendo del lugar. Ella no pudo avanzar mucho cuando fue detenida por Alder el cual la detuvo y el la abrazo fuertemente. Ella forcejeo todo lo que pudo pero era inútil. Con dolor y tristeza la peli roja entro en un fuerte llanto al no poder estar con su único amor en la vida.

* * *

Volviendo a la ruta 25. Red aun estaba parado allí alejado un poco de la peli naranja. Misty se había puesto de pie. Aun estando mareada la peli naranja distinguió perfectamente al azabache frente a ella y se sorprendió al ver a Pikachu y Meowht en sus hombros. Con algo de miedo la chica retrocedió debido a la mirada fría que Red le lanzaba y las chispas que Pikachu tenía en sus mejillas.

´Porque lo hiciste Misty? Porque traicionaste nuestra amistad…Si a eso se le podía decir amistad, el punto es que yo siempre te respete, aunque era muy inmaduro y no podía demostrarlo como quería, era un simple niño y tu como alguien mayor simplemente fue la naturaleza que supieras más que yo y que yo te molestara…Pero dime porque? ´,. Dijo Red mientras observaba el sol en lo alto.

´Porque lo hice?...Ash…Todo esto es porque me dejaste a mi suerte…Pudiste quedarte conmigo en Kanto y nada de esto hubiera pasado…Pero tu quisiste imponer tus sueños más que los sentimientos de las demás personas…Nunca te importo lo que yo pensara o lo que yo sentía ´,. Dijo Misty mirando a Red a los ojos.

´( Cuidado Red…Con ojos de cocodrilo no nos convencerá cierto? ) ´,. Hablo Pikachu mientras puso su puño delante.

´El adicto a la salsa tiene razón…Sentimientos, pensamientos y todo lo que sintió Red desde el día que lo dejaron ustedes babotas? ´,. Hablo Meowht enojado.

´Esto no es asunto de lo que debimos hacer…Aun si me hubiera quedado en Kanto, tarde o temprano me hubieras influenciado a unirme a liga pokemon…Y quien sabe, quizás para estas fechas yo sería el campeón de Kanto o subalterno de Charles Goodshow ´,. Dijo Red con rudeza en sus palabras.

´Y eso no es lo que querías? Ser el mejor, mejor que nadie más por siempre y para siempre…Campeón de Kanto…Pudiste ser grande en lugar de ser un mocoso inmaduro! ´,. Grito Misty enojada dando un paso al frente mientras se sostenía su brazo izquierdo.

Misty se aproximo hacia el azabache, Pikachu y Meowht se había sujetado bien de Red y solo esperaban que el esquivara el golpe que arrojaría Misty. Pero algo inesperado ocurrió.

Se escucho un fuerte sonido quebrante desde una larga distancia y de repente Misty se detuvo frente a Red. Red tenía su cara envuelta en sangre, con sus ojos bien abiertos, Red no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Meowht y Pikachu estaban igual de sorprendidos. El cuerpo de Misty se desplomo en el suelo a los pies de Red. Este con temor bajo su mirada para ver a su primera amiga.

Red se quedo horrorizado al ver una bala en el suelo envuelta en sangre y ver el rostro de Misty. Esta tenía una sonrisa leve mientras con sus ojos esperanzados observaba al azabache. Escupiendo un poco de sangre, Misty hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie pero fue inútil y simplemente cayó al suelo.

´…Eres…Un idiota…Muy lindo…Lastima que…nunca…supiste…mis sentimien…tos…As ´,. Dijo Misty mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente y miraba a Red con una mirada de ternura.

´Misty ´,. Dijo Red al instante.

Red rápidamente se acerco con una mirada de confusión y arrepentimiento mirando a la peli naranja. Red se arrodillo frente a ella y vio una sonrisa en su rostro. Red no lo podía creer, tenia frente a sus ojos a la primera amiga y maestra que el conoció realmente. Aunque esta lo haiga hecho sufrir tanto, aun así el sentimiento que Red sentía hacia ella era demasiado fuerte. No podía simplemente olvidarla como si se tratase de un gato viejo o una hoja de papel.

Los ojos del azabache se tornaron húmedos mientras observaba a su amiga. Red intento llorar, pero al instan recordó el dolor, sus motivos, sus razones, pero sobre todo, que no fue el su asesino.

Red se levanto con rabia, apretando los puños giro su cabeza hacia un lado y observo a un renegado que corría hacia él. Con una voz que era casi la de un dictador sanguinario Red dijo.

´Quien eres tú!? ´,. Grito realmente enojado el azabache.

El renegado se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia y arrojo su pistola al suelo y levanto las manos rápidamente.

´Mi…mi nombre es Alexander Ortiz señor… Lo vi en peligro señor y no pude evitar disparar ´,. Dijo el renegado.

Red precia un toro. Todo su cuerpo le pedía que matara a golpes a ese sujeto que tenia al frente, no importa si fuera de su mismo bando, el solo tenía sentimientos de enojo, dolor, rabia, impotencia y sobre todo venganza. Red se quedo callado un momento observando al renegado el cual comenzaba a sudar por la tención. Meowht y Pikachu vieron la escena con confusión, no entendía cuales eran las intenciones de Red, no sabían porque estaba enojado, al final de cuentas lo único que fue diferente fue que otra bala fue la que mato a Misty.

Red se calmo y respiro profundamente. Red se volteo y vio el cuerpo de Misty. Red sin dudarlo la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo al pequeño rio de la ruta. Con suavidad Red le acaricio el pelo y la mejilla manchándose de sangre y luego se aproximo a dejar el cuerpo en el rio. Red se puso de pie y observo como la corriente se llevaba a su amiga.

´…Usted! Señor Alexander…Muchas felicidades, espérame allí voy a llamar unos contactos para que lo asciendan de rango ´,. Dijo Red mientras comenzó a alejarse.

´En serio señor!? ´,. Grito el rengado ilusionado.

Meohwht se subió al hombro de Red. Pikachu estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, solo que se detuvo al ver la mirada fría de Red. Pikachu asintió con la cabeza al entender el mensaje que su entrenador le había enviado.

Pikachu dio un tremendo salto en el aire y rápidamente comenzó a dar vueltas formando una extraña y enorme bola de electricidad en su cola. De un solo movimiento, envió la gran electrobola hacia el renegado. La electrobola impacto en el cuerpo del renegado enviando unos 6000 voltios o más, el impacto mato al instante al sujeto, pero eso no fue todo sino que luego creó una pequeña explosión en aquel lugar.

Red caminaba lentamente con una mirada que era hielo puro. Meohwt simplemente miraba sus uñas con aburrimiento, como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo lo que había ocurrido. Luego de avanzar unos pasos, Pikachu se subió al hombro de Red y juntos los 3 continuaron su camino.

´Al final de cuentas, yo ya no tengo amigos...Lo único que me queda es la venganza ´,. Susurro Red para si mismo.

´( Listo Red, ya le di su surra al idiota que te quito la oportunidad de vengarte ) ´,. Dijo el roedor con una sonrisa.

´Mhp…ja,jajajaja….Ilusa…De todas formas iba a morir, solo me disgusta que no tuve el placer de torturarla y que me revelara algunos secretos…Lastima por Lily creo que se quedo con una sola hermana…Por ahora, jajajajaja ´,. Dijo Red malvadamente mientras observaba el horizonte.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la ruta 12 se encontraba Giovanni. Este aun vestía su traje negro, pero no levaba sombrero y se podía ver que tenía unos raspones en su rostro y en sus manos, aunque no era nada grave.

A diferencia de otros lugares, la ruta 12 se encontraba en perfectas condiciones como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya que ninguno de los combates se efectuaron allí.

Junto a Giovanni se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el profesor Oak. Padre e hijo se encontraban juntos observando el sol en lo alto.

´Vez? Mi hijo continua desaparecido y todo por tu culpa ´,. Dijo Giovanni con cierto enojo mirando a Samuel.

Con un suspiro el profesor Oak miro a su hijo con una mirada de vergüenza. Pero rápidamente Samuel dirigió su mirada al norte donde se encontraba pueblo Lavanda.

´Según confirmaciones…Mi nieto se encontraba en pueblo Lavanda, no es cierto? Luego tomo esta ruta y desapareció…Pero como alguien puede desaparecer así sin más ´,. Comento el profesor con incertidumbre.

´Ya localizaste a Daisy? No me gustaría que mi hija también este en esto…Y mucho menos que luche contra su hermano ´,. Dijo Giovanni mientras sacaba un mapa de un bolsillo suyo.

´No tenemos que apurarnos con encontrar a Daisy…Ella nos encontrara a nosotros…Aunque estoy seguro que dejar el privilegio de luchar contra mí a su hermano…Aun así, que vamos hacer con Ash Giovanni? No es un secreto para nadie que el chico cometerá una locura si abandona a sus compañeros para completar su venganza ´,. Dijo Samuel preocupado mientras observaba a su hijo único.

´No nos enfrentamos a novatos padre…Debemos tener sumo cuidado cuando localicemos a Red y estar alertar por no ser encontrados por la liga pokemon…Sin embargo…Eso no prueba que tu no seas un traidor ´,. Dijo Giovanni sacando una pistola y apuntado a su padre.

Pero para sorpresa de Giovanni, el profesor Oak había sacado una pistola por igual y esta apuntado a su hijo con una mirada seria y determinada. Ambos permanecieron así por un rato observándose fríamente sin decir una sola palabra.

´Oigan ustedes será mejor que se calmen…Si peleamos entre nosotros seremos derrotados por Red y Charles ´,. Dijo Silver saliendo de unos arbustos.

Silver había aparecido junto con Pierce un miembro del equipo Rocket.

´Silver tiene razón…Luego arreglaremos esto hijo ´,. Dijo Samuel guardando su pistola con los ojos cerrados.

Giovanni se quedo en silencio observando a su padre alejarse junto con Silver y su subordinado Pierce. Con un gesto de fastidio Giovanni guardo su arma y comenzó a caminar junto a los otros 3.

´Y bien que hemos descubierto además de lo obvio? ´,. Pregunto Samuel mirando sobre su hombro mientras caminaba con una velocidad algo acelerada para su edad.

´Tal parece el alto mando de Hoenn está escondido justo en las afueras de la montaña plateada…Creo que ya descubrieron el escondite de los renegados…Aun así, mi sobrino nos dijo que tenía una base secreta mas, pero necesita que Paul cumpla su misión para poder utilizarla ´,. Dijo Silver mientras comía una manzana lentamente.

´Paul? Paul Shinji eh? Pues según las notificaciones que eh obtenido y además de los mensajes que eh interceptado del equipo JJ tal parece que el renegado mas guerrillero de la organización está desaparecido como Red y Gary…Aunque a diferencia de estos 2 ultimo, que Shinji este con vida o no, no está confirmado aun ´,. Hablo Pierce mientras miraba el cielo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Red caminaba por ciudad Celeste. La ciudad no podía estar mas devastada, se podían ver enorme edificios derrumbados, calles con cráteres, edificios aun en llamas, casas destruidas, uno que otro cuerpo de alguien desafortunado y sobre todo pokemon heridos o agonizantes.

Red caminaba con una mirada de preocupación mientras miraba a todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo perdido.

No muy lejos de donde estaba caminando Red se encontraba un edifcio que estaba totalmente destruido, pero en los escombros de este edificio se encontraba un peli purpura. Paul estaba debajo de las rocas del edificio, sus piernas y sus brazos estaba totalmente aplastados y solo se podía dejar ver un lado de su rostro.

´A…As….Ash… ´,. Murmuro el peli purpura con dificultad.

Lamentablemente Red no pudo escuchar las palabras de Paul mientras continuaba caminando por aquel lugar de dolor y traición.

´Ash….Ash!…A ´,. Decía Paul en un esfuerzo por salvarse mientras sangre brotaba de su boca.

Pikachu con sus orejas logro escuchar algo. Era como un sonido de unos pasos, un sonido de unas voces aterradoras tras de ellos.

´Ash!...Red! ´,. Grito en un ultimo esfuerzo el peli purpura fuertemente escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre al momento.

Inmediatamente Red se dio vuelta y dirigió su mirada hacia el edifico. Red entrecerró sus ojos y logro distinguir algo en aquel edificio, era algo muy reconocido por Red, era un objeto de color dorado que resaltaba en cualquier lugar. Era el brazal que Paul estaba llevando.

´Paul? Oye Paul eres tu viejo!? ´,. Grito el azabache corriendo rápidamente hacia el edificio.

La reacción de Red fue tan repentina que Meowht y Pikachu se cayeron inmediatamente este salió corriendo. Los 2 pokemon intentaron seguir le el paso a Red pero este parecía que era perseguido por la muerte ya que corría mas rápido que nunca en su vida.

Tan rápido como Red llego al lugar comenzó a apartar rocas y moverlas de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente logro sacar al peli purpura de allí.

Paul tenía su brazo izquierdo lastimado y con algo de sangre en el, su pierna izquierda por igual. Su ropa estaba totalmente echa un desastre.

´Qué bueno que estás vivo amigo ´,. Dijo Red con una sonrisa cargando a Paul en sus hombros.

´Sal…Sal…Salgamos rápido de aquí…Rápido! ´,. Grito Paul algo frenético abriendo los ojos.

Red no entendía la actitud de Paul, pero recordó que esto era la guerra y si un compañero te decía que corrieras no iba hacer una broma. Red asintió y rápidamente intento caminar lo más rápido posible con Paul. Pero tan solo avanzar un pasos 4 personas aparecieron frente a Red. Pikachu al instante se puso a la delantera con chispas en sus mejillas y Meowht saco sus garras al instante.

Frente a Red se encontraban Tucker, Greta, Lucy y Noland. Los 4 tenían unas miradas malvadas en sus rostros mientras observaban al azabache.

´Nunca pensé que el plan serviría´ ,. Dijo Tucker mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

´Bien…Lo que faltaba…Los inútiles de la frontera…Por cierto porque no se buscan un agente bueno para ponerles nombre buenos, por favor los ases de la frontera? Me suena a película de indiana Jones ´,. Dijo Meowht mientras chocaba sus garras.

Los 4 ases del frente abrieron los ojos impactados, ellos se habían olvidado completamente del Meowht parlante del equipo Rocket.

´Que esto!? Un pokemon parlante!? No me digan que esto es producto de esa mega-evoluciones que tanto las personas hablan!? Eso es brujería ´,. Grito asustado el miembro afeminado del grupo de ases.

´Donde están Anabel, Spencer y Brandon? Creí que tendrían las agallas para presentarse…Después de todo ellos 3 planearon este plan ´,. Dijo Red a ojos cerrados.

Los 4 ases del frente se quedaron impresionados al ver que Red había descubierto su plan. Con caras de perplejidad los 4 dieron un paso atrás, aunque luego recobraron el sentido.

´Como rayos te enteraste de eso? ´,. Pregunto Lucy mientras miraba a Red.

´Lo supe desde un inicio…Ahora nunca pensé que atraparían a Paul tan fácilmente…Por eso me confíe, imagine que ustedes aparecerían tarde o temprano pero nunca que usarían una táctica tan sucia como usar a mi compañeros para atraerme hasta la ciudad que actualmente odio más que ninguna ´,. Dijo Red mientras apretaba los dientes.

´No creas Red…Spencer y Anabel no están aquí porque a ellos les patee el trasero…Deben estar tirados en algún ricon o muertos ´,. Dijo Paul sonando con cierto orgullo y una sonrisa.

´Eso es bueno…Ahora déjame encargarme de estos 4 babotas para poder iniciar la operación que tanto has esperado Paul ´,. Dijo Red con una sonrisa y con el puño delante.

´Ni lo sueñes amigo…Este combate…O luchamos los 2 o te mato y me suicido después ´,. Dijo Paul mientras quitaba su brazo del cuello del azabache y mantenía el equilibrio difícilmente.

´Bien…Pero no te arriesgues…Meowht si no es mucha molestia vigila que no lastimen mucho a Paul…Como un seguro ´,. Dijo Red se quito su capucha dejando ver su conjunto muy parecido al traje que uso durante su primer viaje pero de colores distintos.

Los 4 ases se quedaron boca abiertos al ver el gran parentesco de Red con el chico de las z. Ninguno podía imaginarse que este sujeto que tienen al frente sea el mismo joven soñador que se encontraron alguna vez.

´No…No me digas que eres Ash Ketchum!? ´,. Pregunto Tucker mientras señalaba a Red y su dedo temblaba.

´Ash Ketchum!? El solo es una mala copia mía…Mi nombre plebeyos es Red Satoshi Ketchum, el líder de los renegados y futuro dictador del mundo ´,.Dijo Red mientras se ajustaba sus guantes negros los cuales aun tenia la sangre de Misty.

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Primer episodio que escribo y que termino el mismo día No saben lo orgulloso que estoy. El episodio realmente creo que hubiera quedado mucho mejor, pero en los momentos que escribía no estaba inspirado en la tristeza por lo que no pude resaltar ese punto mucho. **

**Como les dije ahora es que viene la acción. Misty fue la primera víctima ( Aunque no murió en manos de Red, pero ya saben) quienes serán los siguientes, pues no desesperen que todavía quedan muchos que les falta un reencuentro con el azabache.**

**Espero recibir muchos comentarios con este episodio ya que fue la primera mano vengativa de Red. Eso sin contar la paliza que le dio a Brock al inicio, pero ya saben. **

**MENSAJE IMPORTANTE : Chicos como ya sabrán, inician las clases pronto,lo que me quita tiempo para poder escribir, eso sin mencionar mi vida y la vagancia que tengo por lo que las cosas se complicaran nuevamente. Por eso eh decidió y espero que estén de acuerdo, en que voy a actualizar mensual mente, así que con eso los veré este mismo día dentro de un mes. Espero que no sea una molesta para nadie, pero asi tendre tiempo suficiente para hacer los siguiente capítulos y subirlos.**

**La muerte de Drake, la muerte de Misty, la unión de Samuel y Giovanni, el regreso de Pikachu. Como que demasiado en un solo episodio, pero solo espero que haiga sido un gran episodio chicos. Los veré en el siguiente capítulo y espero que entiendan el porqué mi decisión. No olviden comentar y ayudarme con los errores cometidos, les agradezco. Hasta la próxima.**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Había**** pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya ustedes saben el asunto.**

**Aquí**** les traigo el siguiente episodio de esta historia que cada vez mas me deja sin dedos para las clases.**

**Espero que no olvidaron lo que ocurrió en episodios anteriores, porque es muy raro tener que recpitular lo sucedido como si esto fuera algo pagado por la tv o algo así. **

******Descargo de Responsabilidad: Es algo que todos quisiéramos pero lamentablemente, el destino es cruel y por tanto no soy el dueño de pokemon.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16 : Abandono a los renegados.**

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Red y Paul iniciaron un combate contra los 4 ases de la frontera. Garchomp y Pikachu fueron los únicos pokemon que dispuso Red para enfrentarse a sus oponentes, Greta y Tucker. Mientras tanto Paul, junto a Meowht se enfrentarían a Noland y Lucy.

Paul había lanzado a su Hoochcrow y a su Electrivare para enfrentar a el Articuno de Noland y al Seviper de Lucy. Red tendría que enfrentar solo con Pikachu y Garchomp a el Medicham de Greta y al gran Arcanine de Tucker.

" Sin una estrategia dudo mucho que tengamos oportunidad de vencerlos. Eso sin contar el hecho de que Paul no está en condiciones de aguantar por mucho tiempo…Si hago que ataquen solo a Paul yo podría escapar y continuar con los planes…No, no podría abandonar a Paul a su suerte contra estos tipos " Pensaba detenidamente el azabache mientras una ráfaga de viento azotaba su rostro.

Red se encontraba volando sobre su Garchomp a una enorme altura. El azabache tenía una sonrisa mientras observaba como Greta intentaba perseguirlo junto a su pokemon a pie mientras este simplemente se alejaba de ella por la ciudad.

´Sabes? Esto es muy divertido rubia…Quizás podamos continuar jugando todo el día! ´,. Grito el azabache arrogantemente.

´Bastardo! ´,. Gruño Greta con el ceño fruncido.

´Bastardo yo!? Sabes cuantos lideres de gimnasio me traicionaron en pueblo paleta incluyéndote!? ´,. Grito nuevamente Red.

Rapidamente el Garchomp de Red disparo de su boca un potente rayo anaranjado el cual tomo camino destruyendo el suelo de la ciudad, dificultando el avance de la peli rubia. Sin mucha dificultad, Greta se subió a una edificio y de ese logro saltar a otro evitando asi el camino de destrucción que provoco Red.

´Medicham patada salto alto! ´,. Grito Greta con una sonrisa mientras no quitaba los ojos de encima del azabache.

Rapidamente el pokemon psíquico luchador dio un enorme salto en el aire, acercándose rápidamente hacia Garchomp y Red. Dando unos pequeños giros, Medicham aproximo su pierna y le pego justo en la costilla de Red y lo arrojo fuera de su Garchomp.

Red se estrello rápidamente contra un pequeño edificio quebrando una ventana. Greta con una sonrisa satisfactoria soltó una pequeña carcajada algo maléfica pero dulce a los ojos de cualquiera.

´Medicham puño hielo! ´,. Dijo la rubia extendiendo su brazo a un lado.

Asi como Greta lo ordeno, Medicham aplico su fuerte puño de hielo en la espalda del dragon causando un gran impacto en el pokemon y ocasionando que este se estrellara contra un edificio con todo y Medicham arriba.

Greta se detuvo, pero rápidamente se puso en posición de combate al sentir que algo se aproximaba. Justo como Greta pensó, era Pikachu que se acercaba con una tacleada de voltios muy potente, apunto de impactar Pikachu fue arrojado de espaldas contra el suelo debido a la interrupción de Tucker y su Swampert.

´Muchas gracias super estrella ´,. Dijo Greta encogiéndose de hombros algo avergonzada.

Tucker se mantuvo con una sonrisa de victoria mientras observaba como el pequeño roedor se ponía de pie, sin importarle que mas sucediera Pikachu arrojo rápidamente un fuerte y rápido impactrueno el cual choco justo en el cuerpo de Swampert pero no provoco el mayor cambio de expresión del pokemon de Hoenn.

´No…No ganaremos si nos ponemos quisquillosos…Tendré que deshacerme de estos también…Una lástima Scott, son muy buenos entrenadores ´,. Susurro el azabache para sí mismo mientras se quitaba uno de sus guantes.

Greta y Tucker dirigieron la mirada hacia donde estaba el azabache. Ellos sintieron un pequeño escalofrió al ver los ojos marrones del azabache. Unos ojos penetrantes y junto con la mirada seria en ese momento de Red.

Sin los 2 ases darse cuenta, Red arrojo rápidamente una aura esfera hacia donde se encontraba los 2. Greta al presenciar algo tan sublime como ver a un humano realizar el ataque de un pokemon se quedo impactada, reaccionando algo tarde el peli rosa tomo por el brazo ala rubia y salto fuera del camino de la esfera aural, aun así la bola luminosa azulada logro impactar en el tobillo derecho de Tucker.

Red comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los 2 ases de la frontera. Red se quedo hecho piedra al ver como descaradamente Greta salió corriendo de allí con el Swampert de Tucker, dejando a Tucker, la persona que hace unos segundos le salvo la vida, dejada a su suerte con un tobillo roto. Red sintió una enorme ira hacia el entrenador de la frontera.

´Maldita bastarda!...Garchomp ven aquí! ´,. Grito realmente enojado Red mientras apretaba los dientes.

Al instante el enorme pokemon dragón salió disparado del edificio y se junto nuevamente con su entrenador.

´Llévate a Paul lejos de aquí rápido! ´,.

´Que…Que crees que haces!? Piensas escapar? A un oponente no se le da la espalda ´,. Gritaba débil mente mientras se sostenía el tobillo derecho.

En solo un pestañeo Red se encontraba al lado de Tucker. El de un solo movimiento tomo su muñeca y la levanto el aire. El chico de las z no tuvo ni una pisca de compasión por el maestro de la cúpula.

Fue rápido, Tucker ni siquiera sintió cuando el azabache actuó. Con algo de fastidio, Red dejo caer el cuerpo de la rubia en el suelo con una mirada fría en su rostro.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Red ahora estaba volando sobre su Charizard debido a que dejo a su Garchomp a cuidar de Paul. Red se encontraba justo en su lugar de origen, el sitio donde nació y murió Ash Ketchum y donde renació Red.

El observaba pueblo Paleta con cierta tristeza mientras miraba los grandes cráteres formados allí.

´Ya te lo había dicho antes no? Esto es una basura ´,. Dijo una voz parecida a la del azabache.

Red volteo rápidamente buscando el origen de esa misteriosa voz y se asusto tanto que se cayó de espaldas en el suelo al verse así mismo pero cuando tenía 10 años.

´Qué demonios eres tú!? ´,. Grito asustado el azabache al verse a si mismo.

´Y yo que pensé que cuando crecías te hacías mas inteligente no más estúpido…eres un acaso especial o que Red? ´,. Bromeo el joven Ash.

´Mira quien lo dice…La persona que se dejo engañar por una bola de estúpidos que dijeron ser sus amigos, si muy inteligente que fuimos en ese momento ´,. Dijo sarcásticamente Red poniéndose de pie.

´No estoy aquí para discutir contigo amigo…Aunque si ese fuera el caso creo que no tendrías mas elección que matarme o que acaso ese no es tu código ahora? Si algo es diferente o amenazante te deshaces del así como así? ´,. Dijo Ash mientras sonreía a su yo adulto.

´Je, eres muy gracioso para ser una alucinación amigo ´,. Dijo Red encogiéndose de hombros.

La sonrisa de Ash pequeño se fue casi al instante. Susurrando unas pocas palabras, el pequeño azabache se abalanzo hacia el verdadero Ash y lo golpeo con su fuerte rodilla. Red no soporto el impacto y cayo sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

" Que demonios es esto!? No es una ilusión!? " Pensaba red realmente asustado mientras observaba a su otro yo.

´Tienes miedo…miedo a la oscuridad…miedo al cambio…temes morir Red Satoshi Ketchum…estas esperando que tus amigos te ayuden? Pero que amigos, tu solo tienes subordinados y peones cierto? No como yo que logre hacerme amigo del mundo…Aunque por eso estoy pagando por tus errores ´,. Decía con una voz fúnebre el azabache mientras tenía su mirada en el suelo.

Red se puso de pie para darse cuenta de que ni Meowht ni Pikachu ni Charizard, se encontraban junto a él. Fue en ese momento que Red comenzó a dudar si escapar de ese ser o hablar con el.

" Esto…Esto debe ser una ilusión…Alguien me está tendiendo una trampa, pero como demonios!? " Pensaba Red realmente asustado mientras apretaba los dientes.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente el azabache logro entender lo que sucedía.

´Pikachu lanza me un trueno…El mas fuerte que tengas! ´,. Grito muy fuerte el azabache esperando ser escuchado.

Luego de un momento, Red cayo de rodillas contra el suelo todo cansado y quemado. El estaba muy agitado, había recibido el trueno de Pikachu tal como ordeno y logro librarse de la pesadilla de Darkrai.

´Nunca me imagine que alguien me estuviera siguiendo´- Dijo el azabache cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo- ´Oye Meohwt…Puedes decirme por cuanto tiempo duro el efecto? ´,. Pregunto intentado reincorporarse.

´Solo duraste unos minutos Ashy ´,. Dijo una voz tras el grupo de Red.

Rápidamente Meohwt, Charizard y Pikachu se pusieron en guardia. Red se puso de pie y se sorprendió bastante. Red tenia frente a él a Barry, pero eso no era lo importante, sino la persona que estaba atrapada en los brazos de Barry.

´Melody! Que haces en el exterior!? Deviste estar en la base ´,. Dijo el azabache preocupado.

´Que gran espectáculo montaste aquí en Kanto Ash…Creo que tus hombres, o tu novia en este caso no es alguien en quien confiar…Solo tuve que ahorcarla un poco y zap, me dijo hasta la fecha de tu nacimiento jeje ´,. Dijo el rubio mientras apretaba mas el cuello de la castaña atrayéndola más hacia él.

Red frunció el ceño rápidamente por la cercanía del rubio y su novia Melody. Barry había sido uno de los que traicionaron al azabache, e indudablemente Red nunca se espero su traición. Pudo imaginarse y ya lo sabe los ¨motivos¨ de su mejor amigo, pero Barry era la persona que menos conocía. No recuerda haberle causado vergüenza, interponerse en sus negocios o incluso entablar amistad con el peli rubio.

Lo único que podía pensar el azabache era que indudablemente Barry trabaja bajo las ordenes de la liga. Digo, porque motivo mas actuaria tan torpemente, sería una fachada para ganarse la confianza de Red.

´Y dime Red…No te parece estos genial, te eh reunido con tu novia, la chica que debes amar más que nada en este mundo, no estás feliz? ´- Comento con un tono sarcástico mientras tapaba la boca de la peli roja - ´Yo tampoco lo estaría viejo, sobre todo si fuera el causante de que ella observara tantas muertes sin sentido ´,. Continuo tomando una pose mas seria

´Entonces no me equivocaba, bastardo! Trabajas para la liga no es cierto!? ´,. Gruño el azabache sin intentar hacer algo que lastime a su amada.

´Dime…Como se siente esa soledad en la que vives junto a la liga pokemon? No me imagino como Dawn y tu fueron tan torpes para ser engañados, no se percataron de que cuando no los necesiten serán sacados del panorama y siendo solo un recuerdo como unos pobres que no pudieron ni llegar a los octavos de final de la liga ni ganar un simple concurso, a pesar de tener pokemon ¨extremos¨ y tener el gran apoyo monetario de alguien sumamente rico…Pero no estaba predeterminado que lograran algo mayor…Me dan lastima, que pena que se valieron de tantas artimañas simplemente para que yo perdiera en esos torneos de pacotilla ´,. Dijo Red con una sonrisa mientas miraba a la nada.

Barry puso una expresión seria mientras observaba a Red. No podía evitarlo, las palabras del azabache lograron irritar a el peli rubio, aunque este mismo no entendía porque, fue capaz de abandonarlo e incluso de golpearlo a pesar de haber cumplido con su trabajo.

Red tuvo una sonrisa interior al ver que Barry no dijo nada. Gracias a las enseñanzas de Nando y aunque le moleste a Red, debe admitirlo que el entrenamiento con Riley lo volvió una persona observadora, aunque despistada todavía, pero podía notar rápidamente un cambio de reacción en las personas.

´Tsk, ja…Pero de que estás hablando? ´- Grito Barry echando para atrás con una risa eufórica mientras apretaa mas fuerte el cuello de Melody lo cual hizo que la joven soltara un pequeño grito que logro estremecer al azabache - ´Bueno Ash debo darte las gracias viejo, si no fuera por ti, Brock y el tonto de Paul yo no hubiera obtenido mi gran deseo, aunque eso no te interese amigo ´,.

´Hmmm, no te creo…No se que rayos es lo que estas haciendo, pero durante el poco tiempo que te conoci pude ver quien eras realmente, tu no eres como Brock….No eres alguien que culpa a los demás por sus errores, entonces dime que es lo que quieres. Argumento el azabache seriamente.

´No necesito explicarlo ´- Dijo mientras dio un salto y se monto sobre su Staraptor junto a Melody y salió volando lejos de allí - ´Cuando quieras venir a buscarme espero que estés listo para morir por tu amada, viejo´,. Grito desde lo alto alejándose.

´Maldición Barry espera! ´,. Grito Red mientras corría rápidamente.

Charizard rápidamente emprendió vuelo y Red tuvo qe saltar para sujetarse de la pata de Charizard.

Pikachu y Meowht lograron sujetarse de la cola de su compañero de guefo y este rápidamente trato de seguir al Staraptor de Barry.

´Ves querida? Te dije que Ash estaba vivo, claro no lo va estar mucho tiempo si sige con estas imprudencias ´,. Dijo el peli rubio mientras observaba hacia arriba mirando a Melody la cual estaba sobre Staraptor amarrada.

Ambos pokemon voladores continuaron en un vuelo veloz y extremo al internarse en un gran desfiladero, con partes muy angostas lo que le dificultaba el vuelo para ambos pokemon, pero sobre todo para Charizard ya que este al ser un poco más grande tenía que tener cuidado si no quería que Red saliera lastimado o que se suelte de su agarre.

Difícilmente Charizard pudo seguir le el paso a Staraptor ya que este se metió por lugares demasiados angostos y algo peligrosos si quería sacar a Red de allí sin un rasguño. A regañadientes Charizard se detuvo en una pequeña área elevada pero muy rocosa del desfiladero.

Red estaba que botava humo de la ira y la impotencia. La persona que amaba estaba en manos de alguien extrovertido y que no sabe nada sobre el. Pero el azabache se sorprendió mucho al ver que Barry se solto de Staraptor y ahora se encontraba en el suelo a unos pocos metros de Red.

´Donde esta Melody!? Donde esta!? ´,. Grito realmente enojado acercándose al rubio.

´Tranquilo viejo…Jeje, si sigues así tendré que ponerte una multa por hostigamiento ´,. Bromeo Barry con una sonrisa algo torpe.

´No juegues conmigo! ´,. Grito Red empujando a Barry fuertemente haciendo que este retrocediera.

´Woh…Wuh, eso es Ashy dame todo lo que tengas hermano, porque al final yo sere al único que puedan llamar un verdadero héroe ´,. Dijo Barry mientras se movía de un lado a otro con una paso algo torpe.

Red ya se estaba impacientando al jugar con Barry. Justo en esos momentos, Barry se había convertido en la 3 persona más odiada por él.

´Oye, te dije que te calmaras viejo…Mira, como somos buenos amigos déjame ayudarte, mira, Melody está sana y salvo viejo, te lo aseguro y de hecho para demostrarte lo bueno que soy incluso la deje en unas buenísimas manos que estoy seguro que no se atreverán a ponerle ni un dedo encima ´- Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a Red y este aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo - ´Puedo decirte donde estará…Aunque claro, por el módico precio puedo incluso detener el envió ´,.

´Crees que esto es un juego idiota!, secuestraste a mi novia y ahora me dices que quieres algo para rescatarla!? Eres imbécil Barry, definitivamente debiste ser la persona mas torpe con la que pude haber topado en la vida ´,. Hablo Red con una cólera enorme en sus palabras.

´Gracias por tus cumplidos compañeros, pero al final este es el camino que eh elegido…No me interesa Charles, no me interesa la liga, no me interesa los renegados ni mucho menos no me interesas tu ´,. Hablo Barry mientras miraba a Red firmemente a los ojos.

´De acuerdo…Cuanto quieres Barry? ´,. Pregunto Red mientras se volteaba con enojo.

´40 millones de dólares…Es el doble de lo que pagan por este trabajo ´,. Dijo con un gesto algo infantil.

´Estas loco!? Quien demonios te pagaría 40 millones!? Quien incluso se atrevería a darte 20 millones idiota? ´,. Grito Red con impresión volteando rápidamente.

´No te miento, tu vimos una fuerte discusión pero al final Riley y yo llegamos a un acuerdo ´,. Dijo Barry mientras miraba arrogante mente a Red.

´…Q…Riley!? Riley te pago para secuestrar a mi Melody!? ´,. Dijo realmente impactado Red retrocediendo un poco.

´Sip , ay amigo del alma…Debo decirte que Riley no es lo que crees viejo, es una persona muy buena en los negocios, pero sobre todo es alguien demasiado manipulador, yo se porque te lo digo ´,. Hablo mientras ponía su brazo en el hombro de Red como si fueran hermanos.

Red aun estaba sorprendido. No podía creer que Riley había mandado a secuestrar a Melody. En un principio, el pensó que lo de Riley fue un simple acto de rebeldía ya que tanto el como Nando eran simplemente hombres de paz y tal vez no querían involucrarse en asuntos de guerras. Pero este acto cambio todo el tablero.

Barry comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo hasta que fue detenido por un gran rayo que impacto en su cuerpo. Barry cayo sobre sus rodillas en el suelo y giro su cabeza para ver a Pikachu frente a Red y a este con una cara de perplejidad.

´Entonces…Eres un mercenario eh Barry…Bien, te tengo una nueva misión, espero que estés dispuesto a cumplirla hasta el final ´- Hablo Red mirando fríamente a su viejo compañero - ´Te pagare 40 millones y te mantendré con vida si rescatas a Melody de RIley ´,.

´Trato hecho amigo ´,. Dijo Barry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Red ayudo a ponerse de pie a Barry y este rápidamente salió volando con el antiguo Gliscor de Red. Aunque al comienzo a este le molesto que usara a uno de sus antiguos pokemones frente a el, sin embargo el lo dejo ir ya que la vida de Melody importaba mas.

´Entonces que es lo que haras Red, realmente te unirás a Barry o que? ´, Pregunto Meowht.

´Ja, por favor…Según lo que nos dijo Barry, Melody será enviada a las cataratas Tohjo donde allí Riley la recibirá, sin embargo, al Riley ser mi maestro conozco sus movimientos y no es extraño para mi deducir que este posiblemente intercepte a Melody antes de llegar a Tohjo por las dudas. Aun con eso cabe la posibilidad de que Barry me traicione y no cumpla con el trato, pero si eso ocurre Barry será asesinado por mi maestro, porque asi es el, no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos…Aunque, dudo mucho que suceda lo segundo, que tu piensas Meowht? ´,.

´Bueno…Hablaste muy bien amigo, pero creo que te olvidas de algo muy, muy importante…Si Barry no trabaja para la liga, si no le importa la liga, y solo quiere obtener dinero, entonces porque demonios no unirse a esta de todos modos? Ya que trabajando para ellos obtendrá mejor dinero que como un mercenario o un caza recompensas…Yo digo que este tonto hizo algo para que la liga lo expulsara, y conociendo lo, seguramente que algún lio con chicas ´,. Dijo el pokemon mientras se subía al lomo de Charizard.

" Se cual sea la situación, es hora de poner uno de mis planes en marcha…Regresare a los renegados y con eso iniciare un despiadado ataque hacia la liga pokemon, mientras tanto Barry se ocupara de rescatar a Melody y yo dirigiré las tropas…Pero aun con algo como eso, no está garantizada la supervivencia de Melody y si algo le llegara a pasar…Estaría completamente solo " Pensaba el azabache mientras se subía en su Charizard y emprendía vuelo.

* * *

Por otro lado, algo impresionante estaba sucendiendo. En una parte elevada del monte Plateado se encontraban Giselle, Zoey, Nando, Paul y cientos de renegados se encontraban allí abosaionando y aclamando el regreso de su líder táctico Gary. Este se encontraba totalmente estropeado, sus ropas estaba algo sucias y con sus brazos con algunos raspones, pero el continuaba caminando abriéndose paso hacia donde estaban sus compañeros en una especie de tarima esperándolo.

Paul tenía una sonrisa algo forzada debido al gran dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, el tenia su brazo vendado junto con su pecho.

Los renegados de rangos menores no dejaban de aplaudir y gritar de alegría. Ahora su fuerza se había aumentado considerablemente. Gary finalmente logro llegar donde sus compañeros donde rápidamente Giselle corrió a sus brazos y lo beso tiernamente en los labios.

´Donde habías estado todo este tiempo Gary!? ´,. Grito enojada Giselle mirando con una mirada de furor al castaño.

´Cumplía con nuestro credo ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria mientras sacaba una master ball pero que al lado de la ¨M¨ característica tenia una ¨R¨ .

´No me digas que ese es!? ´,. Dijeron Zoey y Giselle impactadas observando la ball.

´Exacto…D…Donde esta Red? Con esto ganamos la guerra ´,. Dijo Gary con una sonrisa mientras miraba a todos lados.

´Emm…Bueno, ahora mismo Red debe estar vagando por algún lugar de la región…LE y yo nos encontramos en ciudad Celeste y el me ayudo a salir con vida de allí, pero después de eso no nos volvimos a ver ni ha mandado un mensaje o algo ´,. Explico Paul.

´QUE!? Te topaste con Red y no nos lo dijiste!? ´,. Grito Zoey enojada.

´Vine volando aquí con un enorme Garchomp, aparte de Gary y Red quien más en nuestro grupo tienen un pokemon así pensé que ya lo habían deducido ´,. Se defendió el peli purpura.

´Entonces Red estaba vivo!? Entonces tenemos que avisarle a Melody ´,. Dijo Nando mientras regresaba a la guarida.

´Ella no esta aquí Nando…Fue a buscar a Red…Aunque debo admitir que yo estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo si no fuera por esa carta que nos llego disiendo tu llegada querido ´,. Hablo Giselle mirando al castaño con ternura.

´¨Carta¨ yo no eh enviado ninguna carta amor, de que estas hablando? ´,. Pregunto Gary confundido.

´La carta, esa que mandaste diciedo ¨Chicos, sepan que estoy vivo y regresare a los renegados, me rencontrare con ustedes en el monte plateado, asi que espero que estén esperándome con una buena bienvenida¨ Eso fue lo que escribiste, no? ´,. Cito la castaña.

´No, me sorprendió que me recibieran como si me esperaran ´,. Dijo Gary con una mirada algo introvertida.

´Entonces…Todo mundo preparese!´,. Grito Paul.

Al instante todo los renegados se pusieron en posición de combate, esperando a que la persona que iba a llegar apareciera de una buena vez. Al poner el nombre de Gary pensaron lo peor, que era una enemigo.

Gary abrazo a Giselle y puso una mirad aseria esperando que la persona apareciese. Paul sintió una pequeña necesidad de abrazar a Zoey pero este simplemente sacudió su cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y dio unos pasos al frente para observar mejor.

De repente una pequeña ráfaga de viento azoto el lugar. La ráfaga simplemente desordeno el cabello y ropas de los renegados. Pero luego de un rato alguien se avisto en los mas profundo de el lugar. Los renegados se pusieron en guardia.

La persona era alguien con una capucha blanca que se aproximaba lentamente hacia los renegados.

´Traigo un mensaje para los renegados, desde lo mas alto de la orden de las 15 mentes que rigen el mundo ´,. Hablo el extraño.

´Las 15 mentes!? Esos son solo mitos y leyendas que inventan los tontos que no tienen mas que hacer que asustar niños menoes que ellos ´,. Grito un renegado.

´Dejenlo pasar ´,. Dijo Gary seriamente.

Todos se volvieron hacia Gary, en ese momento un leve pensamiento paso por la cabeza de algunos. Podria ser Gary un traidor? Al igual que Riley?

El sujeto de la capucha blanca se abrió paso hasta que se arodillo a unos metros de los lideres renegados. Este saco rápidamente algo de su manga, era un extraño aparato negro y lo colo frente a él y se quedo allí arrodillado.

Luego de un rato el aparato emitió una extraña luz y allí se rigino un holograma. Era Riley. Los renegados no podían creerlo, el traidor estaba allí aunque solo era un holograma era realmente el.

´Que quieres, idiota? ´,. Dijo Giselle dando una paso al frente.

´Es bueno ver que mis cálculos fueron precisos…Aun asi, me decepciona ver que saliste muy herido desde tu batalla con Sachiko, Gary ´,. Hablo Riley.

´Como sabes tu eso? ´,. Pregunto tranquilamente el castaño.

´Soy un maestro aura...Adiferencia de ustedes, yo si pienso cada jugada que voy a hacer…Bueno, vayamos al tema principal, no es cierto? ´,.

´Tengo un anuncio para todos los renegados…La muerte de Red Satoshi Ketchum se acerca, y el nacimiento de un nuevo mundo lleno de paz esta por venir, ríndanse o serán aplastados por el poder de una arma mas poderosa de lo que puedan imaginar ´,. Continuo el maestro aura.

´Ja, no le tememos a tus amenazas Riley…Tenemos el arma mas poderosa que puede haber existido y esta justo en esta ball ´,. Dijo Gary levantando la master ball en lo alto.

´Desconozco que hay dentro de esa master ball señor Oak, pero puedo asegurarte que ningún poder es comparado con el nuestro…Durante años, nuestro majestuoso pokemon a implantado el terror y la harmonia en el mundo, y esta vez es el momento de que implante terror nuevamente como lo hacia hace siglos…Tengo una pregunta para hacerte Paul Shinji…Donde crees que me encuentro? ´,. Hablo Riley.

De repente el holograma se extendió un poco y Riley se hizo a un lado. Permitiendo dejar ser visto a Brandon en el holograma.

Inmediatamente Pual tuvo una reacción de enojo al obervar a su padre en el holograma, si no fuera por que es solo un holograma este se abria abalanzado hacia allí dispuesto a descargar toda su rabia en su padre.

´Renegados…Dejenme prensentarme…Mi nombre es Brandon Shinji, maestro de la pirámide y miembro de la liga pokemon..Junto con mi socio, hemos hecho una de las mejores jugadas en esta guerra jamás antes vista, pero estamos dispuestos a tener misericordia con ustedes los renegados, si se rinden y entregan todos sus pokemon, prometemos que solo sus cabeza y peronas influyentes moriran, si se resiste todos moriran ´,. Hablo Brandon con firmenza.

Inmediatamente todos los renegados comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos el parentesco de este sujeto y Paul, además de la igualdad de apellidos. Paul rápidamente se incomodo al ver que su compañeros comenzaban a murmurar sobre el y que sea hijo de alguien de la liga pokemon.

´Vallanse a la mierda! ´,. Grito Paul señalando a Riley y Brandon.

´Bien, esa es la decisión que ustedes han tomado…No pensanron en los sentimientos de los que tienen al lado y simplemente se dejan mover por un deseo egoísta, pues de acuerdo…Si ustedes los renegados están tan dispuestos a luchar por venganza, de acuerdo…Entonces yo lanzare la primera piedra, invito a todos los renegados a presenciar por televisión en la pirámide de batalla de Brandon la cual estará justo en a las afueras del bosque Veredian, a la ejecución de la señorita Melody Fleura, novia del renegado Red Satoshi Ketchum el cual es mi privilegiado aprendiz y mi estúpido hijo ´,. Hablo Riley mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Todo el mundo entro en un gran estado de shock. Incluso las mujeres entre los renegados se desmayaron al escuchar lo que había dicho. Muchos no podían creerlo, ni siquiera Zoey, Gary ni mucho menos Paul. Nadie sabía eso. Pero si era verdad lo que Riley decía debían darse prisa y rescatar a Melody de las manos de ambos, antes de que algo malo ocurra.

´La ejecución será televisada mañana por la mañana, mañana mismo nosotros aterrizaremos en el bosque veredian por lo que no se preocupen, todos podrán incluso ver la ejecución de cerca ´,. Dijo Brandon y finalmente el holograma se apago.

Todos se voltearon a ver donde estaba el sujeto pero este había desaparecido misteriosamente.

De repente Gary cayo de rodillas contra el suelo. Estaba sorprendió, no podía creer que lo que Riley decía era cierto. Podia ser mentira, pero no habría explicación mas lógica que esa. El parentesco, su forma de utilizar el aura, no había duda de lo que Riley estaba diciendo era verdad.

Pero que una de las personas que más tiempo había durado con los renegados y que anteriormente los había abandonado resultara ser el padre de el líder de estos mismos.

" Sera que Ash sabia de esto!? " Se pregunto a si mismo el castaño.

* * *

Las horas rápidamente pasaron. Todos, prácticamente todos los renegados se habían reunido en el pie del monte plateado. Ya el enemigo sabía que su guarida secreta se ubicaba allí por lo que no importara que más de uno lo supiera. Cientos de renegados estaban allí sentados en la grama o incluso subido en arboles mientras observaban a sus líderes.

En una pequeña loma se encontraban Gary, Paul, Alder y demás líderes de alto rango en los renegados. Pero no solo habían renegados allí presentes. Giselle logro transportar desde la cueva victoria algunos prisioneros importantes hasta al monte plateado, allí se encontraban todos encadenados y atados a una especie de piedra con una forma a la de una cruz.

Entre los prisioneros eran Lily, Erika, Loreli, y unos cuantos lideres de gimnasio, además de que habían logrado capturar a Sidney el cual estaba en la misma posición que sus compañeros.

Zoey observaba a su padre con un rostro de preocupación, mientras sin saberlo era observada por el peli purpura el cual por alguna razón también se encontraba inquieto.

´Estamos discutiendo algo sin sentido mis compañeros…No importa que nosotros seamos hijos de miembros de la liga pokemon, nuestros planes son iguales, somos iguales a ustedes, y no pueden juzgarnos por las acciones cometidas por nuestros padres ´,. Hablo Gary con el ceño fruncido.

´Es muy bueno su punto señor Oak…Pero con la traición de el maestro aura, todos nosotros estamos muy preocupados de que esto sea realmente una trampa como corren los rumores ´,. Hablo un renegado al azar.

´Que rumores soldado? ´,. Pregunto Giselle cruzándose de brazos.

´Los mas inteligentes dicen que todo esto fue un plan de Charles el cual junto con nuestra joya divina Red planearon esto para erradicar a los Teselianos y destruir la región Kanto por igual ´,.

´Y que se basan para decir algo tan estúpido? ´,. Pregunto realmente enojado Paul.

´Bueno, no quisiera tener problemas con ustedes chicos…Pero hay muchos puntos que ponen muy real ese rumor…Primero, la desaparición repentina de Red dejándonos a nuestra suerte momentos después de iniciar la operación, la herencia familiar de los lideres renegados que son ustedes, y lo que todo los demás saben es que Red fue el mejor negocio de Charles Goodshow…Drake me había hablado del motivo de Red para unirse a los renegados, con todo eso no sería raro pensar que Red fuera otro traidor ´,. Hablo algo angustiado Alder.

´Como dices!? Estas llamando traidor a Red, eso puede ser tomado como un acto de rebeldía Alder! ´,. Grito indignado Paul sobresaliendo.

´Paul sera mejor que te calmes...Recuerda, Alder es lo mas influyente que tiene Teselia al momento, si perdemos su apoyo los demás se irán con el ´,. Susurro Zoey al oído del pelir purpura para calmarlo.

´Eso no importa ya! Estamos perdiendo tiempo con toda esta mierda de las reuniones, deberíamos ir y patear unos cuantos traseros de Charles Goodshow y terminar esto de una buena vez ´,. Grito Gary apoyando a Paul por igual.

´Así? Y díganme como demonios haremos eso, si la persona que planeo todo esto y tiene la ultima palabra no se encuentra con nosotros y lo mas cercano que tiene se encuentra en las manos del otro traidor!? ´,. Grito Lotto mientras mandaba una mirada asesina a los jóvenes.

´Y que tal si en vez de hablar fuéramos a la pirámide de batalla y nos encargáramos personalmente del asunto? ´,. Sugirió Paul con una sonrisa.

´Eso es imposible no sabemos si realmente tenga cautiva a Melody...Ustedes me acusan de desconfiar de ustedes pero ustedes solo piensan en si mismo y no en el bienestar de mi region...Y si esto es una trampa para atraernos y asesinarnos en dicha piramide!? Es mejor perder a uno que a todos nosotros ´,. Hablo nuevamente Alder.

´Piensas dejar morir a Melody!? Ella es una renegada como todos nosotros, no tienes el derecho de decidir si iremos o no, y definitivamente, mañana al amanecer iremos al bosque Veredian y acabaremos con Riley y Brandon de una vez por todas ´,. Dijo Giselle mientras estaba cara a cara frente a Alder.

Los demás renegados observaban la discusión con temor. Muchos de ellos no sabían que ocurrirá, que pasaría si ocurrieran conflictos internos en la organización? Podrían destruirse la sociedad y terminar la guerra en victoria para Kanto y eso es algo que no podía pasar. Incluso los que se encontraban esposados observaban confundidos la discusión, no sabían como hace unas semanas la unión y colaboración de los renegados fue tal que lograron un gran avance, y ahora pareciera como si iniciarían una guerra entre ellos.

´Son imbéciles!? Estamos discutiendo nosotros cuando Charles esta manejando mas tropas para erradicar nos...Que no piensan en todo lo que Drake se sacrifico para que pudiéramos esta aquí y cuando finalmente estamos ustedes pretenden discutir por ridiculeces ´,. Hablo Cissy mientras miraba decepcionada.

´Ridiculeces? Llamas ridículo a salvar a Melody!? Es como llamar ridículo a Arceus, es como decir que un ratatta vencerá a un Regi Rock...Se lo mucho que Drake ha dado por esta organización, pero el hecho de que el este en un hospital es mucho mas seguro a que este en las manos del enemigo, dime Cissy Drake esta con Riley y Brandon? No, Drake esta sano y salvo en uno de nuestros cuarteles generales...Mas no creas, que la presencia de Drake aqui hubiera cambiado las cosas, ya que debido a que se envio a el escuadrón de búsqueda a salvarlo, perdimos el control de uno de nuestros cuarteles y perdimos ciudad Plateada incluyendo a Cameron, algo que Red nunca hubiera permitido ´,. Hablo Gary inconscientemente de lo ocurrido con Drake.

Cissy se sorprendió al ver a Gary hablar de esa manera. Ella pensaba que Gary fue uno de los mejores amigos que Drake tuvo y que aunque algo tarde pero que finalmente apoyara los deseos de Drake le pareció muy noble a Cissy, ya que este abandono a su propio abuelo para ayudar a un amigo. Pero algo era diferente, este Gary que tenia al frente no podía ser la misma persona que creyó conocer, ya que estaba insultando prácticamente el nombre de Drake.

Cissy se vio tentada a abofetear a Gary sin ningún sentimiento de culpa, pero luego recordó el deseo de Drake se algún día ver la paz y la única forma de lograrlo seria la colaboración mutua, o al menos eso pensaba Drake.

´Dices que Red es mejor que Drake? Se nota lo imbécil que eres niño...Déjame recordarte que el fundador de los renegados fue mi querido Drake y el que diseño este plan de atacar la liga pokemon fue Drake y no Red, ni tu ni Paul ni nadie mas, fue Drake el que nos puso donde estamos ahora ´,. Escupió la peli roja.

´Eh, disculpa me, nunca pensé que te pasaría por la cabeza semejante idea...Si tienes razón, ni yo ni nade mas planeo esto, todo fue el plan de Drake, pero quien crees que le dio vida y forma a este plan...Quieres gritar su nombre? No lo creo, porque tanto tu como Drake y como Alder ahora mismo están sintiendo miedo, porque saben que cuando todo esto termine ustedes serán basura desechable en la jeraquia que nosotros impondremos ´,. Hablo Paul

´Jerarquía!? Y quien dijo que yo voy a hacer una jerarquía ´,. Dijo una voz desde lo profundo.

Todos se voltearon a ver a aquella dirección y abrieron los ojos bien abiertos al ver a Red parado entre los demás renegados con Pikachu y Meowht en sus hombros.

´Red!? cuanto tiempo tienes allí ´,. Preguntaron Paul y Gary al unisono.

´Lo suficiente como para saber que ustedes van a llevar a los renegados a la mierda ´,. Hablo Meowht mirando enojado a ambos.

´Meohwt tiene razón...Lo importante es mantenernos unidos, no podemos tener conflictos entre nosotros y sinceramente aprecio que Alder se hubiera puesto de pie y dialogar, ya que me han dicho que el tiende a resolver sus problemas con puños en vez de palabras...Otra vez gracias por intentar matar a mi novia anciano ´,. Dijo Red mientra no demostraba emoción alguna caminando hacia los muchachos.

´Entonces ya sabes que Melody fue secuestrada y sera ejecutada no? ´,. Dijo Cissy.

´La ejecución me sorprende pero es algo extraño, ahora díganme...Como saben ustedes que Melody fue secuestrada? ´,. pregunto el azabache algo confundido mientras arqueaba las cejas.

Los compañeros de Red se calmaron y relataron la situación. Fue un momento muy incomodo ya que Red no demostraba conformidad ni suavidad con nadie, ni siquiera se había percatado de que tenían esposados y encadenados a los lideres de gimnasio como si fueran a ser ejecutados. De camino dieron a conocer el fallecimiento de Drake, con eso tanto Paul como Gary les dio un paro cardíaco. Ambos habían insultado al campeón de la liga naranja después de su muerte, de una manera irrespetuosa hacia su persona.

" Cada vez que doy un paso al frente esto se complica mas...Lo único que me faltaba era que estos idiotas tome decisiones por si mismo, y ahora eh perdido la confianza que me tenían los teselianos, demonios! " Analizaba el chico de los ojos cafés.

´Saben que pienso amigos!? - Dijo Red alzando un poco la voz para que todos lo escuchen - ´Esto no me convence, es cierto, todo lo que estos chicos dijeron antes de yo venir es cierto, quien sabe quizás ni yo mismo lo se y solo este haciendo la mano de obra de Charles...Pero que no les prometí a ustedes la gloria de los días de antaño que alguna vez tuvo Teselia? Aparecer nuevamente en los periódicos internacionales, competir en los grandes torneos del mundo e incluso tener paz, que yo no les prometí todo eso? Entonces, porque ahora intenta echar para atrás con rumores absurdos de que yo los trato de traicionar? Porque ustedes intenta lavarse las manos y abandonar nuestro sueño que no es liberar a los entrenadores, que no es detener el vil negocio de los torneos, si no ver a Charles Goodshow de rodillas y besándonos el trasero! ´,.Hablo el joven siendo apoyado por gran parte de los renegados.

´Fuimos controlados...Quizás ustedes los teselianos no tienen historia pero nosotros los de Kanto si...Yo nací en Kanto, mi padre me abandono, ni siquiera recuerdo como era, mi tio Silver me mostró su Rapidash una vez y desde entonces decidí ser entrenador pokemon, el resto creo que lo saben, fui elegido como el mejor, la única opción, lo mejor que Charles ha tenido lo mas prometedor que alguien alguna vez vio y fui usado, por mas de 5 años fui utilizado...´- Ven a este chico de aqui, para lo que no lo sepan se llama Paul Shinji, hijo de nuestro enemigo Brandon...Wuao, hijo de nuestro enemigo y me pregunto, porque Paul porque no estas del lado de tu padre? Y la respuesta es simple, porque el muy desgraciado le borro la memoria a la madre de Paul ademas de alejar a esta de Paul y romperle sus sueños a sus 2 hijos´- Hablo Red mientras señalaba a Paul y buscaba a Alexa con la mirada ´- ...Ven a este chico de aca, su nombre es Gary Oak, mi mejor amigo y debo decir que su historia es mas problemática que la mía...Desgraciadamente no recuerda a su madre, no sabia nada de su padre y lo único que tiene de este es un pequeño collar, pero con el tiempo la verdad salio a la luz, su padre es Giovanni Sakagi Oak,líder del erradicado equipo Rocket que nosotros ahora dirigimos y que esta en nuestras filas, su hermana...Olviden eso, su abuelo es uno de los subordinados de Charles y ya saben como va la cosa con eso, no? ´,. hablo Red mientras sonreía debes en cuando.

´A que pretendes llegar con esto Red? ´,. Pregunto Alder impaciente.

´Simplemente estoy realmente cansado...Me siento como ustedes, eh tenido que matar personas, ver morir a otras en contra de mi voluntad, se como se sientes y esto debe de ser algo duro y horrible...Pero después pienso en la siguiente generación, los chicos que nos reemplazaran a nosotros y me pregunto ¨Quiero que esos niños y niñas vivan esto? una época de post-guerra o guerra misma o una tiranía dirigida por una perversa corporación?¨ No!, por supuesto que no, me gustaría que los jóvenes desearan ser entrenadores para jugar con sus pokemon y no simplemente para estar en un podiun de un enorme estadio de una región...Por eso no podemos detenernos, por eso no puedo detenerme para que no les pase lo mismo que me ocurrió ami ´,. Hablo Red quitandose sus guantes negros.

´Y que pretendes entonces Red? ´,. Pregunto Cissy y todos los demás asintieron.

´Abandono a los renegados ´,. Dijo el azabache arrojando los guantes al suelo.

´Yo no me uní a los renegados para luego gobernar en una jerarquía ni una monarquía ni como sea que le quieran llamar, yo me uní a los renegados esperando cumplir mi deseo que se quedo insatisfecho desde hace 2 años...Nada mas y nada menos que eso, eso es lo que quiero y si ustedes pretenden luchar entre ustedes sobre lo mejor para la guerra y el futuro que nos espera pueden ir solos, ya que yo iré a salvar a Melody y después obtendré lo que quiero...Asi como cada uno de ellos se unió por un beneficio personal yo me uní por el mio, ahora uno de ustedes sera la joya de los renegados pero no me quedare esperando a que ustedes tomen decisiones cuando deberían entrar en acción ´,. Dijo Red mientras señalaba a cada uno de sus compañeros.

´Estas siendo irracional Red...Es no es mas que una simple discusión por el futuro de los renegados, como nuestro líder no deberías comportarte como un niño! ´,. Hablo Alder realmente molesto.

´Eh, disculpa viejo...Pero me creo lo suficientemente capaz como para saber lo que estoy diciendo...Y lo que digo es la verdad, todos nosotros nos unimos a los renegados buscando un beneficio personal, o al menos eso pensamos nosotros no? Pues quien sabe, a lo mejor yo me uní buscando paz, quizás sea...Mi destino, o esas cosas disparatadas, pero si para alcanzar la paz mundial tendré que sacrificar a mis compañeros, para luego hacer lo mismo que el otro tirano hizo, pues prefiero no hacer nada...Iré a salvar a mi novia y después de eso me iré muy lejos de aquí, se quedaran solos y podrán elegir si continuar con la guerra buscando lo mejor para el mundo o lo mejor para ustedes mismos ´,. Dijo el azabache.

´Pero a que te refieres con el beneficio de nosotros mismos y el del mundo muchacho!? ´,. Pregunto confundido Lotto.

Red se quedo callado recordando una conversación que tuvo con Samuel antes de que este y Giovanni se unieran.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

´No entiendo a que se refiere profesor Oak...Tanto usted, como mi madre y como el traidor de Riley trabajan para Charles Goodshow...Porque demonios trataría de ayudarme!? ´,. Pregunto molesto dirigiéndose al anciano.

´Escucha me muchacho, deberás tomar una decisión muy pronto...Que es lo mejor para ti y que es lo mejor para el mundo, si piensas que vengándote de Charles Goodshow terminaras la guerra, pues te equivocas, alguien incluso peor que Charles podría tomar el mando, y aunque lo intentes seras derrotado, ya que para el líder de la liga pokemon hay muchos reemplazos, al menos se tiene en una lista 10 remplazo posibles si Charles llegara a morir ´,. Hablo Oak seriamente.

´Dices que todo lo que estamos haciendo no vale la pena!? ´,. Dijo impactado el azabache al igual que Pikachu que se encontraba en sus hombros.

´Ash deberás planear algo...Si matas a Charles, los renegados cantaran victoria y sera derrotados por las 15 mentes...Ademas, lograras tu venganza pero cuanto tiempo durara tu felicidad? 1 mes cuando mucho, ya que el reemplazo tiene ordenes de incluso acabar con la región completa para destruir al enemigo ´,. Hablo Samuel tomando a Red por los hombros.

´Y como sabe usted eso profesor? No puedo confiar en usted después de lo que le hizo a su propio nieto... ´,. Reacciono el azabache sacándose la mano de si.

´Tienes razón...Yo no confiaría en mi, aunque trato de enmendar mis errores, no me absuelve de estos...Escucha Ash, yo soy el candidato numero 3 al reemplazante de la liga pokemon, por eso se de lo que te hablo ´,.

´Quienes son los otros!? Tal vez si me deshago de ellos no podrán reemplazar a nadie ´,. Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

´No seas bobo ´- Dijo Oak zarandeando a el chico de las z - ´El reemplazo numero 2 es alguien muy cercano a mi que dudo que tengas el valor de matar, mientras que el candidato numero 1 es alguien que simplemente no puedas matar aunque tengas a al mismísimo Arceus de tu parte ´- Al hablar Red sintió confusión debido a la seriedad del profesor -´ Solo nos queda una opción Ash, deberás matar a Charles y cuando eso ocurra, deberás esperar a que el sustituto numero 1 tome el puesto declarándose líder de la liga pokemon, con eso de un modo u otro deberás matarlo...Aunque no sabemos que hara el numero 2 después de eso ´,. Dijo tristemente el anciano.

´Solo podemos confiar...Pero confiar en que!? En una mascara de mentiras y un nombre que todos conoce!? Profesor no soy un Dios ni un salvador, para poder detener a tanta gente yo solo...Seria mas fácil cumplir mi venganza y ´,. Hablo Red pero fue interrumpido.

´Y dejar que el mundo muera...Red, el sustituto numero 1 es alguien tan malvado que incluso mataría a Arceus para lograr su objetivo...Es como decir que es alguien tan caprichoso e imperactivo como tu, un tirano que incluso mataría a su padre para lograr su objetivo ´,. Hablo Oak.

´Y quien seria esa persona profesor? Tan malvado es? ´,. Pregunto el chico pero de repente el profesor comenzó a alejarse dejando una enorme duda en el azabache.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

´Es es algo que solo nos concierne a mi y al profesor Oak ´,. Hablo seriamente Red.

´Al a...abuelo!? A que te refieres en que solo les concierne a ustedes...Dímelo! no te quedes callado! maldita sea ´,. Grito enojado Gary.

´Ese es tu problema Gary...Sola mente buscas darle un puñetazo a tu abuelo, y no te preocupas por el bienestar de los que están a tu alrededor...Porque no piensas que hay otras personas que te necesitan en lugar de estar buscando a tu abuelo ´,. Hablo Red con el ceño fruncido.

´No digas estupidez...Estoy haciendo justamente lo que tu estas haciendo buscando venganza de los bobos que te dejaron...Tu y yo somos amigos desde niños y aun así no piensas confiarme algo que sabes sobre i propio abuelo!? Quien te crees que eres idiota ´,. Hablo realmente enojado el castaño.

´Deja de hablar como uno de ellos Gary...Tu no eres como Brock o como los otros, tu eres diferente, pero no por ser diferente te pareces a mi tonto...Tus motivos y mis motivos no pueden ser comparados, no tienes razón de ser Gary...En vez de estar buscando respuestas deberías intentar buscar a tu hermana que se encuentra perdida desde hace mucho tiempo! ´,.

´D...De que estas hablando idiota!? ´,. Dijo incrédulo el castaño.

´Durante todo el tiempo que tenemos en los renegados, sabes perfectamente que tenemos contactos en casi todas las regiones, y aun así nunca te paso por la cabeza conocer el paradero de tu hermana, nunca te preocupo, ni lo mas mínimo...Que demonios piensas hacer si algo le sucede a Daisy Gary!? ´,. Hablo Red mirando asesina mente al castaño.

´Ja, hablas como si Daisy fuera una niñata...Eres mi amigo desde que nos conocimos y sabes perfectamente que Daisy es una chica inteligente y fuerte, ella no me necesita, siempre a podido valerse por si misma bobo ´,. Dijo el castaño.

´Te necesita mas que nunca idiota ´- Grito el azabache dándole un puñetazo al castaño -´ Si el campeón de Kanto logra su objetivo, Daisy desaparecerá para siempre tonto ´,.

Giselle se arrodillo rápidamente para ayudar a levantar a Gary el cual mirada confundido.

´A...A que te refieres? No hay ningún campeón de Kanto...Quien podría ser tan cruel...Tan cruel, para... ´,. Balbuceo el castaño.

´Si en verdad tu y yo fuimos verdaderos amigos...Te pondrás de pie y lideraras a los renegados, terminaras esto de una buena vez y los renegados triunfaran ante Kanto...Yo me ocupare del resto...Pero promete que no importa como, no importa que, vas a salvar a tu hermana...Sin importa el precio ´,. Hablo Red extendiéndole la mano al castaño.

´No se lo que esta sucediendo...Pero creeré en lo que dices...Te lo prometo, no importa que suceda salvare a Daisy, ni importa que y cumpliré tu deseo amigo ´,. Dijo Gary poniéndose de pie por si mismo.

Muchos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras de Red. Ni siquiera Lily pudo creer que Red estaba dándole la espalda a sus compañeros.

´Espera Red...Esto no es una democracia donde votas para saber que pones primero si tus amigos o tu equipo, por eso pienso diferente a todas estas personas...Yo no me uní a los renegados, yo me uní a ti porque sabia desde un principio lo que deseabas y quería ver que algún día lo cumplieras, y si tenemos que votar para elegir si ir a salvar a un compañero o no, entonces también renuncio a los renegados ´,. Dijo Paul quitándose su chaqueta morada y amarrándola en su cintura.

Nadie pudo decir nada ante las palabras de Red y Paul. En silencio ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos entre los renegados alejándose del lugar en dirección hacia el bosque Veredian a esperar a la pirámide de batalla. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no podían creer que lo que sucedía era real. Giselle balbuceo intentando recobrar el sentido pero simplemente la hizo parecer algo torpe.

En un acto rápido Nando tomo la palabra acercándose al frente.

´Debido al abandono de Red...Gary Oak es declarado como el nuevo líder y joya de la organización y hermandad conocida como los renegados y único líder entre ellas, sin contar la unión con los teselianos ´- Hablo rápidamente el peli negro y algunos renegados aun sorprendidos aplaudieron lentamente confundidos - ´Como una persona honesta y leal que soy, me mantendré en los renegados respetando los deseos de nuestro maestro y fundador Drake, pero por esa misma razón de lealtad, después de la siguiente misión que tengamos, ya sea ir a pelear por Melody o simplemente tomar otra ciudad o lo que sea, oficialmente dejare a los renegados y me uniré a mi viejo amigo y rival Red, gracias mis compañeros ´,.

Gary se quedo allí observan como Paul y Red se alejaban. Con enojo debido a lo que acababa de suceder. Pero Gary se quedo con una duda, algo que Red no le permitió hablar por la velocidad de la discusion. Ahora Gary se moría porque Red le contestara esa gran interrogante.

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro de una casa de pueblo Lavanda de encontraba el equipo formado por Samuel, Pierce, Silver y Giovanni. Los 4 tenia una taza de café y estaban parados o sentados mientras charlaban y no podían hacer nada debido a que estaba lloviendo por esa área.

´A estas alturas uno diría que Gary estaría muerto no? ´,. Hablo Silver desprestigiando al Oak.

´Es un idiota débil, nunca ha podido valerse por si mismo y eso de abandonar el entrenamiento por ser investigador simplemente una ridiculez, hubiera preferido incluso que fuera un criminal del equipo Rocket o no se que formara una alianza de de idiotas, pero nunca que dejara de entrenar pokemones ´,. Hablo Giovanni mostrando enojo.

´Dices que es mejor que mi nieto sea un criminal a un investigador como lo soy yo? Estas diciendo estupideces Giovanni, desde un comienzo si querías que Gary fuera un delincuente simplemente lo hubieras criado bajo el seno del equipo Rocekt y punto ´,. Hablo el mas anciano de los Oak.

´Oigan, oigan, ya calmen sen...Todos aquí presentes hemos estado afilados directa o indirectamente en e equipo Rocket, por lo que sabemos que no son delincuentes por que si, son como los renegados pero un poco mas ¨corporativos¨ ´,. Dijo Silver calmando a padre e hijo.

´Es cierto, entonces señor Silver y como es que usted a estado asociado con el equipo Rocket? Si y recuerdo usted es el hermano ilegitimo de Cinder Ketchum, que un apellido tan valioso este en las filas del equipo Rocket debe ser un pecado o no? ´,. Pregunto el peli negro con curiosidad.

´Me gusta tu actitud niño...Si yo y mi padre nunca nos llevamos bien, no por nada de hermanos ni problemas económicos...Si no por el asesinato ¨Accidental¨ ocurrido a manos de mi padre sobre mi madre...Lo que realmente ocurrió fue que mi madrastra siendo una joven ambiciosa quería el conocimiento de los maestros aura, mi madre nunca le importaron dichos conocimientos y aunque se había separado de mi padre eran buenos amigos, demasiado para mi madrastra, lo cual en un problema llevo a que mi padre matara a mi madre en un hotel en ciudad Veredian...Odie a mi padre y peleamos, hasta que mi hermano se puso de mi lado y me defendió, incluso se enfrento a nuestro padre, pero debido a eso los compañeros de mi padre decidieron castigar a mi hermano...Con eso tiempo después me uní al equipo Rocket ya que me entere de que armaban un aparato que destruiría la mansión de Verde que era la casa de mi madrastra, me fui cuando descubría que todo fue una alianza entre ella y el equipo Rocket para los negocios ´,. Hablo Silver mientras tomaba sorbos de su taza.

´Ahhh, si recuerdo bien esa operación...Gracias a ella recaudamos los fondos necesarios para instalar el gimnasio en ciudad Veredian y de allí trabaje para la liga como líder de gimnasio, aunque era algo mas ¨Independiente¨ a los demás lideres de gimnasio...Si no tenias cuando menos 7 medallas no pelearía contra mi ´,. Hablo Giovanni recordando sus días como líder.

´No es bueno que recuerde lo mucho que te divertías cuando estabas en la liga, días antes de erradicar al líder de la misma, idiota! ´,. Grito Samuel enojado.

´Maldito anciano, cállate de una buena vez ´,. Grito arrojando la taza al suelo quebrando la misma en trozos.

´Ja, tan rudo frente a un anciano? Ni siquiera sabes algo sobre tus hijos, y si no sabes sobre tus hijos no eres rival para mi el profesor Oak el que todo lo sabe ´,. Dijo el anciano mientras su ego se le salia de las manos.

´Que sabes tu viejo decrepito? No sabes nada de mis hijos mas que yo mismo ´,. Hablo Giovanni mientras sacaba de si mismo a su padre.

´Jeje...Cual es el cargo de tu hijo en los renegados? Cuantos años tiene tu hija? Donde esta tu hija Giovanni!? Donde!? ´,. Grito enojado Samuel mientras agarraba con su mano el mentón del ex-líder Rocket.

Sin dudarlo un segundo Pierce rápidamente saco su pistola y comenzó a apuntar a la cabeza de Samuel, por otro lado Silver había logrado quitarle su pistola a Giovanni y ahora apuntaba a Pierce con ella. Tanto uno como el otro sabia lo que pasaría si uno disparaba.

De repente un sonido comenzó a hacer presencia en el cuarto. Era una alarma.

´Llego el momento ´,. Dijeron los 4 al instante y todos se pusieron de pie y sacaron paraguas y capuchas y salieron inmediatamente por la puerta.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bueno debo decir que ya casi nos acercamos al final de esta historia, no creo que me falten tantos episodios, pero veré como me las arreglo. **

**Me gustaría ver sus opiniones respecto a la historia, se que se ha vuelto algo, aburrido ver a los chicos solamente peleando y discutiendo, pero pronto verán que las cosas se pondrán mejor.**

**No se si ustedes ya lo sabían o algo así pero por si acaso no quisiera que algunos ( De los que no han visto las originales pokemon) Pensaran que el Silver que estoy mencionando es el de los juegos o el manga, porque no es así. Este es un persona que apareció durante las cronicas en un episodio de Ritchie y que muchas personas lo relacionan con Ash debido a su reacción al escuchar su nombre ( Incluso dicen que es su papa)**

**Los veré en el siguiente episodio, esperen lo con paciencia chicos, comenten y me despido.**


End file.
